The Clique goes to Hogwarts part 5
by TheycallmeBetty
Summary: Based on the fifth Harry Potter book. Now that Voldemort is back and Cedric is dead a lot is about to change for our favorite Clique and Harry Potter characters. Watch them mourn over Cedric's death and come together to start a little army of their own. But what about Olivia? Will she return to Hogwarts and join this army? And what about the Slytherins? Rated T for now.Might change
1. Introduction

Mr. Oliver Ryan stared out the window of his beautiful British home. He was leaving to go meet with the Order of Phoenix about you-know-who's return. He was to apparate into 12 Grimmauld Place or the House of Black which was the new headquarters for the Order. He had learned recently of Sirius Black's innocence by Albus Dumbledore who Oliver had much faith in. He thought of hsi fifteen year old daughter and how this has had to be the hardest summer of her life. She has spent most of her summer locked up in her room in silence. Occassionally you could hear quiet sobs coming from her bedroom door, but other than that he heard nothing. Whenever he or his wife tried to speak with her she would blow them off saying that she was tired and needed a nap. She napped a lot. Her two friends Claire Lyons and Cam Fisher came by to visit her almost everyday, but she refused to see them. The rest of her friends sent many letters which she never responded. Oliver wanted nothing more than to make the pain go away from his beautiful 15 year old daughter. She was way too young to have to deal with such a tragic event. Cedric was Olivia's first love and was also her best friend. Oliver really did like Cedric Diggory. He was a good boy who obviously cared about his young daughter. It is no surprise at Olivia's reaction. She has every right to be crushed. The surprise is that she insists on returning to Hogwarts that year. Oliver and his wife were sure that she would never want to go back. That is why they were going to let her attend muggle school for a year and then let her transfer to Beauxbaton if she felt ready to continue her magic education. But when they brought up the idea to her she was quick to reject it saying that she needed to go back to finish her Hogwart's education. She says that it is where she belongs and that it is what Cedric would have wanted. Oliver's wife wasn't sure if her returning to Hogwarts was the best idea because of everything that has happened, but knew if that is what Olivia wanted that she needed to let her go her own way. Oliver, on the other hand, was proud of Olivia. It takes a lot of courage to go back and Oliver thinks it would be good for her to be surrounded by friends who love and care about her. Now that she will be living in the same quarters as them maybe they could help her open up. It would do Olivia some good to talk to somebody and Oliver knew that sometimes it was easier to talk to your friends and peers than it would be to talk to your parents. Oliver has let Dumbledore and Professor Sprout know of Olivia's planned return and they both promise to keep an eye on her to make sure that she is doing alright. Oliver hopes that Olivia will be alright. She has a huge heart which has made this so much harder, but because of her huge heart she has many loyal friends who will be there for her which is exactly what she needs. Olivia would not be going to the House of Black with him like many of the other Order members' children because she still needs sometime at home to prepare returning to Hogwarts. Oliver has already agreed to pick up her school supplies for her at Diagon Alley and he would send them with Claire Lyons to meet her on the Hogwarts Express where her mother would drop her off.  
"Are you about to leave?" asked a small voice. He turned and saw his daughter standing at the doorway of his office. She had dark rings around her big blue eyes. Her blonde hair was a complete mess and she was wearing the same tank top and gym shorts that she had been wearing all summer. She rarely ever left her room so Oliver was quite surprised to see his frail looking daughter standing in front of him.  
"Yes love, but not before saying goodbye to my two favorite women," he said. She quickly ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Oliver returned the hug with the same amount of force.  
"Please be safe daddy," she said.  
"I will Olivia. It is only a meeting," he said. She kept hugging him tightly and Oliver did not want to be the one to let go. He glanced up and saw his wife with tears in her eyes looking at the two. Olivia looked so much like her mother it was scary. They had the same big blue eyes, the same innocent smile, the same blonde hair, and the same fair skin. The only thing Olivia seemed to inherit from her dad was his magical abilities and his loyalty which was a quality that her mother had as well. Oliver's wife, Tina, quickly wiped her eyes and walked over to the pair.  
"Are you about to leave?" she asked. Olivia looked over at her mother and separated from the hug.  
"Yes dear. We have a lot of work to do," he said. Tina and Olivia know about the Order, but Oliver assumes that Tina does not quite understand the importance of it since she is a muggle and has little understanding of the wizarding world. All she knows is that it is secret society that opposes the Dark Lord and his followers. Tina does not fully understand the dangers of being a member, but he knows that Olivia does. Especially after what happened to Cedric. This is why Olivia has that look of nervousness in her eyes by knowing that her dad is going to meet with them. Oliver hugged and kissed his wife before grabbing his things.  
"I will see you all later. I love you both with all my heart," he said. And with that he apparated to Headquarters with the rest of the members of the Order.

* * *

**Alright what do you think of the introduction?  
I have decided to make this part Rated T for now, but might change it later. I will make sure to let you know if I do. I hope you enjoy this part!**


	2. Dementors Attacking Harry

Derrick

Derrick sat in the House of Black in the bedroom he was sharing with Josh, Landon, and Ron. Derrick hasn't talked to Harry all summer because Dumbledore told him and the rest of his friends not to. It seems the Dumbledore is trying to keep him in the dark for as long as possible. Derrick isn't really sure why since this mostly has to do with Harry, but he trusts Dumbledore knows what he is doing. Though it is not like Derrick really knows what is going on. All he knows is that the Ministry has taken over the Prophet and they are doing their best to make Derrick and Harry look like liars, to make Hermoine and Kristen look like they've gone crazy because their medical reports show that they have suffered the Cruciatus Curse, and to make Dumbledore look foolish for believing in their claims that Voldemort is back. Derrick also knew that Order of the Phoenix has reunited to plan for whatever Voldemort is planning. Well not the whole Order. Obviously Mrs. Marvel has not rejoined. She claims it is because she does not believe he is back and that they are foolish for not trusting the Ministry who only has their best interests at heart. Derrick knows the truth though. She is a death eater and being a spy for Voldemort won't work because now too many people know. Though Derrick, Kristen, and Hermoine have told Sirius, Kristen's mom, Mama Weasley, and Daddy Weasley they all agreed to keep it quiet until they have concrete proof because it could cause them more harm than good to make an accusation. Kemp's parents weren't there either, but they were never members of the Order so they weren't expected to make it or even invited for that matter. The group had just finished their dinner and now sat with each other in Derrick's bedroom. Derrick was in there with Claire, Todd, Kristen, Layne, Dempsey(who came with his aunt), Plovert, Layne, Ginny, Hermoine(who came with Kristen), Josh(who came with his aunt), Landon, Ron, and Chris A. The Weasley twins were off in their room probably testing out some of their magical prank inventions. Since Harry gave them his prize money from the tournament so that they could open their joke shop after graduation they have gotten really serious about it as much as Mama Weasley seemed to disapprove. Massie Block and Alicia Rivera were there too, but only socialized with each other. Their parents were apparently very active in the Order which you probably would never guess looking at Alicia and Massie who refused to socialize with anyone out of their house unless it was to mock them. Derrick had to admit that Alicia was no where near as bad as the rest since she won't use the term "mudblood" and seems to keep her thoughts to herself and let the rest do the talking, but she still wouldn't stick up for anyone when her friends used that horrible term. Surprisingly Massie really wasn't as bad as Dylan, Kemp, and her boyfriend Draco. She still used the term and made mean little comments, but according to his friends she even seemed to show a little guilt when her friends made jokes of Derrick's disappearnce. Still Massie still had a lot of prejudice in her that he is sure her parents do not approve of.

Claire and Todd seemed to have a more innocent way of looking at the situation since they do not have the experience with death eaters that the rest have had. They know what their dad told them, but they don't know how ruthless the death eaters can be and how dangerous this truly is. In class if you mess up you can try again, but when you are in battle if you mess up you can die.  
"My dad tells me that Olivia will be returning to Hogwarts this year. I am so worried for her. She hasn't talked to anyone all summer. Cam and I have tried to visit her every day and she refuses to see anyone. It is not healthy," Claire said.  
"She'll talk when she is ready. You just need to be there when she is ready," Kristen said.  
"I'm just so worried about her," Claire sighed.  
"Claire trust us we know how you feel. Knowing that your best friend is suffering and that there is nothing that you can do about it is horrible," Josh said.  
"He is right Claire. The only one here who could relate to Olivia is-" Todd said looking over at Derrick. Everyone was looking at Derrick. Derrick sighed. His situation was definitley different from Olivia's. Derrick watched his parents get tortured by Bellatrix and then killed because they were trying to save him. Olivia did not see the life escape Cedric's eyes. She did not watch her true love be tortured. But she did see his dead body. She did cry over it wanting for him to wake up. Derrick could relate to that. Derrick can also relate to feeling alone because you assume that nobody could possibly understand your pain. He wonders if Olivia is tortured with the same kind of nightmares that he had. They couldn't be nearly as vivid as his ones because his were more like flashbacks. As he thought about it he started to hear Bellatrix's laugh faintly ringing in his head. He quickly shut his eyes and shook his head. He decided that now would not be the time to explain the differences.. He didn't want them thinking that he was trying to take away from Olivia's emotions because he wasn't. He knows that this has to be killing her and she has every right to feel that way. He just knows that the situations are not the same.  
"She will learn to live her life again. Don't try to force her to tell you everything, but listen to everything she has to say," Derrick said.  
"But how long is it going to take for her to open up?" Claire asked.  
Before Derrick could anwser her he felt a pain in his stomach. Derrick quickly touched his stomach and felt the pain go stronger. Harry was definitley in trouble. He clutched his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Ah," he yelped in pain.  
"What's wrong Derrick?" Todd asked. Derrick assumed that Todd and Claire had probably heard about Derrick's little Harry sense, but probably didn't know how strong the pains could get when Harry was really in trouble.  
"Ginny go get mum and Mad-Eye. He'll know what to do," Ron said. Ginny nodded and ran out calling out for Mama Weasley and Mad-Eye.  
"Take a deep breath Derrick," Kristen said patting his back.  
The real Alastor Moody, Mama Weasley, Sirius Black, and Daddy Weasley ran in.  
"What is it Derrick?" Sirius asked rushing up to his God son.  
"Harry," he muttered.  
"Follow the pain boy. You've done it many times before. Find Harry," Alastor said. Derrick took a deep breath and followed the pain like his mentor said. He felt the pain start to numb and opened his eyes in his patronus form. He saw that two dementors were attacking Harry and his cousin Dudley. Derrick noticed Harry trying to reach for his wand which he seemed to have dropped. Derrick/his patronus started to run towards Harry barking. He wasn't sure if he could really fight off the dementor since he wasn't so much a patronus, but a living spirit in form of a patronus. He could at least help distract the dementor or help Harry get his wand. Derrick thought of every happy thought he could. He thought of playing soccer with his dad and he thought about how happy he was to see Mama Weasley after being kidnapped. As he got closer the dementor seemed to loosen his grip on Harry. Derrick in this form could not chase away the dementor, but he could at least distract him so that Harry could grab his wand  
"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled out and out came Harry's patronus of a stag came out of his wand chasing both dementors away. Derrick looked over at Dudley who appears to have fainted and then at Harry who pet his head.  
"Thank you Derrick. Even though it took a dementor to finally have contact with you at least I know you are still there for me when it counts," he said.  
Derrick opened his mouth to explain, but remembered that he had not figured out how to speak in this form yet. That was a skill that he still needed to develop so he just made an apologetic groan and then disappeared.  
Derrick opened his eyes and he was back in the bedroom with a cold sweat.  
"What happened?" Claire asked in a worried tone.  
"Harry and his cousin were attacked by dementors. He's fine, but had to do a patronus charm to fight them off. The Ministry will probably be in contact with him soon," Derrick said.  
"This is mad. Poor Harry," Mama Weasley said.  
"What are dementors doing in the muggle world anyways?" Ron asked.  
"I'd bet 100 galleons that the Ministry is somehow involved," Derrick scowled.  
"Now Derrick we can't make such accusations," Daddy Weasley warned even though the look in his eyes showed that he was thinking the same thing.  
"But it is true. The Ministry will stop at nothing to keep all of your mouths shut," Sirius growled.  
Mama Weasley patted Derrick's back lovingly.  
"Get some rest my dear. We will contact Professor Dumbledore and let him know what happened," she said getting up to leave.  
"It is getting late. All of you should head off to bed," Daddy Weasley said exiting the room. Everyone who wasn't sleeping in that room starting to get up. Derrick noticed how freaked out Clarie looked. She has probably never seen Derrick have one of his "attacks". Todd looked more interested. He kept looking at Derrick like he had a million questions. Sirius looked at Derrick and hugged him.  
"We will talk about this later when we are with Harry," he whispered before leaving the room. When everyone left and the door closed everyone got into their bed.  
"You know when you follow the pain to Harry you look like you are having a seizure. I swear I thought Claire was going to faint," Ron said.  
"Poor Claire. She is no where near ready for how much her life is about the change now that you-know-who is back," Josh said.  
"I think Claire is stronger than you give her credit for. She is just like her dad really. She has a huge heart and always welcomes you with open arms, but will be ready to defend those she loves and cares about. I think Todd is going to be fine too," Derrick said.  
"Boy that kid is way to smart for his own good. He seems to know exactly what is going on even though he has just entered the wizarding world," Landon said.  
"I think Todd still has a lot of questions, but you are right. He is very smart, but I can honestly say that he is also a fighter and also has that big Lyons heart," Derrick said.  
They shut off the lights and lied in bed trying to go to sleep, but Derrick had too much on his mind. The Ministry will stop at nothing to shut them all up about Voldemort's return. If they don't open their eyes soon Derrick predicts much chaos in the future. And it is chaos that will help Voldemort gain the power he needs to conquer the Ministry which would be bad for everyone. Derrick had to open people's eyes. Everyone had to be ready because he could tell that a Second Wizarding War was going to start and in the end only one side can win. The side of good or the side of evil.


	3. Slytherin Sneaking Around

Alicia

Alicia thought that Massie would never fall asleep. She has barely gotten to spend anytime with George this summer. They wrote to each other everyday and occasionally he would apparate into her room to visit, but only for a second so that her parents did not find out. Even though her parents actually would approve of her dating a Weasley boy they might not approve of her apparating her room even though they aren't doing anything to major. Just a little making out before he has to return home. Finally she is staying in the same house as he is, but she has yet to spend anytime with him. Unless you count sneaking glances at each other over dinner. He looks so good. He cut his hair short which makes him look so grown-up. As much as she loved playing with his longer red hair she thinks she can get used to this more mature look. They decided to meet in the attic since nobody ever went up there. They could finally be alone. Alicia was very careful to be quiet as she snuck upstairs to the attic. She could not wake anyone up. All of the adults were on the bottom floor going over things for the Order so she wasn't worried about them hearing her, but everyone else was sleeping on the top floor and these floors just loved to creak. When she finally made it to the latter that would lead her up to the attic she made sure to be quick. When she finally closed the door she saw George was already up there looking out the small window in the attic. She smiled as she watched him. She tiptoed behind him and then put her hands over his eyes. He quickly turned around and picked her up spinning her around. She giggled as he placed his lips on top of hers.  
"What if it was someone else?" she asked in a whisper.  
"Well that would make this a very interesting position to be in," he said. She put a finger over her mouth telling him to speak quieter.  
"I put a silencing charm on the attic. Nobody can hear us even if we scream," he said.  
"Well aren't you smart?" she asked using a normal tone.  
"That is why you love me," he smiled. She smiled back leaning in to kiss him again. He softly put her down and wrapped his arms around her as they both looked out the little window. He rested his chin on top of her head and she put her hands on top of his.  
"Massie and I could hear people freaking out over Derrick in our room. Did something happen?" Alicia asked. She felt George shrug.  
"Fred and I weren't there, but we heard it too. From what I gather his Harry sense was tingling. Last year he learned how to follow the pain so that he could appear as his patronus at the scene and help Harry. That is what he was doing. Apparently Harry and his cousin were attacked by dementors," George explained.  
Alicia gasped. Everyone at Hogwarts knew about Derrick's Harry sense, but they did not know that he could follow it to Harry. But Alicia wasn't gasping about that. It was the dementors she was gasping about.  
"Why would the dementors be going after Harry?" Alicia asked.  
"I guess that is the question on everyone's mind my dear," he said.  
"Do you think you-know-who had something to do with it?" Alicia asked.  
"He might, but I doubt he or his followers would risk it. If they got caught it could be all over for them," George said. Alicia turned to face George.  
"You know Massie isn't even really sure if you-know-who is back. You would think that with her parents that she would believe it, but I think Dylan, Kemp, and Draco have gotten to her. They keep telling her that there is nothing to worry about and if there is the Ministry would take care of it," Alicia said.  
"What do you believe?" George asked.  
"He's back. I grew up with Kristen and she used to be one of my best friends. She wouldn't lie about something like that. I think Massie knows that too, but doesn't want to believe it quite yet for some reason," Alicia said.  
"Soundest kind of like Percy who is more worried about impressing Fudge than his own family," George said.  
"So I take it when your mother tried to straighten things out it didn't work," Alicia said. George had told Alicia about how his dad and Percy got into a huge fight about you-know-who's return and it caused Percy to move out. He also told her about how it is killing his mother that he won't talk to them.  
George shook his head.  
"It is killing my mum. She doesn't need this. After everything with Derrick she needs her family more than ever. You know Percy even told her that letting Derrick live with them was a mistake because he causes nothing, but trouble. When he said that I thought my mum and dad were going to lose it. Luckily Derrick didn't hear it because mum sent him Ron and Ginny over to Kristen's house via Floo Network so that they wouldn't have to hear any of it. She knew that he would say things that would hurt them. He is seriously the World's Biggest Prat," George said.  
"Well I am pretty sure that Massie would move out if she could. Her parents told her that they didn't want her spending time with Draco anymore because it might not be safe," Alicia said.  
"Well they wouldn't be wrong," George said.  
"I don't think Draco is as evil as you make him out to be. Sure he can be cruel, but I don't think he would be a Death Eater when it came down to it," Alicia said.  
"Are you serious? His dad is a death eater," George said.  
"Under the Imperius Curse," Alicia pointed out.  
"Don't tell me you believe that," he said.  
"Why wouldn't I?" Alicia asked.  
"Tell me Alicia, if you were a Death Eater during the First Wizarding War and was caught would you admit you did it willingly?" he asked.  
Alicia knew he had a point.  
"Well it doesn't mean he still is one," Alicia said.  
"He set Ginny up to die in the Chamber of Secrets. Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater," George said.  
"How did he set Ginny up?" Alicia asked.  
"He slipped her you-know-who's diary at Diagon Alley," George explained.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me about that?" Alicia asked.  
"Well when I get to spend time with you I try not to revolve our conversations around the Malfoy family," he said.  
Alicia could not believe that she never knew any of this. She wasn't sure that she could look at Draco the same. Did he know about how his father did this? Did Massie know? All of these thoughts made her nervous. Her parents probably had a point and since her mom and dad are a part of the Order being associated with the Malfoys could be very dangerous for her. Massie was Alicia's best friend. She didn't want anything happening to her. Alicia knew that she was going to have to keep a close eye on Draco Malfoy because if there is any truth to what George is saying then Massie could be in deep trouble.


	4. The Secret

Landon

A couple days have passed since Derrick had his little Harry pains. Landon's mom told him that the Ministry is trying to get Harry expelled and his wand destroyed for using underage magic, but Professor Dumbledore stepped in and convinced the Ministry to have a trial for Harry saying that they do not have the right to expel him. At this very moment nine members of the Order are off to escort Harry to headquarters. These nine members include Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Len Rivera, Jay Lyons, Marsha Gregory, Maggie Abley, and William Block. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, or Tonks as she likes to be called, are aurors who are secretly feeding information to the Order. Landon is hoping that when Harry arrives the Order will finally come clean with what they know and all the secrets can end. Landon feels horrible about not responding to Harry's letters, but it was Professor Dumbledore's orders to keep Harry in the dark for as long as possible out of safety. Though it is not like Landon and the rest know much more than Harry does so Landon does not quite understand what talking to Harry could hurt. Landon hates keeping secrets from his friends so this whole experience has been killing him. Landon sat with Derrick, Josh, Layne, Kristen, Hermoine, Ron, Dempsey, Plovert, Chris A, Claire, Todd, Ginny, Fred, and George in his bedroom waiting for Harry's arrival.  
"I wish I could have gone with them," Derrick said looking out of the window.  
"He's going to be find Derrick. You haven't had a little Harry spasm yet so he must be ok," Fred said.  
"Yeah Derrick besides you have to be a part of the Order to be a part of the Advance Guard. They won't even let Fred and I join until we are done with Hogwarts," George said.  
"It's rubbish if you ask me," Fred said.  
"Complete rubbish," they both nodded.  
"You're right. I just want him to get here so maybe they can let us in on the secret of what they know," Derrick sighed.  
Landon noticed Layne and Chris A glance at each other with a look of guilt.  
"You two know something don't you?" Landon asked pointing to the siblings.  
"What are you talking about?" Chris asked. Everybody looked at them. Layne looked like she was about to burst. Chris almost looked calm, but his lack of eye contact showed that he was hiding something.  
Derrick walked up to Layne and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Layne if you know something that could help you need to tell me," Derrick said.  
"We aren't supposed to tell you yet," Layne said.  
"Layne!" Chris exclaimed. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Layne if you know something about Harry you really should tell me so that I can help him," Derrick said.  
"It's not just about Harry," Layne said looking at Derrick.  
"It has to do with Derrick too?" Josh asked.  
"Well if it does then I really need to know," Derrick said.  
"Sirius, mom, and dad are trying to convince the Order to tell you guys, but Dumbledore is forbidding it saying that you are both too young and that the mission is too dangerous. The secret is to protect you. Chris and I aren't even supposed to know, but our parents trusted us anyways. They'll never trust us again if I tell you," Layne said.  
"Tell him Layne," Fred said.  
"You know you want to," George said.  
"Guys stop we aren't telling you. When the time is right you will all know, but for now you need to let the professionals deal with this," Chris said. Landon looked over at Layne. He could tell that she wanted to do nothing more than spill the beans. It must be something huge. He could tell that Layne felt horrible keeping this secret.  
"I'm not sure if I want to know. Whatever it is the Order obviously has a reason for not telling us," said Claire pulling her knees to her chest.  
"Claire this is a time of danger and the less we know the less prepared we will be," said Hermoine.  
"She is right Claire. You-know-who is back and an ignorant person is a person who the Death Eaters will easily destroy," Todd said.  
"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw," Dempsey smiled messing with Todd's hair.  
"Listen to the little bugger," Ron said to Layne. Layne started to open her mouth.  
"We really don't know a lot. They were pretty vague with what they told us because they knew it would be dangerous to tell us the whole truth," Chris said.  
"Chris I think you know that I deserve to know this," Derrick said. Chris sighed.  
"I know you do, but we can't be the ones to tell you. If I find out more and think it is important for you to know I will personally tell you, but for now we need to let the Order deal with this," Chris said.  
Landon looked at Derrick and back at Chris. Then he looked at Layne. She looked so guilty. Landon felt bad for all the pressure that was being put on her. The two of them probably feel like they are being ganged up on. He knows that the both of them want to tell, but their loyalty to their parents is stopping them.  
"Chris please. Tell me and I promise that it will stay in this room. I won't even tell Harry, but I need to know," Derrick said.  
Chris sighed and put his head in his hands.  
"Fine, but I'm only going to tell you and nobody else," Chris said. He and Derrick stood up and went into the bathroom closing the door. Fred and George ran to listen.  
"He put a silencing charm on the room," George said.  
"Bloody prat," Fred said.  
A few minutes later both guys walked out. Chris had a look that showed a little guilt for going against his parents, but at the same time he knew that he did what he had to do. Derrick looked lost in thought. Landon knew that whatever Derrick was told it was something big. Landon looked at Derrick. Before anyone could say anything Mrs. Weasley opened the door.  
"Harry has arrived," she said.


	5. Informing Harry

Derrick

When Harry's arrival was announced, Derrick ran down with the rest.  
"Harry," he said. Harry looked up at the group and smiled. Everyone ran down to greet their friend. Derrick gave him a hug like you would give your long lost brother.  
"Thank you for helping me with the dementors. As always you were brilliant," Harry said.  
"What are friends for?" Derrick shrugged.  
"I was starting to think you that wasn't the case anymore," Harry said looking at everyone standing behind him.  
"We'll explain later. There is a lot that you don't know Harry," Derrick said thinking of what Chris told him in private. It was nothing too surprising, but it was something important. All Chris knew was that Voldemort was creating an army and was looking for something. Chris wasn't sure what, but if Voldemort gets his hands on it it will give him an upper hand. Apparently the Order plans to take turns guarding it. At first Derrick wasn't sure what this directly had to do with him, but apparently the Order suspects that Voldemort isn't only planning on going after Harry, but they suspect that he is going to go after Derrick too. Chris said that apparently Voldemort sees Derrick as a possible threat in his plans. Apparently whatever Voldemort is looking for is supposed to help Voldemort succeed. He promised Chris that he would not tell anyone, but Derrick believes that Harry has a right to know.  
"Harry it is so good to see you!" exclaimed Mama Weasley embracing Harry.  
"It is great to see you too Mrs. Weasley," he said.  
"Oh you must be so tired after such a long trip. Ron, Derrick please show Harry to his room. Dinner will be ready for shortly," Mama Weasley said.  
They all went upstairs and led Harry to the bedroom.  
"I can't believe you are all here," Harry said looking around.  
"We just arrived a little over a week ago. We're sorry about not contacting to you, but we couldn't," Hermoine explained.  
"Why?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other nervously. Derrick sighed.  
"Professor Dumbledore asked us not to," Derrick admitted. The look on Harry's face showed a mixture of confusion and anger.  
"Why?" he asked again.  
"He didn't want you telling you anything about what is going on in the world of magic. He wanted to keep you out of it for protection," Kristen explained.  
"Why would he want to do that?" Harry asked starting to raise his voice.  
"Harry we all have to be careful. These are dangerous times and you have to be careful with the information you share or a lot of people can be put in danger," Chris A explained.  
"But I deserve to know. I am the one who saw him kill Cedric along with Hermoine, Kristen, and Derrick. I deserve to know just as much as they do," Harry said.  
"Which isn't a lot believe me," Hermoine said.  
"Well it is certainly more than I know," Harry said.  
"You want to know what we know? The Ministry has most of the magical world thinking that you and Derrick are liars and Hermoine and I are insane. Nobody believes us," Kristen said.  
"Nobody, but a small group of wizards who call themselves the Order of the Phoenix. They were created during the first Wizarding War by Dumbledore to oppose you-know-who. They have reunited now that he is back," Chris A explained.  
"And I can honestly say that we all believe you guys too," Todd said.  
"Why does Dumbledore not want me to know all of this?" Harry asked.  
"We don't know Harry, but I am sure that he has a good reason," Hermoine said.  
"Well I sure hope so. I've been worried sick about you guys," Harry said.  
"Harry we're sorry. We felt horrible not responding to your letters," Hermoine said.  
"It's fine. It is not your fault. You were only doing what you were told," Harry sighed.  
"Well since we haven't spoken to you all summer we need to catch you up," Derrick said.  
They told Harry all about the Percy situation. Fred, George, and Ron seemed especially angry about Percy's actions. Derrick didn't blame them. It made Derrick's blood boil when he saw how upset this made Mama Weasley. Mama Weasley loved her children more than anything and Percy was just being a giant prat. They also told Harry about how Bill moved back closer to home so that he could also be a help to the Order. He got a job at Gringotts and is working with Fleur Delacour who is working there trying to improve her english. Her and Bill have started dating. Charlie has also joined the Order and is helping by trying to recruit foriegn wizards.  
"Dinner is ready!" they heard Mama Wealsey call up.  
"That is our cue," George said. The twins then apparated themselves downstairs.  
"Ever since they turned 17 they have been using magic every chance they get," Ron said.  
"It drives Mama Weasley mad," Derrick smirked. The gang all walked downstairs and when they reached the bottom they heard a voice.  
"I can't believe that Sirius let all of these filthy mudbloods and blood traitors into my home," said the portrait of a woman. Derrick has heard the slurs from this woman already, but it made Harry stop in his tracks to look at the woman.  
"That is my dear mother," said Sirius coming up behind them. Harry turned and smiled warmly when he saw him. He embraced his Godfather warmly.  
"Sirius it is really you," Harry smiled.  
"Yes I'll explain everything over dinner," Sirius said.  
At dinner Derrick and Sirius sat at one end of the table together so that they could inform Harry of how they were staying in Sirius's childhood home. A home that is protected by the Fidelius Charm so that muggles can not see it. He told them that Sirius inhertied it after his mother died and that they were using it as secret headquarters for the Order to meet. Derrick could see that Harry was glowing being around Sirius. Derrick knew that in Harry's mind Derrick and Sirius were the only family he had so he appreciated them more than anything. Harry didn't seem to realize that everyone in the room loved him like family too. Derrick hopes that he figures it out because he is currently sitting in a room full of people who would do anything for him.  
"Sirius will you tell me something?" Harry asked.  
"What do you want to know my boy?" he asked.  
"What exactly does the Order think is about to happen?" Harry asked. Sirius sighed.  
"There is a lot you do not know Harry. Dumbledore doesn't want me to tell you or Derrick for that matter, but you both deserve to know. We are in grave danger," Sirius said.  
"Sirius stop it! Dumbledore doesn't want us telling him. They are both too young," Mama Weasley yelled.  
"They deserve to know. This has to do with them," Sirius said.  
"They don't need to know. They don't need this kind of pressure," Mama Weasley said.  
"You need to stop trying to shelter them from the truth. You are not their mother!" Sirius yelled.  
"I might as well be. Who else do they have?" Mama Weasley asked. Derrick sighed. He could see that Mama Weasley was shaking at Sirius's last comment. He grabbed her hand to try to calm her down as she squeezed it.  
"They have me. I am their Godfather and I would do anything to keep them safe. He's building an army boys," Sirius told them.  
"Sirius stop!" said Remus Lupin walking into the conversation.  
"Voldemort is building an army? If he is I want to know. I want to fight," Harry said.  
"See what you did?" Mama Weasley asked letting go of Derrick's hand and crossing her arms.  
"He is and they are looking for-" Sirius stoped.  
"Sirius! Dumbledore wants us to keep quiet about this," said Mr. Block stepping into the conversation.  
"Exactly right now Harry needs to worry about his hearing. I think I've got a good case for you Harry," said Mr. Rivera. Mr. Rivera was a very successful attorney in the muggle world so Derrick is sure he will do good in this case.  
"And I am very thankful for your help Mr. Rivera, but what is Voldemort looking for?" Harry asked.  
"Please do not say his name," Mr. Rivera said.  
"He isn't afraid of the name Len and you shouldn't be either," Sirius said.  
"Is it a weapon?" Harry asked. Sirius sighed after looking at the other members who obviously wanted him to keep quiet.  
"It is something that he didn't have before and if he gets it. He will have a very strong advantage in the long run,"Sirius said.  
"We have members of the Order taking turns guarding it though. He won't get his hands on it," Remus said.  
"Well how do I join the Order?" Harry asked.  
"Don't even try Harry. Fred and I have been trying to join the Order. They won't let us join until we are out of school," George said.  
"And it is very dangerous. You must be fully committed to the cause. So committed that you are willing to die for it," Remus said.  
Derrick looked over to Harry. They both fit the description. They have put their life at risk many times already. And they don't think that they are going to stop doing so anytime soon.


	6. Ravenclaw The Black Family Tree

Kristen

After the eventful dinner Derrick, Kristen, Hermoine and Harry went for a walk around the house alone while everyone else rested in their school. They wanted to talk about all that they had seen and how to prepare themselves for the wizarding world when they returned to Hogwarts. Kristen has talked about it a little with her mom, Neville, and Layne, but the only person who she really saw over the summer who could understand what she was feeling was Hermoine since she was there. Hermoine said that she tried to talk with Josh, but he didn't seem to fully understand what she was going through. Kristen and Hermoine wrote letters to Derrick who said he felt the same way when he talked with Ron and the two Weasley adults. Unfortunally all summer Harry had absolutely no one to talk to about it all summer and Kristen felt horrible about it. Derrick has at least seen the articles calling him a liar and Kristen and Hermoine have seen the ones making them look insane, but Harry hasn't been exposed to the backlash for speaking out about you-know-who's return yet.

When they return to school they are not going to have much support from their classmates. Kristen's mom has warned her about this and told her to focus on her studies instead of the things that people are going to say. As typical as it was for Kristen's mom to tell Kristen to study Kristen knew that her mom was worried about her. Kristen had nightmares all summer. She would wake up with tears running down her face. Her mom was always there for her when it happened. She would hold Kristen until she calmed down. One night it was so bad that Kristen couldn't stop crying until after the sun rose. Kristen talked to Hermoine and Derrick about it already. Hermoine has been having the same nightmares apparently. Derrick said that he occassionally has the nightmare with his parents, but this time Cedric is with them and you-know-who is standing behind Bellatrix, but they only happen about once a week whereas Kristen and Hermoine have their's almost every night. Cedric was the third person that Derrick has ever seen die. He says that the pain doesn't ever go away, but you learn to live with it.

It wasn't just Cedric's death that scarred her. It was the pain she felt when hit with the cruciatus curse and the feeling of self doubt for not being able to defend herself. Kristen was a great student. In all of her Defense Against the Dark Arts classes she has either gotten Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding marks. She knew the spells, but Barty Crouch was so much quicker and more advanced. Kristen wasn't ready for it. In class she can think about what to do, but when she was thrown in that situation she didn't have time to think about it and she crumbled. Then she saw Derrick who has been out of school for a year and he was absolutley brilliant. Sure he had been getting a little help from the real Mad-Eye, but without a wand he couldn't possibly learn all the techniques they learned in school. It scares Kristen knowing that she could have easily been killed that night. She was defensless in the graveyard and even if she had her wand she isn't sure if she could have taken the death eaters. She felt like such a failure. How is she going to survive if she can't even fight one death eater?

"How have you been holding up Harry?" Hermoine asked. Harry shrugged looking at all of the pictures on the wall.  
"I've had better summers," he said.  
"It hasn't been easy for any of us," Derrick said.  
"I know. I just wish I could have had some support at the Dursley's," Harry said.  
"You have support now," Hermoine said putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"You know though that when we get to Hogwarts it will be like the whole world is against us," Derrick said.  
"That is if I don't get expelled," Harry sighed.  
"You can't be. You were defending yourself. The Ministry has to understand that," Kristen said.  
"I'm afraid he might be right. In the Ministries eyes Harry and I are nothing, but trouble trying to cause chaos in their lives. If it wasn't for the fact that I've been surrounding by wizards and witches all summer I would have probably had a dementor after me too. They set you up Harry," Derrick said.  
"Why do they refuse to believe us?" Harry asked.  
"The last time You-know-who rose to power there was chaos in the Ministry and it was almost shut down entirely. Minister Fudge is paranoid that Dumbledore wants his job so has convinced himself that Dumbledore set this up so that the Ministry will start to crumble and he will get Fudge's job," Hermoine explained.  
"That is ridiculous," Harry said.  
"Trust me. We know," Derrick sighed.  
The group walked into a room where Kristen noticed a giant family tree on the wall.  
"It's the Black Family," Hermoine said looking up at it.  
Kristen noticed Harry and Derrick looking at the spot where Sirius Black was supposed to be. It looked like someone burned him out of it.  
"What are you doing in here with that filthy mudblood you blood traitors," said a voice. Kristen turned to see Sirius's house elf Kreacher glaring at them. He seemed to take the Black family beliefs to heart. Kristen was disgusted with the creature, but Hermoine seemed to feel bad for him saying that it isn't his fault he feels that way.  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
"That is Sirius's house elf Kreacher. He has been in the Black Family for a very long time. Nasty little creature," Derrick said.  
"Derrick!" Hermoine exclaimed. Derrick shrugged.  
"Leave them alone Kreacher," said Sirius Black walking into the room.  
"Why yes Master Black," said Kreacher changing his tone. It still had a tint of hate in it, but it was far more pleasant. Kreacher left.  
"I'm sorry about him. He seems to take after my mother," said Sirius motioning towards the picture of his mom on the family tree.  
"I didn't know you had a brother," Harry said looking at the one labeled Regulus Black. Kristen had known this from her research she did in her third year on Sirius Black.  
"Yes. He was a death eater that was killed by Voldemort. I'm not sure if Voldemort killed him himself or had someone else do it, but I suppose that part does not matter very much. From what I know he panicked after being told to do something by Voldemort and tried to back out. Well you can't just send in your resignation from being a death eater. It is either a lifetime of service or death," Sirius explained.  
Kristen cringed everytime he said the name of you-know-who. She did not understand how Derrick, Harry, and Sirius could say it with such ease. That word was so forbidden that Kristen did not dare to speak it. Though maybe that it just another way to prove that she just isn't that strong of a witch like she wanted to be.  
Kristen looked over at Derrick who wasn't paying much attention. He was staring at another picture on the family tree. Kristen didn't have to look to know who it was. Kristen put a comforting hand on Derrick's shoulder. Derrick tensed up, but then relaxed when he saw it was Kristen.  
"I didn't know that Bellatrix was sisters with Malfoy's mom," Derrick said breaking out of his trance. Once again Kristen had actually known this, but didn't speak up to say she did.  
"Yes. Most pure blood families are somehow connected to The Black Family. The Black family is one of the oldest wizarding families," Sirius explained.  
"Was all of your family blood purists?" Harry asked.  
"No, but the ones who weren't have been burnt out like myself. In fact if you look over here you see Bellatrix's other sister Andromeda has been burnt out. She was my favorite cousin, but was burnt out when she married a muggle born wizard, Mr. Ted Tonks. Their daughter is currently in the Order right now. Nymphadora,"Sirius said.  
"Tonks," Kristen said calling her by her prefered nickname. Kristen really liked Tonks. Kristen hasn't met anyone who hasn't yet. She is very bubbly and seems to be passionate about the cause. She was hard not to like.  
"Yes she is a great witch, but my other cousins found her disgusting because her father was a muggle born," Sirius said.  
"How did you turn out the way you did Sirius?" Harry asked.  
"I was always different from my family. I grew to hate most of them. When I was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin I was automatically seen as a black sheep. At first I spoke against them just to prove that I was not like them, but I think it was a friendship with someone that made me really make up my mind," Sirius said looking at Harry.  
"Who was your friend?" Harry asked.  
"Your mother," he said.  
Kristen saw how Harry's face seemed to light up at the mention of his mother in such a positive light.  
"I loved your parents with all my heart. A day doesn't go by that I don't miss them more than anything," he said. Sirius gave Harry a fatherly hug. Kristen glanced back at Derrick who was staring at Bellatrix's picture again. Kristen sighed. She could see the look of hate in his eyes when he looked at her face. Kristen has never seen Derrick look at anyone that way. It almost scared Kristen a little. Kristen lightly tapped his shoulder. He snapped his head towards her, but his look softened when he locked eyes with Kristen.  
"You ready to head up to bed?" she asked. Derrick glanced back at the family tree and then nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm getting kind of tired," Derrick said starting to walk out.  
"Derrick wait," Sirius said. Derrick turned to look at Sirius.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"It is ok to hate her. She deserves it, but please don't let your hate for her overpower your love for others or you will be miserable which I know isn't the life your parents wanted for you," he said.  
Derrick sighed.  
"I know, but sometimes I need reminding. Thanks," he said.  
"No problem my boy," Sirius said. Derrick gave him a small smile and then walked up to his room. Kristen went to the room she was sharing with Hermoine, Layne, and Ginny. Layne and Ginny had already fallen asleep.  
"Do you really think they will expell Harry?" Hermoine asked in a whisper. Kristen slowly shook her head.  
"They can't," said Kristen in an unsure tone.  
Kristen lied down in her bed and looked at the ceiling thinking about the trial happening tomorrow. If Harry's wand is destroyed then he won't be able to defend himself properly against you-know-who. It would be like they were signing his death sentence. Kristen felt tears in her eyes. They had to let him stay in Hogwarts. They just had to.


	7. Slytherin Not a Blood Purist

Massie

"I can't believe that we have had to spend the end of our summer break at this dumb house. It is so unfair," Massie sighed leaning on the wall that the bed she had been sleeping on was up against. Alicia was sitting cross legged on the bed across from her's.  
"It really isn't that bad. I mean it could be worse," Alicia sighed.  
"I don't think I can think of anything worse than being stuck in a house with Derrick Harrington, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Josh Hotz, Landon Crane, Hermoine Grainger, Kristen Gregory, the Ableys, Claire and Todd Lyons, and those obnoxious Weasley twins," Massie groaned.  
"I mean I understand why Harry, Derrick, Hermoine, Ron, Josh, and Landon get on your nerves. Harry and Derrick are always put on this pedestal. Ron, Josh, and Landon are complete Harry and Derrick wannabees and Hermoine is just plain annoying, but the rest don't really bother me," Alicia shrugged.  
"Are you serious? Claire tries way too hard to be sweet as candy. The Ableys and Todd are freaks. Kristen is just as bad as Hermoine. And those Weasley twins think they are so hilarious, but they are just immature. Don't you remember how they used to harrass you?" she asked.  
"They weren't harrassing me. They were just playing around. And yes it was kind of annoying, but I'm not going to hate them for it," Alicia said.  
Massie gave Alicia a weird look. She has been acting so weird all summer. She always just seemed distracted. Whenever they would hang out with Dylan and Kemp she would just stare off dreamily. Dylan thinks it is because she is thinking about Viktor, but Massie knows for a fact that Alicia could care less about Viktor. He had written her a few times over the summer and she hasn't written him back once. When their parents made them come to this stupid house Alicia did not put up the fight that Massie did. She just accepted it right away. And now Alicia was actually defending some of those losers.  
"What has gotten into you Alicia?" Massie asked.  
"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.  
"Why are you defending them? Last time I checked you didn't like them either," Massie said.  
Alicia shrugged.  
"I think there are more important things going on right now than disliking some people for such petty things. Besides Claire's sweetness and Kristen's nerdiness did not bother you when we were all friends back in New York," Alicia pointed out.  
"I was young and stupid. Besides you have to realize that we are all above them. We are a part of two very elite wizarding families. Even though your father is embarrassingly enough publicly defending Potter for underage magic, the Rivera name is still highly respected. Even though our parents seemed to have forgotten our status we need to remember to hang out with those that are our equals," Massie said. Alicia looked down.  
"Like the Malfoys?" Alicia asked.  
Massie smiled. She understood.  
"Exactly. Now my parents are going totally crazy right now by telling me not to speak with Draco because of his father's past. Honestly they should know better. They knew Mr. Malfoy in school and hung out with him. He was under the Imperius Curse. It wasn't his fault," Massie said thinking about the arguements she has gotten in with her parents about Draco. They don't understand. Draco is not evil. He is human. He may act tough in public, but Massie knows the real him. At the end of last school year after Cedric died Draco held Massie in his arms for the rest of the night, comforting her. Massie admits that the whole situation scared her. A boy who was only a little older than her was killed in that tournament. Possibly by you-know-who. She wasn't sure if she believed that part of the story to be true or not. Draco assured Massie that she was safe and that she should trust the Ministry. She wanted to believe this, but her parents believing so strongly that he really is back makes Massie wonder if Draco was just saying that to make her feel better. She could hear the sense of nervousness in his voice when he was trying to comfort her, but that could have been because he was shooken up by Cedric's death like she was. What if it were Draco? She would have been crushed. Dylan and Kemp assure her that there is nothing to be worried about and that she shouldn't listen to attention whores like Derrick, Harry, Hermoine, and Kristen. Massie wants that to be true and since there is no proof that you-know-who is really back it should be easy. Should being the key word.  
"Your parents are just trying to look after you. If you-know-who is really back and Draco's family really did support him then it could be dangerous to be around him," Alicia shrugged.  
"Are you serious? He was under the Imperius Curse!" Massie exclaimed.  
"Massie think about it. If you were a death eater under trial would you really admit to it?" Alicia asked. Massie sighed.  
"Ok Alicia I am willing to forget about what you just said because being in this house with all of these Order people has probably made you paranoid, but I can promise you that Draco is not a you-know-who supporter. He might not like mudbloods, but he doesn't want them all to die like you-know-who does," Massie explained.  
Alicia shrugged.  
"You might be right, but with everything that has happened you might want to watch your back. Oh you probably shouldn't use that m-word. People might start to believe that you are a you-know-who supporter," Alicia said.  
Massie opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped. She didn't know what to say to that. Of course Massie did not support the Dark Lord. She doesn't even hate muggle borns. She just thinks pure-bloods are a little superior. There is nothing wrong with that, is there? If there was proof that the Dark Lord was back then of course Massie would fight against him. As much as her haters would like to disagree she was not a blood purist. In her first year she had some tendencies, but she pretty much grew out of it. Draco has a little bit of a blood purist side to him, but he doesn't actually hate the muggle borns or hybrids. He just thinks he is above them. She thinks she is above them too. She comes from a family that was very successful in the muggle world and the wizarding world. She is proud of the Block name. She doesn't even mind some of the muggle borns who attend Hogwarts if they stay out of her way. She just really doesn't like the Harry Potter group that happens to have a lot of muggle borns and hybrids. She doesn't hate them because they are mudbloods, they are mudbloods because she hates them.


	8. Waiting for the Verdict

Josh

"It is driving me crazy waiting here," said Hermoine. She sat on top of Josh's lap as he put his arm around her waist to support her. He has only seen Hermoine a little this summer when she came to visit Kristen. They have written to each other a lot though. He is so happy to have his other half back. He felt kind of empty without her to talk to. They just have always had an understanding. They are both obsessed with knowing everything they can about the magic world and they are both muggle borns. Though recently he has had a little trouble reading her. She has always been confident and strong-willed, but since everything that happened last year she has seemed so vulnerable and scared. He understands why she would feel that way. Not only did she see a boy die, but she was tortured with the Cructiatus Curse. Josh did more research on the curse. It does not actually physical harm, but the pain is so great it is known to drive people mentally insane. It was made illegal in 1717 and if aught performing them on another human being the caster will be sent to Azkaban for life. Hermione won't actually say who did the curse on her though. Whenever Josh tried to ask her about it she said that it doesn't matter. It surprised Josh that she would not out him. Usually she was so outspoken, but this curse has seemed to change her. Josh was worried about her. Josh knew that a war was about break out and the only way for them to survive was to be strong enough to fight back. You-know-who and his Death Eaters were going to go after the muggle borns and Harry Potter supporters first and since the two of them were both he knew that life was about to get a million times more dangerous for them. They can't be vulnerable like she is now. That is exactly what they want.  
"You're not the only one. We're all going mad Hermoine," Ron said with an annoyed tone. He seemed to be using that tone a lot with Hermoine. He used it with Josh too when Hermoine was around. Josh wasn't stupid. He knew very well that Ron had a crush on Hermoine and was jealous that she was going out with Josh. What he didn't know however is how Hermoine felt about Ron. She said that she saw Josh as her annoying, immature friend, but sometimes Josh had to wonder. He remembers last year when he was upset about not having a date and the way Hermoine comforted him made him wonder if she may have had a small crush on Ron. The two of them are nothing alike and they have clashing personalities so the idea of them dating didn't seem realistic, but he couldn't help, but wonder that if Josh wasn't there if she would be dating Ron right now.  
"This whole case is ridiculous. I was there. Harry was protecting himself and his cousin. If they would let me speak at his trial I could act as a witness," Derrick said.  
"You know they can't do that Derrick. If they did it would show that you did underage magic and besides do you really think they would believe you anyways?" Josh explained.  
"He is right Derrick. As far as the Ministry is concerned your word is about as valuable as Harry's word," Kristen said.  
Derrick sighed and put his head in his hands.  
"I know. You guys are right. I'm just stressed right now," Derrick said.  
"It is understandable Derrick, but you need to relax. If you stay at this rate you'll die of a heart attack before the school year starts," said Plovert.  
"Not if Voldemort gets me first," Derrick muttered.  
"Derrick don't say that," Kristen said. She was visibly upset by the comment Derrick made. Josh didn't like the comment either. If Mrs. Weasley would have heard him say that she would have flipped.  
"Yeah that is not cool man," Josh said.  
Derrick looked like he was about to say something, but then sighed.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"You know Mr. Rivera was a great attorney in the Muggle World. I don't think he ever actually lost a case. He is a great person to have on your side," Kristen said.  
"Unfortunally if the Ministry has already made up their mind it might not matter," Ron said.  
"Ron can you please stop being so negative?" Josh asked.  
"I'm just being honest. The Ministry will do what it takes to get Harry and Derrick out of Hogwarts. They see them as trouble causers," Ron said raising his voice.  
"Yeah, but everyone is nervous enough as it is waiting to hear the verdict. We don't need you stressing everyone out more," Josh said.  
"I'm just saying whatever everyone is thinking," Ron said.  
"And I'm just saying that now is not the time," Josh said with an angry tone.  
"Ok you guys need to calm down. Everyone is on edge right now and we just need to be quiet for a second and try to relax. Fighting will not make this better," Landon commanded. Typical Landon to be the peace maker. Josh and Ron shot a glaring look at each other, but stayed quiet. Nobody said a word until Sirius Black walked in with Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin.  
"Kingsley just sent his owl with the verdict," Remus said. Everybody in the room looked up with anticipation. It was Mrs. Weasley's smile that gave it away.  
"Harry Potter will be returning to Hogwarts," Sirius said.


	9. The Boggart

Derrick

When Harry returned home Mama Weasley decided to throw a small party to celebrate Harry's acquittal. Mr. Rivera told them all about how Dumbledore was the real one to thank. Apparently Dumbledore was able to get the squib who was watching Harry to act as a witness. Mr. Rivera admitted to not even thinking about her since she would not have actually seen the dementors, but she did feel them and that is how they were able to get Harry off.  
"Looks like you've been getting a little rusty," Mr. Block smirked.  
"You might be right old friend, but I have to admit that it was nice to play attorney again," he said.  
"Did you talk to Dumbledore after the trial?" Derrick asked Harry. Harry sighed and shook his head.  
"I tried to thank him, but he left before I could," Harry said.  
"I'm sure he had to get back to Hogwarts. School is about to be in session again and I'm sure he has a lot of work to do," Hermoine said.  
"Yeah sure," Harry nodded.  
Mama Weasley walked up and hugged Harry.  
"I am just so happy that you will be returning to Hogwarts. I know it would not be the same for my boys if you weren't there," she said.  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," he said.  
A group of owls flew into the room and dropped off letters.  
"Oh Dumbledore must have sent all of your Hogwarts letters here," Remus said.  
Derrick found the envelope addressed to him to look at his timetable and list of things he needed. Derrick was going to be taking fourth year classes since he missed them last year. He was taking Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Double Divination on Mondays. He was taking History of Magic and Potions on Tuesday. He was taking Charms on Wednesday. He was taking Transfiguration and Double Defense Against the Dark Arts on Thursday. And he was taking History of Magic, Charms, and Double Potions on Friday.  
"Oh Derrick this will be fun we have all our courses together this year," Ginny said.  
"Well at least I'll actually have a friend in my classes this year," Derrick said. He wasn't sure why he couldn't at least take 5th year Defense Against the Dark Arts since he had been trained by the best last year, but apparently the school figured that since 5th year was an O.W.L.S year they wanted Derrick to take all of those courses at once.  
"Oh my Gosh I was named a Prefect!" Kristen beamed holding up her Ravenclaw Prefect Badge. Derrick was very happy for his friend. After everything she has been through this past year she really deserved it.  
"Oh Congratulations. Just like mom," Mrs. Gregory smiled hugging her daughter.  
"And I was chosen to be the other Ravenclaw Prefect," Plovert smiled.  
"I'm a Gryffindor Prefect," Hermoine smiled holding up her badge.  
"Same here," Josh said.  
That was no surprise to Derrick. Everybody knew that those two would be chosen. They have the best grades in Gryffindor and Professor McGonnagal loved them.  
"Ahh I'm a Hufflepuff Prefect!" Claire exclaimed.  
"That is wonderful Claire," Mr. Lyons smiled.  
"Well no surprises here. I was chosen to be a Slytherin Prefect," Massie said holding up her badge. She said it in a very cool voice, but Derrick could tell by looking in her eyes that she was thrilled.  
"Oh look at how many Prefects we have here. Another reason to celebrate today," Mama Weasley clapped.  
"A house full of over achievers," George said.  
"I've never felt so out of place," Fred smirked.  
"Oh hush and be happy for them," Derrick smirked.  
"I just hope that they don't let the power get to their head like Percy did," Ron mumbled.  
Ron knew better than to say that name around Mama Weasley who looks like she is dying inside whenever he is mentioned.  
"Ron shut-up," Fred and George both mumbled. Derrick looked over at Mama Weasley who definitley heard what Ron said. The smile fell from her face.  
"See what you did," Derrick mumbled to Ron.  
Ron shrugged, but it was obvious he felt bad for bringing it up.  
A loud noise came from upstairs. It felt like growl and a rumble.  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.  
"It sounds like the boggart was let loose," said Sirius.  
"You have a boggart up there?" Derrick asked.  
"My family had one as a line of defense. I told you they were paranoid," Sirius said. Mama Weasley took out her wand.  
"I'll deal with it," she said.  
She went upstairs.  
"Ron you can't mention him around her. You know that," Derrick sighed.  
"I'm sorry," Ron said.  
"Maybe you should go talk to her. She was obviously upset when you mentioned his name," Derrick said.  
"You're right," Ron said. Derrick looked at Ron waiting for him to go up. Fred and George gave him the same look.  
"Ron," Fred and George said.  
"You mean now? There is a boggart up there!" Ron gasped.  
"Oh come on," Derrick sighed grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him upstairs. Fred and George followed.  
"Where do you think the Boggart is?" Derrick asked.  
They got quiet and heard quiet sobbing. They all looked at each other worried and walked towards the sound. As they got closer it got louder. They found a cracked door. Derrick slowly opened it. He saw Mama Weasley sitting in the corner of the room sobbing and in front of her was the dead bodies of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Daddy Weasley, Derrick, and Harry. Derrick felt a pit in his stomach. Her biggest fear was all of them dying. Derrick could 's boggart was very quickly walked in and stood in front of her so that the Boggart changed into a giant spider. He took out his wand.  
"Riddikulus," he said and the spider lost it's legs. George took out his wand and did a spell to move the spider back into the closet.  
"Oh Ron," she said embracing her son. Fred, George, and Derrick walked in and all embraced her. He had never seen Mama Weasley so upset. He didn't plan on letting go until she stopped crying.  
"We're here mum. We're all ok," Fred said.  
"Thank you boys," Mama Weasley sniffed.  
They stayed like this for a while. This boggart obviously affected her. He hoped that she never had to really experience it in real life.


	10. Hufflepuff A New Olivia

Olivia

Olivia looked around at all of the Hogwarts students greeting each other with excitement outside of the Hogwarts Express. The first years hugged their parents with nervousness and excitement. Olivia remembers how she felt. She was so innocent and naive. She remembers her dad hugging her tightly and making her promise to write everyday. Olivia probably was one of the few students who kept that promise. Everything about Hogwarts excited her and she wanted to tell her parents all about it. She remembers meeting Harry and Ron on the bus and how nice she thought Harry was. Then she arrived at Hogwarts and was sorted into Hufflepuff. That is when she met Cedric. She knew from the moment she saw him that he was perfect in everyway. That is the only thing that has not changed about Olivia. Olivia touched the edge of her hair that was now cut into a pixie and dyed dark brown. She cut it about a week prior to departure. The Olivia with long, blonde hair was pretty, bubbly, perky, and had the perfect boyfriend. That Olivia was naive enough to think that this would never end. Olivia now knows better. Olivia did not want to be that pretty cheerleader anymore. Her giant blue eyes that were once filled with dreamy thoughts were now filled with pain and sorrow. She doesn't think anybody will recognize her and she wants to keep it that way for as long as she can. The last thing she wants is for people to stare at her in pity. Pity isn't going to bring her one true love back. Pity isn't going to make her pain go away. She looked around and saw two of her best friends Cam Fisher and Claire Lyons hugging each other while Claire's dad stood near them talking to Todd Lyons. She saw how Claire and Cam looked at each other with such sweet, pure love. It made Olivia's eyes start to water. She quickly looked away which caused her to run into someone.  
"Sorry," she mumbled looking at the ground.  
"No I'm sorry I was distracted...do I know you?" asked the voice. Olivia slowly looked up and saw that she ran into Derrick who was looking at her with curiousity. He looked a lot better than the last time she saw him. His hair was cut short and he gained some weight.  
"Derrick let's go mate," she heard Ron call out.  
"I guess you should go," Olivia said looking down again starting to turn away, but Derrick grabbed her shoulders.  
"Olivia?" he asked. Olivia looked up at him.  
"How was your summer Derrick?" she asked.  
"Wow. You look...different," he said ignoring the question.  
Olivia just shrugged. Derrick kept looking at her.  
"I'm supposed to meet Claire to get my books," Olivia said trying to get away. Derrick blinked his eyes and nodded.  
"Of course. I'll see you later," Derrick said.  
He looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't. Olivia watched Derrick walk away. She remembers how horrible he looked during their second year. Did she looked like that bad? She internally shook her head. She didn't care. She would never be able to look as bad as she felt.  
She slowly walked over to Claire. Her dad made her promise to see Claire at the train station and Olivia was not one to break a promise. As she got closer she saw the Prefect badges that Claire and Cam had pinned to their shirts. Olivia was not surprised to see that they were chosen. They were both typical Hufflepuffs. Cam's personality reminded Olivia of Cedric. That is why Cedric liked Cam. Claire was just as sweet as he was. Olivia sighed. Her and Cedric used to be like them. It was hard to watch them be so in love. She would never get to feel that again.  
"Olivia is that you?" asked Todd who was the first to notice her walking up Claire and Cam looked at Olivia and their lovey smiles fell from their faces.  
"Hi guys how are you?" Olivia asked.  
"Olivia you look so different. Your hair," Claire gasped.  
"I cut it and dyed it last week," Olivia said touching it.  
Claire gave a soft smile.  
"It looks good," she said.  
Olivia did not believe her, but it was typical Claire to give a compliment during an awkward moment. Mr. Lyons came up to Olivia and embraced her in a bear hug.  
"It is great to see you Olivia. Your dad wished he could have been here to see you off. He could not stop talking about you these past few weeks," her dad said.  
Olivia gave a polite smile, but the pain in her eyes did not leave  
"How are you feeling?" Cam asked. Olivia shrugged.  
"About what you would expect," she admitted. Without warning Claire embraced her.  
"I've missed you Olivia," she said. Olivia could see the tears fall from Claire's eyes. Olivia could not help, but do the same.  
"I love you Claire," Olivia said.  
"I love you too best friend," she said.  
Olivia felt guilt for ignoring Claire and the rest of her friends all summer. After losing Cedric she should have remembered you need to appreciate and love all your friends because before you know it they can be taken from you. Especially now that you-know-who is back.


	11. Rated M Slytherin The Train Ride

Alicia

Alicia was able to sneak away from Massie when the arrived at the train station. She was going to tell her that they got separated and that she couldn't find her and the rest on the train. She and George were going to spend time together in the train in their secret little compartment.  
Alicia was going to tell them that she wanted to nap, but she used that lie last year and she thought that they might get suspicious if she used it again. She was starting to think that Massie might be a little suspicious already, but luckily for Alicia Massie was very self-absorbed and was more worried about her own problems. She knew though that Dylan would have an easier time looking into her suspicions so she had to be very careful around her. Dylan was very sneaky when it came to finding out the information she wanted to know. She could not let Dylan get suspicious.  
When she found her way into the compartment with the "Compartment Unavailable to Students" sign. She was careful to go in without too many people noticing. George was already there waiting. He was staring out the window.  
"I think Fred is figuring it out," he said.  
"What makes you say that?" she asked.  
"He's my twin brother. He knows when I'm hiding something. He has known that I was hiding something for a while, but I think he is close at figuring out what it is," George said.  
Alicia sighed.  
"It must drive you crazy not telling him. I know that you are really close with him," Alicia said wrapping her arms around him.  
"It drives me crazy that we are keeping this a secret," he said. Alicia sighed and softly kissed his neck.  
"We can tell people soon. I promise. I'm trying to slowly warm my friends up to the idea," Alicia said. This was slightly true. She was trying to convince Massie that the Weasley twins weren't too bad. She knows that if Massie supports it that the rest will follow.  
"I think Fred will be madder that I didn't tell him than the fact that I am in love with a Slytherin," George said. Alicia sighed.  
"If you have to tell him then do it, but please make sure he doesn't tell anyone else. It is not his news to spread," Alicia said. George turned and softly kissed Alicia's lips.  
"Well the sooner we can tell everyone the better. I want to show off my girlfriend," George smiled. Alicia blushed.  
"I promise it will happen and when it does you can scream it on top of the Astronomy Tower. I'll be standing right next to you doing the same thing," Alicia smiled. He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her again. She slowly slipped her tounge into his mouth and he left his hands wander up her top. He started to massage her breasts on top of her bra before slowly moving them to the clasp on her bra. He slowly unhooked it and let her c-cup breasts fall freely. She softly moaned in between kisses as he massaged her bare breasts. She slowly moved on top his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. She separated from the kiss and started to nibble on his ear lobe which caused him to slightly moan and squeeze her breast slightly.  
She felt him starting to get harder in his lower region.  
"George," she moaned.  
"Do you want to stop?" he asked. She stopped nibbling on his ear and locked eyes with slowly shook her head and placed her lips on top of his and kissed him harder. She moved herself so the she was sitting on his knees.  
"Alicia," he moaned. She slowly moved her hands to the button of his pants to unbutton them. She was not about to give him her flower in a train, but she wanted to try something new. She wanted to make him feel good.  
Alicia started to wiggle his pants down so that his underwear was now exposed. She then pushed those down and for the first time saw his bare penis. He moaned again and she slowly put her hand on the base. She slowly stroked it going up and down. He moaned again and she kissed his neck. She kept going and started to go a little faster. His hands started to squeeze her a little bit harder. She kept going until he took one hand off her chest and it grabbed her hand to take it away from his member. She saw his eyes roll back and he came on his legs.  
She left his lap and went into her bag looking for a handkerchief to clean him up with. She could feel him looking at her as she looked.  
"Why did you do that?" he asked. She glanced at him with a confused look.  
"What do you mean? Did you not like it?" she asked.  
"I'm not saying that. I'm just wondering why you did it. We've always stayed above the waist," he said out of curiousity. She just shrugged as she found one of her Slytherin handkerchiefs. She handed it to him so he could clean himself off. She looked out the window so she wouldn't awkwardly stare at the thing she just pleasured.  
"I wanted to I guess. I just want you to remember that I love you and that even though it is not ideal that our relationship is a secret that I really appreciate you being patient," she admitted..  
"You know sexual favors are not going to keep me around if you can't admit our love to your friends," he warned.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.  
"I'm saying that all though I do enjoy them. I take this relationship seriously. This isn't just some hanky panky lust thing," he said.  
Alicia sighed.  
"I love you George. You know that I feel the same way right?" she asked. He sighed and nodded.  
"I love you too," he said.  
She smiled and kissed his cheek as he zipped up his pants.  
"Good now let's just enjoy each other's company," she smiled resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She hated her major flaw. She wishes that her friends were more accepting of the Weasley family. He is just so perfect and he deserves to have a public relationship where he can hold her hand as they walked to class and tell her that he loved her in front of people. All she hoped was that she would be ready to make that a reality soon. She did not want to lose him


	12. Arriving at Hogwarts

Derrick

Derrick walked with his friends to the carriages that would take them to campus with his friends. Kristen, Plovert, Hermoine, and Josh were going to get on the Prefect carriage which left for campus first while the rest of them looked for one that had room. Derrick looked at all of the winged skeletor horses that were pulling the carriages. He remembers when he saw them for the first time. They were scary, but Derrick oldly felt a bond with them. They were gentle and graceful. They look like they understand what it is like to have unfair judgement against them. Derrick can really understand that after what has happened to him. Derrick did not know what they were called, but he liked them. Derrick saw Layne and her best friend Luna Lovegood had found a carriage and were sitting in it.  
"What is pulling the carraiges?" Harry asked walking up to the creature observing it. Derrick looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean? It is the same thing that always pulls the carriage," Derrick said.  
"I've never seen these things before," Harry said locking eyes with one.  
"What are you talking about? There is nothing there," Dempsey said.  
Derrick looked over at Dempsey giving him the same look that Harry gave him. A look of confusion  
"You don't see it?" Harry asked.  
"Harry these carriages always take themselves. There is nothing pulling them," Ron said.  
"Have you guys gone mad? These creatures have been pulling the carriages every year," Derrick said.  
"I've never seen these creatures before," Harry said  
"Maybe it is you who has gone mad," Ron said.  
Derrick looked at the winged horse again. How could they not see it? It was very hard to miss.  
"Don't worry I can see it too. You both are about as sane as I am," Luna said looking up from the upside down Quibbler she was reading.  
"I wouldn't go that far," Ron muttered. Layne shot Ron a mean look as he stepped on the rest of the group followed his lead and once they sat down the carriage was off.  
Derrick watched the creature move. He was very curious about what it was and why only he, Luna, and Harry could see it.  
When they arrived on campus they hoped off the carraige and started to walked towards the Great Hall.  
"Hey Potter My father says you were supposed to be expelled. Shame that oaf Dumbledore had to get in the way," Malfoy said walking up behind them with Kemp, Massie, Dylan, Crabbe, Goyle, and Alicia following. They all chuckled.  
"Your father is a pathetic monster!" Harry yelled going up towards Malfoy. Ron held him back as Malfoy laughed at Harry's anger.  
"It's Malfoy what did you expect?" Ron asked. Derrick glared at the Slytherins who just passed them. Malfoy had his arm around Massie. Massie was Derrick's first crush when he was a kid. That was before he knew anything of the magic world. Now Derrick could not imagine ever wanting to be with her. She is a blood purist who's attitude about muggle borns disgusts him. In Derrick's mind she is almost as bad as Malfoy. Her parents have to be ashamed that she associates with a piece of scum like Malfoy. Derrick looked over at Alicia who was a step behind the rest. She glanced back at the group with a look of guilt. Derrick is confused by Alicia. He knows that she hates the m word and she doesn't seem to be into the blood purity thing. She still isn't really nice to people who aren't in her clique, but she isn't exactly mean to them either. He has no clue how he feels about Alicia. She definitley isn't as bad as the rest, but he still isn't sure if she can be trusted. He looked over at Dylan and Kemp who had their arms linked. He still can't believe that he used to be best friends with Kemp. Kemp was always kind of a jerk, but he has become a complete ass hole. Kemp might actually be worse than Malfoy. Malfoy was rude and disrespectful, but Kemp could be just plain cruel with his comments. He still remembers when Kemp made fun of Derrick right before their second year. He said that he figured that Derrick would be a coward like his parents. Kemp hits below the belt. Then there is Dylan who reminds Derrick of Mrs. Marvel. She looks just like her and has the same blood purist way. Mrs. Marvel is pure evil and Derrick thinsk that the same will happen to Dylan if something doesn't happen soon. It is a shame because Derrick always liked Dylan when they were kids. She was funny and had a great strong laugh unlike the other girls in Westchester. She wasn't afraid to have fun.  
Derrick really hopes that Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kemp find a catalyst that can help change their ways because if they don't Derrick feels that when the war starts they might have to battle each other and Derrick really doesn't want to kill people who used to be his friends.


	13. Meet Umbridge

Josh would be lying if he said that he was surprised that Draco was the other Slytherin Prefect. The first thing he did when they got into the carriage was how disgusting it was that they allowed "mudbloods" be prefect. Four of the 5th year prefects were muggle born. Josh, Hermoine, Plovert, and Cam were all prefects and all muggle born. Then Draco went on and on about how Harry should have been expelled and how he and Derrick were the jokes of the magic world. To Josh's surprise it was Cam who told him to shut-up. Cam was always the quiet peacemaker of their group of friends. He was also the closest to Derrick as a child. Though the two of them are not as close as they used to be Josh still thinks that Cam still sees Derrick as a brotherly figure. When they got off the carriages they were supposed to help guide the people in their classes towards the Great Hall. Draco and Massie just found their friends and stuck by them. Apparently they just waited for Harry and the crew to walk by so Draco could spit out some rude comment to make Harry mad. Typical. When they arrived in the Great Hall Ron told them all about it as they sat at the Gryffindor table.  
"Malfoy is a disgrace. He was being utterly annoying in the carriage. I can't believe they made him a prefect," Hermoine said.  
"I'm not. It is so obvious that he is Professor Snape's favorite. Even though Kristen is way better in Potions," Ron said.  
"It is unbelieveable and we all know he will try to abuse his power," Hermoine sighed.  
Josh nodded in agreement. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a group of Gryffindors staring at them. Josh started to look around and see that people from all Houses were just staring at them.  
"Is it just me or does everyone seem to be really interesting in what we are doing?" Josh asked.  
"Ugh it is those stupid articles in the Prophet. Everyone is probably waiting for Hermoine, Derrick, and I to snap," Harry said rolling his eyes. Josh couldn't help, but do the same. He knew he better get used to it because the Ministry shows no signs of stopping the spread of denial.  
The doors opened and the first years entered for the Sorting. Josh noticed the excitement in all of their eyes. However whenever a first year looked in their direction the excitement turned to suspicious. They cannot be serious. Did the Ministry make sure that every first year came in believing that Harry and Derrick were liars and that Hermoine and Kristen were insane? He wouldn't be surprised.  
After the sorting Professor Dumbledore went to speak.  
"Now that the Sorting is complete we have a feast for all to enjoy, but before we begin I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Art's Professor," Professor Dumbledore said.  
Before he could say anything else a short and stout woman who's face looked similar to a toad's came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. She had on an all pink skirt suit and a black velvet bow in her hair. He looked at her and she smiled.  
"May I?" she asked.  
"She was at my hearing. She works for the Ministry," Harry whispered to the group. Josh looked back at her. No wonder he didn't like her already.  
"Very well," Professor Dumbledore nodded.  
"Hello students. As you headmaster was getting ready to say I am your new Defense of the Dark Art's professor Dolores Umbridge. I am the senior Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic, the honorable Minister Fudge. I was sent her by the Ministry to make sure that the school is being run by Ministry standards. Because of tragic events that happened last year and the untrue accusations that have been made I am here to make sure that Hogwarts is a safe place for all of you," she said with a creepy smile.  
"What does that even mean?" Derrick asked.  
"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," Hermoine said with a scowl on her face. Josh looked back at the new professor.  
He knew one thing. Her being here was not going to do any good for this school.


	14. Does anybody believe us?

Derrick

Derrick and Harry left the feast early saying that they were not feeling very well and wanted to rest. Surprisingly Professor McGonnagall let them go without much questioning. She probably knew the real reason they wanted to leave. The stares and whispers were beginning to be a little too much to handle. Hermoine and Kristen were probably ready to go as well, but since they were prefects they had to stay until the end to escort the first years back to the dorms.  
"You guys weren't kidding when you said that nobody believed us," Harry said. Even though nobody actually said anything to them yet they could tell by the looks they were getting that it was the truth.  
"Yeah well nobody said that this was going to be easy," Derrick said.  
"Why don't they believe us? I mean four different people saw him. Why would we all lie about it?" Harry asked.  
"Not everybody thinks you're lying. It is just that most people are afraid to admit it," said a female voice. They turned and saw that Olivia was standing behind them. When Derrick saw her at the train station he could not get over how different she looked. Olivia was always a pretty girl with bright, innocent eyes. This girl did not seem like the same girl. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty anymore. Actually Derrick found her to be quite striking. The new hair cut made her cheek bones look sharper and her blue eyes seemed bigger, but instead of seeing innocence they were full of grief.  
"Olivia. Why aren't you at the feast?" Harry asked. She shrugged.  
"Probably for the same reason you both aren't. You see when people weren't staring at you or Kristen they were staring at me waiting for me to crack. That alone can make someone feel like they are about to lose it so I had to get away. Claire wanted to come with me, but since she was a prefect she couldn't. I told the rest to enjoy the feast and that I was going to go take a nap, but instead I find myself out here talking to the two of you," she explained.  
Derrick thought back to his second year when everyone was waiting for him to crack because of his parents. It is over whelming and does nothing, but drive one mad. He could relate.  
"Understandable," Derrick nodded. She nodded back.  
"But like I was saying. Not everybody thinks that you two are liars. I know for a fact that Claire and Cam believe you," Olivia said.  
"What about you?" Derrick asked. Olivia sighed and looked down. Derrick could not help, but notice how vulnerable she looked. She was almost too skinny which was understandable. When you lose someone you love the last thin you want to do is eat. She just looked so frail and helpless. She looked back up with her big sad eyes.  
"It doesn't matter what I believe. It isn't going to bring Cedric back," Olivia said. Derrick looked over at Harry who seemed to be at lost for words. Derrick looked at Olivia who looked like she could burst into tears at any moment.  
"You are absolutley right Olivia. But I believe that you deserve to know that we are telling the truth. As someone who knows what you are going through I would not lie to you about something like this," Derrick said.  
Olivia started to tear up, but dried her eyes quickly.  
"You must think it is so silly that I am weeping over my boyfriend when you saw both of your parents die," she said. Derrick softly put his hands on her shoulders so that she would make eye contact with him.  
"Absolutley not. It is obvious that you loved Cedric and losing him is not an easy thing to go through," Derrick said. She slowly nodded.  
"Thank you Derrick," she said.  
"No problem Olivia. And if you ever need someone to talk to you know where to find me. Even though the pain might never permantently leave it is a lot easier to deal with when you have friends," Derrick said glancing back at Harry. His best friend. His brother.  
She nodded as he went to walk away with Harry.  
"Oh and guys," she called out. Both turned to look at her.  
"Yes?" Derrick asked.  
"For the record I do believe you," she said.  
Derrick gave her a small smile.  
"Thank you. It feels good to hear that," Derrick said.  
The two walked away and decided to take the long way to the dorms so they could just enjoy the scene of Hogwarts.  
"You were brilliant with her," Harry said. Derrick shrugged.  
"I can relate so it is easier for me to know what the right thing to say is," Derrick said.  
"As hard as it was for me to see Cedric die I can't imagine what it feels like to her. They were the super couple of Hogwarts. Before we went into the maze I saw her with him. He was holding her and didn't want to let go. It was almost like looking at a fairytale couple," Harry said.  
Derrick sighed.  
"It isn't going to be easy for her. I'm just happy that she wasn't there to witness his death happen with us. I don't think the flashbacks will ever completely go away," Derrick said.  
"Do they come a lot?" Harry asked.  
Derrick shrugged.  
"Sometimes they come more than other times. A lot of times certain events can trigger them," Derrick admitted.  
The two of them spent the rest of their walk in silence. Derrick thought about Olivia. He felt a sense of protectiveness over her. She was the last person on the planet to deserve something like this to happen to and Derrick didn't want anyone else hurting her. Even though they aren't really close Derrick can't help, but feel this way. Maybe it is because he feels somewhat responsible. If only he could have mastered that wandless summoning charm earlier then maybe he could have prevented this. He will never know though. It is too late to save Cedric, but heavens knows that if Derrick had the chance he would do it in a second.

When they arrived back to the dorm they told the Fat Lady the password and saw that Gryffindors had already returned. Everyone grew quiet when the duo entered and they stared at them.  
"What? If any of you have something to say then say it" Harry snapped. It was Seamus Finnigan who stood up to say something. Derrick never really socialized with Seamus, but never had an issue with him. He has issues making a lot of things explode during their classes, by accident of course, but he seemed nice enough. By the look on his face it didn't look like he was about to be nice though.  
"You know my mum almost didn't let me come back this year," he said.  
"And why is that?" Harry asked.  
"Because of you two. And Dumbledore. And to a lesser extent Gregory and Grainger. The Daily Prophet has been saying a lot about all of you," he said.  
"Oh and I suppose she believes them," Harry said.  
"Well nobody else was there when Cedric died," Seamus shrugged.  
"Well maybe you should go back to reading the stupid Prophet like your stupid mother. It will tell you all you need to know!" Harry yelled.  
"Don't you dare talk about my mother that way!" Seamus yelled.  
"I'll take on anybody who calls me, Derrick, Hermoine, and Kristen liars," he said.  
"Nobody said that Kristen and Hermoine are liars. Just that they've gone crazy and you both are taking advantage of it," Seamus yelled.  
"What did you just say?" Ron asked entering the room. He gave Seamus a look that could kill. Landon and Josh came out with him giving Seamus a dirty look as well. Derrick wasn't sure where Hermoine was, but was glad that she wasn't out here to hear all of this.  
"Do you guys actually believe the rubbish these two have been saying about you-know-who?" Seamus asked.  
"Yes we do. Does anybody have a problem with that?" Josh asked.  
Nobody dared say anything.  
Josh and Landon went to lead Derrick and Harry back to the bedroom, but Ron stayed for a second longer.  
"And for the record Hermoine Grainger is not crazy and neither is Kristen," he said coldly. Then he followed them out.  
Derrick and Harry looked at each other and sighed.  
"I wonder how many more fights like that we are going to have to deal with this year," Harry said.  
Derrick shrugged.  
"As if we didn't have other things to worry about," he sighed. The rest nodded in agreement. This was going to be a long year.


	15. Ravenclaw Neville opens up

Kristen

The first day back at Hogwarts has not been the best for Kristen. People have been staring at her all day like she was some freak show. She couldn't imagine how bad it was for Derrick and Harry. After her and the other Ravenclaw Prefects helped the new Ravenclaws get settled into Ravenclaw she went to meet up with Neville. She didn't see him very much over the summer. He came to visit her for about a week and she visted him for a week as well, but they made to write to each other as much as they could. She missed him. He didn't look at her like she had gone insane which is refreshing for Kristen.  
She met up with Neville at the Viaduct Courtyard which was basically empty now since most students were trying to get settled in. It was rare for them to have the chance to be alone in this setting which is exactly what Kristen wanted.  
As soon as she saw him waiting for her she ran up to him and embraced him right away.  
"It is so great to see you Neville," she said.  
"It is great to see you too," he said. She smiled and softly pecked his lips.  
"How has your day been?" Kristen asked. He shrugged.  
"I can't complain," he said.  
"I hope it has been better than mine," she sighed.  
"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down on the ground. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Neville do you think I'm crazy?" she asked with a sigh.  
"You crazy? You are the most intelligent and sanest person I know," he said.  
"Then why is everyone looking at me like I'm going to flip at any second?" she asked.  
He stayed quiet like he was afraid to say anything. She glanced up at him. He had a nervous look on his face like he wanted to say something, but didn't want to offend her. He finally sighed and spoke.  
"People have gone insane from the Cruciatus Curse before and since you were there when Cedric died people are just assuming like they are assuming that Derrick and Harry are lying," he said. She thought the comment Crouch Jr made about Neville's parents. About how he mentioned driving them insane using the Cruciatus Curse. She hasn't asked Neville about it yet because she is afraid of how he will react. She is sure that he will tell her when he is ready and Kristen doesn't want to be the one to force it out of him.  
"People need to stop assuming and stop listening to the Ministry and the Daily Prophet. Their denial of the truth is pathetic and is going to cause more harm than good," Kristen said.  
He slowly put his hand on her back trying to calm her down. She took a few deep breaths. They sat in silence for a while until she felt calm.  
"Kristen can I ask you something?" he asked nervously.  
"Of course. You can ask me anything," she said. He took a deep breath.  
"What was it like? Being hit by the Cruciatus Curse," he asked. She took a deep breath. She figured he would ask eventually. She wants him to feel comfortable with her and she wants honesty in their relationship. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it with him, but she didn't want him to be afraid to open up to her.  
"It was the worst pain I have ever felt. I can't even describe it. It would have cut off my right arm with a dull knife to make it stop. Anybody who could inflict that kind of pain on someone without feeling guilt or remorse has lost their sense of humanity," Kristen said.  
Kristen noticed Neville squeezing his eyes shut. Kristen took his hand and squeezed it comfortly.  
"Are you ok?" she asked him.  
"M-my parents were cursed with that curse by Crouch and the Lestranges. Including the woman who killed Derrick's parents. After the first Wizarding War when you-know-who was defeated by Harry the Death Eaters were after blood. They wanted to find where Harry was so that they could get their revenge and to find out where Derrick's family was hiding out. At the time only a select few knew that the Harringtons were hiding out in the States. Nobody else knew until the world of magic was deemed safe from death eaters. They found out my parents knew so they tortured them, but my parents never told them anything. I'm quite proud of them, but don't want people knowing yet," Neville explained. Even though Kristen already knew about Neville's parents being tortured it was hard to hear it from him. There was so much pain in his voice.  
"You should be proud. Anybody who could keep their mouth shut after feeling that kind of pain must be strong. Way stronger than most," Kristen said.  
"I'm so sorry you had to experience that. You don't deserve it," he said.  
"You have nothing to be sorry about Neville. It isn't your fault," Kristen said.  
"Isn't it? I'm bad luck. Everyone I love seems to get tortured," he said. Kristen's stomach did flips when he said the word love. They haven't used the l-word in their relationship yet. He seemed to get a little wide eyed when he realized what he said. He turned his face nervously so that his forest green eyes were looking into her celery green ones. He seemed so nervous. She smiled  
"I love you too," she said starting to smile.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"You don't have to be surprised everytime I express my affection for you. You are an amazing guy Neville. Don't forget it," she said. Then she leaned in to kiss him. Just as their lips touched they heard a high pitched voice coming from a woman clearing her throat. The two of them looked up to see their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Umbridge from the Ministry.  
"We do not condone public displays of affection on this campus. I surely hope that your headmaster has not been allowing it. This is a place of learning. I'm sure you know that Ms. Gregory as a prefect," she said.  
Kristen was about to ask how the professor knew who she was already, but she figured that everybody in the magic community probably knows because of the articles written about her.  
"Yes professor," the two of them mumbled.  
"I will be forced to take 10 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I am sure that I will not see this type of filth in public again," she said with a plastered on, wide smile. Filth? Was she serious? It was a kiss. Is there really anything wrong with a simple kiss? Kristen watched as the woman walked away.  
Kristen was already not looking forward to attending a class taught by this woman. She knew that it couldn't be good.


	16. 4th year Divination

Derrick

It was the first day of classes and Derrick was attending his last class of the day. It was double divination with Professor Trelawney. He sat at one of the tables with Ginny. He felt weird being in class with students who were all a year younger than he was. It was like being surrounded by a whole new group. He knew most of the students in his classes, but has only socialized with Ginny. He has socialized a little with Colin Creevey, Luna Lovegood, and some of the 4th year Gryffindors, but was usually too focused on helping Harry and his friends to really get to know any of them. Besides none of them really seem to want to talk with him now after the accusations that have been made about him. Except for Luna and Ginny. He has had one class with Luna so far. She has made her opinion about if Derrick and the rest are telling the truth known. She said that her father believes them and even reported about it in the Quibbler. That hasn't really done a lot to help people believe Derrick since people think Luna is crazy and that the Quibbler is comparable to a muggle tabloid, but Derrick will take any support that he can get.  
"So who's death do you think she is going to predict this year?" Ginny asked.  
"I don't know, but this year she might actually be right," Derrick muttered so only Ginny could hear.  
"Hush your mouth," Ginny said.  
"Sorry," he muttered. She just shrugged.  
"So Michael and I were going to go to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. This will be our first actual date," she said.  
Ginny had told Derrick that her and Michael starting talking shortly after the Yule ball that happened that past year and that he asked her to be his girlfriend over the summer. She hasn't told any of her brothers yet knowing that they would probably get over protective. Although Derrick loves Ginny like a sister he feels that there are more important things to protect her from.  
"Aren't you afraid your brothers are going to find out?" Derrick asked.  
"They were going to figure it out eventually. We are not keeping this a secret. We just aren't telling them," Ginny explained.  
"If you say so Ginny," he said.  
"Welcome forth years to another year of Divination. If you are here it means you have decided to continue your journey into finding out if you have the gift of sight. Though chances are most of you do not I am thrilled to see your urge to find out," she said.  
Derrick noticed Ginny roll her eyes. Most of the students showed the same expression.  
"Now this year the ones without the gift can still learn as we study the planets and make dream journals. You will learn how to correctly interpret dreams, but only those with the gift of sight will be able to exactly predict the relevance of each dream," the Professor explained.  
"Oh joy," Derrick heard somebody mutter. A few students chuckled, but Derrick did not. Although he did not take the Professor very seriously he did believe in the art of divination. Is it that unreal to believe that somebody might actually be able to see the future? Derrick has the gift to know when Harry is in trouble and is able to send himself there as a patronus. Derrick would not be surprised if there are wizards who can tell the future and interpret dreams.  
"I can feel that the gift has grown stronger in some of you. Stronger than it was last year and I cannot wait to develop it even more," she said. She walked up to Derrick and gasped as she put her hand on his forehead.  
"I can feel that your dreams are strong and powerful. An interpreters dream," she said.  
She didn't even know the half of it.  
"Anyone with a Prophet can say he's got a lot of outrageous dreams. So outrageous he and his boyfriend think they are real," some arrogent Slytherin said. Derrick glanced and saw a boy with slicked back black hair. Derrick thinks his name is Vince and he seemed to be a Draco Malfoy wannabee. Ginny shot him a look.  
"At least he has some brain activity. Unlike some people in here suffering from a hair gel overdose," Ginny said coldly.  
"Oh no it seems that Ginny has a little crush on the orphan liar," Vince smirked. Derrick stiffened and stood up threatingly looking at Vince.  
"You want to say that again?" Derrick asked.  
"What are you going to do Harrington?" Vince asked with a smirk.  
"That is enough! I am sorry Mr. Harrington and Mr. Mason, but I am going to have to take 10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin and give you both detention," Professor Trelawney said.  
People seemed shocked since Trelawney was the professor least likely to give a detention and she just gave two. Derrick sighed and sat down deciding not to fight it. It wasn't worth it.  
"But he is the one who threatened me!" Vince argued.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Mason, but as much as I hate to do it I must be able to control my students so that I can allow to you expand your knowledge on divination," she said in her sing songy voice.  
Derrick sighed. Detention with Trelawney wouldn't be so bad if Mason wasn't there. He wonders how the rest are doing that day.


	17. DADA with Umbridge

Landon

Landon's first day of classes was pretty boring. He had History of Magic, Potions, Divination, and now he was in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Throughout the day he has heard the snickers and whispering about Harry, Hermoinie, Kristen, and even Derrick who was not in any of their classes. Landon wanted to stand up for his friends, but Harry had asked them to keep their mouths shut and stay out of it. So for now he has just been giving mean looks. It wasn't much, but at least it was something.  
Landon has been curious about how this Defense Against the Dark Arts class was going to be taught. Harry said that this professor seemed to be one of the most outspoken about wanting Harry to be expelled.  
"How do you think Derrick's day has been?" Kristen asked sitting next to Neville in the desk in front of Landon and Ron's desk and next to Layne and Harry's desk which was in front of Hermoine and Josh's desk which was in front of Dempsey and Plovert's desk.  
"Probably no better than our's," Harry muttered.  
"The day is almost over Harry and besides people will come to their senses soon enough. I bet the majority of students do believe you, but are afraid to admit it," Layne said.  
Harry just shrugged and stayed quiet. Landon was sure that Layne was right. He already knows a few people who believe in Harry who aren't as outspoken about it including Cam Fisher, Claire Lyons, and Olivia Ryan. Eventually more people will stand up in support. Something will bring light to the situation and the truth will come out. Landon just hopes that it won't be too late when people finally figure it out.  
While waiting for Professor Umbridge to arrive Padma made a little paper bird and put a charm on it so it would fly around. People looked up laughing and playing with it. Even Harry, Hermoine, and Kristen had to smile at it. Landon laughed as it flew over his head, but stopped when the bird combust in front of him. The room went silent as they turned to see Professor Umbridge walked in with a smirk.  
"Good afternoon children. As you are fully aware I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Professor Umbridge. Now let us begin," she said in her high pitched sing song voice. It almost brought a chill down Landon's spine.  
"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examination or as you know it as O. or OWLs. If you study hard you will be rewarded, but if you fail to do so the consequences can be severe," she smiled with a shrug.  
She flicked her wand and the stack of books that were on her desk floated up and separated so that one would land in front of each student. Landon looked down and saw that Dark Arts Defense Basics for Beginners book was in front of him. It looked like a book that was meant for a 5 year old. Landon looked up and gave his professor a confused look.  
"Your professors in the past have not taught this course in a way that is Ministry approved so now I have created a class that is safe for all of you. In fact the only professor you have had that would be approved by the Ministry was Professor Quirrell," she said.  
Landon got a bigger look of confusion. She could not be serious. Harry seemed to be very annoyed by this.  
"You can't be serious," Harry muttered loud enough for the class to hear. Everyone turned to look at him.  
"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" she asked with a voice so sweet it had to be fake.  
"Professor Quirrell was a follower of Voldemort and tried to kill me and Derrick Harrington in our first year," he said. Everyone gasped at the mention of his name except for Landon, Josh, Hermoine, Layne, Dempsey, Plovert, and Ron who were pretty much used to hearing Derrick and Harry say it.  
"These are rumors Mr. Potter and should not be taken seriously," she said.  
"Rumors? I was there," he said.  
"Sit down Mr. Potter and please let me continue my lesson. It is very rude to interupt," she said. Harry wanted to say something else, but instead just sighed and stayed quiet.  
Hermonie raised her hand and Professor Umbridge motioned to let her speak.  
"Professor I don't see anything in this text about using defensive spells," she said.  
"Using them? I'm not quite sure why you would need to use them," she said with a smile that Landon was starting to get very annoyed with.  
"So we aren't going to use magic?" Josh asked curiously.  
"We are going to learn about the spells in a safe and risk free way," she said properly.  
"Well how is that going to help us? If we are going to be attacked it isn't going to be risk free," Harry said speaking again. The tone of his voice was very annoyed. Landon could already tell that him and Umbridge were going to butt heads a lot this semester.  
"You must stop interupting me Mr. Potter. The Ministry believes that having a simple understanding of these spells is all you need to pass your exams which is really what school is all about," she said shooting Harry a look.  
"How is a simple understanding going to help us prepare for what is out there?" Harry asked. Landon noticed Layne put a hand on his shoulder trying to get him to calm down, but he didn't seem to budge.  
"There is nothing out there Mr. Potter. Who would want to attack children?" she asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe Voldemort," he shrugged. The room got quiet for a few seconds as everyone either looked down uncomfortably or looked over at Harry. Landon noticed Seamus shake his head.  
"Here we go," he heard Seamus mutter.  
Landon looked over at Professor Umbridge who even though she was still smiling looked like she wanted to smack Harry as hard as she could.  
"Let me make myself very clear. You have been told that a certain dark wizard ,who's name I do not want to hear again in this class room, is back. This is a lie," she said.  
"It isn't a lie. I saw him. I fought him," Harry said challenging her.  
"He isn't lying," said Kristen standing up. Her hands were in fists and she looked like she could start crying.  
"Detention for Mr. Potter and detention for Ms. Gregory for sticking her nose in something that isn't her business," said Professor Umbridge raising her voice.  
"How is this not my business? I was there! I saw him kill Cedric Diggory, but I guess you think that Cedric just dropped dead because he felt like it," Kristen yelled throwing her hands up in the air.  
"Cedric Diggory's death was tragic, but it was an accident," she said.  
"Are you kidding me? It was murder. V...V-Voldemort killed him," said Kristen lowering her voice. He saw Neville slowly take Kristen's hand and squeeze it as she sat down. Landon could not see her face, but was sure that there were tears in her eyes.  
"Enough!" she screeched. Landon jumped at the sudden change in her voice. Then she quietly giggled.  
"The three of us will discuss this later in my office for detention," she said putting back on her fake smile.  
Landon felt guilty for not saying anything. He looked over at Hermoine who had tears running down her face. She did not sob, but looked like she wanted too. Josh was squeezing her hand trying to silently comfort her. Ron had his head in his hands like he felt the same amount of guilt that Landon did for not standing up to Umbridge when she called Harry a liar. Harry and Derrick told them to stay out of it, but maybe that isn't the best idea. If people are going to start opening their eyes Landon can not be afraid to stand up for the truth. That might be the only way to convince people to follow them.


	18. Ravenclaw Meeting with Flitwick

Kristen

Kristen was still in shock that she actually stood up to a professor. It was not like her at all. She has always been taught to respect authority and if she didn't agree with what a professor was saying to discuss it with her mother and let her take care of it.  
It is just when Professor Umbridge was attacking Harry like that she couldn't take it. She just had to say something and it resulted her in recieving her first detention since arriving at Hogwarts and now the head of her house Professor Flitwick wanted to meet with her. Kristen was very nervous about this meeting. What if he wanted to take her prefect title away from her and give it to someone else like Padma? Her mother would be so disappointed and Kristen worked so hard for this. She was so honored to be a prefect. After everything that has happened to her she knew she deserved it. She was ready to beg Professor Flitwick to let her keep her position. She would do whatever it took. When she reached the door that would lead her into his office she took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head in. She saw the small Professor Flitwick sitting in his big, blue velvet chair at his desk.  
"Ms. Gregory I've been expecting you. Please come in and have a seat," he said motioning to the chair on the other side of his desk. Kristen walked in and took a seat looking down. She was afraid to make eye contact. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes.  
"What did you need to talk about Professor Flitwick?" she asked in a soft voice.  
"Well I heard from Professor Umbridge that you were a little outspoken in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class and that you recieved detention with her," he said.  
Kristen slowly looked up at the head of her house and was surprised to see that he did not look very disappointed, but instead had a look of great interest.  
"I'm sorry Professor I lost my temper. I should have stayed quiet," she said.  
Professor Flitwick tilted his head.  
"I'm not asking for an apology Ms. Gregory. I just wanted to hear your side of the story," he said. Kristen sighed.  
"She was calling Harry Potter a liar. She said that Vol-I mean you-know-who was not really back and that is just simply not true. I have been doing a good job keeping my emotions to myself, but she just pushed me over the edge and I just lost it," Kristen explained. Professor Flitwick nodded taking all the information in.  
"Ms. Gregory it pains me to know that four students had to witness that tragic event last year and it pains me even more that one of my Ravenclaws witnessed it. It is perfectly reasonable for you to be upset about this," he said.  
"You aren't mad at me?" she asked.  
"Oh heavens no. There is nothing wrong with standing up for your friends. I only wanted to meet with you to make sure that you are alright," he said.  
Kristen started to feel herself tear up a little. Even though Potions was her favorite subject Professor Flitwick was definitley her favorite professor. He cared so much about all of his students, especially the Ravenclaws. Kristen sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes.  
"Honestly I've been better. This past couple of months have not been easy for me," she said.  
"Well I know that this might not fix anything, but maybe it can make you feel a little better," said Professor Flitwick said taking out a tin of cupcakes from inside his desk and putting them on top of the desk. He took out his wand and flicked it. The cupcakes grew little chocolate legs and danced around the table. It was just so silly, but Kristen could not help, but giggle a little bit.  
"You laugh just like your mother," he smiled. Kristen smiled at this.  
"What was my mother like when she attended Hogwarts?" Kristen asked.  
"Oh she was one of my best students. Very sharp and she caught on very quickly to everything. She was very ambitious, hard-working, and loved to learn. I see a lot of her in you," he said.  
"Is that why you picked me to be a Prefect? Because I reminded you of her?" Kristen asked.  
"I picked you to be a Prefect because you stand for what Ravenclaw is all about. You are intelligent, witty, and always ambitious to learn. Those are qualities that your mother did have as well. I knew you would take the job seriously and you haven't let me down yet," he said.  
"Weren't you afraid that I went insane after suffering the Cruciatus Curse? That seems to be a popular opinion," Kristen muttered.  
"Ms. Gregory do I seem like the type who follows the crowd?" he asked.  
"I suppose not," Kristen said.  
"Indeed I don't and I do not want you believing such nonsense. You suffered a horrible curse that has driven people into insanity before, but that does not mean that everyone who is the victim of it goes insane. In fact the only ones who do are the ones who were tortured for a very long amount of time. I have been around for a long time and the ones who are not driven to insanity have reacted in two ways. They either let it make them want to hide in fear or they get back up and grow stronger because of it. Whether you realize it or not you are doing the latter. I can promise you that some of the people who call you crazy would not have returned to Hogwarts after experiencing what you did," he said.  
Kristen never really thought about it that way, but hearing it from Professor Flitwick really did make her feel a little better.  
"It was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. I have never felt so defenseless in my life," said Kristen.  
"It is ok to be scared. Everybody is scared sometimes, but you can't let your fear run your life. All you can do is learn from it and be more prepared next time," he said. She nodded slowly. He was very wise, just like a Ravenclaw should be. Unfortunally since her DADA class was not actually teaching her how to use defense spells being more prepared for another attack was going to be a struggle. She was going to have to find a way to practice these spells, but how?


	19. Hufflepuff An Intense Study Session

Claire

The week was coming to an end and Claire, Cam, Hannah, Ernie, Justin, and Olivia were sitting in the Hufflepuff common room together doing all of the homework they had assigned. They have never had so much homework in the past, but since it was the year they were taking their O. that year the professors wanted them to be prepared.  
"I have no clue how I am survive this year. I am already so overwhelmed," Hannah said running her fingers through her hair.  
"You'll be fine Hannah. Besides I'm sure that you are going to ace Herbology. You are amazing in that class," Justin said.  
"That is only one class. If I flunk the rest of my O. I'll be a complete failure as a witch," Hannah sighed.  
"You're not a failure Hannah," Ernie sighed.  
Hannah was really stressed about these O. . Claire knows that Hannah is slightly upset that she was not chosen to be a Prefect. She really wanted the position and Claire thinks that since she was not chosen that she is feeling a little insecure about her self worth. Claire feels bad for her friend. As happy as Claire was to be chosen to be a Prefect with her boyfriend Cam she just wishes that she could share it with Hannah who wanted the honor just as bad or that Hannah wouldn't let not being a prefect effect her self worth.  
"He is right Hannah. And besides I don't think these exams are going to matter very much if she don't learn how to actually defense spells," Olivia said.  
Claire noticed the scowl on Olivia's face. Claire has to admit that it is a nice change from the look of sadness that is usually on Olivia's face though Claire wishes that she could see a look of happiness on Olivia's face. But she wasn't expecting it to appear anytime soon if ever at all.  
"I'm going to have to agree with Olivia. Professor Umbridge's class is complete rubbish," Ernie said.  
"It is rude to speak poorly about a professor," Hannah said.  
"Come on Hannah you have to admit that Professor Umbridge is not teaching us anything useful. During times like this it is important to learn these defense spells," Olivia said.  
Hannah looked down and shrugged.  
"I mean maybe, but she is our professor and we have to follow her rules," Hannah said.  
"Even though I really do not care for Professor Umbridge's style of teaching and feel that she is being very unfair to those who are more outspoken about you-know who's return, Hannah is right. We have to respect our professors," Claire said.  
"Are you serious Claire?" Cam asked.  
Claire looked over at Cam with confusion. He had an annoyed tone to his voice. Claire isn't sure if she has ever heard that tone come from him.  
"Well Cam we are supposed to show respect to everyone even if we disagree," Claire explained.  
"Claire I am all for showing respect to people who deserve it, but that sorry excuse for a professor does not deserve it. She is here on behalf of the Ministry trying to shut people up who don't agree with them. It is wrong," Cam said.  
Claire was surprised at how fired up Cam was getting about this. Cam was usually pretty calm and collected.  
"Wow Cam I've never seen you so mad," Justin said.  
"He should be mad. In fact he and Ernie seem to be the only two who get it," Olivia said.  
"Get what?" Claire asked.  
She looked at Claire with her big blue eyes that showed a mixture of anger and saddness.  
"Cedric died because you-know-who killed him. It is a disrespect to him to try to sweep it under the rug and make it look like an innocent accident. Cedric was not just my boyfriend, but he was your friend. You all should be disgusted by Professor Umbridge and the Ministry. You should not be trying to kiss their butt and be ok with them telling all these lies," Olivia said.  
Claire sighed. Olivia was so right.  
"But what can we do? She is our professor and there is nothing we can do about that. Even Professor Dumbledore can't get rid of her," Claire said.  
Olivia sighed and shrugged.  
"I don't know, but I am not going to kiss Umbridge butt," Olivia said then she got up and stormed out of the room.  
Claire sighed. She was worried about Olivia. She was afraid that Olivia would do something stupid to get herself expelled from Hogwarts. Claire knew that her emotions were running high and that because of it her common sense might be a little low at the moment.  
"I know she is right, but we need to approach this situation with a level head. Getting expelled is not going to help us," Claire said.  
"But what are we going to do?" Cam asked. His voice had softened which made Claire relax a little. This was short lived when she saw everyone looking at her like the expected her to give them the right anwser. Claire sighed and shrugged.  
"I don't know, but I'll figure something out. Until then lets all keep an eye on Olivia and make sure she doesn't do something stupid," Claire said.  
Claire needed to find something to help release stress that would keep them out of trouble. Maybe she should talk to Derrick. He has lost someone before and Claire knew that he was probably going through a lot right now with almost everyone thinking he was a liar. Maybe he could talk to her. Claire can't relate to Olivia like he probably could. She supposes that it was worth a try.


	20. All Of Your Loved Ones Will Die

Derrick

Detention with Trelawney was very unique. Derrick and Vince had to clean crystal balls while Professor Trelawney danced around the room speaking to them.  
"You know I understand why you spoke out of turn in my class Mr. Mason. It must be very frustrating to have enough interest in a subject to take it, but then to realize that you simply do not have the gift. It is nothing to be ashamed of though. I have found that you can easily find yourself in this class. You see in the art of divination you are forced to look deep inside of yourself," she explained in her misty voice.  
"Oh yes Professor Trelawney. I can only hope to have the gift of sight like you," he said sarcastically. The professor did not seem to catch his sarcasm because she just smiled at him and moved on to Derrick.  
"I can understand your frustration too Mr. Harrington. You see I can sense the gift inside of you even if you do not admit it right away. You see things that other's cannot and it confuses you. People do not understand you either because of it but that is ok because the gift will take you far if you let it," she said.  
Derrick fought to roll his eyes. He knew that he had a special power that most did not and knew how to use it at a pretty advanced level. People didn't always seem to understand him, but it wasn't for the reasons she was thinking.  
"He has a gift alright. A gift of storytelling," Vince snorted under his breath. Derrick chose to ignore him. Vince wanted Derrick to lose it and Derrick was not about to give him the satisfaction.  
Derrick continued to clean crystal balls in silence. He wondered how Harry and Kristen's detention with Professor Umbridge was. Defense Against the Dark Arts has quickly went from one of Derrick's favorite classes to one of his least favorites. Professor Umbridge has made it clear that she had no plans on teaching them how to perform spells that could help them. She just wanted to drone on nonsense on how irresponsible their past professors were by letting them actually use magic. She said that it was far too dangerous and that learning about the spells was all they really needed to do because nobody ever actually will have to use them. Derrick was so close to losing it in that class. He is pretty sure everyone expected him too. They kept glancing at him wondering if he would snap like Kristen and Harry did. Derrick didn't plan on giving her the satisfaction. Besides he knew that if he was stuck having to spend detention with her he'd probably snap and hex her. Just the sound of her sing songy voice made Derrick want to punch that condicending smirk off her face. He wanted to spend as little time with Umbridge as possible. He knew that fighting with her was not going to convince her that Voldemort was back. He had a feeling that she was going to have to learn the hard way.  
As he was thinking about Umbridge he felt a small pain in his stomach. He closed his eyes for a second. Something was wrong. The pain grew a little bit stronger, but not overly harsh. It was just like a small little pinch in his stomach. Harry was obviously not in too much trouble, but something was definitley wrong. He wondered if he should pop into the detention as his patronus just to see what was happening. He glanced over at his professor and Vince. They probably wouldn't know how to react when Derrick's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body starts to shake. He wasn't really sure if he felt like explaining it either. If the pain grew stronger he definitley would, but for now Harry really was not in too much trouble.  
"Mr. Harrington what is wrong? Do you see something?" Professor Trelawney asked rushing up to him. Derrick looked down at the Crystal ball that his hand was on. He had stopped cleaning it and instead of the white mist that usually was seen in it there was a grey fog. When Derrick looked at it he saw it start to glow. He saw Harry and Kristen writing something with a quill. They both had pained looks on their faces and Professor Umbridge had that smug grin on her face as she watched them. Derrick quickly took his hand off the orb and the white mist appeared once again. That was strange. It was like he was looking into Harry and Kristen's detention. He didn't see the future, but the present in another room. Why did they both appear to be in pain? They were just writing. It didn't make much sense to Derrick.  
"Mr. Harrington. What did you see?" she asked again. Derrick looked at her.  
"Nothing. All I saw was fog," he lied.  
"Are you sure? I sensed something happening in that orb. You can tell me," she said putting her hand on his shoulder. As she touched him he saw her eyes grow wide.  
"Professor?" Derrick asked.  
"Tragic. Tragic things happening to you every year. Your loved ones are in grave danger unless you defeat the Dark Lord. If you do not defeat him they all die. You must win or all your loved ones will die. They will die at the hands of his followers. Unless the dark lord is defeated. Only two have the power to defeat him. You are one and you share the soul of the other. You must win or everyone dies and you live on alone!" she said. She gripped onto Derrick's shoulder clawing into his skin through his robes.  
He felt her hand relax and then leave his shoulder touching her forehead.  
"My headaches are back again. You two may leave, but I want you to come back to your next Divination class with open minds ready to explore my world," she said seemingly forgeting everything that she just said. It was like she didn't even realize what she just said. How bizarre. It did shake Derrick up a little bit though. Whether or not there was truth to what she just said his biggest fear was losing all of his loved ones.  
"Looks like we've found someone more crazy than you are Harrington," Vince said as they exited.  
"Shut-up Mason," he said half-heartingly as he walked away distracted.  
He walked towards Gryffindor Tower with her words ringing in his head. He had to send a letter to Sirius about this. Trelawney was kind of a joke, but those words really hit close to home.  
"Derrick wait up!" he heard somebody say. He turned and saw Claire and Cam walking towards him.  
"Hey guys what's up?" he asked trying to get Trelawney's voice out of his head.  
"How have you been man?" Cam asked. Derrick shrugged.  
"I've been better. I'm not sure what has been worse. Was it everybody giving me looks of pity in my second year or people giving me looks of disgust this year because they think I'm a liar?" Derrick shrugged.  
"Not everybody thinks you are a liar Derrick," Claire said.  
"Actually most people don't. Most of the Hufflepuffs believe you and I know we do," Cam said putting his arm around Claire.  
"Well thanks for the support guys," Derrick said.  
"You know Olivia believes in you guys too," Claire said. Derrick bit his lip and nodded.  
"Yeah I talked to her the day we arrived. How is she doing?" Derrick asked.  
"Well everytime I see her she either looks angry or sad," Cam said.  
Derrick shrugged. He understood and he felt that she had every right to feel these emotions. Her first love died way too soon and he is not recieving the respect he deserves by the general public. The general public who believes that his death was an accident.  
"I get it and I understand how she feels. Nobody deserves to have someone they love ripped away from them at this age. It only makes it worse when the Ministry seem to be more concerned with covering up the reason of his death than they do honoring him by accepting the truth and doing what the can to prevent it from happening to another student," Derrick said.  
"And we agree with you," Cam said.  
"But we are worried she is going to do something stupid to get herself expelled. I know you weren't close with Cedric, but can you please talk to her? She needs someone she feels she can relate to. Cedric wouldn't want her to live like this. Cedric was honest and caring. His favorite thing about Olivia was her ability to love everyone and see the good in everything. Olivia was such a positive person and that is one of the reasons why her and Cedric were so perfect. He would feel horrible if he were here to see her like this. All he wanted was for her to be happy. It is all any of us want," Claire said. Derrick sighed. It wasn't that simple. They did not understand. You can't just be happy after something like this. It is a process. You have to have some sort of an epiphany like Derrick had at the end of his second year. And even then it can be a struggle.  
"Look I can't make her be happy. She has to do that on her own, but I will talk to her if you would like. I can't promise that she will talk to me, but the fact that she is actually showing emotions is a good sign. At least she isn't covering it up. Letting out your emotions can help the recovery process. But my advice to you is to not try to force happiness. She will find her way eventually, but this death will always be a part of her and the best thing you can do is understand that,' Derrick said.  
They both nodded paying attention to every word that Derrick said.  
"Thank you so much Derrick," Claire said graciously.  
Derrick shrugged again and started to walk away. He stopped and turned back at the pair.  
"By the way. Congratulations of becoming Hufflepuff Prefects. You both really deserved it. You are great people and even better friends," Derrick said.  
They both smiled at him as he turned to walk back to Gryffindor Tower.


	21. Ravenclaw Our Battle

Kristen

Kristen and Harry walked to detention together. They did not know what to expect, but they both had a feeling that it wouldn't be good.  
"Who would have thought telling the truth would get you detention?" Kristen asked.  
"This time last year this wouldn't have happened," Harry said.  
Kristen nodded.  
They entered into Professor Umbridge's office together. Kristen heard a few meows. She looked around to see pictures of moving kittens everywhere. They were hanging on the sickly pink walls. Kristen thought that the kittens looked as if they wanted to escape. At the moment Kristen knew the feeling.  
"We are here for detention Professor Umbridge," Harry said.  
"Of course. I was expecting the both of you. Please sit down at one of the two desks I have set up for the two of you," she said.  
Kristen sat down at one of the desks and saw a piece of paper and a quill.  
"I am going to have you both write lines. Mr. Potter I want you to write I will not tell lies and Ms. Gregory I want you to write I will mind my own business," she said with a plastered on smile. That seemed easy enough and terribly old fashioned. In fact even muggle schools didn't have students write lines anymore.  
"How many times do you want us to write it?" Kristen asked.  
She shrugged.  
"We'll see how many times it takes to sink in," she smirked. Kristen picked up the quill and noticed that she didn't have any ink for them.  
"We don't have any ink," Harry pointed out.  
"Oh you won't need ink. Now write," she smiled.  
Kristen started to write what she was told to write. As she started to write she felt a carving pain in the back of her hand. She let out a gasp in pain and looked at her hand. She noticed letters had been carved into her hand. She looked down at the quill and up at Professor Umbridge noticing the smug grin on her face. It didn't take Kristen long to realize that she was using a Blood quill. Kristen could not believe it. Could Professor Umbridge do that? There had to be a rule against it. It was a method of torture.  
"Ms. Gregory you have stopped writing. You must participate in my detention or you could risk not being allowed to take your Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L," she said. Kristen sighed. She looked at Professor Umbridge and came to the realization that this woman was evil. She wasn't just blindly following Minister Fudge. She was doing whatever it took to shut those up who spoke out against him.  
"Kristen just write," Harry whispered to her so that Professor Umbridge did not hear. Kristen noticed the pained look on his face and sighed. She had to get this over with. She continued to write. She noticed the cuts in her hands would heal in seconds, but would open up again each time she started a new line. The pain was horrible. It wasn't the worst pain she has been in, but it certainly hurt none the less.  
Kristen could not believe that this was allowed. There is no way that this type of punishment was legal. Even the Ministry who seemed to be doing what the could to discredit Harry, Derrick, Kristen, and Hermoine could not possibly be ok with this type of punishment towards children.  
Each time she wrote a line she felt the pain was stronger. It was like the cut was going deeper and deeper. She noticed the deep red color of the words she wrote. It was her blood. She was still in shock that she was actually writing this in her own blood. Kristen gritted her teeth with each letter she wrote. It took everything in her to not cry out in pain. She would occasionally whimper and she noticed how pleased that toad-faced woman seemed with every whimper Kristen made. It made Kristen feel sick to her stomach. After filling the page front and back, Professor Umbridge walked up to both students and grabbed their right hands.  
"Hm I've seemed to make my point, but to be sure I am going to need for the both of you to return next week to do this once more," she said smugly.  
Kristen slowly stood up.  
"You both know that you deserve to be punished. I know you do deep down inside of you. You may both go," she said as they exited. When they walked out she noticed the look of hate on Harry's face. He looked like he could kill someone who looked at him the wrong way.  
"She can't be allowed to do this," Kristen said.  
"I doubt the Ministry cares as long as it shuts us up. I bet she actually wants for us to go to Professor Dumbledore about this. She wants to watch us squirm. That woman is pure evil," Harry spat.  
"Well what are we going to do?" Kristen asked.  
"I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to go on like nothing happened. I refuse to give her the satisifation," Harry said.  
"Harry we have to tell someone," Kristen said. Harry turned so that he locked eyes with Kristen. He seemed to soften his expression when he looked at her.  
"Kristen I'm sorry that you were dragged into this. If you want to go to Professor Dumbledore or Professor Flitwick that is fine, but please keep me out of it. I cannot let her win," Harry said.  
Kristen then thought back to when she was hit with the Cruciatus Curse and when Barty told her how weak she was. She didn't want to be that weakling anymore. She never wanted to feel that vulnerable again. Kristen sighed.  
"You're right Harry. Let's keep it between us," Kristen said.  
"I really am sorry. You shouldn't have to be invovled in my battles," Harry said. Kristen shook her head.  
"You need to get this through your head Harry. This isn't just your battle Harry. It is our battle," Kristen said.


	22. Discussion in Gryffindor Tower

Josh

"Since Oliver has graduated and Quidditch is back that keep position is up for grabs. I don't know who else is trying out, but I really think I have a shot," Ron said.  
While everyone was in detention Josh and Hermoine were watching Landon and Ron play Wizard's Chess. As always Ron was winning.  
"I think I might try out too. I was thinking of trying out to be a Chaser. Since Angelina Johnson is captain this year it is a given that she will have her position and since Derrick and Katie Bell are returning they will both probably be chosen to be Chaser again, but I could possibly be a back-up.  
"You know I heard that in Slytherin Alicia is trying out to be a Chaser instead of a Beater," Hermoine said.  
"Really? But Alicia was actually a really good Beater," Josh said.  
Hermoine shrugged.  
"Being a beater is about all that floozie is good for," Ron snorted.  
"You have something against Alicia Rivera?" Josh asked. Ron looked at Josh like he was crazy for asking.  
"I have something against all of those Slytherins. Alicia Rivera is one of the worst. She hangs around Draco and that crew and thinks she is above everyone," Ron said.  
"Your brother seems to not mind her," Hermoine sighed.  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.  
"Don't tell me you don't notice it," Hermoine said.  
"Notice what?" Ron asked.  
"George has a thing for her," Hermoine said.  
"What? Are you crazy?" Ron asked.  
"Did you see the way he was looking at her in the House of Black? It was like a boy in love," Hermoine said.  
"Ok I'll admit that George and Fred used to enjoy teasing her, but then she insulted them and they haven't really messed with her since. You must be imagining things," Ron said.  
"I have to agree with Ron on this one. I highly doubt that George has a thing for her," Josh said.  
"How did none of you notice the way he looked at her?" Hermoine asked.  
"So he was checking her out. She is an attractive girl. It doesn't mean that he loves her. I doubt he has ever had an actual conversation with her where he isn't messing with her," Landon said. Hermoine sighed.  
"I suppose, but it wouldn't be the first time you didn't notice a sibling interested in someone," Hermoine muttered. Josh shot her a look. He knew that she was talking about Ginny and Michael. Everyone seemed to know about the couple except for her brothers. And Josh did not feel that it was their place to let the cat out of the bag.  
"What did you say?" Ron asked.  
"Nothing," Josh and Hermoine both said.  
"That was creepy," Ron said.  
"I guess it is just a couple thing," Hermoine shrugged.  
Josh noticed shoot a glare at the couple before turning his attention back to the chess game. Josh knew that Ron really did not like Josh and Hermoine's relationship, but in reality Josh did not feel like he was dating Hermoine. They kissed sometimes and occasionally held hands and hugged, but they didn't show too much affection with each other. Part of it was because Josh knew it made Ron mad and the other reason was because it just seemed forced. Josh felt very comfortable with Hermoine, but whenever they kissed he felt a sense of awkwardness. He knew that he really liked Hermoine, but he just wanted to be able to kiss her in public without her awkwardly looking away or having one of their best friends glaring at them.  
Harry came in and sat down next to Hermoine.  
"How was detention?" Josh asked.  
Harry shrugged.  
"About as enjoyable as detention with Umbridge could be," he muttered.  
"What did she have you and Kristen do?" Landon asked.  
"Just write lines," he shrugged.  
"Well that doesn't sound too bad," Josh said.  
Derrick entered into the Gryffindor common room.  
"How was detention?" Ron asked as Derrick sat down next to Josh.  
"Strange. Hey Harry what happened during your detention?" Derrick asked.  
"Why does everyone keep asking me? I just wrote lines," Harry sighed.  
"Oh are you sure that is all that happened?" Derrick asked.  
"I think I would know," Harry said rolling his eyes.  
"Harry calm down. I'm just curious. I had a little stomach pain during your detention and...well...I kind of had a vision thing," Derrick said.  
"A vision?" Hermoine asked.  
"Well when I was cleaning one of Trelawney's orbs I noticed that there was dark smoke inside of it. When I looked into it I saw Harry and Kristen in Umbridge's office. They looked like they were in pain," Derrick explained.  
Hermoine glanced down and gasped. Harry seemed to realize what she was looking and seemed to try to hide it. Hermoine grabbed his hand and looked at it.  
Josh glanced over and saw the word "I will not tell lies" carved into his hand.  
"Did Umbridge do this to you?" Hermoine asked. Harry shook Hermoine off his hand.  
"The quill did," he muttered.  
"We have to tell Dumbledore," Hermoine said.  
"No!" Harry exclaimed causing them all to jump. They were silent for about 20 seconds.  
"Harry is right. It won't do any good. The Ministry will not let Dumbledore fire Umbridge anyways and the Ministry will always be on Umbridge's side. She knows this and will get away with it. It does us no good and gives her more power knowing that it pained him that much," Derrick explained.  
"Well we can't just do nothing," Hermoine said.  
"This isn't your problem Hermoine!" Harry snapped.  
"Harry chill out. We are your friends. We are on your side," Josh said. Harry took a couple deep breaths.  
"I'm sorry. I just need sometime to think," he said storming up to his bedroom. The group all looked at each other.  
"It is nothing against you Hermoine. He is just really stressed with everything that is going on," Derrick explained.  
"Yeah, but all of us are. We are trying to help," Josh said.  
"We know, but neither of us want any of you to experience anymore pain than you already have. This is our fight," Derrick said. He got up and walked into the bedroom.  
Josh sighed.  
"When are they going to accept that they are not in this alone?" Josh asked.  
Nobody anwsered because nobody knew.


	23. Hermoine loves

Landon

Landon sat in the Gryffindor room with Hermoine as their friends were trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
"So Hermoine why aren't you at the tryouts to support Josh?" Landon asked.  
"Well I do not have to be next to Josh every second just because we are dating. Besides I already went to the Ravenclaw tryout to support Kristen, Dempsey, and Plovert. I don't think I can take much more Quidditch for the day," Hermoinie sighed.  
"I guess," Landon shrugged. It confused him why Hermoine didn't want to support her boyfriend, but would support three of her friends.  
"Kristen is the new Chaser while Dempsey and Plovert are beaters. I'm happy for them. Especially Kristen. This might be good for her. She needed something to distract her from this whole mess," Hermoine said.  
"Well what about you?" Landon asked.  
"What about me?" Hermoine asked.  
"You've been through just as much as Kristen has. I just want to make sure you are ok," Landon shrugged.  
"I have Josh to talk to," she said avoiding eye contact with Landon.  
"And she has Neville, but she still needs something to let the frustration out," he said.  
"Josh knows more about what is going on than Neville and I do not really care for Quidditch," Hermoine said.  
"Well your escape does not have to be Quidditch. Just something that you do that is just for you. It is ok to be a little selfish," Landon said.  
"I'm fine. Josh really has been great. He is always willing to listen. He's been my rock through everything we all have been through and I try to do the same for him," Hermoine said.  
Landon gave Hermoine a look that said that there was more to the story than Hermoine was letting on.  
"So how are you and Josh doing?" Landon asked.  
"Like I said we are doing great. He is my perfect match," Hermoine sighed. Landon cocked his head.  
"I suppose that he is. You both are complete know-it-alls," Landon teased.  
"Yep. He really is my other half," Hermoine sighed. Landon cocked his head.  
"You don't sound too happy about that," Landon said.  
"I am!" Hermoine said slightly too loud and slightly too fast.  
Landon gave her a look of disbelief.  
"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Landon asked.  
"Of course not. Josh and I are great. Couldn't be better. I can't believe I didn't start dating him sooner," Hermoine said turning her attention to the textbook in her lap.  
"Are you sure?" Landon asked. Hermoine let out an annoyed sigh.  
"Of course I am sure! I love Ron!" she exclaimed. Landon's eyes grew wide and her's did the same. She quickly gasped and covered her mouth.  
"Ron?" Landon asked.  
"I meant Josh obviously," she said.  
"Why did you say Ron?" he asked.  
"It just slipped out. I'm nervous for his try-out. He wouldn't stop talking about it at breakfast this morning. Quite annoying really," Hermoine said.  
"Well Josh was pretty nervous about his try-out too," Landon said.  
"Why don't we talk about your feelings for Luna Lovegood?" asked Hermoine trying to change the subject.  
Landon shrugged.  
"I will not deny that I think Luna is the most interesting girl I've ever met and that I would love to get to know her better and spend more time with her, but then again I'm not dating her best friend Layne," Landon said.  
"I do not love Ron. I find him annoying and quite rude actually," Hermoine said looking into her textbook. Landon could see her start to blush.  
"I cannot believe you have a thing for Weasley," Landon muttered. Hermoine shot Landon a look.  
"I do not and if you tell anyone that I do I will put a hex on you," Hermoine spat.  
Before Landon could say anything else Derrick, Josh, Harry, and Ron walked in.  
"Guess who made the team?" Josh asked beaming.  
"You made it? That is lovely Josh," Hermoine said plastering on a smile.  
"Yeah Katie Bell is the back-up. I cannot believe I was picked," Josh smiled.  
"Josh was great out there. Everyone was. We all made it," Derrick said.  
"Well that is fantastic," Landon said.  
"I was so nervous, but I was chosen. Fred and George said that if I do well they might actually stop telling people that I'm not their brother," Ron said.  
"How charming," Landon smirked. He glanced at Hermoine who gave him a pleading look to not say anything. Landon sighed and gave her a look that said that her secret was safe with him for now. He just hoped that she figured all her feelings out soon. He didn't want to see any of his friends get hurt.


	24. Slytherin What is wrong with Alicia?

Massie

"There is no way those Gryffindors are going to win the Quidditch Cup this year. Not with our team," Crabbe smirked as they sat in the Slytherin common room. Crabbe and Goyle were chosen to be the Beaters while Draco is once again the seeker and Alicia is a chaser.  
"Them winning our third year was rubbish," Draco said putting his arm around Massie as they sat on the couch together.  
"Well most of their points were from penalty shots so maybe we should fowl less," Alicia muttered not even looking up from her Transfiguration book. Draco shot Alicia a look.  
"We wouldn't have needed to make so many fowls if our beaters would have been strong enough to hit the bludgers with enough force to make an impact," he said. Alicia rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever Malfoy," she sighed.  
"Oh Alicia don't take Draco's words to heart. It just means that you aren't built like a man," Dylan said patting Alicia's back.  
"Just because I have a feminine figure doesn't mean I can't be a good beater. Check out these arms," Alicia said flexing her bicep. She had amazing defintion. They were still thin enough to be feminine, but strong enough to win an arm wrestling competition. Alicia always had a way to make girls feel insecurity about their bodies. Massie looked at her own skinny arms. She had no arm definition. Sometimes Massie wonders if Draco thinks about Alicia in a lusty way. The two of them have only made their way to second base. Massie wants to go farther, but Draco just won't make the move. Massie loves Draco and she knows that he loves her, but whenever she tries to make a move below the belt he stops her and tries to change the subject. She just started making these moves when they returned to Hogwarts and it started to make her wonder if he was still attracted to her. Massie knows that she looks like a 13 year old next to supermodel Alicia. Even Dylan has some curves. Massie is just skin and bones with little breasts and a little backside.  
"Quit showing off Rivera," Massie said rolling her eyes.  
"Don't listen to her Alicia. I like a girl with hot arms," Kemp winked.  
"That's nice Hurley," said Alicia unimpressed.  
"So Alicia I didn't realize that you had a cup of bitch for breakfast," Massie said. Alicia looked up from her books.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just really focused on my studies. I really want to get my O.W.L in Transfiguration so I can start learning how to be an animagus," Alicia said.  
"Why would you want to be an animagus? It is the most useless thing a wizard can be," Draco said.  
Alicia rolled her eyes.  
"Then don't become one," she said and with that she closed her book and got up walking to their bedroom.  
"What is wrong with her?" Goyle asked.  
Massie sighed.  
"I don't know, but she has been acting weird since the beginning of the summer," Massie shrugged.  
"Well it is getting quite annoying. She throws a hissy because I tell her that she should try out for chaser instead of beater and everytime she talks to me she just has this huge attitude," Draco said.  
"She is obviously distracted by something. Last year her and I were almost attatched at the hip and now she always seems to have something else to do," Dylan sighed.  
"And wasn't it weird that she didn't sit with us on the Hogwarts Express so instead we were stuck with Pansy and Millicent," Kemp said.  
"She said she couldn't find us," Massie shrugged.  
"Do you really believe that Massie?" Dylan asked.  
Massie sighed as she leaned into Draco's shoulder.  
"Maybe I should talk to her and see what is up. I don't think I can deal with this all year," Massie said.  
"Yeah we really should see what is up," Dylan said standing up.  
"Now?" Massie asked.  
"Yeah Massie you can cuddle with Draco later. We obviously have a friend in need," Dylan said starting to walk towards their room. Massie sighed and quickly kissed Draco on the lips then she got up to follow Dylan. When they got into the room they saw that Alicia was sitting on her bed looking into her transfiguration book with her cat Belleza sleeping near her feet. Pansy was in the room too lying on her bed.  
"Pansy could you excuse us?" Dylan asked.  
"I don't mind you being in here. It is your room too," she said.  
"We need to talk to Alicia," Massie said.  
"Then talk to her," Pansy shrugged. Massie started to glare at Pansy. Pansy tried to glare back, but it was not as effective. Pansy was about to give in before Alicia said something.  
"Leave her alone. She is just going to listen at the door anyways," Alicia sighed. Massie rolled her eyes. It didn't matter if Pansy was here.  
"Just don't say anything," Massie warned.  
"So what do you guys want?" Alicia asked closing her book.  
"We just want to know what is going on with you. You are acting different," Dylan asked sitting on her bed and crossing her legs.  
Massie noticed Alicia tense slightly, but then relaxed.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
"You are extremley short with Draco and you've had this huge attitude. Even with me," Massie said.  
"I've had the attitude? Draco has been insulting me all year. First telling me that I needed to try out to be a chaser because there is no way that I would beat out Crabbe and Goyle who by the way I did beat out our third year, then telling me I was too weak to be a beater. And did you not hear him call me stupid for wanting to be an animagus.  
"He did not call you stupid. He said that the trait was useless," Massie said defending her boyfriend.  
Alicia sighed and pulled her knees to her chest.  
"I don't know. There is something about Draco I just don't trust. I'm sorry Massie, but with everything that has been going on I've really been on edge," she admitted.  
"You cannot be serious. You and Draco have been friends since we first got to Hogwarts. You were the one who supported me dating him before anyone else. Just because some Hufflepuff died by reasons we do not know is no reason to turn your back on Draco. He had nothing to do with that boy's death," Massie said.  
"Well when I supported you and Draco dating he wasn't rude towards me," Alicia said.  
"Alicia you've be stand offish with all of us this year. We miss you and just want to know why. Cedric dying isn't a good excuse. The ministry wouldn't lie to us," Dylan said.  
"Do you seriously believe those obnoxious Gryffindors and that annoying Ravenclaw? They are nothing, but attention whores," Pansy said.  
"Shut-up Pansy," the three of them all said.  
Alicia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.  
"I'm sorry for being weird guys. I'll try to calm down," she said. Massie sighed and hugged her friend.  
"I'll tell Draco to lay off on you. Just stop being weird," Massie said. Dylan got up and joined them on the bed and hugged them.  
"Love you Leesh. I just want you to know that you can trust us. We've been your friends forever and you can trust Draco, Kemp, Goyle, and Crabbe too. We would do anything for you," Dylan said.  
Massie heard Alicia sigh.  
"Yeah I know," she said.  
The two girls let go of their friend.  
"Come on let's go back out there and hang with the guys," Massie said. Alicia nodded and stood up, but didn't go anywhere.  
"Dylan, Massie," she said. Dylan and Massie turned to look at their friend who looked like she wanted to tell them something.  
"Yeah?" Dylan asked  
Alicia stayed quiet and looked down.  
"Nevermind. It wasn't important," she sighed. Dylan and Massie glanced at each other and shrugged. They could press the subject, but figured that if it were important that Alicia would tell them eventually. And besides the last thing they want to do is give Pansy some more gossip about themselves.


	25. Percy's letter

Derrick

"Percy is seriously the biggest prat around!" Ron announced as he stormed into their bedroom. Derrick, Landon, and Josh were already sitting in their beds. They were getting ready for bed. Hermoine was standing behind Ron leaning against their doorway.  
"What did he do now?" Derrick asked Ron.  
"He sent Ron a letter," Hermoine sighed.  
"Really? That is strange," Derrick said.  
"And at this hour? What does the letter say?" Landon asked.  
"You don't even want to know. It is all complete rubbish!" Ron exclaimed. His cheeks were red with anger and his eyes were lit up with fury. Derrick isn't sure if he has ever seen Ron so mad.  
"Ron you can't come in here as mad as you are and not tell us what Percy said," Derrick said. Ron sighed and looked at the letter. He kept opening his mouth and closing it.  
"I can't even read it. You read it,"he said tossing it to Landon. Landon sighed and picked it up.  
"Dear Ron, I have just heard from the Minister of Magic himself that your new teacher Professor Umbridge informed him that you have made the Quidditch Team.  
I must say that even though I have never been a fan of the sport I am happy for you. I just hope that you do not take what we will call "The Fred and George Route" when it comes to your academics. Your O.W.L year is an important year that can dictate what kind of career you will end up in. I do wish that you follow my lead and take responsibilty.  
But I must admit that I was not just writing to you to tell you all of this. I sent this to you at night because I hoped that you would avoid awkward questions and prying eyes. I want this advice to be for you and not be skewed by less than reputable opinions. I worry about you and know that you have so much potential to do well and don't want that to be ruined by spending time with the wrong crowd.  
When the Minister was informing me of your accomplishments he let it slip that you have still been spending a lot of time with Kristen Gregory, Hermoine Grainger, Derrick Harrington, and Harry Potter," said Landon. Then he stopped and looked up at everyone.  
"What else does it say?" Josh asked. Landon looked over at Derrick, Harry, and then at Hermoine. Ron was still fuming with his arms crossed.  
"Maybe I shouldn't," he said.  
"Go on Landon. They deserve to hear it," Hermoine sighed. She was looking down obviously upset. Derrick assumes that Hermoine had already read the letter.  
Landon sighed and started again.  
"Now I understand that Gregory and Grainger have been tramatized by witnessing the death of a student by being somewhere they were not supposed to be. Regardless I understand that they do not know what they saw and are willing to believe anything to make since of such an event. But I must warn you that Harrington and Potter are nothing, but trouble. They will do nothing, but get you in trouble which can hurt you in your future plans. I know that you don't believe this to be true since I am sure you know that Harrington and Potter have always been Dumbledore's favorites, but I feel that I should tell you that Dumbledore might not hold the position of headmaster for much longer and the people who count have a very different and more accurate view of Potter and Harrington's behaviour. I will say no more, but I feel that if you look at tomorrow morning's Prophet you may get an idea of what is about to happen. And see if you can find me!  
I am being serious when I say that you do not want to be associated with Potter or Harrington. It can be very damaging to your future prospects. I am sure that you are aware that father and Mr. Rivera escorted Potter to court this summer for a disciplinary hearing in front of the Wizengamot and he barely got off on a technicality. And after speaking with many people they all remain convinced of his guilt.  
Now I would understand if you were afraid to severe ties with Harrington and Potter. I know that they are both inbalanced and possibly violent. Especially that Harrington. I am sure you remember that I lived with Harrington as well and I never had a good feeling about him. I always found him rude and emotionally unstable," Landon said.  
Derrick cringed. Derrick knows that he wasn't the best housemate when he first moved with the Weasleys, but he has tried hard since then to be easier to live with. Even though he knows Percy doesn't share the same feelings as the rest of the family it was still hard to hear. Landon took a deep breath and started again.  
"If you have worries about this or have noticing anything about their behaviour that seems troubling, I suggest that you speak with Dolores Umbridge. She really is quite delightful and I know will be more than happy to advise you.  
This brings me to my other piece of advice. As I said earlier the reign of Dumbledore may soon be coming to an end. Your loyalty-Ron-should not be to him, but to the school and to the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that so far Professor Umbridge is recieving very little support from the staff as she attempts to make those neccessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry desires to see. Though this should be easier starting next week(See the Prophet tomorrow!). I would like to inform you that a student who is willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be up for Head Boyship in a couple years. You do not have to be a prefect to be chosen for headboy!  
I am sorry that I did not spend more time with you this summer. As much as it pains me to criticise our parents I must admit that I could not live under the same roof as them when they remain mixed up with that dangerous Dumbledore crowd(If you are writing to mother I suggest you tell her that a close friend of Dumbledore who goes by the name of Sturgis Podmore was sent to Azkaban for trespassing at the Ministry. Perhaps that tid bit of information will show them the petty crimes that are commited by the people they are spending their time with). I also did not feel comfortable living under the same roof as that danger to society D-," Landon stopped.  
"Finish what you were saying Landon," Derrick said knowing where the letter was going.  
"I really don't want to," he said. Derrick sighed getting up and taking the letter out of his hands.  
"Living under the same roof as that danger to society Derrick Harrington. Our parents will not listen to me when I tell them that by letting him live in our home is a mistake. All he will do is bring this family hardships. I count myself very lucky that I have been able to separate myself from people like Harrington and the Dumbledore followers. The Ministry could not be prouder of me and I hope from the bottom of my heart that you do not blindly follow our family's footsteps. I truly hope that one day that they realize their mistake and I will be willing to accept their apology fully when that day comes.  
Please think about everything I have told you, especially about what I said concerning Harrington and Potter. Send my love to Ginny. I hope that you take her under your wing as I am to you.  
Your brother,  
Percy" Derrick said finishing up the letter.  
Ron snatched the letter out of Derrick's hand.  
"This letter is a disgrace! I cannot believe that he has the nerve to send this to me!" Ron yelled.  
Derrick put his head in his hands.  
"He is right about one thing. I'm dangerous to be around. I honestly wouldn't blame your family if they didn't want me to be around anymore," Derrick said.  
"Derrick don't take anything this prat seriously! You are a part of our family now whether this prat likes it or not," Ron said.  
"I think I know how Sirius feels," Harry sighed.  
"Well you know how I feel about this letter?" Ron asked. He crumbles it up in his hand and storms out of the room.  
"Where is he going?" Hermoine asked going after him. Josh got up to go after them. Derrick, Landon, and Harry looked at each other and went to follow the group into the common room  
"This is how I feel about this piece of junk," Ron said throwing the letter in the fire. The fire grew and they watched it as it formed into a face.  
"Harry? Derrick? Are you out there?" it whispered.  
"Sirius?" Derrick and Harry asked getting closer to the fire. The face in the fire smiled.  
"We have a lot to talk about boys," he said.


	26. Talk with Sirius

Josh

Josh was a little more than surprised to see Sirius Black's face through the Gryffindor fireplace. He glanced back to see if anyone else was in the hallways that lead to the dorms and did not see anyone.  
"Sirius what if someone else was in here and saw you," Derrick said quietly.  
"I had to risk it. I needed to speak with you face to face and this is the closest I could get. Who is with you?" he asked.  
"Just the normal crew minus the Ravenclaws," Harry said.  
"I see. So tell me more about what is going on there," he said.  
"As I told you in my letter we have this new professor, Dolores Umbridge. She is from the Ministry and is just awful," Harry explained.  
"She used a blood quill on Harry and Kristen during their detention. There is not way that she should be allowed to do that," Hermoine explained  
"Well the use of those typically are not allowed, but as long as the Ministry is trying to take down Dumbledore she will get away with it. The Ministry will not let him fire her," Sirius explained.  
Josh sighed.  
"She has been the most useless professor I have ever had. She won't teach us anything that would help us in battle. It is like she wants us to be killed by you-know-who," Landon said.  
"Wait a minute you don't think she could be a death eater do you?" Josh asked.  
"She is certainly vile enough to be one," Ron muttered.  
"Dolores Umbridge is many things, but a death eater is not one of them. You have to understand that the Ministry is afraid right now. The last time Voldemort came to power the Ministry was in complete chaos which is why they refuse to believe it. The Minister and his followers are convinced that this was a ploy set up by Dumbledore to distract the Ministry while he creates an army to overthrow the Ministry. That is the reason why Umbridge will not teach you anythign useful," Sirius explained.  
"That is ridiculous," Hermoine sighed.  
"Yes well paranoia will do that to someone," Sirius said.  
Josh looked at Hermoine. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was thinking about something. He could tell that she was coming up with an idea.  
"I cannot stay for much longer, but I wanted to address what happened during your detention Derrick," said Sirius. Josh looked at Derrick with confusion. What was Sirius talking about?  
"Should I be worried?" Derrick asked.  
"My boy you cannot let it worry you. Trelawney's predicitions rarely come true, but that does not mean you should not watch your back. We are living in dangerous times," Sirius said in a tone that sounded like it was trying to comfort, but Josh could sense the nervousness in his voice.  
Derrick did not say anything, but nodded.  
"I must go, but I will try to contact you again when I feel it is safe," Sirius said and with that he vanished.  
"Derrick what was Sirius talking about?" Josh asked. Derrick who was staring off quickly shook his head.  
"Don't worry about it. Trelawney made another doom and gloom predicition. It just shook me up a little, but it is nothing," Derrick said, but Josh could tell that Derrick was still shaken up. Before Josh could say something else Harry changed the subject.  
"I cannot believe that they think we are building an army. How can the ministry be so paranoid?" Harry asked.  
"Well why don't we?" Hermoine asked.  
"What do you mean Moine?" Josh asked.  
"Well Umbridge refuses to teach us anything and she already thinks we are creating an army so why don't we? We can form a group of students who want to learn real defense tactics. Whether we like it or not a war is going to break out and we need to be prepared for it," Hermoine said.  
"And who would teach such a class?" Landon asked.  
"Two young wizards who have beaten death eaters and you-know-who," she said looking at Harry and Derrick. The two young men looked at each other and back at Hermoine.  
"You mean us?" Harry asked.  
"Of course. Just think we can learn actual skills so that we will be ready for when the death eaters attack,"Hermoine said.  
"You know it is not such a bad idea guys. You two are the only students who have gone against dark wizards and have won," Ron shrugged.  
"Guys I don't know. If Umbridge found out she could let the Ministry know and Dumbledore would definitley lose his job. If Dumbledore is gone nobody will be safe here anymore," Harry said.  
"Harry didn't you hear Percy's letter. It is obvious that the Ministry is going to do what they can to get rid of Dumbledore. Once that happens it will be easier for a Death Eater attack and we need to be prepared for that," Hermoine said.  
"Harry is right and besides it is dangerous. There won't be any professors to regulate it to keep everyone safe," Derrick said.  
"If we are in a battle nothing will be regulated," Josh pointed out.  
Harry and Derrick glanced at each other.  
"Now is not the time. Umbridge is already watching Harry and I like hawks. We just need to try to stay out of trouble for now until Harry and I can figure out our next move," Derrick said.  
"Derrick is right and what would stop anyone from telling Umbridge before we could even start it? The risks just aren't worth it," Harry said.  
"Are you serious?" Hermoine asked. She was obviously upset by this.  
"Look just let Harry and I think for a while. We'll figure out our next move, but for now please just stay out of trouble," Derrick begged. The two of them started to head back to the bedroom as the rest of them looked at each other.  
"I'll talk to Kristen about it tomorrow. We have to convince them to do this," Hermoine said walking towards her room. Josh, Landon, and Ron glanced at each other before heading back to the room. Josh thought that Hermoine had a great idea. Umbridge wasn't helping them at all prepare for the upcoming war. For some reason Derrick and Harry didn't want any of them helping them fight it. When will they figure it out? They cannot do this alone.


	27. Ravenclaw Marietta's slip

Layne

Layne sat in the Ravenclaw Common Room with her brother, Cho, Marietta, Plovert, Dempsey, Luna, and Kristen before they had to go to breakfast. Her brother was reading the most recent prophet announcing that because of a new educational decree that the Ministry has passed Professor Umbridge is now the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. That means that Umbridge now has the power to examine the current professors and fire the ones who do not live up to Ministry standards. Chris slammed down the paper when he was done.  
"This is ridiculous. This proves that the Ministry sent Umbridge here to spy on Dumbledore. The Ministry is trying to take the control of Hogwarts from Dumbledore and place the responsibility in the hands of the Ministry," Chris said.  
"Am I the only one who saw this coming? That woman is a nightmare," said Kristen glancing down at her hand. There still was a scar from her detention with Umbridge. When Layne noticed the scars she was furious She was ready to go to Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore to show them, but Kristen stopped her saying that it wouldn't do any good and they needed to keep it to themselves for now. Layne didn't completely agree, but she is starting to see that Kristen was right.  
"Come on guys she isn't that bad," Marietta said  
The whole group turned to look at Marietta like she was crazy. Layne didn't think that she could actually be serious.  
"Are you kidding me? Have you seen my hand?" Kristen asked showing the little red scars that still read "I will mind my own business" to everyone.  
"I know that was wrong, but my mum says that she is under a lot of pressure. She just wants to make the school a safer and better place. And you all have to admit that letting a werewolf and mental ex auror teach students is not a safe idea," Marietta said.  
"If it wasn't for that mental ex auror and werewolf Derrick, Hermoine, and me would probably be dead right now," Kristen said getting defensive.  
"Well you and Hermoine wouldn't have been put in harm's way if you wouldn't have been somewhere you weren't supposed to be," Marietta said.  
Layne could tell that she immediately regretted saying that by the look of horror on her face.  
"Oh my gosh Kristen I am so sorry. It just slipped out," Marietta gasped. Kristen put up her hand to stop her.  
"No you are right. Hermoine and I would have been safer if we would have stayed out of the way, but think about this: if your best friend was in danger and you knew you could possibly find some information that would save his life wouldn't you do anything to find it?" Kristen asked. Then she got up and left the room leaving a dramatic silence.  
"I really didn't mean to let that slip out," Marietta whimpered.  
"You may have not meant to say it out loud, but you were obviously thinking it," Layne said coldly starting to stand up so she could go after her friend.  
"Go easy on her Layne. After everything everyone has been through this past year and all of the changes that have been made it hasn't been easy for anyone," Cho said.  
"Cho you know I love you like a sister and am very happy that you are still with my brother, but during times like these you have to determine where your loyalty lies. You're either with us or you aren't," Layne said leaving the room with Luna following her.  
"That was quite harsh Layne, but I suppose it was neccesary," Luna said.  
"The thing is Luna is that I really do like Marietta. She has been a good friend to my brother and her and I used to hang out a lot when I first starting attending Hogwarts. I know that her mother is a very loyal Ministry employee which makes it hard to rebel, but I just find it very hard to be friends with someone who could support the lies that the Ministry is saying," Layne said.  
"You probably shouldn't speak so loudly about that. Somebody might hear you," Layne heard a voice say. Luna and she turned to see Cho standing behind them. Layne didn't even notice Cho follow her out.  
"Where is everyone else? I thought you were all going to have breakfast together?" Layne asked.  
"We still are, but I suppose I am out here already for a similar reason as the two of you. You see Kristen left because it is obvious that what Marietta said hurt her. You and Luna left because you wanted to check on her and I left so I could speak to you," Cho said.  
"Alright what do you want to say?" Layne asked.  
"I just wanted to say that Marietta really is sorry and I promise you that she is on our side, but she is just really confused right now. Her mother is telling her to trust the Ministry and she loves and trusts her mother, but she also knows that nobody would lie about something so serious like the cause of Cedric's death. She doesn't want to disappoint her mother, but she knows the truth and I can promise you that when it matters she will fight for the right side. You just have to be patient with her. She is your friend afterall and that is what friends do," Cho said.  
Layne shrugged.  
"I guess we'll have to see, won't we?" she asked.  
"Just please try to be nicer to her," Cho begged.  
Layne sighed.  
"As long as she stops making comments like that I can try, but don't expect me to forgive her so easy the next time something slips," Layne said. Cho slowly nodded and then embraced Layne in a friendly hug.  
"You really are a great friend," she said.  
"Yes and that is why I need to go find Kristen and make sure she is alright," Layne said. Cho let her go and nodded. Then Layne and Luna went out to look for Kristen. They found her standing in front of the stairs that led to the Great Hall. She was with Neville who was hugging her ever so sweetly. Kristen wasn't crying, but she obviously looked upset. Layne could see how sweet they looked together. Sure Neville was kind of awkward, but you could tell that he really cared about her. She suddenly had a flashback. She thought about her third year when her and Kristen were fighting. She then remembered how Roger would sweetly kiss her to make her feel better. When they first started to date he was so sweet, but once they started their forth year he just changed. For the first time since the break-up she actually missed Roger. She didn't miss him making fun of her friends, but how he comforted her when she was upset. Layne sighed. She wonders if she will ever find a guy who will hold her when she is upset and will accept her friends. She could only wish.  
She heard a high pitched voice clear her throat. Layne glanced up the stairs to see Professor Umbridge standing there with her toad-like grin.  
"You both know that Public Displays of affection are not allowed on school grounds. I shouldn't need to remind you what happens to students who break the rules Ms. Gregory," Professor Umbridge smirked with her fake sweet voice. Layne felt her lips turn into a scowl. Layne wanted to smack that smirk right off her face. Neville and Kristen weren't doing anything wrong.  
"I thought they looked sweet," Luna whispered.  
Layne nodded. She noticed the glee in Umbridge's eyes when she got to tear the sweet couple apart. That woman was horrible and Layne wished that there was a way to stop her.


	28. Talk with Olivia

Derrick

Derrick promised Cam and Claire that he would talk to Olivia to keep her from doing something that could get her in trouble. Even though Derrick and Olivia have never been close friends every just thinks that he is the right person for the job. Derrick feels that he should be more annoyed, but to be honest he kind of wanted to speak to Olivia. Plus it is better than listening to Hermoine trying to persuade them to make a Defense Against the Dark Arts club. Derrick knows that making that club will bring more people into their mess and bring more unwanted attention to themselves. There are just too many things that could go wrong. Derrick believed that everyone deserved to know how to defend themselves, but he wasn't sure if her and Harry would be the best teachers. Besides they had more things to worry about like how they are going to stop Voldemort from getting this weapon. They couldn't let their focus shift.  
Derrick sent Olivia a little note to have her meet him in front of Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. He felt that they could actually be alone in there and not have to worry about people listening into their conversation.  
When Derrick arrived he saw her standing their in her Hufflepuff robes. She was leaning against the wall next to the door. She was looking down at her feet. Even from a few feet away he could see the permanent sadness in her eyes, but even with the sad look she looked stunning. Her small, frail frame, her big light blue eyes that even though were sad still held that slight innocence, and her fair skin just gave Derrick the urge to protect her. Derrick shook his head. He could not get distracted. He had a job to do. He slowly walked up to her. She did not even look up to adknowledge him. She was too deep in her thoughts.  
"Hey," he said to grab her attention. She slowly looked up and gave a weak smile.  
"Hello Derrick. You wanted to see me?" she asked.  
"Yeah why don't we step inside," Derrick said opening the door.  
"Into the girl's bathroom? Aren't you afraid of getting into trouble?" she asked. Derrick couldn't help, but chuckle. After everything he has been through being afraid of getting caught in the abandoned girl's bathroom seemed a little silly.  
"I'm not if you aren't," he said. Olivia looked behind her shoulder.  
"I suppose I'm not," she said walking in. Derrick glanced behind his shoulder to make sure nobody was watching them to follow them in and walked in. He could hear Moaning Myrtle's light cries as he walked in.  
"She is so sad," Olivia sighed.  
Moaning Myrtle stopped sobbing and glared at Olivia.  
"Of course I am sad you twit! Nobody loves ugly Myrtle!" she snapped. She turned her attention to Derrick and her face softened.  
"Oh Derrick you have come to see me. Did you bring Harry with you?" she asked.  
"Not this time Myrtle," Derrick said.  
"Why won't Harry come see me anymore? It's because of my glasses isn't it?" she asked.  
"Doesn't Harry have glasses?" Olivia asked.  
"I wasn't talking to you!" Myrtle yelled.  
"Harry has just been busy Myrtle, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting me speak with Olivia for a little bit," Derrick said.  
"Olivia? I remember that name. That good looking boy who took a bath with that egg wouldn't stop blabbing on about her. He didn't even notice me," Myrtle sighed.  
"Cedric? You knew him?" Olivia asked.  
"I suppose that was his name. You must be his love Olivia. He was crazy about you in a way that a boy will never be crazy for me. My life is so lonely," Myrtle sobbed. She let out a squeal before flying into her toilet and disapperaing.  
"I'm sorry about her. She is quite emotional," Derrick said.  
"It's fine. I wonder why Cedric never told me that he met her," she said.  
"Well meetings with Myrtle tend to be a little awkward and sometimes you would rather just forget them," Derrick said. Olivia slowly nodded as she looked at the toilet that Myrtle flew into.  
"I miss him so much," Olivia said. Derrick sighed.  
"I know, but you know he wouldn't want you living your life mourning over him. He loved you and would want you to be happy," Derrick said. He noticed Olivia start to tear up.  
"I know, but I just can't get over it. He was my true love Derrick and the Ministry is doing whatever they can to cover up the true meaning of his death. It is a dishonor to him. He deserves better," Olivia said.  
"I know he does. Everything the Ministry is doing has done nothing, but conceal the truth," he said.  
"I think that Umbridge woman is the worst. She bullies anyone who doesn't agree with the Ministry. It is horrible. She is tearing everyone apart. We as a student body need unite. We need something to bring us together. Most importantly we need to be able to protect ourselves which is something that Umbridge is trying her hardest to stop from happening. If we can't defend ourselves then we are doomed," Olivia sobbed.  
Derrick looked at Olivia and knew what he had to do.  
"What if I told you of a secret club that brought students who believed that Voldemort was back and wanted to honor Cedric's death by learning how to defend themselves against Death Eaters?" Derrick asked. Olivia wiped her eyes and locked them with Derrick's.  
"I'd ask where do I sign up?" she said.


	29. Hufflepuff Join me

Olivia

When Derrick told Olivia about a secret club that practices defense spells Olivia was all for it. She wanted to avenge Cedric's death and she felt that this could help her do it. She could learn the spells that Derrick knows then use them against the man that killed Cedric. That's right. Olivia wanted to kill Peter Pettigrew. Olivia believed Harry, Derrick, and the rest when they say that Peter Pettigrew is actually still alive even though most believe that he was killed by Sirius Black. Olivia believes them when they say that he died by the hand of Pettigrew on Voldemort's command. Olivia hasn't told anyone about her wishes to see Pettigrew dead knowing that they would overreact. They didn't understand what it was like. Olivia knows for sure that if Cam was killed by a death eater that Claire would react the same way, but since that hasn't happened she doesn't get it. The only one who can understand her is Derrick. She hasn't told Derrick yet, but she is sure that he already knows. She is sure that he wants to see Bellatrix die and she is sure that he wants to be the one to do it.  
Though killing Pettigrew isn't the only reason she wants these classes to happen. She also wants for her friends to be able to protect themselves so that they don't lose their life to a death eater. She couldn't bare to lose them too. She wants them to have a fighting chance when this war breaks out. As much as she loves her friends she knows that none of them are that strong in defense against the dark arts. They've all been average students in that specific subject, but she knows that they could learn so much from Derrick. He was able to fight off many death eaters and he can still live to talk about it.  
For these reasons Olivia has brought her friends together in her room. She invited Claire, Cam, Ernie, Justin, and Hannah to sit and talk about it. Her other roommate Susan was not there, but Olivia figured that she would invite her too. Olivia liked Susan even though the two weren't that close and Olivia felt that she would want to join the fight.  
"So you are telling me that Derrick and the others are forming a group of people to practice defense and attack spells so that we can protect ourselves from death eaters?" Claire asked.  
"Yes and the first meeting will be a the Hog's Head in a week," Olivia said.  
"There is no way that Umbridge would allow this," Hannah said.  
"And that is why we aren't going to tell Umbridge about it," Olivia said.  
"But she will find out and if she does we'll be expelled. Or worse we could all automatically flunk our O. W. L. S which means my studying will be pointless," Hannah said. Olivia rolled her eyes.  
"She can't do that. Besides there is no rule against forming a club. She doesn't have to know the specific details of it," Olivia said.  
"Hannah has a point. It could be dangerous," Claire said.  
"Isn't battling Death Eaters dangerous? Shouldn't we have the chance to prepare for it when this war breaks out?" Olivia asked.  
"Olivia is right. We should do this. I don't know about you guys, but when the war starts I want to fight," Cam said.  
"Cam?" Claire asked.  
"Don't act surprised. You know how I feel about everything and you know that once you-know-who and the death eaters regain enough power that the first people they are going to go after are the muggle borns like me and Justin. And then they are going to go after the hybrids like you. We need to be ready for it. And besides we are doing a horrible job honoring our friend Cedric who was killed by one of their kind. If he were alive I promise you that he would fight for what is against them because even though he was one of the nicest wizards I have ever met he was not a coward. He would do the right thing," Cam explained.  
Olivia was almost brought to tears by Cam's words. He was so right. Olivia sometimes forgets that other people were hurt by Cedric's death too. The effects might have not been as harsh, but they still missed him. Cedric touched a lot of people which was one of the many things that made Olivia fall madly in love with him. She had a love that she knew would never die. She wished every night that she would wake up and realize that his death was merely a nightmare and that he would be there holding her telling her that everything will be alright and then they would make love like they did that one night. Olivia does not regret making love to him. She couldn't imagine ever doing it with anyone else. It was beautiful. Her only regret is that she will never get to do it with him again. She will never feel his body against her's as they became one.  
As this all rushed through her head she felt tears start to fall freely.  
"Olivia," Claire cooed rushing to hug her. Olivia hugged back.  
"Cam is right. Let's at least go to the first meeting. If we don't like what they have to say we won't return, but I feel that Cedric would at least want us to try," said Ernie walking over to join the hug. Cam also joined the hug.  
"I'm in too. Cedric deserves to be honored," Justin said joining in. They all glanced at Hannah who still had a nervous look on her face. Then she sighed.  
"I can't fail my O. W. L. S by attending one meeting. And who knows maybe they can help me prepare for my DADA O. W. L," Hannah said chuckling slightly. Then she joined the group hug.  
Olivia was happy that her best friends were joining her. She wondered if anyone else would join. She knew that many people did not like Umbridge's teaching style, but were they willing to get on her bad side by joining a club being ran by Derrick? She figures that this club will be what separates the brave and the cowardly. Olivia figures you would have to be an idiot to not jump at this opprotunity, but then again many people seem to have let the Ministry do their thinking for them...time will only tell she guesses.


	30. Slytherin Always and Forever

Alicia

Alicia beat George to the Astronomy Tower this night. She took out her wand and pointed it at a rock wanting to practice some of her transfiguration skills. She did a small spell and the rock turned into a loveseat. She slowly sat down on it and waited for George. It has been 3 days since Professor Umbridge was named High Inquisitor and she has already started observing professors. That day she observed Alicia's transfiguration class with Professor McGonnagall. Professor McGonnagall did not even try to hide her dislike for Umbridge. Alicia couldn't blame her. Professor Umbridge is trying to change everything at Hogwarts and Alicia does not like it. Even though her friends seem to trust Umbridge's intentions she does not.  
George quietly entered the Astronomy Tower. Alicia smiled and stood up wrapping her arms around his neck. She softly nibbled on his bottom lip and then he rested his forehead on top of her's.  
"How was your day beautiful?" he asked.  
"Not bad. How about your's?" she asked.  
"It is great now," he smiled. Then he lightly kissed her lips.  
"I made us a love seat out of a rock," she said motioning towards it.  
"You are so amazing," he sighed. He picked her up bridal style causing her to giggle and sat her down on it. He then joined her lying on top of her nipping at her neck. She kept giggling as she ran her fingers through his stopped and locked eyes with her smiling.  
"I love you," he said.  
"I love you too," she smiled.  
"I told Fred," he said. Alicia sighed.  
"I told you that you could and I figured you would soon enough. How did he take it?" she asked. George shrugged.  
"He wasn't surprised actually. He said he had a feeling that I had a thing for you," he said.  
"Guess you can't keep anything from a twin," she said.  
"He told me that he wants me to be happy which brings me to my next point. If Fred can accept me being with you why do you think that no one else would?" he asked. Alicia sighed. He seems to love bringing this up.  
"I don't think Fred has ever had a real problem with me. My friends are not shy about their feelings towards your family and it is no secret that most of your friends do not care for anyone in Slytherin especially your younger brother," Alicia said remembering all of the mean, untrusting glares that Ron directed towards her and Massie during their stay at the House of Black.  
"Ignore him. Fred and I do it all the time," he smirked.  
"George I'm serious. I just need to get my friends more comfortable with you and vice versa. I know you could care less about people disagreeing with our relationship, but next year when you are gone I'll still be here for two more years and I really don't want to be a friendless loser," she explained.  
"I am pretty sure it is impossible for you to be a loser," he said.  
"Tell that to Draco," she muttered.  
"Is he still giving you issues?" George asked rolling on his side so that he ws smooshed up against Alicia spooning on the love seat.  
"I mean it isn't a big deal, but he does love making little rude comments towards me. I think he knows that I am on to him," Alicia said.  
"I think that is the way that Malfoy is, but you are just realizing it," he said. Alicia shrugged.  
"Possibly. I just can't believe he can actually support that woman," she said.  
"Umbridge? I can't stand her. Did you hear that she actually measured Flitwick during her evaluation with him. You know how he was. He taught the class like she wasn't even there and treated her like an old friend, but then she does something as rude as that. He still passed, but he was obviously very offended by that," George said.  
"I was pretty sure that McGonnagall was going to hex her during her inspection. Umbridge made a point to comment on everything McGonnagall did. She still passed because lets face it McGonnagall is flawless when it comes to teaching transfiguration, but Umbridge still tried to find a flaw in every motion. I can only imagine what it will be like when she inspects Trelawney who really has no business teaching," Alicia said.  
"I heard that she questioned Snape about how he was rejected when he applied for the DADA position. Ron told me that you could tell that he wanted to smack that annoying smirk off her face," George said.  
"He should have. He might have been fired, but I am sure it would be well worth it," Alicia said.  
She felt George nod as he rested his head on top of her's.  
"So you know how you said that you wanted our friends to get used to each other?" he asked.  
"Yes," Alicia said.  
"And you know how you cannot stand Umbridge and think she is a horrible teacher," he said.  
"Yes," she nodded.  
"Well have you heard anything about this club that Derrick and the rest are starting where they plan to teach Defense and Attack spells?" he asked.  
"I've heard that Derrick is starting a club, but that is it," she said.  
"Well I'm joining and I think you should too," he said. She turned and looked up at him.  
"Do you think that is a really good idea?" she asked.  
"What? I know how you feel about the Ministry controlling Hogwarts and I know that you want to actually learn things that can help you in case of an attack. Plus this will give you a chance to get to know my friends and get them used to you," he said.  
She looked into his eyes and could tell that he really wanted her to join.  
"I doubt my friends would ever let me live it down if I joined," she said.  
"You don't have to tell them right away. It wouldn't be the first secret you kept from them. Then we can figure out another way for them to get used to me," he said grabbing her hand. Alicia sighed.  
"You know I really don't enjoy keeping secrets from them," Alicia said.  
"Then why do you?" George asked.  
"You know why," Alicia said.  
George sighed and lifted her robes so that he could place his hands on her bare back. They were cold, but Alicia loved the way they felt against her.  
"Is it wrong that I want to be able to put my arms around you in public?" he asked.  
"You wouldn't be able to anyways with Umbridge's strict stance on PDA," Alicia said.  
"Don't change the subject," he said. Alicia sighed.  
"I promise that I'm going to tell them," Alicia said.  
"If you say so," he muttered. Alicia sighed and softly kissed his chin.  
"I'll go to the meeting and see what it is all about. I'll give it a chance for you," she said.  
He smiled and kissed her lips.  
"Its a start," he said. She smiled as she stretched her neck up to nip at his neck.  
"Now that we've got that out of the way let's move on to something a little more fun," she purred. Without much warning he flipped her over so that he was on top of her again. She squealed out in delight. He slammed his lips on top of her as he moved his hands from her back to her front side. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He started to lead a trail of kisses from her lips to her chin then down her neck. Alicia let him lift off her robes and the top she was wearing underneath so that she was left in her aqua bra. He kissed both of her breasts and then lied his head down so that he could hear her heart beat. Alicia stroked his hair as he lied there peacefully.  
"I love you George Weasley," she said. She felt him turn his head and rise up to kiss her lips again.  
"I love you too. Always and forever," he whispered. He held her while giving her soft kisses. She could stay like that forever. Times like this gave her the courage to tell everyone that she was head over heels in love, but she knew that as soon as she met Massie's stare and Dylan's judging eyes that she would crumble once again.


	31. Derrick and Harry's short chat

Derrick

"So when were you going to tell me that you agreed to lead a club that teaches defense against the dark arts?" Harry asked as he entered their bedroom.  
Derrick was sitting on his bed stroking Amicus through his cage. Derrick didn't even look up at Harry. He just shrugged.  
"I knew you'd try to talk me out of it," he said.  
"If you knew that then why would agree to do it. The last thing we need is to put the student body in danger," Harry said.  
"We aren't putting them in any more danger than they already are in. Lets face it we both know that the Death Eaters are going to be after us and they might try to ambush the school. They need to be ready for that," Derrick explained.  
"I thought you agreed with me when Hermoine first came up with the idea," he said.  
"I did. I really did, but I don't know things change," Derrick shrugged.  
"Derrick this will bring innocent people into our problems which makes them targets. You can't protect them all," Harry said. Derrick sighed.  
"I know which is why I want to teach them to protect themselves," Derrick said.  
"I don't know about this," Harry sighed.  
"Think of it like this. After everything everyone has been through after last year they feel the need to stand for something. Umbridge and the Ministry are destroying this school and people are noticing that. If this group can unite students they might feel stronger and they can have a sense of security. People are scared Harry and I'm starting to realize that more people believe us than we thought. The least we can do is make them feel safer," Derrick said.  
Harry sighed.  
"You guys are meeting this weekend at the Hogshead correct?" he asked.  
Derrick nodded.  
"I'll be there," he said.  
"Are you serious?" Derrick asked. Harry shrugged.  
"I think it will be easier to teach them if we both teach so that it will be easier to give individual attention to individual weaknesses," Harry said.  
"Good point," Derrick nodded.  
Derrick was happy that Harry has agreed to join him. It just seems more right that the two of them wor together. That is just the way it is supposed to be.


	32. Ravenclaw An Important Cause

Todd

Todd heard about the club that Derrick Harrington was leading from his friend Dennis who heard from his brother Colin. Colin is helping sneak Dennis and Nigel into Hogsmeade so that they could attend the meeting. As soon as Todd learned about this club, he knew that he wanted to join. He could not stand Professor Umbridge. She spread the lies of the Ministry. Claire told Todd that it was very important that he keep his mouth shut when dealing with Professor Umbridge, but he found it very hard. Todd had that type of personality that liked to point out when somebody was giving false information. Todd has bitten his tongue so much that it has actually started to bleed. If it wasn't for his sister pleading with him to keep his thoughts to himself he would probably have detention everyday with that evil woman. He heard about her detentions from Luna who heard Layne venting about it to Kristen who was a victim of her blood quill. If he can't stand up to Umbridge then this is the next best thing. Plus he knows that another Wizarding War is on its way. The Order would not be regrouping together if there wasn't one coming. Todd wants to be ready for it. The Wizarding World is the first place that he actually fit in and he is not ready to let it be destroyed by death eaters.  
That is why he is going to speak to Claire about having her sneak him into Hogsmeade.  
"Thanks for meeting up with me Claire," Todd said as they sat in the courtyard.  
"Of course Todd. I wanted to see you anyways to make sure that everything is going alright so far this year," she said.  
"It could be better if a certain DADA professor and High Inquistor was not here," he mummbled. Claire sighed.  
"I know she isn't the best, but if you keep your mouth shut you will be fine," Claire said.  
"Have you heard about what happened to Kristen and Harry during their detention?" Todd asked.  
Claire shook her head.  
"I don't know. I heard she just makes them write lines," Claire shrugged.  
"Yeah. With a blood quill. Those are illegal Claire," Todd said.  
"Todd I think that is just a rumor. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it," Claire said.  
"Dumbledore doesn't have a choice. She has the ministry on her side. And haven't you noticed how Kristen and Harry always seem to wear their sleeves over their right hand?" Todd asked.  
Claire shrugged.  
"I guess I haven't paid attention," she said. Todd figured that it will stick out to her now that he made the observation to her.  
"So I heard you were joining Derrick's club," Todd said. Claire nodded.  
"Olivia and Cam really wanted me to and I have to admit that it isn't a bad thing to learn these skills during a time like this," Claire said.  
"And that is why I want to join," Todd said.  
Claire sighed.  
"Todd it is dangerous and besides you aren't allowed in Hogsmeade yet anyways," she said.  
"Colin is sneaking his brother in because he knows that it is important to learn these skills," Todd said quietly. Todd could tell that Claire understood.  
"And you want me to sneak you in," she said quiet enough so only he would hear her.  
"Claire I believe in their cause and I am not learning anything useful in my DADA," Todd said.  
"It is only your second year," she said.  
"You guys were actually learning to duel in your second year," Todd pointed out. Claire sighed.  
"You aren't at the level that everyone else is. You could get hurt being taught by someone who isn't a professor," Claire explained.  
"The only way I can learn is if I actually attempt the spells," Todd said.  
"If you are caught you could be expelled," she said.  
"So be it. The cause is too important," Todd said.  
"Todd," she sighed before stopping. She didn't know what to say.  
"Look Luna is helping sneak in Nathan and she'll help me too, but I'd rather sneak in with my sister. The one person I trust more than anyone," Todd said. Claire sighed.  
"I don't like the idea," she said.  
"Claire please. I want your support," he said.  
Claire stayed quiet for a few minutes. She was thinking.  
"I don't like this, but I can't stop you. I'll help you, but if it gets too dangerous..." she warned.  
"You can walk me back to my dorm," he smiled. He hugged his sister. He knew that she couldn't say no to him. Deep down she knows that the cause is too important to ignore and she knows that their dad would want both of them to be involved because it was the right thing to do and that is something he always preached.


	33. The Meeting at the Hogshead

Derrick

Derrick and the rest were shocked how many students showed up. He looked at everyone sitting in the chairs set up for them talking quietly to each other.  
"Quite the turn out mates," said Fred coming up to Derrick, Harry, Kristen, Landon, Hermoine, Josh and Ron.  
"I'm surprised that this many people would want anything to do with a group involving Harry and me," Derrick said.  
"Maybe more people believed you than you thought," George said.  
"What is he doing?" they heard Ron mumble.  
"What are you mumbling about Ron?" Fred asked.  
"Not talking to yourself again are you?" George asked.  
"Why does Michael Corner have his hand on Ginny's knee?" Ron asked. Fred and George glanced at each other confused and looked over to where Michael and Ginny were sitting. They were next to Layne, Dempsey, Luna, and Plovert. Derrick glanced at Josh and Landon nervously. Ginny still hasn't told her brothers. They were the last to know it seems. Derrick can't believe that they were that oblivious.  
"Michael and Ginny have been going out for months now," Hermoine said. Derrick noticed Josh shoot her a look.  
"Hermoine," he whispered as if he thought she said too much.  
"He deserves to know. It is his sister," Hermoine said  
"Yeah, but shouldn't Ginny be the one to tell Ron...and George and Fred," Josh pointed out. Hermoiner got wide eyed when she realized the mischievious look in the twins' eyes.  
"Well George I suppose we should properly introduce ourselves toMr. Corner," Fred smirked.  
"Oh indeed we shall brother," George smirked back.  
"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Ron asked.  
"Ginny asked us not too. She thought you would over react and become really protective, but honestly you are taking it pretty well," Landon said patting his back.  
"I'll kill him," Ron said ignoring Landon.  
"Nevermind," Landon said.  
"I never did like that guy. He always looks so dark and mysterious. Why would anyone be attracted to that?" Ron asked.  
"Yes because girls hate that," Kristen smirked.  
"Shouldn't you be snogging with Neville?" Ron asked. Kristen blushed and rolled his eyes.  
"He's sitting with Dean," Kristen said.  
"Oh my what is she doing here?" Derrick heard Hermoine ask. He looked over in the direction that Hermoine was looking and saw Alicia Rivera sitting alone. She kept her eyes down so she wouldn't make eye contact with anyone and her hair was almost covering her face. It was like she didn't want to be noticed which is weird since Alicia is famous for wanting attention.  
"She must be lost," Kristen said.  
"Or she is spying for Draco and Umbridge," Ron said turning his attention away from Ginny to Alicia.  
"I think that is more realistic," Harry mumbled.  
"Nobody has told Umbridge about this," Josh said.  
"But I'm sure she has heard rumors of a Defense Against the Dark Arts club going around. She at least knows that Derrick and I are leading it," Harry pointed out.  
"Well someone should tell her to leave. She isn't wanted," Ron said.  
"We can't force her to leave. She hasn't done anything," Hermoine said.  
"She is a Slytherin. She can't be trusted," Ron said.  
Derrick looked over at Alicia. He isn't really sure if she can be trusted either, but both of her parents are a part of the Order so maybe they've talked some sense into her. And he always knew that she was better than her friends. She at least seemed guilty when her friends verbally attacked those who weren't in her group like she knows that they are wrong. Plus even though she looked like she was trying to not be seen it didn't seem like she was spying, but instead was probably afraid that someone would see her and tell her friends about it.  
"Let her stay. Her dad did help Harry get out of trouble with the Ministry. Maybe she is here for the right reason," Derrick said.  
"Are you mad? She is best friends with Draco Malfoy. Anyone who would befriend that slimeball never has good intentions," Ron said.  
Derrick sighed.  
"Look I'll talk to her. If you remember correctly I'm pretty good at reading people. If I don't think we can trust her I'll ask her to leave," Derrick said.  
"Good idea, but be quick so we can get started," Kristen said.  
Derrick walked over to where Alicia was and sat down.  
"Yes Derrick?" she sighed.  
"What are you doing here Alicia?" he asked.  
"I'm here for the same reason as anyone else. I want to join your club," she said. Derrick looked at Alicia who locked eyes with Derrick.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Is it so weird to think that I might not like the way that Umbridge teaches, that I believe that you know who is back, and I want to learn skills to help me defend myself if I need to?" Alicia asked.  
Derrick looked at Alicia. He did not see any signs that she was lying.  
"If you want me to leave then I will, but if you remember correctly you were the one who said that I wasn't the no-good Slytherin that people made me out to be so maybe you can try giving me a chance," Alicia said bringing up the intense conversation they had during Christmas break in their first year.  
Derrick sighed. She had him there.  
"Fine, but I've got my eye on you Rivera," Derrick said.  
"Whatever makes you happy Harrington," she shrugged breaking eye contact.  
"So anwser one question for me. Aren't you afraid of what your friends would think if they knew you were here supporting a cause being run by me and Potter?" Derrick asked. Derrick noticing Alicia glance over Derrick's shoulder and for a split second Derrick is pretty sure he saw her smile.  
"The right cause is sometimes worth the risk being caught," she shrugged. Derrick nodded as he got up to join his friends at the front.  
"I think we can trust her," he told them.  
"I hope you are right," Ron said shaking his head.  
"And now that we've got that out of the way it is time to get started," Hermoine said.  
Kristen stood so that she could speak and everyone quieted down.  
"Hello everyone. We all know why we are here. We need someone who can properly teach us how to defend ourselves against the dark arts and we are lucky enough to have two young wizards who have real experience in this matter," she said. Derrick could sense the nervousness in her voice. Kristen never had issues speaking in front of crowds growing up, but he supposes since now there are many who think she has gone insane it has made her a little more timid.  
"Why?" asked a Hufflepuff that Derrick barely recognized. He has seen him around campus before, but did not really socialize with him. He was tall, skinny, and blonde.  
"What do you mean why? You-know-who is back," Josh said obviously annoyed by the question.  
"So they say," the kid said in a disbelieving voice.  
"So Dumbledore says," Hermoine pointed out.  
"And Dumbledore says because they say. The point is that there is no proof," the kid said.  
"Shut-up Zacharias," Cam said. Everyone looked at Cam surprised at his outburst. Derrick has known Cam for his entire life and knows that it is not in character for him to snap at someone.  
"All I am saying is if maybe Harrington, Potter, or even Gregory and Grainger could tell us more about how Cedric got killed," Zacharias shrugged. An awkward silence fell over the room as everyone looked at them expectantly. Derrick looked at Harry and looked back at everyone else. Then he locked eyes with Olivia who's wide eyes showed so many emotions. She looked as if she could cry at any second.  
"Look if you are all here just to hear more about Cedric then you can forget it!" Harry snapped. Then he started to storm out, but Hermoine and Kristen tried to stop him.  
"Is it true that both you and Derrick can perform a successful corporal patronus charm?" Todd Lyons asked. Most of the people have seen Derrick's from their third year Quidditch match, but not Harry's.  
"Yes they can. I've seen them both and they are quite good," Josh said.  
"And the Harry killed a basilik with the sword that is in Dumbledore's office," Ginny pointed out.  
"And Derrick fought off many death eaters by himself saving my life and Hermoine's," Kristen said.  
"And last year Harry really did fight off you-know who," Hermoine said.  
"Wait," Harry said. All attention was on him. Harry and Derrick looked at each other and it was like he read Harry's mind.  
"It all sounds great when you say it like that. But honestly a lot of that was luck and we almost always had help along the way," Harry said.  
"He is just being modest," Hermoine said.  
"No he isn't. When you face things like this in real life it is nothing like being in class. In class you can mess up and everything is ok. You'll just try again tomorrow, but when you mess up out there people die. None of you know what that is like to have to live with that on your shoulders," Derrick said. The room was silent. Everyone had a look of uneasiness on their faces.  
"You're right. We don't know what it is like which is why we need you both to help us. If we are going to have any chance beating...V-voldemort we need you both," Kristen said putting her hands on Derrick's and Harry's shoulders. After a few minutes of silence a small voice spoke.  
"He really is back, isn't he?" asked a young Ravenclaw who sat next to Todd. Derrick believes that his name is Nathan. Derrick, Harry, Kristen, and Hermoine looked at each other and nodded.  
"He is," Hermoine said.  
The room was silent for a little while longer.  
"How do we officially join?" asked a female voice. It turned out to be Alicia who had the entire room's attention. It was like they just noticed that she was here and were shocked to see her.  
"You must sign this stating your loyalty to the club. It is also a contract that states that you will never tell anyone what happens inside the club. Especially not Umbridge. You will also be given a coin that will inform you when and where we will meet for our first lesson," Kristen said motioning towards the sign-up sheet.  
Alicia stood up and slowly made her way to the front. She was the first to sign up. Then other people started to line up. Fred and George were next. Then Neville and Dean. Then their Ravenclaw friends along with Cho and Marietta. Though it was easy to see that Marietta did not seem sure about this. Even that Zacharias kid signed up. Olivia was the last to sign up and take her coin.  
"You guys did great. I can't wait to get started," she said. Derrick gave her a small smile as she walked away.  
"And now I get it," Harry sighed. Derrick looked at him.  
"Get what?" Derrick asked.  
"Why you changed your mind about this," he said.  
"And why is that?" Derrick asked.  
"You like her," Harry said simply.  
"Olivia?" Derrick asked.  
"Try to deny it," Harry dared. Derrick looked back at Olivia who was talking with Claire. She glanced at Derrick and gave a small smile which Derrick returned.  
"She is still hung up on Cedric. It would never work," Derrick said.  
"You didn't deny it mate," Harry said.  
Derrick didn't say anything at that point. Mostly because Derrick knew that it would be pretty hard to fool his best friend


	34. Educational Decree 24

Landon

He looked up at the wall that was outside the Great Hall as Argus Filch hung up another educational decree.  
It stated:  
"Proclamation. Educational Decree No. 24. All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor. No Student Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled."  
He sighed and shook his head. They just met the day before and Umbridge has already made a rule to disband them. Landon figured she would overhear someone talking about their group. He glanced over at Ron who was standing next to him.  
"Myrtle's bathroom, 20 minutes. Spread the word," Landon said. Ron nodded as he walked away. Landon looked up at the decree again.  
"Does that mean that there will be no more Gobstones Club?" Landon heard some second year Hufflepuff ask.  
"They can't get rid of Gobstones club," gasped another younger Hufflepuff.  
Landon could not help, but shake his head again. He couldn't take looking at this anymore.  
Landon walked away. What were they going to do? They haven't even had a chance to find a place to meet.  
"Hello Landon," he heard a dreamy voice say. He turned his head and saw Luna Lovegood walking behind him. He noticed that she did not have any shoes on.  
"Hello Luna. Where are your shoes?" he asked.  
"Oh sometimes the other students like to hide them," she shrugged.  
"That is horrible," Landon said.  
"Oh it is all in fun. Layne gets really annoyed when my stuff goes missing, but I tell her not to worry. I'll find them eventually," she shrugged.  
"I guess, but don't your feet get cold?" Landon asked.  
"Sometimes, but after a while I don't even feel them," she said.  
"Still they shouldn't take your shoes," Landon said.  
"I guess not, but I don't mind," she said.  
Landon looked over at Luna. She really was gorgeous in such a day-dreamer sort of way. Landon didn't understand why people wanted to make fun of her for being different. Landon found her differences to be fascinating.  
"It's nice that you can be so carefree about things. It must be nice to not stress over things," Landon said.  
"I suppose you are talking about the new decree. It really does make things harder for the club," she sighed.  
"I'm sure we'll figure something out, but I am sure that many will drop out because they are afraid of getting caught," he said.  
"I wouldn't be so sure," she said.  
"What do you mean?" Landon asked.  
"Everyone was pretty moved by the speech that Harry and Derrick gave. People really believe in your cause," she said.  
Then out of no where she linked arms with Landon and leaned her head against his shoulder. Landon had to admit that it felt right.  
"I'm sure you guys will figure it out," she whispered. Then after a few more seconds she let go and started to skip away.  
"I'll see you later," she called out.  
Landon watched her go. Maybe she was right. Maybe everything was going to be fine.


	35. The DA

Derrick

"She can't do this!" Kristen exclaimed.  
Kristen, Hermoine, Harry, Ron, Josh, Landon, Ginny, Michael, Dempsey, Plovert, Layne, Olivia, Cam, Claire, Neville, and Derrick were sitting in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom together. Ron had only told Harry, Kristen, Josh, Hermoine, and Derrick. Landon decided to tell Ginny, Dempsey, Plovert, and Layne. Ginny invited Michael which Derrick isn't sure was the best idea. Ron is still mad that she didn't tell him about Michael sooner. Derrick thinks Landon invited Ginny so that maybe her and Ron would actually start talking again.  
Kristen obviously invited Neville. Derrick assumes that she wants Neville to be more involved in their group  
It was Derrick's idea to invite Olivia, Cam, and Claire. Olivia and Cam are obviously are very committed to the group and Claire probably would be, but she is still uncomfortble with breaking the rules. Derrick just wants her to get more comfortable with the idea.  
"Unfortunally she can," Harry muttered.  
"What are we going to do?" Kristen asked.  
"Well I mean it shouldn't matter. We didn't want her knowing anything about our club anyways," Hermoine said.  
"Guys if we are caught we could be expelled," Claire said.  
"So be it. This cause is bigger than that," Hermoine said.  
"Wow Hermoine this isn't like you," Josh said.  
"Things change. The DA needs to live on," Hermoine said.  
"The DA?" Derrick asked.  
"Well Kristen and I were talking and thought that a good name for the club was the Defense Association, but we can call it the DA for short," Hermoine shrugged.  
"The DA is good, but what about Dumbledore's Army instead. Since that is what Umbridge is so afraid of anyways," Ginny said.  
"I like it. It is a great name sis," Derrick winked.  
"It really is a great name," Michael said putting his arm around Ginny. Ron shot him a glare. Michael quickly took his arm away. Ginny rolled her eyes grabbing his arm and putting it around her again.  
"You're fine," Ginny whispered  
"I thought his arm was fine not on you," Ron growled.  
"Calm down Ronald. You are being as obnoxious as the twins," Ginny said.  
"Yeah well you'd be mad too if I was dating someone and didn't tell you about it," he said.  
"And that was wrong of me, but you are overreacting to this. You and Michael have hung out many times and everything was fine," Ginny said  
"That was before he was snogging my sister," Ron muttered.  
"Ron now is not the time for this foolishness. We have other things to worry about," Kristen said.  
Ron still had an angry look in his eyes.  
"Ron listen to me. I understand why you are upset, but this really important. We'll talk about it later," Hermoine said locking eyes with Ron. They looked at each other as they were speaking to each other using telepathy.  
"Fine," Ron sighed. Derrick looked over at Josh who did not show jealousy, but curiousity instead. He had his arm around Hermoine, but kept looking at the Ron and Hermoine like he was wondering what was going on.  
"Alright the next thing on our agenda is to figure out where we can meet where we won't be seen by anyone who can punish," Hermoine said.  
"What about the hog's head? Nobody goes there," Claire suggested.  
"It is too small Claire," Olivia pointed out.  
"That is right. We wouldn't be able to practice spells," Cam said.  
"But it wasn't a bad suggestion. Thank you," Derrick said wanting to make sure Claire was being appreciative. She smiled politely.  
"What about here? People avoid this place like the plague," Olivia snorted.  
"And for good reason. We are just lucky that Myrtle isn't in at the moment. We would get nothing done with Myrtle here and besides Myrtle might tell another ghost and if it gets back to Peeves then everyone will know," Kristen said.  
"True," Kristen nodded.  
"There has got to be a place somewhere," Neville sighed.  
Everyone looked at Harry and Derrick expecting them to have the anwser. The two of them looked at each other.  
"We'll figure something out, but for now just keep looking. If anyone figures something out let us know and we'll send out the notice on the coins," Harry said.  
Derrick sighed. Just one more thing for them to worry about.  
"I'm sure you'll find something guys. Then we can finally get started," Olivia said locking eyes with Derrick. The eyes still had saddness and anger, but now there was something else. It looked like hope. The DA was something to believe in. Olivia needed this.  
Derrick felt himself smile. Sometimes the trouble and stress is worth it.


	36. Slytherin The Room of Requirement

Alicia

Alicia was walking on the 7th floor of the Hogwarts castle. She has been taking a lot of walks lately. She is trying to keep the peace with Draco, but sometimes his back handed comments make Alicia want to snap. So whenever Alicia is almost at her breaking point she takes a walk around campus before going back to the Slytherin Dungeon. Sometimes Dylan joins Alicia. Sometimes Alicia thinks that Dylan might be the only true friend she has. Massie is always trying to defend Draco. Kemp never insults Alicia directly, but is always spewing out blood purist slurs. It gets old. Forget about Goyle and Crabbe, they are pretty useless. Today Dylan didn't join which Alicia didn't mind. Sometimes it is just nice to be alone, but in this case she wasn't alone. She could feel herself being followed.  
"You know some people might think they have a stalker if they are being followed," Alicia smirked. She turned around and saw George peaking behind a corner. She walked out with an adorable smirk.  
"You caught me," he said. Alicia looked around. Nobody was there. It wasn't like many people hung out in this area anyways.  
"What's up?" Alicia asked crossing her arms. He walked up to her wrapping his arms around her neck pulling her close.  
"Just wanted to see you," he said then he started to kiss her neck.  
"George someone might see," she giggled pushing him away. He sighed and dropped his arms.  
"I just want to spend some time with you," he said pouting. Alicia bit her lip. She just wanted to kiss those beautiful lips. She just needed to feel his hands on her.  
In the corner of her eye she saw some movement on one of the walls. Occasionally pictures on the walls will move so it shouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, but something just caught Alicia's eye. She turned her head and noticed a door.  
"George was that door there a few seconds ago?" Alicia asked.  
"Um I've never seen it before," he said. He walked over and opened it with her following. They looked behind their shoulders and both walked in. The room was huge. How did Alicia never notice it before?  
"This is amazing," Alicia said.  
"Wicked," he said looking around. A lovely giant couch appeared in the center of the room.  
"What is this place?" Alicia asked sitting down.  
"My dear I think we have stumbled upon the Room of Requirement," George said sitting down next to her.  
"What is that?" Alicia asked.  
"Well there is a legend of a room at Hogwarts that appears only when somebody needs it and if there is anything you need it just appears in here and people have been known to hide things in this room. Fred and I have been looking for it for years," George said.  
"So why did it appear for us?" Alicia asked.  
"Because you need for this relationship to be hidden," George snorted. Alicia sighed and kissed George.  
"Actually I needed to do that," Alicia smirked. George smirked back.  
"Well I need to do this," he said wrapping his arm around her and giving her a deeper kiss. The next thing Alicia knew he was on top of her and they were passionately kissing. George started to kiss and nip at Alicia's neck. Alicia purred with delight.  
"George," she moaned. His hands went up her robes and started to massage her breast through her bra.  
"You are such a tease," she moaned.  
"You love it," he purred. Then he moved his hands to unhook her bra so he could massage her bare breasts easily.  
She felt his cold hands warm up on her warm body.  
Alicia put her hand into his hair and started to play with it. He started to nibble at her ear before locking lips with her again. Why didn't they find this place earlier. Nobody would ever find them here. This place...wait a minute. Alicia had an idea.  
"George," she whispered separating their kiss.  
"Yeah?" he asked before pecking at her chin.  
"This place would be a perfect meeting place for the secret defense club," Alicia said.  
"Dumbledore's Army," he said.  
"What?" she asked.  
"That is what we are calling it. It's kind making fun of the Ministry's paranoia that Dumbledore is creating an army to bring them down," George explained.  
"I like it," Alicia smiled.  
"And your idea might be the most genius one yet," he said.  
"You really think that this place will work?" Alicia asked.  
"Yeah and Umbridge will never find it. We can work without the fear of being heard or seen," George said.  
"You have to tell them," she said.  
"You should tell them. They obviously are still feeling uneasy about my loyalty to the club," Alicia said.  
"Once they get to know you they are going to love you almost as much as I do and this could help them start to trust you more," George said moving his arms so that they wrapped around her waist.  
"If I tell them they probably won't listen to me. They are really suspicious of me. Especially your brother. I saw the looks he was giving me during the meeting," Alicia said.  
"Fred?" he asked.  
"Of course not. The brother I am speaking about is the one younger than you," Alicia said.  
"I've told you not to worry about Ronald. He will get over it eventually," George said  
"Will you please just tell them?" she begged. He sighed.  
"The things I do for you," he said giving a smile. She smiled back.  
"Thank you love. Now before we give the room to the army we don't we have a little more fun in it," Alicia smirked. He smirked back and crashed his lips on top of her's.  
Alicia just wished that they could stay like that forever. She can't wait for the day that she will finally be ready to kiss him in public. If only she could get over her nerves when she tried to tell her friends that she was head over heels in love with George Weasley.


	37. Ravenclaw The First Lesson

Kristen

"I can't believe that George found this place," Kristen said looking around the Room of Requirement. She has heard the stories from other Ravenclaws, but didn't know that it actually existed.  
"Well if anyone would find it it would be one of the twins. Apparently he was hiding from Umbridge after slipping one of his and Fred's Fainting Fancies in Goyle's pocket candy stash," Ron said.  
"This place is perfect," Derrick said.  
"Do you and Harry have your lesson plan ready?"Hermoine asked.  
"Yeah. We've been working on it since we found the place," Derrick said.  
"Well we'll give everyone a few more minutes to arrive then we can get started," Hermoine said.  
Kristen looked around. The Room was absolutley perfect. Kristen looked at the Death Eater Dummy that appeared after Hermoine asked for it. It was like Hogwarts wanted them to fight back.  
"This place is great Kristen," said Neville looking around.  
"I know. I can't wait to get started," Kristen said.  
Kristen had been ready to learn these spells since that tragic night. Kristen hated the feeling of being helpless. She never wanted to feel that way again. She still has nightmares about it.  
"I'm a little nervous," Neville admitted  
"Why?" Kristen asked.  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts was always one of my weaker classes. I just don't want to embarrass myself or you," he said.  
Kristen sighed and kissed Neville.  
"You can't embarrass me love. Besides this is a learning experience. If you don't get it right away I will always be willing to help as much as I can," Kristen said.  
"Alright guys gather around. We are about to get started," Derrick called out. Kristen took Neville's hand and led him to the group.  
"Thank you all for coming today. I know you are all taking a risk by being here so your presence is greatly appreciated," Harry said.  
"Now we aren't going to waste anymore of your time and we are going to get started with the disarming spell," Derrick said.  
"You have got to be kidding me," said a smug voice. It came from Zacharias Smith. Kristen rolled her eyes. This boy obviously had an attitude problem.  
"What is it?" Derrick asked.  
"You honestly think a simple spell like Expelliarmus would be a match against the Dark Lord?" Zacharias asked.  
"That simple spell has saved our lives before. It might not be what defeats him, but it buys you time to make your next move and you will learn that time is everything," Derrick said.  
Zacaharias rolled his eyes.  
"Now I am going to demonstrate then I want you all to get in line and take turns trying against the dummy," Harry said.  
Harry got into position and pointed his wand at the dummy.  
"Expelliarmus!" he yelled.  
A scarlet flash of light left his wand and disarmed the dummy.  
"Alright now all of you try," Derrick said as they lined up.  
Most people got it pretty quickly. The older students were obviously very quick to do it correctly. The young students took a few tries except for Todd. When it was his turn he was able to do it on the first try.  
"Very nice Todd. The form was perfect," Derrick said.  
Todd was a bright kid so it was no surprise that he would catch on quickly.  
Kristen was next.  
"Alright Kristen you can do it," Derrick said. Kristen took a deep breath and put her wand up.  
"Expelliarmus!" she said. The dummy was successfully disarmed. Kristen smiled. That wasn't so bad. Neville was next.  
"Expelliarmus!" he yelled flicking his wand. The wand snapped out of his hand and flew back. Everyone ducked out of the way. Kristen noticed some people smirk and some people look like they felt sorry for Neville for not picking up such a simple spell right away.  
"I'm so hopeless," Neville sighed.  
"Not hopeless. You just flicked your wand to harshly. It is like this. Expelliarmus!" Derrick demonstrated. The dummy was disarmed.  
Neville got his wand and tried it a few times, but still struggled.  
"Here Neville why don't you and I go over there while the rest try with the dummy. You and I can practice together," Derrick said leading Neville away. Kristen looked at her boyfriend feeling bad. He wanted to do good, but just struggled. It was like he was trying to hard to not be a failure. Kristen knew that he had it in him. He just needed a little help. Alicia went next. Everyone was really quiet looking at her like they were hoping that she would fail. People did not really warm up to the idea of her being there. There were a few people that didn't seem to care, but some just felt uneasy that she was there. Especially Ron. Ron just could not stand her. He thought she was a useless little Slytherin princess who could not be trusted. Even Kristen struggled to trust her. They used to be best friends, but she knew that Alicia had changed. Plus Kristen would not put it past the Slytherin group to send in a spy so they could bring them down. It just seemed like something Massie would put together. Just like how Dylan's mother was sent into the Order as a spy for Voldemort.  
"Alright Alicia. Give it a go," said Harry. Alicia took a breath and pointed her wand at the dummy.  
"Expelliarmus," she said.  
The spell went perfectly and the dummy was disarmed. She gave a little cocky smile and looked behind her shoulder at her observers before stepping out of line. She was the last one in line so they had completed.  
"Alright now obviously if you are going against the real death eater they will be able to fight back so it won't always be that easy.  
Harry continued to teach them a few simple defense spells against the dummy. Harry was doing a great job teaching while Derrick was helping Neville. Kristen would occassionally glance over and see Neville with a look of frustration while Derrick was being very patient with him.  
"Alright everyone did very good today. At our next meeting we will begin duelling so we can use these spells in practice," Harry announced.  
Kristen went up to Neville who was talking to Derrick. He looked so discouraged.  
"Neville you are doing fine. You're going to get it. If you want I can give you some more private lessons in here before our next meeting," Derrick said.  
"It is hopeless. I am sure to be one of the first to die in battle," Neville said.  
"Don't say that Neville. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it," Kristen said putting her arm around Neville.  
"Yeah Neville. Some people take a little bit longer, but you'll get the hang of it," Derrick said.  
"My grandmother is right. I'm an embarrassment," Neville said. Kristen turned Neville's head so that they locked eyes.  
"What have I told you about talking like that? You are not an embarrassment. You are one of the sweetest, hardest working, and whether you know it or not the bravest people I have ever met. Your parents would be so proud of you," she said. Then she kissed him.  
"I guess I could come in for a few extra lessons if it isn't too much trouble. And I'll try to practice as much as I can," Neville said.  
"That's the spirit mate," said Derrick patting his back before walking away.  
"I love you," Kristen said.  
"I love you too," he said. Kristen smiled.  
Kristen hates that Neville can't see how great he is. When he figures it out, Kristen knows that he will be unstoppable.


	38. Hufflepuff Things Change

Olivia

Olivia thought the first class was successful, but it didn't go fast enough for her. She understands why these simple defense spells are necessary, but if she is going to find Peter Pettigrew and get her revenge on him she is going to have to move a little faster. As soon as the meeting of the DA was over she went to talk to Derrick.  
"Hey Derrick," she said tapping his shoulder. He was talking to Harry and Ron at the moment. Olivia noticed Harry and Ron glance at each other.  
"We'll catch up with you in the common room mate," Ron said then the two boys walked away.  
"You and Harry did a good job running the DA today," Olivia said.  
"Thanks Olivia. I actually really enjoyed it," Derrick smiled.  
"I thought it was really sweet that you were helping Neville today," Olivia said. Derrick shrugged.  
"He is really nice and I know Kristen really likes him. He just needs a little more work. I'm going to give him a little extra help outside the meetings," Derrick said.  
"Wow that is really nice. Do you think I could join you guys? I mean during times like this a little extra practice couldn't hurt," Olivia said.  
"You seemed to be doing good today. You know we aren't actually an army though. Harry and I just want you all to be able to defend yourself if an attack happens. Hopefully none of you will actually have to use them," Derrick said.  
Olivia was taken aback by Derrick's comments. Did he not get it? People did not join the DA just to learn a couple spells. They joined for the purpose. To honor Cedric. To be ready to fight for what is right. To protest against Umbridge. Maybe it is a combination. Derrick is talking like the DA is just some silly after school club. Olivia would think that Derrick would get it. After everything he has been through she is sure that he can respect Olivia wanting to be more prepared for battle.  
"Derrick please. I need this. Don't you understand the need to feel safe? You know I have nightmares every night. The DA is my escape," Olivia said quietly. Tears crept up in her eyes. Flashes of Cedric flashed through her mind. His smile. The way his beautiful eyes would look at her. Then she saw the life leave his eyes.  
She heard Derrick sigh.  
"I do too," he said. Olivia looked into his brown eyes and noticed the sad, dazed look.  
"What?" Olivia asked.  
"Nightmares. They don't come as often as they used to, but I still have them and they are even worse now that I have witnessed more deaths. It really doesn't get easier seeing people die. That is why Harry and I don't want you guys to have to experience it. If we can help it, you all won't have to," Derrick said. Olivia squeezed Derrick's shoulder.  
"Do you ever want to get revenge on that woman who killed your parents?" Olivia asked. Derrick let out a humorless chuckle.  
"Revenge won't bring them back," Derrick said.  
"You didn't anwser my question," Olivia said.  
"I think you know," he said. Then he got up and started to walk out. Then he stopped and turned to face Olivia.  
"I'll let you know when I meet with Neville," he said.  
Olivia nodded.

After Olivia walked out of the Room of Requirement she saw Mrs. Norris strolling the halls staring at her. It was so creepy. It was like that cat was trying to read her thoughts. Olivia used to actually feel bad for the poor kitty. Everyone hated the cat. Mostly because they couldn't stand it's owner always trying to find ways to punish students. At this moment though Olivia felt as if the cat was trying to find some information for Filch. It creeped her out so she decided to duck into the closest bathroom just so she didn't feel as if she was being watched. There was one girl in the bathroom. It was Alicia Rivera. She was putting on some make-up in the mirror. It wasn't like she needed it. Alicia was one of the most naturally pretty girls Olivia had ever seen. Olivia thought back to the Yule Ball. She remembers how everyone had their eye on Alicia as she entered the ball. She remembers how Cedric gave his attention to Olivia instead. He kept Olivia from feeling insecure. She also remembers how there was one boy who looked at Alicia the way Cedric look at Olivia. A way with love and Alicia gave him the same look. She noticed during the meeting that when they thought nobody was looking they gave each other the same looks. Olivia cannot begin to understand why she keeps her feelings from him a secret. She should spend every second she can with the one she loves.  
"Do you need something Olivia?" she asked. Olivia noticed that she was staring.  
"You know people would probably trust you more if you told the truth,"Olivia said.  
Alicia stopped putting on make-up and turned to face Olivia.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
"Your feelings for the Weasley twin. He feels the same way you know," Olivia said. Olivia noticed the color rush from Alicia's face.  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
"Don't worry. I doubt anyone else figured it out. I realized it last year. He is a nice guy and obviously cares about you. He looks at you the way...the way Cedric looked at me," Olivia said thinking of Cedric's beautiful eyes.  
Alicia's face softened.  
"I'm sorry about everything that has happened Olivia. I can't imagine what you are going through," she said.  
"And hopefully you won't have to, but if you do I hope you will have gotten over the embarrassment you have regarding your feelings," Olivia said.  
"Is that what you think? That I'm embarrassed?" Alicia asked seeming like she was offended.  
"Then why are you so afraid?" Olivia asked. Alicia sighed.  
"You wouldn't understand. Everyone loved Cedric and the two of you were this perfectly sweet couple that everyone envied. You didn't risk losing your friends by being with him," Alicia said.  
"Well are you willing to lose him for people who would ditch you because they don't like your boyfriend?" Olivia asked.  
Alicia sighed.  
"It isn't that simple," Alicia said.  
"Look I'm not telling you how to run your life, but think about this. Do you want your last memory with him to be sneaking around because you don't want anyone to see you together?" Olivia asked  
Then Olivia left to let her words sink in.  
"Olivia wait," she heard. She turned to see Alicia behind her.  
"Yes?" Olivia asked.  
"I really am trying to build up the courage, but I always choke," Alicia admitted.  
"Well if you ever need someone to help you build up the courage, hit me up. Unless you are too embarrassed to be seen talking to me too," Olivia smirked.  
Alicia chuckled.  
"I'm talking to you now aren't I?" Alicia asked.  
"I guess you are, but not too long ago you stopped talking to me unless you were trying to insult me," Olivia pointed out. The smile fell from her face.  
"I'm sorry about everything I've ever said to you to make you feel less than a person," she said.  
"I'm over it. There are bigger things to worry about now," Olivia said.  
Alicia nodded and then Olivia waved bye and started to walk towards the Hufflepuff dorms. She thought about how much things have changed since her first year at Hogwarts. When she first came to Hogwarts she was so innocent. Her biggest problem was that her old best friend was now being mean to her. She had so much love in her heart that she never had negative thoughts about anyone. And now she wants to kill Peter Pettigrew. Wow things really do change.


	39. Slytherin It is love

Massie

Massie waited for Draco to finish up with his Quidditch practice outside the Hogwarts Quidditch field, bundled up in her Slytherin robes and scarfs. Umbridge was allowing the Quidditch teams to stay active during the club ban. Draco says that it is the only club worth anything anyways. Massie could actually care less about the sport, but at least it made her Draco happy. As she saw the Slytherin team exiting the field she skipped up to Draco greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. One of the things she liked about Quidditch was that Draco could leave the practice and not be all gross and sweaty. Unlike those muggle sports. Can you imagine her having to kiss the cheek of a soccer player after a long practice? Disgusting.  
"Hello Massie," he said wrapping his arm around her. He waved away Goyle and Crabbe who went to try to talk to Alicia. It was so obvious that they were highly attracted to her, but Alicia could care less. Most guys had their eye on Alicia, but she just seemed uninterested. Even with Blaise Zabini when he tried asking her to Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop. In Massie's opinion Blaise was the best looking wizard in Slytherin besides Draco. Dylan suggested that maybe her heart belonged to someone else. Massie supposes she could actually still be thinking about Viktor Krum, but she never talks about him.  
"How was practice?" Massie asked.  
"Not bad. There is no way that Gryffindor can beat us in our upcoming match," Draco said.  
"I'm sure you guys will this year," Massie said leaning into his shoulder.  
"Yeah and the guys and I have been coming up with a little song to sing after we beat them. You know Ron Weasley is their keeper? That is the funniest excuse for a joke if I've ever heard one," Draco said.  
"Lets not talk about the Weasleys. Just thinking about that unfortunate family makes me sick to my stomach," Massie said rolling her eyes.  
"Understandable. That family is an embarrassment," Draco sneered.  
"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Massie asked.  
"I don't know. Spending time with you I suppose," he said.  
"Well Alicia is going to study in the library again which honestly that girl has spent more time in the library this year than she has in her life. Never would have thought she would have become such a book worm. Dylan and Kemp are off causing trouble somewhere and Pansy is hanging out with Millicent today. So we can be alone in my room," Massie hinted.  
She felt him stiffen slightly for a millisecond before relaxing again.  
"I suppose we can do that," he said.  
Massie has not had much luck going farther with Draco. He always keeps it above the belt. At first she was comfortable with the idea, but Massie knows that she is ready for more. She is in love with Draco and she wants to show him, but he keeps pushing her away when they get to that point. When they got into her dorm room she sat on her bed next to her sleeping cat, Regina. Draco sat on the other side of Regina and started to scratch her head. Regina awoke from her slumber and purred in delight.  
Massie took off her green gloves and striped scarf. Then she ran her fingers through her naturally wavy hair.  
"Regina really likes you," Massie said petting her cat's back.  
"She's a nice little cat," Draco smiled.  
Massie picked up her cat and put it on the floor. Then she put her hand on Draco's cheek, leaned in, and kissed him softly on the lips. She slowly started to kiss back, wrapping his arms around her neck. She scooted closer and deepened the kiss by slowly sliding her tounge into his mouth.  
Massie started to lie down on top of Draco and he lowered his arms so that they were around her waist. He flipped her so that he was on top. Massie nipped at his bottom lip in protest. Both of them always seemed to like fighting for control. She felt him smirk as his lips moved to her neck and bit down. She moaned in delight. His hands moved up her top so that they rested above her bra. She quickly wigged out of her robe and whipped off her top leaving her in black tights, a black uniform skirt, and a green bra. He started to kiss her bare shoulders as she tried to get him out of his Quidditch robes. She got the robes and his shirt off and then he started to kiss her passionately on the lips again. His hands were under her bra, slightly squeezing her small breasts. She separated the kiss.  
"I want you," she whispered. He stopped and locked eyes with her. Then he sighed  
"I love you so much, you know that?" he asked.  
She sighed with an annoyed tone. She pushed him off her, sitting up and looking for her top that was on the floor.  
"Mass, don't be like this," he sighed.  
"Like what? You obviously don't want this and who am I to force you?" she asked.  
"Will you listen to me?"he asked grabbing her shoulder so that they would lock eyes. He then quickly kissed her.  
Massie felt her eyes start to water. She hated crying and saw it as a sign of weakness, but she let Draco see her in that light just like she would see him in a less than perfect light.  
"Massie we have our entire lives to make love. Why do you want to rush it so much?" he asked.  
"Draco I love you and I want my first time to be with you," she said honestly.  
"I know, but I don't want our first time to be something you regret. When the time is right we will both know and it will be passionate, it will be full of love, and it will be amazing," he promised. Then he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.  
Everyone thought that Draco was a heartless jerk, but Massie knew better. He had a huge heart and always knew the right thing to say. He was so perfect for her and she would do whatever it took to keep him forever.


	40. Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch Match

Josh

Josh was about to participate in his first Quidditch match. It was against Slytherin and he was pumped. It was nice to be invovled in some sort of competitive sport again. Back in the muggle world he was really into soccer, but he hasn't actually played the sport since he was 11.  
"You ready to be teammates again?" Derrick asked.  
"You know it. It will almost be like old times, but without Kemp, Cam, and Plovert," Josh said.  
"I'm actually pretty surprised that Kemp isn't playing Quidditch. He loves the chance to show off," Derrick smirked.  
"Yeah, but if he were to suck at it he wouldn't be caught dead doing it," Josh smirked.  
"How can you both be so calm? I am dying here," Ron said as he paced in the Gryffindor common room.  
"Well I've been playing since first year. I feel good about my skills," Derrick shrugged.  
"Same here," said Harry who was lacing up his boot.  
"And competition sports was kind of my thing back in the muggle world," Josh said.  
"I just feel like I am going to humiliate myself out there," Ron said.  
"Oh don't worry Ron," said Fred entering the common room with George.  
"Yeah if you mess up we'll just tell everyone that you are adopted," George said putting his hand on Ron's shoulder.  
"We already do," they both said.  
"Ron don't listen to them. Just relax. You'll be fine," Josh said.  
"I'm just so nervous. All those people will be out there watching," Ron shivered.  
"Calm down Ron. It'll be fine," Josh said.  
"Come on guys let's go. We need to get our breakfast quickly so we have a chance to warm up," Angelina said as she walked in.  
She has been taking her new captain position very seriously. Apparently she is just as obsessive as their old captain, Oliver Wood, was.  
"You got it Wood...I mean Johnson," Fred smirked.  
"Don't be smartass," she sighed as she walked out.  
"I guess we should go to breakfast," Derrick said leading the group out.  
When they arrived at the Great Hall. Landon, Hermoine, Neville, Kristen, Layne, Dempsey, Plovert, and Luna were already there sitting together.  
Luna and Layne were wearing giant lion hats.  
"Hey guys. I like your hats," Josh said sitting next to Hermoine.  
"Thank you. Everyone is talking about this game. I think the Ravenclaws are more excited about this game than they are about the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff game tomorrow. No offense Kristen, Dempsey,and Plovert," Luna said.  
"None taken. I just hope Gryffindor wins today," Kristen said.  
"Trust me. We all do," Josh said.  
"Hey Luna show them what the hat can do," Landon said.  
Luna smiled and tapped her wand on his hat then it roared.  
"Luna and I were going to make it so that it would eat a serpant, but we thought it may be a little much," Layne smiled.  
"Isn't it awesome?" Landon asked. Josh smirked at his friend. His crush on Luna was so obvious. Landon just found her facsinating.  
"Very," Josh smirked.  
After breakfast Josh, Derrick, Harry, and Ron went to meet up with the rest of the team so that they could warm up.  
"Alright now we've been practicing hard, but as you know the Slytherin team likes to play dirty. Stay sharp and stay focused," Angelina said.  
"We've got this," Derrick clapped.  
They all lined up. Josh felt butterflies as he waited for them to be announced. It felt great. Josh was so ready to play. A lot of people were surprised that Josh got the position over Katie Bell who has been a chaser for a few years. Josh was surprised himself, but the honest truth was that Josh just did better during the tryouts. And now he was ready to prove that he belonged on the team.  
After being announced and doing their lap they got in position to start. Derrick was able to get his hand on the quaffle right away and scored on then he passed it over to Angelina who scored on the Slytherin keeper.  
One of the Slytherin chasers got it next and gave it to Alicia Rivera who easily scored on Weasley who ended up dodging it instead of stopping it. Josh could hear the Slytherins in the crowd laughing as Alicia smirked at him.  
"Ronald! Pay attention!" Angelina yelled.  
Ron's nerves were getting the best of him. He did not block one goal. If it wasn't for Derrick they would be incredibly behind. The score was 110-90 with Slytherin winning. Derrick scored 6 of the goals, Angelina scored 2 of them and Josh scored one of them. Josh did assist on a lot of Derrick's goals though. Josh hoped that Harry caught the snitch soon because Derrick was getting tired.  
"Ron block at least one of them!" Angelina yelled. Angelina would probably be playing better if she wasn't so focused on yelling at Ron for screwing up. She wasn't trying to be mean, but she obviously wanted to win this and was stressed out.  
Josh watched as Harry and Draco went after the snitch. Draco would try to elbow Harry and Harry would dodge him.  
"Come on Harry," Josh muttered.  
Alicia was able to score again which widened the gap a little more.  
Finally Josh heard the words he wanted to hear.  
"Harry Potter has catched the snitch! Gryffindor wins the match!" said the announcer. Josh heard Layne and Luna's hats roar in the crowd and Josh pumped his fist.  
Josh flew over to Harry and smacked his back in celebration. He looked over to Ron who instead of celebrating, looked embarrassed. Josh sighed. The poor guy let his nerves get the best of them. He did well in practice, but did not handle the pressure well. He knew that Angelina would let him have it at the next practice, but he hoped that she would hold off for the rest of the day. The last thing Ron needed was to hear how much he sucked that day.


	41. Weasley is Our King

Derrick

"I'm an embarrassment," Ron muttered as Derrick, Fred, George, Harry, Josh, Angelina, and he were walking to meet up with their friends after the win.  
"Well we are going to be running a lot of drills for you at our next practice. We cannot repeat this at the Hufflepuff match," Angelina said.  
Ron did a silent groan. He knew that the next practice was not going to be pretty.  
"Hey look there's Gryffindor's new star keeper!" yelled an obnoxious voice that came from a Slytherin. Derrick looked up to see Draco Malfoy along with Goyle, Crabbe, and Kemp standing behind them. Kemp wasn't even on the Quidditch team, but he didn't seem to want to miss the chance to be rude.  
"Guys you lost. Leave us alone," Josh said.  
"Oh, but we wrote you a little song. Men?" Draco said.  
"Weasley is our king. He cannot block a single ring. Thats why all Slytherins sing: Weasley is our king. Weasley was born in a bin. He always lets our Quaffle in. Weasley will make sure we win. Weasley is our king," they started to sing.  
"That is enough. Lets go guys," Angelina said coldly. They started to walk past them before Draco yelled some offensive words out.  
"We tried to add more verses, but we couldn't think of a good word that rhymed with fat and ugly for your mother," Draco yelled out.  
Derrick stopped dead in his tracks along with Fred, George, and Ron. He did not just make those comments about Mama Weasley.  
"And we couldn't think of a good word that rhymed with useless loser for you dad," Kemp added. The group laughed. The boys all whipped around and glared at the group of Slytherins.  
"Take it back Malfoy," Derrick commanded.  
"Guys don't listen to them. They just want to anger you," Harry said trying to coax them to leave it be.  
"Of course Potter would try to keep them from trying to fight us. Potter likes the Weasleys and since Harrington is pretty much a Weasley he falls in that catagory. I'm just surprised either of you can get over that Weasley stench. But then again I''m sure both of you have the memories of your nasty mother's stench that probably reminds you of the Weasley smell," Draco sneered.  
Without even thinking, Derrick jumped up and attacked Draco. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Harry, Fred, and George joined the fight.  
"Don't you dare speak of our families like that you pig!" Derrick yelled punching Draco.  
"Guys stop!" he heard a female voice say. He recognized it to belong to Alicia.  
"Shut-up Rivera!" he heard Draco snarl as he pushed Derrick.  
"Don't snap at her!" George yelled.  
"Why do you care?" Kemp asked as George was the one punching him..  
"She is innocent in this. Leave her out of it," Fred added.  
"Boys boys boys what is the meaning of this?" asked a shrill voice. Derrick looked up to see Umbridge standing there with her arms crossed. Derrick slowly got off Draco.  
"Those boys attacked us for no reason," Draco whined.  
"That isn't true. They attacked our families," Fred said stomping his foot.  
"Enough. Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Harry Potter, and Derrick Harrington you all obviously cannot handle competition and are banned from Quidditch for a lifetime," Umbridge said. Derrick's jaw dropped.  
"You can't be serious! This isn't fair. They are our best players!" Angelina gasped.  
"I'm sorry Ms. Johnson, but these boys must be punished," Umbridge said.  
"They were egged on!" Angelina stomped. Umbridge ignored her as she walked away. The Slytherins gave them a smirk before walking away.  
"I'm sorry guys. This isn't right," Alicia said.  
"Like you care. Why don't you do us a favor and leave?" Ron asked rudely. Alicia sighed and walked away.  
"Ron chill out she didn't do anything," George said.  
"Yes, but you did! Why did you have to attack them? Our Quidditch season is over!" Angelina stomped and stormed away.  
Derrick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He feels like he was just set up and knowing the Slytherins he wouldn't be surprised if that was the truth.


	42. Slytherin An unwanted conversation

Alicia

"Your friends are twats!" George vented as Alicia sat on the couch she transfigured out of a rock on the bottom floor of the Astronomy tower.  
"George calm down and sit," Alicia said patting to the seat next to her. George sighed putting his hands on his head and sitting next to Alicia. Alicia wrapped her legs around his waist and put her head on his shoulder.  
"I just can't believe that I've been banned from Quidditch because your friends are twats," he growled. Alicia sighed and wrapped her arms around his chest.  
"It was really sweet that you stuck up for me out there," Alicia said. George turned his head to look at Alicia.  
"You mean you aren't afraid that they'll figure us out because of that," he smirked. Alicia chuckled.  
"I'm pretty sure those boys are too dense to figure it out because of that. Besides Fred defended me too," she said. He shrugged.  
"Why do you care with those people think anyways? You are way too good for them," George said. Alicia sighed.  
"You know that I'm not too fond of Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe. And Kemp is nice enough to me," Alicia said.  
"But you do hang out with them," George pointed out.  
"Just because Massie dates Draco. They are kind of a package deal," Alicia explained.  
"Well if you finally told them about us do you think that they would hang out with me?" George asked.  
"Of course which is why I'll never tell them so I can keep you all to myself,"Alicia smirked and then kissed his chin. He let out a chuckle and then turned so that they were facing each other. He then kissed her on the lips. She giggled as he nibbled on her bottom lip. His hands went up her Quidditch robes and started to play with her breasts over her bra. They moved to her back and unhooked her bra so that he could massage her breasts freely.  
"Alicia," he sighed as he moved his lips to her right earlobe. He nipped at it.  
"Mmm George," she sighed.  
Then he stopped and locked eyes with her.  
"I love you," he said.  
"I love you too," she smiled.  
"How much longer are we going to have to meet like this?"he asked. She sighed. It was the same conversation they seemed to have everytime they saw each other.  
"I've come so close to telling my friends, but I chicken out everytime I see them," she said.  
"I know you are tired of me bring this up, but you have to understand that I am tired of making this a secret to everyone, but Fred," George said.  
"I know and I'm sorry," Alicia said.  
"I'm graduating this year and after that Fred and I are opening our joke shop. At that point I'm not going to spend my time trying to sneak away to see you. If I can't kiss you in public then I'll learn to move on. I have to know that you are fully committed to our relationship," he explained.  
"I know you deserve so much better, but I am trying so hard to get the courage to tell them. I just don't want to be alone next year after you graduate," she said.  
"Even if I'm not at the school I'll still be with you. Unless you have absolutley no faith that we are going to work out," he said.  
Alicia sighed.  
"I want to be with you and can't imagine feelilng this way about anyone else, but you have to understand how vulnerable I am making myself by coming out with the truth to everyone," she said.  
"Well I hope you can figure out if I am worth it soon," he said letting go of Alicia.  
"So is that it?" she asked.  
He sighed and kissed her quickly.  
"I'll talk to you later ok. I love you," he said then he got up leaving Alicia to rehook her bra. Alicia sighed. She could feel herself start to lose him. Why is it so hard for her to just tell her friends that she is in love with him? Maybe George is right. Maybe she is afraid to dedicate herself to their relationship. She sighed to herself. She was so confused. After sitting alone for a few minutes she got up and started to walk back towards the Slytherin dungeon. She arrived that Hogwart's ground floor and got to the split in the hallway. One way would lead her to the Hufflepuff basement and the other way lead to the Slytherin dungeon. She heard that the Hufflepuff common room was the complete opposite of the Slytherin common room even though they were both on the bottom floor. Alicia honestly could not imagine liking the Hufflepuff common room. It was apparently so sunny and filled with magical plants. Alicia was not much of a fan of Herbology. That was one of the differences between her and George. George was quite good at Herbology. He said that the skills help him with some of the prank candies that him and Fred make for their future joke shop. Alicia could not imagine ever being put into that house. She wouldn't fit in at all. Though if she were then it would be a lot easier to date George in public. If she were a Hufflepuff she would probably still be hanging out with Olivia and would have drifted from Massie and Dylan. She started to think about her conversation with Olivia. She couldn't believe that she figured out Alicia's relationship. Olivia might be smarter than a lot of them give her credit for. Alicia feels bad for the way that she ditched Olivia when Alicia was sorted into a different house. Olivia was such a sweet girl and would have never done the same to Alicia. She really feels bad that even after everything that happened to Olivia, Alicia still did not reach out to make sure that her old friend was ok. If Alicia would have lost George she knows that Olivia would have dropped everything to make sure that Alicia was recovering. Maybe she should take Olivia up on her offer to talk. If anything it will be nice to talk to someone who she can openly talk about George with. Maybe she can help Alicia get the courage to tell everyone else. It was worth a shot.


	43. The Private Lesson

Derrick

Derrick was just finishing his first private lesson with Neville and Olivia. Olivia did very well. She didn't actually need the practice, but he understood why she wanted it. This club might be good for her. She needed something to keep her mind on. Whenever Derrick saw the pain in her eyes he wanted nothing more than to protect her. Neville, on the other hand, still needed some work. He had absolutley no confidence in himself which is what his problem is.

"You're getting better Neville. You just need to relax a little," Derrick said.

"I really have been practicing," he said

"I know you have and you are close to perfecting it," Derrick said.

"Derrick do you mind if I try something?" Olivia asked. Derrick glanced over at her striking, sad blue eyes and nodded.

"Go for it," he said. She sighed.

"Neville I want you to close your eyes for a second," she said. He did as he was told.

"Alright I want you to clear your head of all your insecurities. Make your mind a blank slate," Olivia said.

Derrick crossed his arms as Olivia walked around Neville, curious to what she was going to do.

"Now I want you to think about Kristen. Paint a vivid picture of Kristen in your mind, have you done that?" she asked. Derrick noticed the smile appear on Neville's face.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Now I want you to imagine Kristen lying on the ground screaming. Think about her in that graveyard receiving the Cruciatus curse. Imagine the pain she must have been in. Imagine her screaming out in agony," Olivia said.

"No. Please stop," he heard Neville mutter. Derrick noticed him starting to shake slightly.

"Olivia maybe you should stop," Derrick said. Olivia put up a hand to tell him to be quiet.

"You are her only hope Neville. She is wandless and needs someone to disarm the wizard doing this to her. Now open your eyes and save disarm the dummy," Olivia said.

Neville opened his eyes. Derrick noticed a single tear fall from the right eye.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville yelled.

A red flash of light left his wand and disarmed the dummy. Derrick saw a small smile form on Olivia's face. Olivia had an amazingly perfect smile. She didn't show it very often anymore, but when she did it made Derrick want to smile too.

"I did it," Neville gasped.

"That is the ticket Neville. Instead of focusing on your insecurities you need to focus on what matters most to you," Olivia said.

"Olivia that was genius," Derrick said. She shrugged.

"I know from experience," she said sadly.

Derrick nodded knowingly.

"Well I suppose we should probably go, but this was a great lesson," Derrick said.

The three left the Room of Requirement making sure that nobody was around to see them before walking towards the dormitories together.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm Olivia?" Derrick asked.

"I'm actually supposed to go meet with with Alicia," Olivia said.

"Alicia?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah. She wanted to meet up. I think after everything that has happen she wants to rekindle our friendship. She really isn't as bad as you all seem to think she is," Olivia shrugged.

Derrick was surprised to hear that Alicia wanted to hang out with though Alicia is nowhere near as bad as the rest, it just doesn't seem like her to want to be seen in public with someone who isn't in her little clique. Derrick is still surprised that she is a member of the DA. Maybe the recent events have changed her. His friends are still not convinced that she has the best intentions, but as of now Derrick has no reason to believe otherwise.

"Well have fun," Derrick said slightly disappointed. He wanted to spend sometime with Olivia alone. He knew that he definitley had a thing for the broken girl. They understood what it was like to lose someone that you loved. Derrick just felt the urge to protect her from all the evil of the world so she would never have to feel that type of pain again. Whenever he looked at her he just wanted to hold her. He never noticed how truly beautiful she was until this year. He sees the depth in her eyes. Those eyes that Derrick loved to look into. When Olivia walked away to go meet up with Alicia, Neville and Derrick headed back towards Gryffindor Tower.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?" Neville asked him. Derrick looked over at Neville and slightly shurgged with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I suppose I do," he said.

"I could see you two together," he said. Derrick shrugged again.

"Maybe. I just think she may be hung up on Cedric," Derrick said. Neville shrugged.

"Probably, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want a companion," Neville said.

Derrick nodded and stayed quiet for a while. Who would have thought he would be talking about his love life with Neville Longbottom? Then again who would have ever thought that Neville would be dating a girl like Kristen?

"You make Kristen happy, you know that, right?" Derrick asked.

"I don't see how. She's perfect and I'm pathetic," Neville snorted.

"You aren't pathetic. I know Kristen well and trust me when I say that she would not be with you if she felt that way," Derrick said.

"I don't see why she is with me. She could have any guy she wanted," Neville sighed. Derrick stopped and turned to face Neville.

"Listen to me. She wants you. She loves you. Everytime she looks at you, her eyes light up. You need to stop putting yourself down though. Have some confidence Neville. You are more capable than you give yourself credit for," Derrick said.

Before Neville could say something Landon ran up to them with Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione following.

"Hagrid's back!" Landon smiled.

Hagrid had been mysteriously missing since the beginning of the year and he had finally returned. Derrick smiled. Their friend was back.


	44. Slytherin Rekindling a Friendship

Alicia

Alicia sat outside the Astronomy Tower waiting for Olivia. She figured this would be a good place to meet because they would look casual sitting there if someone saw, but there weren't going to be many people around to listen into their conversation. It felt weird meeting Olivia here since usually she is fooling around with George inside the tower. She never hung out with any of her other friends here.  
"Hey Alicia," she heard a female voice say. She looked up and saw Olivia standing there in her Hogwarts Robes and Hufflepuff tie. Her big blue eyes were filled with the sadness and anger they had been filled with all year and her dark brown pixie made her high cheek bones look sharper. Olivia had always been a pretty girl. When they were young Alicia always thought that she was prettier than the other girls in the Pretty Committee, but her flaw was that she was just ditzy. When you looked in her eyes you didn't see much behind them. Now when you look at her you see a dark, mysterious beauty. She wasn't a traditional beauty, but she was still striking.  
"Hey Olivia, how are you doing?" Alicia asked. She shrugged as she sat down.  
"I mean I'm still breathing," she said. Alicia nodded even though she couldn't begin to understand the pain that Olivia must have felt.  
"Look Olivia I'm not going to tell you that if you want to talk I'm here because I'm sure everyone has told you that, but they can't even begin to understand what you are feeling. Neither can I. If you want to talk I'm sure you will anyways without my invitation," Alicia said. Olivia leaned her head back and closed her eyes like she was about to go to sleep.  
"I appreciate that, but I also don't want you to feel that you have to avoid the topic of Cedric. As much as it pains me to speak of him I do want his memory to live on. Don't feel like you have to avoid the topic to make me take my mind off of him because I can promise you that he never leaves my mind," Olivia explained.  
Alicia nodded. She may not know what it feels like to lose someone you love in such a tragic accident, but she does know what it is like to be in love with someone.  
"Olivia when did you realize that you were in love with Cedric?" Alicia asked. She glanced over to see Olivia looking at the sky. She held her breath wondering if that question was inappropriate. Before Alicia could apologize she saw a small smile form on Olivia's face.  
"Remember in our third year during the Hufflepuff/Gryffindor Quidditch match where the dementors got into the Stadium?" she asked.  
Alicia thought back to that day and nodded.  
"I was so scared that something bad was going to happen to Cedric and was so relieved when I saw that he was ok. He didn't even realize the dementors were there until after he caught the snitch. When he realized what had happened he decided that he should go to the Gryffindor captian and ask for a rematch. It was such an honest and good move. It was just so Cedric. I think I fell in love with him before that, but it was at the moment that I knew it was love. He had never looked more beautiful to me," Olivia said with tears creeping up into her eyes. Alicia stayed quiet for a little was obvious that Olivia was still head over heels in love with Cedric. Maybe true love never dies.  
"You know I couldn't admit to myself that I was in love with George until the day that Cedric died. It was the day I realized that I didn't want to be with anyone else, but him," Alicia said.  
"Of course you can't really be with him until you let go of your insecurities that involve your relationship. You don't believe that it can last," Olivia said bluntly. Alicia was taken aback. Olivia was never this blunt when they were young kids.  
"How can you say that? I love him," Alicia asked.  
"If you had more faith in your relationship you would be willing to risk your standing in the Slytherin House to be with him," Olivia explained.  
Alicia took a moment to ponder this. She couldn't be right. Sure Alicia sometimes feared that he might leave her, but doesn't everyone feel that at some point? Alicia knew that George was her one, true love and wanted to be with him. The problem was that she also wanted to keep her friendship with the Slytherins. Maybe the problem was that she couldn't figure out which one was more important to her.  
"You know my parents absolutley adore the Weasley family. My father said that they are one of the kindest wizarding families he has ever met," Alicia said.  
"I could see it. I think Ron can be a little rude sometimes, but he has a good heart," Olivia said.  
"Too bad he hates me," Alicia sighed.  
"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't know if he can trust you. You have to be able to understand that," Olivia said.  
"I can, but what do I have to do to make him trust me?" Alicia asked.  
"Just be patient. If your intentions are good I'm sure he'll figure it out," Olivia shrugged.  
Talking to Olivia made Alicia think about the pre-wizard days in their childhood. Whenever Alicia had a problem Olivia was always willing to listen to talk to her when the Pretty Committee had better things to do. She wished she would have kept her friendship with Olivia strong throughout her Hogwarts years. Even after everything Olivia has been through, Alicia can tell she is still the great friend Alicia remembers her to be.


	45. Grawp

Landon

Landon was excited to hear that Hagrid had returned. Professor Grubby-Plank was an alright Care of Magical Creatures professor, but she did not have the passion for the subject that Hagrid did. Landon along with Hermione, Josh, Derrick, Kristen, and Ron went to go meet up with him.  
"Where do you think he was?" Kristen asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm sure it was important," Landon said.  
As they approached his door Harry knocked on it. Landon could hear Fang moving around and making noises before the door opened revealing Hagrid holding a giant, raw steak above his eye.  
"Landon, Harry, Hermione, Kristen, Ron, Derrick, Josh; it is great to see you all," he beamed.  
"What happened to your eye?" Landon asked.  
"Oh uh...well I suppose I could tell you all about it. Let me grab Fang and we are going to go on a little walk in the forest," he said.  
After getting Fang, the gang started to walk in the forest and started to tell them where he had been.  
"You see Dumbledore sent me and Madame Maxine from Beauxbaton on a mission," he started.  
"Madame Maxine? You mean she is speaking to you again after the...mishap from last year?" Kristen asked.  
"Remember guys I've missed an entire year and have no clue who this woman is," Derrick said.  
"I'll tell you later. Go on Hagrid," Harry said.  
"Well with you-know-who's return we need to be ready for another Wizarding War so we were sent to talk with the giants to see if they would join our side," Hagrid said.  
The group all looked at each other waiting for him to continue.  
"And?" Harry asked.  
"We barely got out alive. It seems that You-Know-Who got to them first," he sighed.  
Landon sighed.  
"Of course he did. You would the Ministry would find something suspicious about that," Landon muttered.  
"Oh the Ministry does not have much involvement with giants Landon. As long as they stay in the Mountains and don't cause them any trouble," Hagrid explained.  
"The Mountains? Don't they have to worry about muggles finding them?" Landon asked.  
"Oh it has happened alright. Of course the muggles seem to be convinced that it is mountaineerin' accidents that did them in," Hagrid said.  
"But this is actually why I brought you out here. I hear that the Ministry has sent someone to Hogwarts evaluating professors," Hagrid said.  
"Ugh yes. Umbridge. She is just awful. Bloody awful," Ron sneered.  
"And also very against mix-breed wizards if you catch my drift which means my job is very much as risk and I may not be here long which is why I need for you to look after someone for me when I'm sent away," Hagrid said.  
"Someone? Hagrid who are you talking about?" Hermione asked.  
"He's just past this trees," he said.  
The group followed him past the trees. That is when Landon noticed a giant chain chained around a tree that lead to something else.  
"Oh Grawp!" Hagrid called out.  
Landon felt the ground vibrate. He looked up and saw a man who was almost twice the size of Hagrid. Everyone gasped as he came closer.  
"Hagrid?" Hermione said slowly.  
"Grawp I'd like you to meet my and your new friends," Hagrid said. Grawp looked at all of them with awe and then let out a loud yell. He then grabbed Hermione and picked up her causng her to scream.  
"Put her down!" Josh and Ron both yelled out.  
"Now Grawp I thought I told you not to do that!" Hagrid yelled.  
Grawp just ignored them as he held her up high like a trophy.  
"Grawp you listen to me. Put me down. Put me down right now," Hermione said sternly locking eyes with him. Grawp stared at her for a second seeing the serious look on her face. Then he sighed and put her down.  
"Hagrid this could be dangerous keeping him here. Especially with all the snooping around the Ministry is doing," Josh said.  
"You have to understand. I couldn't just leave him. All of the other giants were being mean to him for being so small," Hagrid explained.  
"Small? I have never seen anything so not small in my life," Ron said.  
"He's my brother. Well half-brother, but still family is family and I am sure if I taught him a few manners and a lil' English, I'd be able to take him in the public and they'd see he wasn't so bad," Hagrid explained.  
"Well Hagrid, family of your's is a family of mine. I'm sure we'll get along great with Grawp," Landon said looking up at Grawp nervously. Grawp looked more scared to Landon than anything. This was a new enviroment and everything was different than what he knew. Sure he was angry, but he is sure that would pass. His size was intimidating, but Landon was sure that he would get over it.

Still Landon was sure that Grawp was a person he was never going to want to anger.


	46. Ravenclaw A Lesson on Thestrals

Kristen

Kristen was thrilled to have Hagrid back teaching Care for Magical Creatures. She loved that he had such a passion for it. He really did love magical creatures. Kristen felt the same way about potions. Even after everything that had happened to her she was still obsessed with them. Though she was also becoming quite dedicated to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not Umbridge's class though. That class was useless. Since joining the DA she has felt more secure. It really has made her feel safer learning how to defend herself. Though she still has nightmares she feels a lot more confident in her magical ability.

"It is so great to be back teachin' all of ya," Hagrid smiled.

"It really is great to have you back Hagrid," Landon smiled. If you didn't know any better you would think he was kissing up, but Landon truly meant what he said. Landon really looked up to Hagrid.

"Excuse me for interupting this little love fest, but can you please get on with the lesson?" Umbridge asked in her fake, sweet voice. Kristen had to bite her tounge to keep herself from saying something. Kristen hated that woman. She looked down at the faded scars on her hand. She figured that they were probably permanent so she would never forget.

"Oh yes of course Professor Umbridge. Now today we are going to learn about how the carriages you all take in the year's beginning to the Hogwart's campus, transport ya," he explained.

Kristen thought back to her first day back on campus when she saw the winged skeletor horse pulling the Prefect Carriages. Only her and Hermione seemed to noticed them. Everyone else gave them looks like they were crazy and seeing things. Even Plovert, Claire, Cam, and Josh seemed nervous that the girls seemed to be seeing things. Since the DA started less people have been looking at Kristen like she was insane and that made her feel relieved.

"I thought it was a charm that pulled the carriages," said Cam.

"A common mistake dear lad. But no this is a creature that cannot be seen by most. In fact the only ones who can see this creature is one who has witnessed death," he explained.

Kristen glanced over at Harry and Hermione. No wonder nobody else could see it.

"The creature I am talking about is a Thestral. Can anyone tell me anything about this creature?" he asked.

Kristen slowly raised her hand and Hagrid motioned for her to speak.

"A Thestral looks like the skeleton of a winged horse with dark bones and white eyes. They have a very intimidating presence," Kristen said.

"Well yes I suppose you are right about that, but they only have a bad reputation because of the whole death thing. People used ter think that seeing them was a bad omen of some sort, but they're actually quite gentle towards human and are very loyal to those good to it," Hagrid explained.

Kristen heard the high pitched, toadfaced woman clear her throat.

"I am sorry I must stop you there. It is dangerous to tell such lies to students about the thestrals. They are quite dangerous and could harm a student who went going after one," Professor Umbridge stated.

Kristen had a hard time believing her. Why start telling the truth now?

"Well I have to respectfully disagree. The thestrals I have encountered had been very friendly. In fact I have one waiting in the forest eager to meet the students," Hagrid said.

"That will not be neccessary. I will not allow you to put the students in danger like that," she said sternly.

Kristen looked into the forest and saw the white eyes. She almost gasped at their spooky look, but then calmed herself and looked at it again. It didn't seem to want to harm anyone. It fact it almost seemed a little timid.

Professor Umbridge ended up having Hagrid ending the class early saying that she had more than enough to make a proper evaluation on Hagrid's teaching abilities and said that she did not feel comfortable leaving him alone with the students if thestrals were involved.

Landon was obviously very upset by this as they walked back to campus.

"Can you believe that woman?" he asked.

"Are you really surprised?" Dempsey asked.

"That woman is a menace," Landon muttered.

"Uh oh sounds like somebody is mad that the giant couldn't harm another student with one of her dangerous animals," said one of Kristen's least favorite people, Draco Malfoy. She turned to see Malfoy walking up from behind them with his arm around Massie and Dylan, Kemp, Alicia, Crabbe, and Goyle following. Kristen found it amusing that he could walk with his arms around Massie, but if her and Neville held hands in public Umbridge would freak out on them.

"Shut it Malfoy," Landon spat.

"Oh good comeback Crane, your freaky little girlfriend Loony Lovegood help you with that?" Kemp asked with a smirk.

Layne and Landon stopped dead in their tracks.

"Don't call her that," Layne said coldly. If stares could kill, Kemp would be dead by now. Layne was very protective over Luna seeing her as a little sister. Even though Luna was not Landon's girlfriend he was obviously angry about the name-calling. Kristen knew it was only a matter of time before the two of them started dating. They just worked.

"Ok that is enough guys," Alicia said rolling her eyes at Kemp and Malfoy.

"Are you seriously sticking up for them Alicia?" Massie asked.

"I'm just saying this whole confertation is dumb. Draco, the hippogriff barely scratched you. And Kemp, although Landon's comeback wasn't superb it was still less corny than calling Luna his girlfriend and calling her Loony. I mean seriously are we in the third grade?" Alicia asked.

Kristen was taken aback by Alicia. Although she was a DA member and was acting nicer towards them during the meetings it was still weird to see her actually stand up for them like this.

"Ok you are really starting to freak me out Alicia. I mean you ditch us to hang out with Olivia Ryan and you are actually sticking up for them. Are you really going soft on them?" Massie asked.

Alicia sighed.

"Look it isn't a big deal I just think this whole fight is stupid and excuse me for going to hang out with a girl who used to be my friend while she is going through a hard time. I wasn't aware that you had to approve all of my friends," Alicia said.

"Oh so these people are your friends now?" Draco asked.

"I didn't say that, but what if they were? Besides I believe that some of the people standing here used to be friends with a few of you guys," Alicia said looking at Kemp, Massie, and Dylan.

"Ugh whatever we'll talk about this later," Massie said storming away with the rest following. Alicia stayed back for a second and looked at Kristen and gave her a small smile before following the Slytherins.

"Am I the only one who was freaked out by that?" Ron asked.

Kristen noticed a smile form on Josh's lips.

"After all these years she is finally growing a backbone," Josh said.

Kristen could not help, but smile at this. She was actually getting one of her friends back. The only thing that could make this better would be for Massie and Dylan to follow Alicia's lead.

The group started to walk back when Kristen realized she was missing something.

"Shoot I left my bag out there," Kristen said.

"Do you want us to come get it with you?" Layne asked.

"No I'm fine. I can do this myself," Kristen said running back towards the forest to go grab her bag. When she found her bag she grabbed it and looked out into the forest. She saw some movement and thought about the thestral she saw earlier. She looked behind her shoulder to make sure that nobody was following her as she let her curiosity get the best of her. She started to walk out towards the forest until she saw the thestral. Kristen could not help notice the grace and beauty in it's movements. Even though it was kind of scary to look at it was very graceful.

"Very misunderstood creatures, thestrals," she heard a dreamy voice say. She jumped as she turned to see Luna standing near the thestral lightly petting it's back.

"What are you doing out here?" Kristen asked. She shrugged.

"This thestral is named Lilianna and sometimes she gets lonely so I like to give her company," she said. Kristen nodded as she slowly approached the animal and pet it's back. Although it appeared rough, the back was actually really slick and Kristen imagined would be very hard to ride.

Kristen realized something. Luna appeared to see this creature.

"So you can see her?" she asked. Luna nodded.

"I saw my mum die when I was young from a potion accident," she explained.

"Oh wow I didn't know. I'm sorry," Kristen said.

"Its ok. My dad is sad about it sometimes, but at least we still have each other," she said.

Kristen nodded even though she couldn't begin to understand what losing a parent must be like.

"Do you think they'll be serving pudding at dinner?" she asked changing the subject.

Kristen had to hold in a chuckle. She could see why her and Layne clicked so well.

"We can only hope," Kristen smiled.


	47. Ravenclaw Dempsey and Layne's Moment

Dempsey

It was the last meeting of Dumbledore's Army before Christmas Break. Dempsey has learned more in these meeting about defending himself than Umbridge has had the ability to teach them. In Dempsey's opinion she was even more useless than Professor Lockheart from their second year. On this day they were practicing shield charms and a few attack charms. Everyone was paired off and Dempsey was paired off with Layne. He feels that he has gotten even closer with Layne this year. His friend Michael spent most of his time with Ginny now and Plovert has been flirting with Padma a lot lately. Dempsey figured that would become official anyday now. Then there was Luna who Layne was still trying to set up with Landon. Dempsey knew that the two of them liked each other and before the year was over he knew that they would become official. Then there was Dempsey and Layne. Dempsey liked Layne. He liked her a lot and although he knew that she was over Roger he had to wonder what her feelings were for him. Layne wasn't like a lot of the girls at Hogwarts that you could read like a book. Even though Layne tells him almost everything he can never be too sure. Like how she usually talks about how she doesn't want to be in another relationship until this whole mess was over, but then sometimes when she is feeling really vulnerable she talks about how she wishes she had a boyfriend again who could comfort her and make her feel safe. She admits to missing the love she felt for Roger even though she did not miss his dislike for her friends.

"Stupefy!" Layne exclaimed pointing her wand at Dempsey.

"Protego!" he said less than a second later. A transparent, blue shield come out of his wand and blocked the spell. He was only able to keep the shield up for about 10 seconds later before it faded away.

"It's lasting longer. You're really good at shield charms Demspey," Layne said.

"You just have to stay focused, like with any charm really," Dempsey said.

"My strength has always been with the offensive charms really," Layne said.

"You've been good at pretty much all of the charms we've done. You are always the top Ravenclaw in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. You're going to make an amazing auror one day," Dempsey said. Layne smiled at him.

"Thanks Dempsey. As long as you help me get that O.W.L. in herbology it could be possible," Layne said.

Dempsey's strength has always been in herbology. He was also very good at Care of Magical Creatures though. It shouldn't be a surprise though. He was always the outdoorsy type and has always been obsessed with nature.

"You will. You've got herbology in your blood," Dempsey said.

It was true. Both of her parents were very successful herbologists and her old brother got an Outstanding Mark on his herbology O.W.L and he was sure to get an Outstanding mark in his Herbology N.E.W.T.

"I know, but I'm still nervous. I really want to be an auror when I'm older," Layne said.

"You will. I know it," Dempsey smiled.

"Thanks Dempsey," she smiled walking up to him and giving him a hug.

Dempsey hugged her back.

When they separated they locked eyes. Should he kiss her? Did she want him to kiss her? After a few seconds of looking at each other he noticed her blush and look away.

"So um I guess I should practice the shield now," she said taking a few steps back. He glanced down at his feet. They just shared a moment. Dempsey could not help, but smile.

"Hey Layne, when we go back home for Christmas do you want to get together and maybe catch a movie like the muggles do?" he asked.

She looked down at her feet.

"Um yeah sure. Sounds fun," she said running her fingers through her hair. When she looked back up he noticed a smile on her face. He smiled back. He had a feeling that this was going to be a great holiday break.


	48. Harry's Vision

Josh

Josh was woken up by a loud yell. He jolted up to see Derrick flailing around in his bed.  
"Derrick?" Josh asked nervously. Derrick kept whimpering out in pain and flailing around like he was having a seizure.

"What's going on?" Ron asked obviously woken up by the yelling.

"I don't know," Josh said running up to Derrick's bed side. He could see a cold sweat running down his face and his teeth were grinding together in pain.

"Derrick wake up," Josh said putting his hand on his shoulder. With that Derrick shot up and gave a loud scream in pain.

"I'm going to go get McGonagall. This isn't good," Landon said jumping out of his bed and running out the door without even throwing on some shoes.

Derrick started to slowly open up his eyes as his whole body was shaking.

"Derrick are you ok?" Josh asked.

"S-s-s-s-omething happened. Where's Harry?" he asked.

As if on cue Harry jolted out of bed.

"Bloody hell, what is going on with tonight?" Ron asked.

"Ron, your dad. He was bitten. There was so much blood. Blood everywhere," Harry said in broken breaths.

"Relax Harry it was only a dream," Ron said.

"No I think he is right. I didn't see anything, but I felt something bad. The last time I was in that sort of pain was in the graveyard," Derrick said, out of breath.

Josh noticed that Harry was touching his scar.

"It was hurting wasn't it?" Josh asked.

Before Harry could anwser him, Professor McGonagall entered the room in her long nightgown with Landon following.

"All right give him some air," she said rushing to Derrick's side. He was still shaking slightly, but no where nearly as bad as he was earlier.

"I'm fine. Really I am. Its Harry," he said taking deep breaths.

She turned to face Harry who's eyes were wide and filled with fear.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Mr. Weasley is in trouble. There was this snake and it bit him. I saw it happen. I think he was guarding something and the snake wanted it and attacked him. He is hurt," Harry said quickly.

"Are you sure this wasn't just a dream?" he asked.

"It wasn't. I could feel it too. Something bad happened and I think it has to do with Voldemort," Derrick explained.

"Mr. Harrington that is a very serious thing to say. Why would you think this?" she asked.

"The last time I felt that type of pain is when Voldemort touched Harry's scar in the graveyard," Derrick explained.

"I will inform Professor Dumbledore. Mr. Harrington and Mr. Potter need to come with me," she said. Derrick and Harry got out of their beds and followed Professor McGonagall. Josh, Ron, and Landon looked at each other nervously and stayed quiet for a few seconds before Ron spoke up.

"You don't think something really happened to my dad, do you?" he asked. Josh sighed.

He could tell that none of them were going to get anymore sleep that night.


	49. Hospital Trip

Derrick

Derrick has barely said two words since his meeting with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagal and Professor Snape about Harry's vision. It turns out that his vision where Daddy Weasley was attacked by a snake was, indeed, a reality. Professor Dumbledore sent someone to check it out and sure enough they found Daddy Weasley's bloody body. Luckily it was soon enough for him to be sent to St Mungos and be saved. After Harry described, in detail, his vision and Derrick described the pains he felt they came to the conclusion that Voldemort had the power to enter Harry's mind and possibly control him. They aren't sure if it is being done purposely or not, but to make sure Professor Snape is going to help Harry learn the art of Occlumency when they return from the break. The whole thing scared Derrick. If Voldemort is able to possess Harry it will give him quite the advantage when they are forced to battle him. Also, Derrick didn't want to feel that pain again. Although the pain felt the same as it did in the graveyard, the experience was slightly different. He couldn't see a thing. It was all black and when he tried to follow the pain to Harry he wasn't able to because the extent of the pain was so grand that his mind basically shut off. All he could do was feel the pain. When Harry said that Daddy Weasley was attacked Derrick felt his stomach drop and he thought about what Professor Trelawney said a little while back during his detention with her about how all of his loved ones would die if he did not defeat Voldemort. He was shaking with fear thinking that Daddy Weasley would be found dead. When he found out that he was going to be alright he was relieved, but at the same time still very nervous. Because of the recent events Fred, George, Derrick, Ron, and Ginny were allowed to leave for the break early by Professor Dumbledore even though Umbridge was against the idea. They used Dumbledore's floo network to floo themselves to the Burrow. Mama Weasley was anxiously awaiting their arrival. She embraced them all tightly when she saw them. Although she tried to keep a positive face on, Derrick could tell that this situation scared her. If Harry hadn't had that vision, Daddy Weasley could have been dead.

"When can we see him mummy?" Ginny asked.

"Right away deary. You know your father hates being cooped up in that hospital and I know that seeing your faces will brighten his day," Mama Weasley said softly. She was trying so hard to stay strong and Derrick felt for her. Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron went to put their things away so that they could leave, but Derrick stayed for a little longer and hugged Mama Weasley again.

"I don't say it enough, but thank you for everything. I know I haven't been the easiest kid to take care of, but you have loved me like one of your own and I will be forever grateful for that. I would completely understand if you didn't want me around anymore and if you kicked me out tomorrow I would still love you and your family and would do anything for you all," he said.

He could see a few tears running down her face.

"Your parents would be so proud of that amazing young man you are turning out to be. Although I will never replace your mother I want you to know that you are a part of this family too and we would never throw you out of the streets Derrick," she said.

Derrick took all of his belongings to the room that he shared with Ron and then they were off the the hospital.

Derrick noticed that this magical hospital looked just like a hospital in the muggle world. There was a front deak with a witch who told people where to go and everything seemed so clean.

They had to go up one floor to the Creature-Induced Injuries floor which is where Daddy Weasley would be residing. As they walked through the halls Derrick saw patients with missing body parts and big chunks of flesh missing. After everything that Derrick has witnessed a little blood was not enough to turn his stomach, but it was obvious that Ron was a little squeamish.

"Bloody hell,"he mummbled as his face turned green.

"Don't stare Ronald," Mama Weasley whispered sternly.

When they finally arrived at the room that Daddy Weasley was staying in they all were quick to enter.

Derrick went pale when he saw him. His face and hands were all bandaged and stitched up. He could see Daddy Weasley's blood being absorbed by the bandages and there were dark rings around his eyes that were barely opened.

"Oh daddy," Ginny gasped. She ran up to him with tears running down her face.

"Ginny? When did you get here?" he asked weakly.

"The children came back from Hogwarts early to see you deary," Mama Weasley said softly with a forced smiled.

"Oh that is wonderful," he said sincerly.

Derrick noticed the looks of sadness on Fred, George, and Ron's faces and Mama Weasley who was trying to look strong for her children even though the sight had to be hard for her to witness.

"You look really rough dad," Fred said.

"Oh it is not too bad. They even used stitches just like the muggles do," he said with a faint smile. Derrick let out a sad chuckle. Daddy Weasley would be excited about that.

"Simply barberic if you ask me," Mama Weasley said sitting right next to Daddy Weasley and putting her hand on top of his.

"It isn't too bad. I remember when I was younger and had to get stitches on my forehead," Derrick said standing next to Mama Weasley.

"Oh good Derrick is here too. I want to hear all about your stitches," Daddy Weasley said glancing up at Derrick.

Derrick told him about how when he was younger and he was making a club house with his dad. Since Derrick was not aware of magic yet they had to do it the muggle way. Derrick fell of a ladder and ended up hitting his forehead. He said that the scar faded away after a while. Daddy Weasley was very interested on how muggles make club houses. He kept asking about all of the tools that they used and what they were for. This seemed to lighten the mood. Derrick noticed smiles forming all of the Weasley's faces at Daddy Weasley's interest in the subject.

"Just marvelous. Simply marvelous," Daddy Weasley said.

"Well we must be off. You need to get your rest. We will all be back tomorrow with Bill," Mama Weasley smiled. All of the kids said goodbye to their father and Derrick did the watched at Mama Weasley and Daddy Weasley softly kissed each other like a young couple in love. Derrick bit his lip seeing all of the bloodied bandages on him and noticed the look of pain in his eyes. He was obviously trying to stay strong in front of his family, but Derrick knew that look. He started to feel a sense of guilt as Trelawney's words echoed in his head.

_"...all of your loved ones will die"_

Although Daddy Weasley did not die, he definitley could have. He looked at all of the other Weasleys. If they would have lost their father it would have been Derrick's fault. Voldemort is going after the ones he loves to weaken him. Derrick was sure of it. Derrick knew what had to be done. Voldemort had to die.


	50. Ravenclaw Meeting Neville's Parents

Kristen

When Kristen was a child she had the biggest crush on Kemp Hurley. It is hard for her to imagine now, but when they were young Kemp was actually nice to her. His parents hadn't filled thier son's head with those bigotry thoughts yet because they were probably trying to keep everyone else from suspecting their death eater status. Kristen would day dream about marrying Kemp and raising a small family with him.

Then she met Neville. He was the complete opposite of Kemp. He was just so adorably awkward, but incredibly sweet. He got picked on a lot, mostly by the Slytherins, but Kristen saw something else in him which is how her crush on him developed. Ever since the DA formed she could see his confidence slowly grow which made her so proud. He took the DA so seriously and really believed in the cause. He was such a good person. Kristen had never met anyone with such a purely good soul which she supposes is why she fell in love with him.

Their relationship was about to take the next step. Winter Break was here and he was going to be staying with her family. They already dropped their things off at her house, but now they were walking through St Mungo's Hospital. She was going to meet his parents. Kristen's mom had been preparing her for it. She told Kristen that his parents were amazing people who the whole wizarding world were heartbroken to learn about their fate. Kristen was nervous.

"I am going to go say hello to Dr. Ryan and I will meet you in the Visitor's Tearoom when you are done," Kristen's mom said as they separated in the lobby.

Kristen almost forgot that Olivia's dad works here. He works with Artefact Accident Victims. Kristen grabbed Neville's hand and they walked in silence to the fourth floor, the permanent resident floor. When they reached the door that led to his parent's hospital room he stopped and looked at her.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?"he asked. Kristen sighed and nodded.

"They are your parents and I want to meet them," Kristen said.

He took a deep breath and led her into their room.

The room looked like your typical hospital room. In the bed closest to the door there sat a shorter woman with short grey hair and a rounder face. She looked a lot like Neville. Kristen could tell that Neville inherited a lot of his looks from her. In the other bed there was a man who was about the same age as the woman with curlier hair. He was lying on his side, staring at the opposite wall. She noticed that he slightly flinched when he heard the door close, but he did not move other than that.

"Hello mum," Neville said softly, slowly walking up to his mother and kissing the top of her head. Then he slowly walked over to his dad and slowly and softly put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hello dad," he said. Kristen noticed the man stiffen at first, but then relax. Neville then walked back to Kristen and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to meet my very special friend, Kristen," he said. His dad slowly looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. Kristen locked eyes with him for a second, but he quickly turned his head back towards the wall. Kristen still noticed the look of confusion and fear in his eyes. He didn't see to have a clue who anybody in the room was or where he was. His mom looked up with curious eyes as if she was trying to remember who her own son was. He led Kristen over to the middle of the room so that they were in between his parents' beds.

"It is very nice to meet you both," Kristen said softly.

"We brought you guys some more blowing gum," Neville said taking out two packs of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. His dad slowly turned around and quickly grabbed it like he was afraid that one of them would strike him at any second. Kristen's mom warned her that being driven to insanity has made him paranoid. He seems to trust no one, not even his own son. His mother was more gentle though and slowly took the pack with a small smile. She took out a piece of gum, slowly taking off the wrapper, and popped the piece of gum in her mouth seeming to enjoy the flavor. She smiled at Neville with a nice smile that you would give a stranger who did a random act of kindness.

"For you," she said softly holding out her hand to Neville. He put his hand out and she gave him the wrapper. She saw Neville give his mom a small smile.

"Thank you mum," he said quietly. His mom smiled at him then looked over at Kristen and the smile fell. She quickly grabbed the pack of gum and unwrapped another piece popping it into her mouth and turned to Kristen.

"Now you," she said weakly. Kristen slowly put out her hand and she gave her the wrapper then gave her hand an extra little squeeze with a smile on her face. Kristen almost lost it right there. She was trying to give them a gift in exchange for the gum. Neville wrapped his arm around Kristen's waist.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Longbottom," she said trying to not let the tears start flowing. She looked over at Neville who smiled at his mother, but still had the look of sadness in his eyes knowing that his mother would never know who he was. Kristen thought about her mom and dad and realized how heartbroken she would be if her parents didn't know who she was. Kristen can't imagine the pain that her love must feel. It broke her heart.

"Excuse me, but i'm going to go use the restroom. I'll be right back," she said walking out of the hospital room. As soon as she exited the tears started to flow. She put her hand over her mouth to cover up the sounds of sobs. She leaned against the wall and kneeled down. It made her realize how horrible the cruciatus curse really was. Even after she became a victim of it she didn't fully understand the damage that it could do. Then she thought of Neville. He never truly got to know who his parents were because of those damn death eaters. How could anyone possibly do this to someone? How can someone be this evil?

"Kristen?" she heard a female, British voice ask. She looked up to see her best friend, Hermione standing there looking at Kristen with concern. She quickly wiped her tears and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Kristen asked.

"Remember I'm staying with the Weasley's over the holidays. We're visiting Mr. Weasley in the hospital. I heard that Professor Lockheart was on this floor so I thought I would stop by and see him. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Kristen opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't let the words out. Neville wasn't ready for people to know about his parents, but this was so much to handle.

"Oh Hermione," she sobbed and embraced her. Hermione seemed nervous, but hugged Kristen back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I feel so stupid for ever feeling sorry for myself. Things could be so much worse for us," Kristen sobbed.

"Longbottom...," she heard Hermione whispered. Kristen let go of Hermione and turned noticing that, like at most muggle hospitals, the name of the patients were labeled next to each door.

"Kristen is Neville here?" she asked. Kristen nodded, wiping her tears. Hermione put two and two together then gasped.

"His parents are patients aren't they? That is why he lives with his grandmother," Hermione whispered. Kristen just nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone. He doesn't want anyone to know yet," Kristen said. Hermione looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but didn't because she could see how upset Kristen was. She just nodded.

"Of course," she said. Kristen dried up her tears and took a few deep breaths.

"Do I look alright?" she asked. Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Gorgeous as always," she said. Kristen gave her best friend a sad smile.

"Thank you," she said before turning to go back into the hospital room with Neville and his parents.

This whole situation reminded Kristen how evil the death eaters were. She knew that they needed to be stopped before more people fall victim to them.


	51. Slytherin A Weasley Christmas

Massie

Massie could not believe that her parents were making her spend her Christmas Day at the Burrow. Apparently the Weasley Family invited everybody in the Order and their families for Christmas. When her parents told her this she begged them to let her stay with Dylan for the day because she knew that her parents were never going to be ok with her staying with Draco and his family. They still seemed to think that Mr. Malfoy was a death eater and had plans to corrupt Massie. It was so dumb. Massie's parents didn't know that she was still dating Draco and until they could stop drinking the crazy juice and realize that everyone who has a few blood purists ideas is not a death eater, they will not know.

"Come on Mass, it isn't that bad," Alicia said as they walked behind their parents to the Weasley's front door.

"God Alicia if i didn't know any better I would think that you had a soft spot for these losers," Massie said. Alicia has been confusing Massie and the entire Slytherin house recently. Not only has she been hanging out with Olivia recently, but she has been acting really weird around Draco and has actually defended some of the immature antics of the Gryffindors.

"They really aren't that bad and with everything going on maybe it is time to let our prejudices go," she said.

Massie rolled her eyes. She understood that the whole Cedric Diggory thing spooked her, but as far as they know there is no proof that you-know-who is actually back and Massie is not going to stress about it until his comeback is proven.

"You confuse me sometimes so thank God I love you because if I didn't I wouldn't put up with it," Massie smirked. Alicia smirked back.

"Love you too Mass," she smirked.

"Oh good The Blocks and the Riveras are here," Mrs. Weasley said smiling as she anwsered the door.

"It is so good to see you Molly. How is Arthur feeling?" Massie's mom said taking Mrs. Weasley's hands and giving them a squeeze.

"So much better. We were able to take him home today and the family is so happy to have him back," she beamed.

"I can only imagine," Mrs. Rivera said embracing Mrs. Weasley.

"Please come in," she said leading them all in. Massie was careful to not let Mrs. Weasley get her chubby little hands on her black peacoat as they walked inside. The inside of the house was completely cluttered. Massie doesn't see how anyone could stand it. The furniture had clothing and random things all over them. There was no specific color schemed. It was complete chaos. Massie didn't know how anyone could stand to live this way. Well then it again it was the Weasley Family.

Mr. Weasley was sitting in an armchair near the middle of the room. Massie noticed the bandages on him from his snake attack. She hasn't heard many details on the attack, but she didn't care too much. When the news got out Draco assumed that he was probably digging around somewhere he didn't belong. Surrounding him was various members of the Order and family members including: Tonks, Lupin, Sirius Black, The Lyons family, The Ryan Family, Josh and his aunt, Hermione, Dempsey and his aunt, The Abley family, The Gregory family, The Crane family, Harry Potter, Mad Eye, Derrick, Ron, Ginny, the Weasley twins, a red-headed man who looked like he was in his 20s that Massie assumed was one of the older Weasley children, and a girl who was with him that Massie knew she recognized. After a second it hit her and she softly gasped.

"What is Fleur Delacour doing here?" she asked quietly so only Alicia heard.

"She is dating the eldest Weasley, Bill. They met working in Gringotts together," Alicia explained. Massie gave her a questionable look.

"How do you know this?" Massie asked. She noticed Alicia slightly bite her lip nervously for a split second before turning to her.

"You should know by now that I love gossip no matter who it is about," she said confidently. Massie rolled her eyes. Why would anyone care about one of the Weasley's love life. Of course it was odd that someone like Fleur would ever date a Weasley. If Massie remembered correctly she was part Veela and came from a fairly wealthy and respected wizarding family. Why would she ever want to date a Weasley boy?

"Everyone is here and dinner will be ready shortly. Now we will eat in the dining room and then after we finish dessert we will all come back here for presents," Mrs. Weasley clapped. She seemed so eager to be a host to all these people. Massie could respect that, but at the same time she would think that she might tidy up the place a bit before letting all these people come over. Massie and Alicia's parents went to go sit near Mr. Weasley and speak with him. Massie looked around not wanting to sit with any of these people.

"Come on Massie, at least try to have some fun," Alicia sighed.

"Do I have to?" Massie whined. Alicia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said grabbing Massie's arm and dragging her over to where the rest of the teenaged wizards were sitting. Alicia took a seat next to Olivia and Massie slowly sat down next to Alicia.

"Alicia you made it," Olivia said giving Alicia a side hug.

"Of course. How are you feeling?" Alicia asked with a hint of actual concern in her voice. Olivia bit her lip and shrugged. Massie never really paid attention to Olivia at school, but she noticed the deep sadness in her eyes. Massie actually felt really bad for her. Massie knows that if it were Draco instead she probably wouldn't have even gotten out of bed for the holidays. As much as Massie hates not being able to see Draco during the holidays, at least she will see him when they get back to Hogwarts.

"I cried once this morning, but I'm pushing through," she admitted. Claire wrapped a comforting arm around Olivia and gave her a friendly squeeze.

Alicia gave a sympathetic nod.

"Well well well it seems that the party has started Fred," said George walking over coming in between Massie and Alicia. His twin went on Alicia's other side.

"Why yes George. The queens of Slytherin have arrived," Fred smirked.

"Its weird to see you detached from the Malfoy boy Mass," George said looking over at her. Massie rolled her eyes.

"That is Massie to you and Draco and I are not attatched to each other," Massie said coldly.

"Could have fooled us," both twins smirked.

"Calm down Massie they're just teasing you," Alicia giggled.

"Yeah Massie we're just teasing," Fred smirked.

"They're just words. Now I can understand getting annoyed at this..." George said. Massie noticed he had his wand out and was pointing it at Alicia. He started to raise it and Alicia up in the air. Massie's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh put me down Weasley," Alicia said, but she didn't sound mad like Massie thought she should be. Instead she was giggling like crazy.

"George Weasley you put her down right now!" Mrs. Weasley yelled through the kitchen.

"Yes mum," he smirked lowering her down into his arms so that he was holding her bridal style.

"I think your mom told you to put me down," Alicia smirked.

"Oh but this is so much more fun," he smirked. He started to tickle her sides which made her errupt in laughter.

"Ah stop," she giggled.

"Put her down you freak," Massie said glaring at him. George stopped what he was doing and looked at Massie. She gave him her best glare and he slowly put her down.

Alicia glanced at him and shrugged.

"Ok now I'm going to need the obnoxious twins to leave us alone," Massie said coldly. The twins looked over at Alicia who was looking at her feet. Then George sighed loudly.

"Whatever," he shrugged and the twins went to the other side of the room.

"Those boys act like they are five," Massie scowled.

"They weren't hurting anybody. You didn't need to get so mad at them," Alicia said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were some huge Weasley fan now," Massie said.

"Chill out Massie. Everyone is trying to have a good time and you see to just want to sulk. I'm sorry that your parents won't let you spend time with Draco over Christmas, but you don't need to take it out on everyone else," Alicia said.

Massie could not believe the things Alicia was saying. She would never be saying these things a year ago.

"Look Alicia I understand that you believe everything that Derrick and them are saying, but that does not mean you have to become buddy buddy with these people," Massie said. Alicia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. It seems that all of the teenagers are looking at them now. The adults are too caught up in their own conversations to care.

"Massie you are one of my best friends and all I'm saying is that you don't have to be so mean. I'm over my prejudices involving all of them and maybe it is time for you to grow up and get over them too," she said softly.

Massie saw the all of the teens were looking at her. Then she let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Leesh," she said looking away. Alicia sat back down and started talking with Olivia again.

Alicia has changed and she just doesn't get it. She isn't the same girl that she used to be. A few years ago Massie would have declared her out and would stop spending time with her, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. Maybe it was partially because Alicia really was one of her best friends. And maybe it was partially because Massie thinks that her friend might actually have a point.


	52. Talking with Remus and Sirius

Josh

"You know it is a set-up. Rivera is pulling a fast one," Ron said.

They had just finished their Christmas dinner and now only Ron, Josh, Hermione, Harry, Derrick, Landon, Remus, and Sirius remained in the kitchen.

"I really don't think she is. She seems to be genuine," Derrick said.

"We'll see how you feel when we find out she has been feeding Umbridge information the entire time," Ron snorted.

"I'm going to have to go with Derrick on this one. The Rivera family is a good family. They may be Slytherins, but they fought hard on our side during the first Wizarding War," Remus said.

"She spends all of her time with Malfoy and them. She can't be trusted," Ron pointed out.

"I understand why it may be hard for you to trust them. During times like these it is hard to know who to trust, but I can assure you that the Rivera family and the Block family for that matter do not support the Ministry's changes to Hogwarts in the slightest. I can't imagine they would raise their daughters to be any different," Remus said.

"But I do see your point Ron. I was in fact raised by blood purists, but my friendship with the Marauders and Lily changed my views," Sirius said.

"I'll admit that I was skeptical at first about Alicia's presence, but she really seems to have the right intentions. Besides I think we have more important things to worry about, like Harry's dream," Josh said.

"Yes your vision," Remus said.

"I-it wasn't just a vision though," Harry mummbled. Josh looked over at Harry with confusion along with the rest. Well except for Derrick. He seemed to understand.

"Harry informed us in Dumbledore's office that he didn't just see the attack. It was as if he was the snake," Derrick explained.

Remus and Sirius looked at Harry with a serious look. Josh was surprised. Why didn't he tell them earlier?

"Why didn't you tell us Harry?" Hermione asked.

He shrugged.

"I was scared. There is obviously a connection between Voldemort and I and what if that connection is making me more like him?" Harry asked.

"That is not going to happen," Derrick said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I've just get these feelings of anger and they have been coming so much more frequently," Harry went on to explain.

"Listen to me Harry. You are not a bad person. In fact you are a very good person who bad things have happened to. You have to understand that we aren't all either perfectly good or evil. We've all got a little darkness in ourselves and that doesn't matter as long as we don't choose to act on those dark feelings," Sirius explained.

"You will get through this Harry," Derrick said patting his back.

Harry looked over at Ron.

"Do you hate me?" he asked. Ron slowly shook his head.

"It isn't your fault mate," he said.

"You'll get through this. You will learn Occulmency and you will be able to block Voldemort before he even figures out he can invade your mind," Derrick said.

"So he doesn't know?" Remus asked.

"We don't think so," Harry said. Remus nodded.

"Very good," Remus said.

"What will happen if V-Voldemort figures it out?" Josh asked still hesistant in using his name.

Sirius and Remus shook their head.

"Hopefully we will never find out," Remus said.

"Oh there you all are. Come to the living room. We are opening presents," said Mrs. Weasley coming into the room.

The tension was thick in the room, but Derrick faked a smile for Mrs. Weasley and got up to follow her out. Everyone slowly got up and followed them. Josh grabbed Hermione's hand as they walked out.

"And the plot thickens," Josh mumbled.

"Poor Ron. Did you see the look of devistation on his face when Harry said that he was the snake in his vision?" she asked quietly.

Josh fought to roll his eyes. Ron was not the only one suffering in this. Harry hasn't smiled once since that nightmare and Derrick is obviously struggling to stay strong through all of this. Then there are the rest of the Weasley family.

"Well Harry didn't seem to happy about it either," Josh muttered.

"I never said that he was," Hermione whispered back.

"Well maybe you should realize that we all are fighting through this," Josh said quietly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked looking at Josh.

Josh bit his lip and then sighed.

"Its nothing. Let's just try to enjoy this day and I'm sorry I brought it up," Josh said shaking his head. Hermione was still looking at Josh with skeptism, but then turned away. Josh noticed Ron shooting looks at Josh and Hermione and then Hermione let go of Josh's hand.

Josh wondered why they were even dating. As time passed by it became more and more obvious that his girlfriend had a thing for Ron. Josh knew that he should probably break it off on her, but something stopped him. He loved Hermione, even though he wasn't sure if it was the in love type of love. He didn't want to lose her. They still act as each other's rocks and he was afraid that if they broke up then it might become awkward. He thought about the last year after he kissed her and how it sucked to have her ignoring him all the time. He didn't want to lose her again. He just hoped that one day she might get over her crush on Ron and their relationship could actually begin. He is sure that they could fall in love with each other one day. Like Kristen and many have said, they were the perfect match.


	53. Derrick's Mentor

Derrick

"Thank you Mama Weasley, it is perfect," Derrick smiled putting on his gold jumper that had a big "D" on it.

"You said that you need a new one," she smiled.

"I did. I've gotten a bit bigger since my last one," Derrick smiled.

Mama Weasley knits everyone a jumper every year for Christmas. Derrick loves it. She makes them with love and Derric finds them to be warm and cuddly. Ron dislikes that he gets a maroon one every year, but he never lets his mother see the disappointment.

"Very nice jumper Mr. Harrington," said Alastor taking a swig from his flask. Derrick smiled at the man that he saw as his mentor and walked over to him holding a small gift.

"I got something for you," he said handing him the gift that Ginny helped him wrap.

Alastor took the gift and unwrapped it. Inside of it was a small brown flask with a shiny gold tip that resembled a dragon. Alastor looked at it and if Derrick didn't know any better he would think that Alastor actually smiled.

"I know you don't like drinking out of anything other than your personal hip flask, but I thought that maybe sometime you might want to switch it out," Derrick said.

"Thank you my boy," he said gruffly.

"It is the least I can do. I'd probably be dead by now if it wasn't for your teachings," Derrick admitted.

"Ah posh. You're a strong wizard Derrick. Although you were my only student I am confident to say that you would also be my best," he said. Derrick sighed.

"I think you might be overestimating me Alastor," Derrick said shaking his head. Alastor smacked the back of Derrick's head. Derrick let out a yelp and grabbed the back of his head.

"Do not underestimate your skills Mr. Harrington. I taught you better," he said roughly.

"Sorry," Derrick winced. Alastor and Derrick looked off at everyone else talking. Derrick looked over at Olivia who was with Claire and Todd. Claire and Todd were talking about something while Olivia was staring off sadly. Although the sadness in her eyes was heartbreaking she was still stunning. Her brown hair had grown to slightly above her chin and she was wearing an oversized grey sweater and black pants. There wasn't a stitch of make-up on her face, but she was still breathtaking.

"You like the Ryan girl," Alastor said gruffly. Derrick didn't even turn his head.

"Her boyfriend was killed last year and I feel for her," Derrick said.

"Don't ignore the question. I can tell when someone isn't telling me the whole truth. I keep seeing the looks you give her. Its about as sickning as the looks Lupin and Tonks keep giving each other," Alastor said. Derrick looked over at Tonks and Remus. Tonks was speaking with Mr. and Mrs. Lyons while Lupin was speaking Sirius, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur. He noticed the two of them sneak little glances at each other with silly smiles. They looked like teenagers trying not to get caught. He really liked Tonks and Remus was like family. He would be happy to see them together. Even though Remus was a bit older than Tonks he didn't think that should matter. Tonks was a good person, very accepting and quirky. Remus was the type who did not judge people and found the good in everyone.

"Tonks and Remus. Didn't see it coming, but I like it," Derrick shrugged.

"Won't happen as long as he stays stubborn," Alastor said.

"What do you mean?" Derrick asked.

"He thinks he is dangerous because of being a werewolf and he thinks he is too old," Alastor said.

"That is silly. Remus is one of the best men I know," Derrick said.

"He's being a coward. Not the only one," Alastor said.

Derrick finally looked over at Alastor.

"She is still hung up on Cedric," Derrick explained.

"I'm just saying that if you don't make the move you'll regret it. In times like these you got to seize the moment boy. Don't be a coward," Alastor said.

"It isn't like I'd have time for a girlfriend anyways. I have a Dark Lord to beat," Derrick sighed.

"Don't make this about something it ain't. You're afraid of rejection boy. Don't lie to me," Alastor growled.

Derrick sighed.

"Who knew you knew so much about emotions?" Derrick asked.

"It was my job to be able to read people like a book, don't you think that would include their feelings?" he asked. Derrick shrugged.

"I guess," Derrick said.

"And she might reject you, but at least you would know," he said.

Derrick looked over at Olivia again. This time Olivia made eye contact. She gave him a small smile and he did the same back. Maybe he should go for it when the time is right.

"Thanks," Derrick said.

"Yeah well enough mushy talk. Makes me sick. Now you need to tell me more about Harry's vision," he muttered. Derrick sighed turning away from Olivia.

"I felt the pain and I tried to follow it like you taught me to do, but I couldn't. The pain was just too strong and I couldn't push through it," Derrick explained.

Alastor nodded and closed his good eye and then took another swig out of his flask. Then he grabbed Derrick by the shoulders so they were face to face.

"You listen to me. If you feel these pains again you must push them away and don't go towards them. If it really is Voldemort like you said in you letters, he might be able to get to you too. Since your blood was used to bring him back it will be easier for him to make that kind of connection and if you actually follow the pain into Harry's vision and Voldemort figures it out he might gain control over you too," Alastor said quietly, but firmly.

"What if he gets complete control over Harry?" Derrick asked.

Alastor looked around. Derrick could tell that a few people were glancing at the two so Alastor stood up and dragged Derrick out of the living room alone. They went into another room and Alastor closed the door.

"Derrick listen to me. If the dark lord gets control of Potter it will be even easier for them to get control over you because of your direct connection with Harry and if that happens then all hope is lost," Alastor explained.

"What are you talking about?" Derrick asked. He knew that him and Harry played a pretty important role when it came to Voldemort, but the adults refused to tell him a lot. All he really knows is that Voldemort is looking for something that will give him an advantage in the Wizarding War and this somehow involves Harry and him. Then there was the thing that Trelawney said about how either he or the one he shared a soul with were the only two who could defeat Voldemort, but he isn't really sure if there is any merit to what she said.

"I've already said too much, but you will learn soon enough. All I can tell you now is that if this does happen someone will have to kill Harry Potter" Alastor said. Derrick's eyes went wide.

"Kill him? Are you mad?" Derrick asked.

"It would be too dangerous for him to stay alive boy. It would put our entire world in more jeopardy than it already is," Alastor explained.

"But he's my friend...no he's my brother," Derrick said.

"Boy listen to me! When the war officially starts people are going to die and you have to be ready for that," Alastor exclaimed shaking Derrick.

"I won't let anyone kill him," Derrick said.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," said Alastor releasing his grip. Derrick ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alastor is it true that only Harry and I can kill Voldemort?" Derrick asked thinking of Trelawney's words.

"Where did you hear that?" Alastor asked.

"Professor Trelawney. She seemed to black out and started saying these things about how all my loved ones would die unless I or the person I shared a soul with defeated Voldemort," Derrick said. Alastor slammed Derrick against the wall.

"Who else did you tell this to?" he asked angrily.

"Just Sirius. And this Mason kid saw it happen, but that is all who knows," Derrick said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," Derrick stuttered.

Alastor let him go and took a long swig out of his flask.

"I need to speak with Dumbledore. Do not tell anyone else about this conversation Mr. Harrington. Especially Mr. Potter, you hear me?" he asked. Derrick slowly nodded more confused than ever. Alastor left the room and Derrick just stood there dumbfounded. He felt the urge to rush to Harry to tell him about what happened, but his respect for Alastor kept him from doing so. Derrick took a long sigh. As if he couldn't feel anymore stressed about this situation this all happens. Derrick hates that the adults seem to want to keep them all in the dark. Don't they see that this involves him and Harry? It seems that Sirius is the only one who seems to understand that they deserve to know. Apparently the Ableys are fighting for them to be involved too, but it isn't doing much good. He has so many questions and none of them are being anwsered. Now that he does have a little more information he can't even tell Harry about it. All of these secrets are driving Derrick crazy. After everything that he and Harry have been through, don't they deserve to know?


	54. Author's Note

I have decided to make this story Rated M. I will be changing the rating tomorrow(1/25), but I wanted to let my readers know beforehand.

A new chapter will also be posted tomorrow!

Peace and Love,

Betty


	55. Slytherin Christmas Love

Alicia

Alicia looked over her shoulder before entering into her boyfriend's bedroom. She told everyone that she was using the restroom so she had to be quick. The bedroom that he shared with his twin was about what she would expect. Very cluttered with clothes thrown everywhere. Alicia noticed that it was pretty small for a room that two people shared. Her own bedroom was probably twice this size. She saw her boyfriend already stretched out on one of the beds wearing his new jumper that his mother gave him for Christmas. She smiled at the relaxed look on his face. The bed was only a twin, but she was able to lie down next to him curling up into his chest. Without saying anything he turned his body towards her and wrapped his arms around her body. Then he lightly kissed the top of her head. She buried her face into his chest.

"Merry Christmas love," he said.

She smiled and tilted her chin up so that she could lightly touch his lips with her's.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled back.

"So I heard you standing up for me. You have come a long way when it comes to your friends," he said.

"I really think Massie is starting to come around," Alicia said.

"Really?" he asked giving her a look of disbelief.

"I really think she is. I could tell what I said was really making her think. I just hope that Draco doesn't send her back a few steps when we get back to Hogwarts," Alicia sighed.

George started to gently run his fingers through Alicia's hair as he sighed.

"Let's not talk about Massie," he said.

"Alright what do you want to talk about?" Alicia asked holding herself up with her arm.

"I got you a Christmas present," he said.

"George you didn't have to do that," she said.

"Yes I did. You are my girlfriend and my parents taught me right," he said getting out of bed to walk towards his closet. He came back holding a little ball of pink fluff.

"What is it?" Alicia asked looking closer.

"A pygmy puff. Fred and I have been breeding them to sell in our joke shop. I wanted you to have the first one," he said.

"Aw it is adorable," Alicia cooed patting the top of it's little head. It started to hum in contentment.

"They are extremely easy to take care of and you can even fit it in your cloak's pocket," he said.

"I love it. Is it a boy or a girl?" Alicia asked.

"You know I'm not quite sure," George smirked sitting down next to Alicia.

"I'll name it Amare," she smiled taking it from George's hand and putting it on his mini desk.

"I like it," he smiled putting his arm around her.

"I kind of got something for you too, but it is kind of silly," she said pulling a small box out of one of the pockets in her petticoat. She handed it to George who opened it. Inside of it was a picture with a golden frame. The picture was of Alicia giggling and blowing a kiss. George chuckled.

"I know it is totally cheesy, but I thought that maybe you could keep it to remember me when you are out of Hogwarts," she said.

"I don't think I could ever forget you Ms. Rivera," he said. Alicia smiled.

"And it would be impossible to meet someone as interesting, myschevious, and adorable as you," Alicia smiled wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You make me blush," he smirked. Then he kissed her cheek.

She turned her face so they could lock lips. He ran his fingers through her hair as he lied back so she was lying on top of him. She started to wiggle out of her coat and then George moved his hands down her body then up her sweater. As he started to massage her breast she started to trace the edge of his pants. He started to massage her breasts harder and his member started to harden. She unbuttoned his pants and slowly lowered his zipper. She put one hand on his inner thigh and the other on his outer thigh. He started to nibble on Alicia's bottom lip and let one hand slowly go to her pant loops. She gasped as she knew where he was headed. He started to unbutton her pants and then traced the edge of her light blue panties. Alicia could not take the teasing anymore so she grabbed his penis with one hand and took her other hand, put it on top of his, and moved it inside of her panties. As she stroked his member he started to explore her center. She moaned softly against his mouth. As she went faster, so did he. She felt a painful pleasure and let out a little cry.

"Not so rough," she muttered. They kept nipping at each other's lips and letting out soft moans. Around the same time their eyes rolled back and they came. Their relationship had hit a new sexual level. Although the intensity did scare Alicia slightly it could not feel more right. Part of her wanted more, but she restrained herself. She slowly sat up pulling up her pants and running her fingers through her hair. She threw her coat back on and kissed the top of George's head.  
"I love you," she smiled. She tilted his head up and softly kissed her lips.  
"I love you too," he said

Alicia grabbed Amare and put it into her pocket. Then she slowly walked out making sure that nobody was in the halls. She sighed thinking of how silly she must look. So far the only people who knew were Olivia and Fred. They were completely fine with it. They were supportive. Why is it so hard for her to tell her friends? She thought about the annoyed looks Massie gave to Fred and George when they were messing around. She could not stand them and Alicia doubts she would ever be able to respect their relationship. She bit her lip so tears would not fall from her eyes. She had a feeling that she was going to end up having to make a choice soon. Her friends or the love of her life. She just had a feeling that she couldn't have it both ways.


	56. The Christmas Sweater

Landon

Landon's family was one of the last families left at the Weasley place. The other Westchester families returned home and the rest of the Order did the same. Harry, Josh, and Hermione were staying the night with the Weasley family so they were still there as well. Landon's parents were talking with Mr. Weasley about all of the muggle things that interested him. Landon's father loved spending time with him. It was easy to be overshadowed by having a witch who had a little fame in the magical world and Mr. Weasley always loved hearing the things that Landon's dad had to say. Landon's mother was from one of the few pureblood families left in the magic world, but she ended the streak by marrying Landon's dad. It was a sweet story of how they met. His mom's family were always very accepting of the muggles and they would send their children to summer camp with muggles so that they could interact with muggles and learn their ways of living. Most wizarding families found it very odd, but Landon's mom loved every second of it. She ended up continuing her time there as a counseler when she got older. Landon's father attended the same summer camp and being the only American in the camp he just facsinated his mother. They were best friends as children and became summer loves when they were older. They would write to each other every year using her pet snowy owl, Nico. Landon isn't sure how that didn't tip his dad off that something was strange about this one, but his dad didn't seem to mind it. It was when he moved to England after high school to be with her that she finally told him the truth. He said that he always had a feeling, but it did not bother him and the two were married right away. Then a few years later in the mist of the wizarding war, Landon was born. Landon's mother had to go into hiding for the time of her pregnacy so that the death eaters would not go after her for carrying the son of the muggle, but when Landon was born she went back to fight, determined that Landon would not grow up in a world where Voldemort ruled.

"I must say that I wish us muggles had more respect for the owl. They are such wise animals. Landon's Splendor always knows exactly where to drop off his letter," Landon's dad said. Landon's dad was a huge animal rights activist.

"Maybe he can give Errol a lesson," Fred smirked speaking of the Weasley's clumsy owl.

The adults ignored the comment and went on with their conversation. Landon noticed Derrick staring out the window with Amicus perched up on his shoulder. Derrick seemed to be in a daze, like he was deep in thought. Landon glanced over at his friends. Ron, the twins, and Hermione were involved with the adult's conversation, but Josh and Harry kept glancing at Derrick. They knew something was up.

"What do you think he is thinking about?" Landon whispered to Josh and Harry. Josh shrugged and Harry didn't move.

"I don't know, but he has been like this since Mad Eye left," Josh whispered back.

"Do you think he said something?" Landon asked.

"Obviously, but what do you think he said?" Josh asked.

Landon glanced over at Harry. He seemed to be wondering the same thing. This confused Landon. Derrick typcially told Harry everything.

"If it is a big deal I'm sure he would tell us, right?" Landon asked.

"Not if Mad Eye told him not to," Harry said finally speaking. Landon looked back at Derrick who seemed very distraught. Harry had a point. Derrick had a lot of respect for Mad Eye and would most likely do whatever he told him to do.

"There is an owl coming," Derrick said suddenly causing the three boys talking about him to jump. Mrs. Weasley got up from her chair and walked towards Derrick.

"Who would send an owl out at this hour?" she asked. She opened up the window and a small owl came in an dropped off a package. Landon took some of the owl feed he kept in his pocket for Splendor and walked over to give it some. It was a small brown one, seemed to be a female.

"What is it lovey?" Mr. Weasley asked. Landon glanced up to see a look of depression on Mrs. Weasley's face. She looked crushed. Derrick got up and slowly took the package from her hand and opened it. He took out a navy sweater.

"It's Percy's Christmas sweater," he said coldly. Landon looked over and noticed the looks of rage on the faces of Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Bill. Fleur was rubbing Bill's arm trying to calm him, but it didn't seem to work. Derrick had a look of guilt on his face. He seemed to believe that Percy's disowning of the family was his fault.

"I'm sorry I think I'm needed in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley said rushing out.

"That pretintious prat," Fred spat.

"The Ministry-loving twat," George spat.

"What gives him the right?" both twins asked.

"I suppose I should go talk to her. You kids stay in here," Mr. Weasley said slowly standing up with the help of Bill and Landon's dad.

When he left the room Landon's mom put her hand on her chest.

"I feel so heartbroken for her. She doesn't deserve this," his mom said.

"She is the only one who defends Percy in this family and he has the nerve to do this," Ginny scowled.

Derrick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"And don't you dare go blame this on yourself Derrick Harrington," Ginny commanded. Derrick let out a humorless chuckle.

"I really just want to smack the boy," Derrick said.

"Thats the spirit mate," Fred smirked.

Landon could tell that his friend still felt guilty, but let it slide. Derrick seems stressed out enough as it is.

* * *

**I know that it has taken me FOREVER to update, but school has been kicking my butt this semester! I am going to try to update more often, but it might not be as regularly as I'd like. My goal is to have this story done by the beginning of May if not sooner so we will see what happens. The gang returns to Hogwarts in the next chapter so get ready for that!**

**Hugs!**


	57. Too Late

Derrick

Derrick has been on edge ever since his conversation with Alastor. His friends were obviously very worried about him. He couldn't tell them even though he wanted to more than anything. He knew Harry well and knew that Harry would want for Derrick to kill him if the Occlumency that he was currently learning with Professor Snape did not work. Derrick didn't think he would be able to if it came to it though. Harry was his brother. He already lost his parents and did not want to lose anyone else in his family.

"You seem distracted Derrick, are you sure you want to do this?" asked the striking girl standing next to Derrick in the Room of Requirement. Since Neville was able to catch up with everyone else Derrick did not privately help him anymore, but Olivia still wanted the private classes and Derrick could never say no to her.

"It's fine. I wanted to show you how to do a patronus charm. Harry and I were going to start teaching these in our next DA meeting, but I figured you would want to get ahead of everyone," Derrick said. He noticed her shoulder slump.

"I don't really understand the importance of patronus charms. I mean they can defend you against dementors, but if you are duelling anyone else I don't see how they would do you any good," Olivia said.

"A patronus charm saved my life against Bellatrix. They can create a temporary shield against dark magic to give you a moment to get ready to make a successful offensive charm. They can also be used to send messages to others if an owl is too risky," Derrick explained.

Olivia sighed, but then gave Derrick a half smile.

"I suppose you are right," she said.

"Alright now the patronus charm is a hard one to master. You have to think of your most postive memory and stay focused without trying too hard and recite the words "Expecto Patronum"," Derrick explained.

Derrick knew that it would be a struggle for her. It is hard to be happy when you recently lost a loved one, especially considering the circumstances.

"I'll show you," he continued, taking out his wand. Derrick closed his eyes and let his mind take him to the park where he played soccer with his dad as a child.

"Expecto Patronum," he said and the transparent golden retreiver came out of his wand and Derrick directed it around the room before letting it disappear.

"You make it look easy," Olivia said. Derrick shrugged.

"Its definitley harder when you are staring a dementor in the face," Derrick said. Derrick looked over at Olivia who took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Expecto Patronum," she said. Nothing happened. She tried a few more times and nothing happened. She was obviously getting frusterated.

"Relax Olivia. You are trying too hard," Derrick explained.

"This time last year I would have been able to do it. I was actually happy last year," Olivia said with tears creeping up in her eyes.

Derrick sighed and put an arm around her.

"Life is never the same when you lose someone close to you. I can vouch for that, but by not letting yourself be happy is not honoring him the way he deserves," Derrick explained. He looked down at Olivia who looked so frail and vulnerable. This made him tighten his grip on her. He had the urge to protect her. She looked up at him with her big, blue eyes that made Derrick want to melt.

"You are so amazing Derrick. You have done such an amazing job honoring your parents," she said. Derrick bit his lip.

"My parents wanted me to be happy and live a life with no regrets," he said.

"Do you have any?" she asked. Derrick looked at her naturally pink lips.

"Not yet, but I might if I don't do something," he said.

"What would that be?" she asked curiously. He leaned towards her and placed his lips on top of her's. At first she froze, but then she shoved him off.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. The sadness left her eyes and now they showed anger.

Derrick was at lost for words. He didn't know what to say.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"I-I think I have fallen for you Olivia and I was kind of hoping that maybe one day you would feel the same," he explained.

"Fallen for me? I am mourning the death of my true love. How fucked up do you think I am that I would actually fall for another guy? Especially this soon! Cedric is my one true love and I will never get over him," Olivia ranted.

Derrick felt a pain in his stomach, but not the same kind of pain he felt when Harry was in trouble. He was humiliated.

"I-I'm sorry, but I kind of thought that maybe you could love again and be happy with me," Derrick said feeling pathetic.

Olivia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Derrick I wanted to spend time with you because I thought you could relate to me and you would understand my feelings, but now that I find out that you just wanted to date me, I feel betrayed," she admitted.

"It isn't like that. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Olivia sighed and stayed quiet for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Derrick.

"I still want these private lessons, but I don't think we should speak outside of that," she said.

Derrick was confused.

"Why do you still want to take private classes with me?" he asked.

Derrick saw a sense of coldness appear on Olivia's face.

"I will avenge Cedric. Whatever it takes," she said with an icy tone.

Derrick's eyes grew wide. He knew what she planned to do.

"Killing Wormtail will not bring him back you know," Derrick explained.

"He doesn't deserve to live Derrick," Olivia said.

"You don't want to do this," Derrick said.

"Are you seriously telling me that if you had the opprotunity to kill Bellatrix you wouldn't jump at it?" she asked. Derrick sighed.

"I have thought about killing Bellatrix so many times, but killing someone in cold blood makes you no better than they are. That is how people go dark Olivia. That is not what Cedric would have wanted," Derrick explained.

"You don't know what Cedric would want me to do because he is dead. Pettigrew will feel my wrath and you will not stop me," she said.

"Olivia please reconsider," Derrick begged.

"Just because you won't avenge your parents does not mean I will do the same for my love," Olivia said before storming out.

Derrick sighed. Olivia does not understand what killing someone will do to someone. She hasn't witnessed death like Derrick has. Derrick knows that he can't stop her. All he can do is hope that she can figure it out for herself before it is too late.


	58. Ravenclaw A Talk with Derrick

Kristen

"So she wants to kill Wormtail?" Kristen asked Derrick. The two of them were in the courtyard and Derrick just updated her on what happened with Olivia.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do. I don't think she understands what will happen if she succeeds. She is in a vulnerable state and killing Wormtail could crack her and make her turn dark," Derrick said.

"You think?" Kristen asked.

"Voldemort's followers have attacked my loved ones in order to weaken me and they have tried to turn me the whole way. Honestly if it wasn't for you guys and the Weasley family I probably would have turned too." Derrick said.

"Why would he want Olivia?" Kristen asked.

"He could always use a bigger army and since she does have a relation with the Order he could use her to manipulate us," Derrick said.

"Maybe you should talk to Claire about this. She might be able to talk some sense into her," Kristen said.

"I don't know. Olivia seems pretty determined," Derrick said.

"Do you think she is really capable of killing someone out of anger?" Kristen asked.

Derrick sighed and slowly nodded.

"Unfortunally I don't think that there is much we can do except try to be there for her. But when it comes to the killing she will have to make the decision herself. If we try to stop her it will make her more determined than ever," Derrick said.

It was hard for Kristen to imagine Olivia Ryan killing anyone. What happened to the sweet, innocent girl she once knew?

"I'm sorry Derrick. I know you really care about her," Kristen said. Derrick shrugged.

"I can get over the rejection, but I won't get over it if she goes dark," Derrick said.

Kristen really did not know what to say to Derrick. His eyes were bloodshot like he hadn't been sleeping. He walks around like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Kristen didn't know what she can do. She was trying to help Harry and Derrick, but they have gone out of their way to reject as much as they can. Kristen is afraid that this pressure would kill them. She was working on something with Hermione, Layne, and Luna though that could help the cause and was just waiting to hear back to see if it succeeded.

"Kristen! We did it!" she heard a voice yell. She looked up to see Layne, Hermione, and Luna jogging towards the two.

"What's going on?" Derrick asked as they approached.

"Rita Skeeter is going to write an article about you, Harry, and Voldemort's return and Luna's father agreed to publish it in the Quibbler," Hermione explained.

Kristen beamed that her idea worked, but Derrick seemed a little hesistant.

"Are we sure we should trust Skeeter to write this?" Derrick asked.

"With the information we have on her being an unregistered Animagi she wouldn't dare cross us and she is still a respected journalist in the Wizarding World. This could be huge," Kristen explained.

"Does Harry know yet?" Derrick asked.

"Not yet, but we will be telling him soon," Hermione said.

"Derrick this could be the turning point. If more people are following us we will have a better chance to keep them safe," Kristen explained.

Derrick sighed.

"When will the article be published?" he asked.

"In the next issue and we will be sending it everywhere. Everyone will see this," Luna explained.

"You think this is really going to work?" he asked.

Kristen understood why he was skeptical since the Quibbler was seen as tabloid magazine, but with someone like Rita Skeeter writing the article Kristen knew it would catch a lot of attention.

"It is going to work Derrick. Things are about to change and this time it will be for the better," Kristen promised. Derrick pondered this for a few seconds before nodding.

"Couldn't hurt," he sighed. Kristen smiled and gave him a friendly hug. This article could be a huge turning point for them and she hoped that maybe the positive press would bring optimism back into Derrick and Harry's lives.


	59. Group Date at Puddifoots

Josh

"The article is bloody brilliant," Neville gushed reading his issue of the Quibbler at Madam Puddifoot's. Josh was on a group date with Hermione, Neville, Kristen, Michael, Ginny, Layne, Dempsey, Plovert, and Padma. Plovert asked Padma to be official the day they got back from the break while Layne and Dempsey were still unofficial, but the attraction was obviously there.

"I'm sure Umbridge is flipping out right now. I bet that the Quibbler is banned from Hogwarts by the time we get back," Plovert smirked.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Derrick and Harry were sent to her office the second the Quibbler started to spread around," Josh said.

"She should be scared. I gave a copy of the Quibbler to Seamus before I left. He actually seemed to take it seriously and I think he might want to join the DA," Neville said. Seamus was a good friend of Neville and one of his roommates so it had been awkward for him to hang out with Seamus knowing that he was drinking the Ministry kool-aid. Apparently Neville and Dean Thomas who was Seamus's best friend have felt the huge strain on their friendship because of it. Josh understood the feeling, especially after last year when Ron was angry with Harry about the whole Triwizard Tournament mess.

"That is wonderful. Maybe he can also talk some sense into his mother," Kristen smiled leaning into Neville's shoulder.

"How in the world did you get Skeeter to write this?" Padma asked. Kristen and Layne smirked at each other.

"We have our ways," Layne said.

"This is a great picture of Harry. A nice change from the ones that make him look like a criminal," Ginny said.

Josh noticed Michael roll his eyes. Josh felt for the kid. It was obvious that Ginny wasn't that into him, but he seemed to want to make it work. Josh figures that Ginny is dating him because she is trying to prove that she is over her crush on Harry. Josh doesn't think she will ever be completely over Harry, but Harry still hasn't taken the time to really notice Ginny. Josh wouldn't be surprised if he eventually came around, but for now Ginny would have to stick to dating guys like Michael. Ginny really was a pretty girl with a good personality so he isn't surprised that Michael was trying to make it work, but he just didn't see them as a good fit. Michael was the mysterious type who almost never smiled. He didn't say a lot and also seemed to treat Ginny like a doll. Whenever they are supposed to practice duelling at DA meetings he would never hit her with anything and he would always let her win an arguement. If she did something to upset him he would never bring it up because he did not want to offend her. Ginny was very independent and did not like being treated like she was fragile. She also was a lot more outspoken than Michael was too. The two of them just didn't work. With all the admirers that Ginny had, including Neville's good friend and more suitable match Dean Thomas, Josh would not be surprised to see the two break up. Although Josh would like for Harry to pay a little more attention to the younger Weasley because the two of them seemed to be a perfect match. Though at the same time him and Hermione seemed like they would be a perfect match, but so far their relationship has seemed a little bland.

"They even mentioned Hermione and me in it and we're not made out to be completely mad. In fact she called us intelligent, gifted witches who were more than capable to know what they saw," Kristen smiled.

"I suppose I like the sound of that," Hermione smiled back.

"Well for once Skeeter speaks the truth," Josh said putting his arm around Hermione who sat up straighter, but then leaned back. Josh sighed to himself. They were the only pair there that didn't seem like a couple. Neville with his awkwardness even had Kristen leaning on his shoulder. Even Layne and Dempsey who were not officially a couple seemed like they meshed well together. Everyone predicted that Josh and Hermione were going to be a super couple and in reality they actually made sense, but the slight sense of a spark they had in the beginning was gone. They didn't even kiss anymore except for on the cheek. Her mind just seemed elsewhere.

Josh knew that they should break up, but something was keeping him from doing that. She would always be his best friend and he didn't want to lose her again. He wishes that he would have never given her that stupid kiss at the Yule Ball, then maybe they could still be best friends and not have this relationship shit complicating everything.


	60. Hufflepuff Claire's vision

Claire

"Expecto Patronum," Claire said with a smile while she swished her wand. From her wand came a white, transparent lioness.

"That is perfect Claire. Now stay focused on your happy memory. Let yourself be in your happy moment," Harry instructed.

Claire was thinking of the first kiss she had with Cam. She was so nervous, but so happy at the same time.

Only a few DA members were able to do corporal patronus, but almost all of the members have figured out how to do a non-corporal one. Olivia, however, was struggling. Claire is seriously worried about her. Olivia told her that Derrick made a move on her that she rejected. Claire understands that Olivia is not over Cedric and it will probably be a while before she can ever move on, but ever since that incident with Derrick she has seemed to have gotten worse. Olivia feels betrayed by Derrick. She thought that they were friends and now knowing that Derrick wants more makes her feel like she put her trust into the wrong person. Claire doesn't think that Derrick had the intention to hurt her, but wishes that he would have given Olivia more time to heal her wounds.

When Claire glanced over at Olivia who had the look of sadness in her eyes she left her happy place and the lioness disappeared.

"Claire what's wrong?" she heard Cam ask as his patronus of a Moorish Idol vanished.

Claire looked over at her boyfriend and gave him a half smile.

"I'm worried about her," she said. Cam looked over at Olivia and sighed as he put his arm around Claire.

"Me too babe," Cam said.

"Have you talked to Derrick about it?" Claire asked.

He slowly shook his head.

"Josh says that Derrick has been under a lot of stress lately, but doesn't really want to talk about it. He is afraid that Derrick is going to snap soon," Cam said. Claire looked over at Derrick. He looked very tired and a little on edge as he instructed people. He didn't look as rough as he did his second year, but he was close.

"He has been through so much. How does he do it?" Claire asked.

"He doesn't have a choice. I'm surprised that Harry has held up as well as he has," Cam said. The two looked at Harry who seemed stressed, but no where near as bad as Derrick.

Claire looked around at everyone else who had such optimism in their eyes. Claire looked over at her brother who was the youngest one who had made a successful patronus charm. His was a chipmunk. She was so proud of everything Todd has accomplished even though she is still a little skeptical about him being here. If they were caught they would be in major trouble. Claire knew that she could be expelled for this, but she stayed in for three reasons. One was so she could be prepared if there was a death eater attack, one was so she could support Olivia and Cedric's memory, and the other reason was so she could keep an eye on Todd. She didn't want him getting hurt. Cam was very passionate about the DA though. He felt that everyone who is anti-you-know-who should be there so that they have a chance to protect themselves. Claire admired his passion to stand up for what is right, but it also made her nervous. She knew that if the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts that Cam was at high risk for being a muggleborn. Knowing Cam he would try to fight instead of getting to safety and she is afraid that she would lose him if it happened.

"Todd is a natural," Cam pointed out noticing Claire looking at her brother.

"The wizarding world just makes sense to him," Claire said.

"I'm glad he has found his place here like we all have. The DA has been especially good for him," Cam said.

"Until he gets hurt," Claire sighed.

Cam sighed.

"I know you want him to be safe, but this is good for him. The DA is about more than self defense and attack spells. It is about standing up for what is right, something that the Ministry is failing to do," Cam said.

"I'm all for doing the right thing, but this could be really dangerous or get us expelled. If we are expelled then there will be nothing to protect us. Our wands will be destroyed and we will be defenseless," Claire said quietly so only Cam would hear.

Claire locked eyes with Cam and felt an uneasiness in her stomach when she saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"We'll talk about this later, after we are done with this," he muttered.

"I can't.I'm meeting with Professor Trelawney," Claire said meekly.

"Why?" he asked.

"I had this weird dream last night so Parvati, Lavender, Padma, and I are going to meet with her so we can see if it means anything," Claire explained.

Claire had a dream the night before where there was this pink cat that was kicking a crystal ball out of the entrance of the castle and Claire could hear sobbing coming from the crystal ball. It was weird, but when she woke up she felt that it meant something so she wanted told Parvarti, Lavender, and Padma about it because of their mutual interest in divination and dream interpretation and they decide to tell Professor Trelawney to see what she thought it meant.

"Whatever we'll talk later," Cam shrugged. Claire sighed. Cam was obviously upset with her and she hated that. She wasn't used to that.

"Alright I suppose that this is enough for today. We will meet again soon and please be discrete if you are practicing," Harry warned. Claire caught up with the Patil sisters and Lavender and the group headed over to Professor Trelawney's office.

"This is so exciting. I wonder what Claire's dream means," Lavender said.

"I don't know. Usually I find it easier to interpret dreams, but your dream seems to have a lot of symbolism in it," Parvarti said.

"Do you really think Professor Trelawney can help though? I mean I love the class and find divination interesting, but I don't know if she is the most reliable source for information," Padma asked.

Padma was not as into divination as the other three. She actually found it a little silly, but was still one of Trelawney's better students, although she has said that she does not plan to continue on with Divination if she recieves her O.W.L.

"I don't see why you don't take her more seriously Padma. She may be a little eccentric, but the class is amazing," Parvati said.

"I just have not seen her make many accurate predicitions," Padma said.

"She predicted my rabbit's death," Lavender pointed out.

"No she predicted that you would recieve bad news on October 16th," Padma said.

"And I did. My rabbit died," Lavender said.

Padma shrugged.

"I like her. I really do. I'm just not 100% convinced of her sanity yet," Padma smirked.

Before Claire could say anything to defend Professor Trelawney she heard a familiar weeping.

"No. This cannot be happening," she heard the female weep. It was the same weeping from her dream.

"Do not put up a fight Sybill. Even you should have predicted that you were going to be sacked," they heard a shrill voice that belonged to Umbridge say. When the girl's got closer to the noise they saw Umbridge basically pushing Professor Trelawney out of her office while Argus Filch was carrying a bunch of suitcases.

"Professor what is going on?" Claire asked.

"They are trying to silence me. This evil woman is forcing me away from my home. Don't let her take me away!" Professor Trelawney yelled.

"You ladies should not be out of your dormitories. Please return to them or else there will be consequences," Umbridge said in her high voice.

Claire looked at Professor Trelawney who was openly weeping and begging to stay and then she looked at Umbridge who had a satisfied grin on her toadlike face. It made Claire feel sick to her stomach. She seemed happy to be forcefully pushing someone out of their home and throwing her on the street.

"You can't do this," Parvati said.

"Do not speak to me in that tone Ms. Patil. Now I will not tell you again, return to your dormitories. This does not concern any of you," Umbridge said.

"Get Dumbledore! Tell him of what is happening!" Professor Trelawney called out as Umbridge was dragging her away.

"Silence Sybill!" Umbridge commanded.

This could not be happening. How could anyone enjoy this the way Umbridge obviously is.

"Lavender you tell Dumbledore. The rest of us need to spread the word to the rest of the DA. We can't let them do this to her," Claire said.

Lavender nodded and they all split up. Claire ran to the Hufflepuff Basement as fast as she could. She felt tears creep up in her eyes. They had to stop this. You can't kick a woman out of her home. You would have to be a monster to do something like that. She never liked Umbridge and she has heard of the horrible things this woman has done, but after seeing this she is really starting to believe that this woman has no soul. She is a mean, mean lady with an evil heart. When she arrived at the basement she quickly got in and saw Ernie, Hannah, Justin, Cam, Susan Bones, Olivia, and other Hufflepuffs sitting in the common room.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Hannah asked seeing an upset Claire.

"She is forcing Trelawney out. She is banishing her from the castle. That woman is evil," Claire said gasping for air.

"Claire calm down. Who is?" Cam asked standing up looking at Claire with concern.

"Umbridge!" Claire exclaimed. Cam sighed.

"It was only a matter of time that she started doing this," Cam said.

"We have to stop her," Claire said with tears falling down her face.

"What are we going to do?" Susan asked.

"We have to fight back. This is wrong!" Claire exclaimed.

Cam ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'll get Professor Sprout. You guys find out where Umbridge is and try to slow her down," Cam said. Claire put her hands on Cam's shoulders.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'm just fighting for what is right," he said. Claire nodded and Cam quickly kissed her forehead and then he was off and Claire led the group to the entrance of Hogwarts. Claire saw that there was already a crowd forming as they watched Umbridge try to force out a weeping Professor Trelawney. It was her dream. Umbridge was the pink cat and Trelawney was the crystal ball. Did she have a vision? If Claire wasn't so upset she would have actually been excited. It was her first actual vision. Why did it have to be a bad one? Tears fell from Claire's eyes as Trelawney begged to stay.

"I live to teach. You can't take this from me," Professor Trelawney sobbed. Claire put her hand over her mouth to cover up her sobs. Hannah put a comforting arm around her.

"Actually I can," Umbridge said with that evil grin.

Professor Mcgonnagal, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout ran up to Professor Trelawney and comforted her while McGonnagal glared at Umbridge.

"Do you have something to say Minerva?" Umbridge asked.

"Oh I have a lot to say to you," Professor McGonnagal spat. Before anyone could say anything the entrance of Hogwarts opened and Professor Dumbledore exited with Lavender following him meekly.

"Minerva please escort Sybill back to her room and Pomona and Filius will you please take her things with you?" he asked.

"If I must go then I will. I don't know where I will end up, but I will survive," Trelawney said.

"It is my wish for you to stay," Dumbledore said. Trelawney thanked him while Professor McGonnagal led her away.

"Need I remind you that under Educational Decree 23 I have the power to dismiss any professor I see as unefficient," Umbridge said coldly, obviously angered by Dumbledore's disturbance.

"You can dismiss them, but you cannot banish them from the school grounds. That power lies with me," he said.

Umbridge grinned again.

"For now," she said.

Dumbledore was silent for a few seconds before turning to return to the castle.

"Everyone return to their dormitories!" he commanded. Claire turned to follow the Hufflepuffs back to the basement. She followed them until she found Cam.

"I'll meet you in the dorm," she said to her friends as she went after Cam. When she caught up to him she embraced him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I take back everything I said earlier. You are right. I don't care about the consequences anymore, the DA is too important," she said.

"Well I'm glad that you are seeing it my way," Cam said kissing Claire's forehead.

"You are amazing," Claire said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she smiled.

Claire finally completely understood the importance of the DA, but unfortunally there was something that she didn't know. A certain toadfaced woman just heard the conversation she just had with Cam and this might present a problem for the DA in the near future.


	61. Slytherin Alicia's Detention

Alicia

A few days has went by since the whole Trelawney episode happened and Alicia feels that it has made some DA members more committed to the cause. Alicia finds Trelawney to be a little batty, but feels that Umbridge was enjoying kicking Trelawney out way too much.

"Not bad Rivera. Who would have thought that you would have enough positive thoughts to make a successful patronus?" asked Fred smirking at Alicia as she led her corporal patronus, which was a swan like her mother's. Alicia smirked back.

"Oh you know I just get so happy when I think about kicking sand in children's faces," Alicia said sarcastically.

"Figures," George smirked. Alicia chuckled. In reality her happy moment was a combination of events between her and George. She slipped a secret smile George's way and he smiled back. Fred went over to practice making a patronus charm with Angelina Johnson while George made his patronus, a monkey, next to Alicia. A few more members have made successful patronuses while some still needed a little help. The ones who mastered it like Claire, Cam, and Todd were working on other shield spells with Harry. Alicia had to admit that Derrick and Harry were the two of the best teachers she has ever had. She has learned a lot about defending herself in the DA. Way more than most of her DADA professors have taught her. Especially Umbridge who was more useless than Lockheart.

"What are you up to after the meeting?" George asked slyly keeping his eye on his patronus.

"I have detention with Umbridge," Alicia groaned.

"Really?" he asked.

"She caught me with a Quibbler," Alicia smirked. Umbridge banned the magazine after the article about Harry and Derrick came out and Alicia was caught reading one in the library. The article was awesome in Alicia's opinion and even seemed to catch Massie's still won't admit to possibly believing in Derrick and Harry's story, but Alicia can tell that she is coming around.

"Naughty girl," he smirked.

"But I was going to hang out around the Astronomy Tower afterwards," Alicia said innocently.

"That's nice," he nodded with a knowing smile.

When the meeting was over Alicia made her way to Umbridge's office. She heard about the blood quill, but Alicia feels that she can handle it. The offense was small and Alicia was a Slytherin so Umbridge was less likely to abuse her power with Alicia. She isn't going to let Umbridge know that it bothers her though. Alicia wasn't the type to let someone as disgusting as Umbridge have the satisfaction of knowing that she got to her.

When Alicia entered Umbridge's pink office filled with pictures of meowing cats who sounded like they wanted to escape Umbridge was sitting at her desk with that toad grin.

"Ah Ms. Rivera, please take a seat," she said motioning towards a seat. Alicia kept a cool face and did as she was told, sitting at the desk with a piece of paper and quill.

"What would you like for me to write?" Alicia asked.

"Before we get to that I would like to speak with you for a moment," she said.

"Yes?" Alicia asked.

"You are a very bright girl Ms. Rivera. You have very good marks in most of your classes and I can tell that you are quite popular with your housemates," she started.

Alicia gave her a curious look. Where was she going with this?

"I guess," she shrugged.

"But I notice that you have been spending a lot of time with that poor Hufflepuff girl, Ms. Ryan," she said with that obnoxiously high pitched voice.

"Olivia. I've known her since I was a baby, what about her?" Alicia asked.

"Well I know she hangs around with a rather poor crowd and I am hoping that you are not getting sucked up into that. When I caught you with that horrible tabloid I feared that they might have gotten to you and that would be such a shame," she said with a giant grin plastered on her face.

"I make my own decisions. Nobody forced me to read that magazine if that is what you are implying," Alicia said. Professor Umbridge stood up and walked towards her window.

"I suppose not, but I am curious if Olivia has mentioned anything to you about something called the DA," she said.

Alicia's eyes went wide for a second, but she quickly composed herself. How did she find out about that? Where did she hear about it? Alicia took a quick breath. Umbridge was trying to get information out of her. She couldn't let on that she knew anything.

"Nope. She has not," Alicia said. Umbridge turned to face her again.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Alicia nodded.

"Yep," she said popping the p.

"The thing is I am planning on starting an Inquisitorial Squad. This would be a group of students who have proven their loyalty to Hogwarts and the Ministry. They would have the power to dock points and punish students who disobeyed school rules. They would be my eyes and ears to make sure we keep order at Hogwarts and I was hoping that you would be involved. You could have the power I know that you crave and if you could help me find out what this DA is I would be likely to give you the honor to be the head of it. That could really help you when you graduate from Hogwarts and are looking for a leadership position," she said.

She was trying to bribe her. That was unbelievable. Did she really think that was going to work? Alicia had to admit that if the thirteen year old Alicia was in this position she would probably take it so that she could be the alpha she used to want to be, but Alicia has learned that there are so many more important things out there. Like truth, justice, and love.

"I'm not interested, but if I was like I said I know nothing of this DA," Alicia said locking eyes with Umbridge. The two of them had a staring contest for about 20 seconds before Umbridge shrugged.

"Oh well then I suppose you should start writing your lines. Please write "I will not read rubbish smut"," she said.

"How many lines?" Alicia asked.

"I'll tell you when to stop," she grinned. Alicia took a deep breath and started to write. She felt the words being carved into her skin. She held her breath so she would not wince in pain. She refused to let Umbridge see her weaken. Alicia kept a cool face as she wrote the lines.

After writing a few pages she felt her hand go numb so she could not even feel the carvings anymore. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she felt herself grown weak. She fought to keep her head up. After writing what seemed like the millionth line she could not hold up her head anymore. Alicia let out a little gasp as she lied her head down. She heard Umbridge get up and click her heels over to Alicia lifting her head and shoving a small piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"I suppose that it enough for today, but i will need you here back tomorrow to continue. I don't feel it has sunk in quite late," she smirked.

Alicia looked up at her with dead eyes.

"You mean you didn't break me yet," she spat before getting up and walking out. She still felt weak, but she fought to walk out.

That woman was a monster. How was she getting away with this? How can the Minister be ok with her doing this to children? Alicia made her way to the Astronomy Tower feeling dizzy the entire way. She knew she had to have lost a lot of blood writing those lines. She felt like she was going to be a little sick. She took a few deep breath and kept walking. When she arrived she had to use all of the strength she had to open the door which caused her to collapse when she got it open.

"Alicia!" she heard a male voice exclaim. She felt a pair of arms pick her up and sit her down on the inside of the tower while the door closed behind her.

"Lumos maximus," she heard the voice say and a wand lit up the entire bottom floor.

"George?" she asked weakly.

"Alicia you are really pale. What happened?" he asked bending down next to her.

"I'm fine, just a little woozy," she sighed.

"We need to take you to the medical wing," George said. Alicia put her hand up.

"No. I just need to rest for a second," she said. George grabbed her hand and looked at the scar on it.

"This is really deep. How many lines did you write?" he asked.

"A few pages, but I'm not done. I go back in tomorrow during the DA meeting," she said.

"Alicia you can't do this to yourself. We need to go to Dumbledore," he said trying to pick her up. She shook out of his grasp.

"I won't give that bitch the satisfaction," she said as she fell to the ground. George sighed and took out a piece of gum out of his pocket. Alicia gave it a suspicious look. George rolled his eyes

"It's normal. I promise," he said. Alicia opened her mouth and he placed it in. She started to chew hoping the sugar would give her a little more energy.

"I'm not going to let her know she got to me. Besides it isn't like Dumbledore could do anything. She has power over him," Alicia said.

"We can't let her do this," George said with anger in his eyes. Alicia slowly stood up starting to get a little energy back.

"We aren't going to do anything. This is my battle!" Alicia said as sternly as she could.

"And you are doing a fantastic job fighting it," George said sarcastically.

"Why are you being such an ass?" Alicia asked.

"I'm being an ass? I'm sorry I didn't know giving a damn about my girlfriend being tortured with a blood quill was being an ass. My apologies!" he yelled.

"You're over exagerating. I'm fine!" Alicia exclaimed leaning back on the wall.

"Fine? You can barely stand! I don't call that fine," he said.

"Why do you care anyway?" she asked immediately regretting it.

"Are you serious? Did you really just ask me that?" he asked madly.

"George I-," she started before being cut off.

"No you are right. Why should I care? I mean it is just the girl that I am madly in love, even though she is embarrassed to let anyone know she feels the same way, being hurt by some crazy woman. You are right I shouldn't care," he said.

"You think I'm embarrased by you?" she asked as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"What else am I supposed to think?" he asked shrugging. Alicia put her hand without the scars on George's shoulder and leaned her weight onto him as she put her lips on his and started to softly kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist to support her so she would not fall. When they separated she looked up at him.

"I am so in love with you George Weasley. I don't deserve someone as amazing as you are, but I am too selfish to let you go. You should be embarrassed to be seen with me," she said. George sighed and placed his chin on top of her head, hugging her tightly.

"Never," he whispered. Alicia slowly moved her head to look up at him and kiss him again. She opened her mouth so that they could roam each other's mouth. Alicia felt his hands go up her top and unhook her bra and she tried to wiggle out of it. She separated the kiss so she could take her top off and he did the same and they started to kiss again. She loved how their bareskin felt against each other. He kissed her neck as he massaged her chest and she took her wand out of her pocket to transfigured a pebble she found into a plush blanket so he could lie her down on the ground and continue to kiss her. She felt him grow harder so she went to unbutton his pants and he did the same with her. He wiggled out of his pants and pulled down her's to expose his boxer briefs and her green boyshorts. They continued to kiss as he slipped his hands into her underwear. She separated the kiss and locked eyes with him.

"I want you," she purred. His eyes grew wider

"Are you sure?" he asked. She slowly nodded.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Here?" he asked.

"I don't care where as long as it is with you," she moaned. He went in to kiss her again as she wiggled out of her underwear and he pulled down his to expose himself to her. He went in to nibble on her neck as he slowly pushed it in. Alicia let out a little cry in pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She slowly nodded and a few tears escaped from her eyes. He went in and out slowly trying not to hurt her. She put her arms around him and moaned softly with each thrust.

"I love you," she moaned. He leaned down to softly kiss her.

"I love you too," he moaned as he started to speed up a little.

Right before he climaxed he pulled out and then lied next to her holding her closely. She never imagined she would lose her virginity in the Astronomy Tower, but she couldn't imagine it being anymore meaningful anywhere else. It was their place. It made perfect sense. She was happy that it was with the man she loved. Their relationship has hit a new she looked up at his loving face she knew that he was worth losing every single friend she had, as long as she could be with him.

"I want to tell my friends tomorrow. And I want you to be there with me," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've never been so sure of anything," she said.

"When do you want to do it?" he asked.

"We'll meet tomorrow after the DA meeting and my detention and then we can do it," she smiled. He smiled down at her.

"I love you Alicia Rivera," he said.

"I love you too George Weasley," she smiled. He went down to kiss her. The soreness inbetween her legs didn't matter. She was with the one she loved and she couldn't be happier.


	62. Ravenclaw Chris loves Cho

Chris Abley

Chris sat in the Ravenclaw common room waiting for Cho and Marietta to come down so they could walk to their DA meeting together. His friends Marcus and Roger did not join the DA with him, Cho, and Marietta. He was not surprised that Roger did not. He wasn't as close with Roger as he used to be. He seemed to put his faith into the Ministry and thought Chris was being silly by not doing the same. Plus Roger refused to spend anytime with Layne. He is pretty bitter that she dumped him and now that Dempsey and Layne seemed to have clicked he has been even more distant. Marcus not joining did somewhat surprise him though. He didn't take Marcus as the type to fall for Ministry lies, but then again Marcus was not the type to break the rules. He was very content staying out of Umbridge's sight. Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't exactly his favorite subject either. He was more into potions and herbology. Honestly we wasn't as close with Marcus anymore either. He has spent most of his time with Cho and Marietta because of their involvement with the DA.

"Ready to go?" Cho asked walking over to Chris and putting her arms around him. He has been dating Cho for three years now and he couldn't be happier. He honestly thinks that he wants to marry Cho one day. He is already planning to propose to her after he graduates. Since she still has a year left at Hogwarts they would wait until after she graduated, but he just wanted to make it official before he wouldn't be able to see her everyday for a year.

"Where's Marietta?" he asked.

"She is feeling a little under the weather so she will not be making it today," she said.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Oh yes. She just needs a little rest," Cho smiled kissing his cheek.

"She really seems to have blossomed into the DA. She has done pretty well and seems to have relaxed around everyone. I know it has been hard for her juggling her loyalty to the cause and to her mother," Chris said.

"She is getting better. She still is a little nervous about it, but she is starting to be nicer to Harry and Derrick which is good. I just wish Kristen would start talking to her again. It really hurts Marietta's feelings that Kristen seems to give her the cold shoulder when she sees her," Cho sighed.

"Kristen was really hurt by the things that Marietta said, but when she realizes that Marietta is in it for the right reasons she will forgive her," Chris said as the couple left the Ravenclaw common room.

"I hope so," she said leaning into Chris's shoulder as they walked.

"You know it is funny, during the third year I was helping Derrick and them with the whole Sirius Black situation I really only did it to keep Layne safe, but recently my whole perspective has changed. The DA is about more than defending ourselves. It is about doing something real. It is about fighting for an important cause. It is about standing up for truth. It makes me feel ready to join my parents in the Order when I graduate," he said.

"You mean when you leave me here," she said. Chris sighed and stopped.

"Cho we've talked about this. I may not be at Hogwarts, but I will not be leaving you," he promised.

"I know, but Hogwarts just won't be the same without you," she said. He leaned in to kiss her when they heard a woman clear her throat. Chris turned and saw Umbridge looking at them.

"You both know the rules. That will be 20 points each from Ravenclaw I'm afraid," she grinned. Chris rolled his eyes as the couple started to walk away.

"Another 20 points Mr. Abley. Would you like to continue?" she asked in a condesending voice. Chris was about to say something until Cho gave him a look that warned him not to.

"No mam," he said as the two walked away. Chris looked behind his shoulder to see her walking towards her office and when she was out of earshot the two burst out laughing.

"That woman is a monster," Cho laughed.

"She will be one of the few that I don't miss," Chris chuckled.

"Now before we go in let's finish what we started," Cho smiled. Chris smiled back and kissed her softly on the lips. They smiled at each other and made their way to the Room of Requirement.


	63. Slytherin Another Detention

Alicia

Alicia was not looking forward to another detention with the Um-bitch. Her hand was still red from the last one. Massie freaked out when she saw Alicia's hand. She could not believe that the rumors of a blood quill were true. Alicia had to beg her friend to not tell anyone. It was Dylan who convinced Massie not to go to Professor Snape saying that it would only put Alicia on the Ministry's shit list which was something no one wanted. Alicia felt good to know that her friends still cared about her. She just hoped that they still would after she told them about George. Even though she was very nervous about it she was more excited. She was ready to share her love with George to everyone. She could not help, but smile when she thought about him. He was the first man she ever fell in love with and she hoped that he would be the last. She could not wait to hold his hand in public, but first she had to get through this detention. When she entered she saw Umbridge sitting at her desk with that same smug grin.

"How is your hand Ms. Rivera?" she asked smugly. Alicia gave a forced smile back.

"Its healing up quite nicely," she said sitting down in front of her. She looked at the desk in front of her and saw that it was bare.

"Where is my quill?" Alicia asked.

"Oh we won't be writing lines today. I just want you to start telling me the truth," she said.

"The truth?" Alicia asked.

"I know you know more about this DA than you let on," she said standing up and pushing down her picture of Minister Fudge so that his face was no longer visible.

"I told you. I don't know anything about it," Alicia said crossing her arms.

"Now there goes that lying again. I know you know more than you let on. I've had my eye on you since yesterday and I saw you leave the Astronomy Tower with a certain Weasley boy. Now you know you aren't supposed to be there when not in class so what on earth were the two of you doing?" she asked.

"We were talking," Alicia said coldly.

"About what?" she asked.

"Nothing important," Alicia said.

"Why must you be difficult? If you just tell me what I need to know everything will be easier for you," she said.

"I have nothing to say. I don't think this DA even exists," Alicia said.

Instead of looking annoyed by Alicia keeping quiet she let out a little chuckle.

"Well my dear I guess you leave me no choice. Now I am not supposed to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures and what the Minister doesn't know will not hurt him," she said as she took out her wand and pointed it at Alicia.

"You're going to use magic against me? What makes you think I won't turn you in?" Alicia asked. She shrugged and grinned.

"Well I suppose you could, but it would be your word against mine and the Ministry trusts me more than a rule breaking student," she grinned. Before Alicia could say anything else Umbridge yelled out a spell.

"Crucio!" she yelled.

Alicia felt incredible pain flow through her entire body. She fell back in the chair so she hit the ground. She bit down as hard as she could not wanting to scream out in pain so Umbridge wouldn't see how much pain she really was inflicting. This was so much worse than the blood quill though. Tears were streaming down her face and after a few seconds she couldn't help it and she let out a scream. She could not believe that anyone could ever do this to someone else. She thought about Kristen, Hermione, and Derrick who all were victims of this curse. She never understood how truly horrible this pain was and felt horrible that other people she knew have experienced it as well. After what seemed like hours, but was probably barely a minute the pain stopped and Alicia was out of breath.

"Now I will ask you again, what is the DA?" she asked. Alicia looked up at Umbridge with as much hate as she could.

"I. don't. know. anything," she said inbetween breaths.

"Very well. Crucio!" she said again. Alicia felt the pain once again as she flinched on the floor. She knew this woman was evil, but never dreamed that she would go this far. Alicia wanted this pain to stop, but was not willing to do what Umbridge wanted. The DA was too important to let Umbridge win.

Then suddenly the pain stopped.

"Get up," she said.

Alicia took a few deep breaths before slowly standing up.

"I have someone at the door so you are free to leave, but remember this stays between you and me. Besides it isn't like anyone would believe you anyways," she said with that toad grin. Alicia scowled.

"You are a monster," Alicia said slowly.

"Good day Ms. Rivera," she said sweetly. Alicia quickly stormed out not even looking at the girl who was standing outside Umbridge's office. When the office was out of view she started to sprint. She ran all the way to the Astronomy Tower not even caring if anyone saw her. As soon as she was safely in the tower she broke down as started to sob loudly. She was shaking as the memory of the pain vibrated through her body. She curled up into a ball and kept sobbing. She would never shake that memory from her mind. She understood how this made people go crazy in the past. The pain was the most unbearable thing she had ever felt. George could not come soon enough. She needed him now more than ever.


	64. Ravenclaw Caught

Todd

"Todd I must say you really hold your own in here," Derrick said after him and Todd did a duel.

"You and Harry do a good job teaching. Plus this is important. I'm taking it seriously," Todd said.

"Well I'm impressed. I kind of think you should be the one leading the DA," he said. Todd shook his head.

"You and Harry have experience. You two, Kristen, and Hermione who can help us know what to expect," Todd said.

"Well I'm hoping none of you ever have to use these skills," Derrick sighed.

"Lets be realistic. We will. A war is coming," Todd said.

"Hopefully it will be over before you are all old enough to fight," Derrick said running his fingers through his hair.

Todd gave him a look.

"I don't think it is going to matter. If they come after us we are all going to fight. We all really believe the cause. The DA stands for something," Todd said.

"The DA is here so that you are all able to defend yourself. We aren't asking you to fight our battle," Derrick explained.

Todd shook his head and was about to respond, but then heard a loud noise like someone was trying to break down the door. Everyone turned to where the noise was coming from.

"What's going on?" he heard Hermione ask. Just then they heard a blast and a giant hole appeared in the wall and Umbridge was standing there with a smug grin with Filch standing behind her. Everyone was frozen in place.

They had been caught.


	65. In love

Landon

"I can't believe she found us out," Josh said.

Josh, Fred, George, Landon, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Derrick and Harry to return from Umbridge's office. Every member that was there that day will have detention that next day, but because she suspected Derrick and Harry to be the masterminds they had to go in for questioning.

"What do you think she is asking them?" Landon asked.

"Probably wanting all of the information. I wonder what they will tell," Hermione said.

Harry and Derrick came storming in.

"Dumbledore is gone!" Derrick exclaimed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"He took the blame for organizing it. We were about to be expelled, but he took all the blame so we will just have detention. The Minister was there and everything and they wanted to take him to Azkaban, but he disappeared. I think they are going to make Umbridge headmistress," Harry explained.

"You can't be serious," Hermione gasped.

"Yep. Basically we are completely screwed and vulnerable to Voldemort now," Derrick said.

"How did she find out?" Landon asked.

"Somebody turned us in," Derrick shrugged.

"Well I think we all know who. It was that Slytherin, Rivera," Ron said.

"Why would you think that?" George asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She was probably feeding Umbridge information the entire time. I told you she was no good," Ron said.

"You have no proof of this Ronald," George said.

"He is right Ron. We'll find out who did this," Hermione said before being cut off by Ron.

"She is the only one who would. She is nothing, but a no good, spoiled, bitchy traitor," Ron said.

"You don't know her!" George yelled losing his temper.

"Why are you defending her?" Ron yelled back.

"She doesn't deserve your attacks. If you actually took the time to get to know her you would know that she is nothing like the way you describe her!" George yelled. Landon had never seen George get mad like this. He was fuming.

"Then what is she like if you know her so well?" Ron asked.

"She is funny and loyal and beautiful," George said. Landon got wide eyed at the beautiful comment.

"Beautiful? If I didn't know any better I would think you were in love with the girl," Ron said in a disgusted tone.

George stood up and stormed out of the tower and the room was silent for about 20 seconds.

"Well Ronald it seems that you solved the mystery," Fred sighed getting up to go to his room.

Landon looked over at the exit where George stormed out. George and Alicia?

"I told you guys," Hermione said quietly.

Landon looked over at Hermione who didn't seem surprised by any of this. Landon supposes that it shouldn't surprise him since he was always giving her little glances during DA meetings and Hermione always pointed out the smiles they would give to each other, but it just seemed so surreal. George and Alicia? How long was this going on?


	66. Slytherin Trust

Alicia

The sobbing has stopped, but the tears were still in her eyes. Where was George? Alicia feels that the DA should have been let out already. She was still curled up on the ground. Was this really how it was going to be? She heard stories of the guy leaving after he sleeps with a girl, but she didn't think that George would be like that. She is in love with him and after what she just went through she needs him more than ever. Right before she was about to start sobbing once again she saw a little light and saw George enter. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off while drying off her tears.

"I thought you weren't going to come," she said.

"Umbridge found out about the DA. Everyone who was there has detention for the rest of the year starting tomorrow," George said.

Alicia gasped. This couldn't be happening. After all she went through to keep the secret safe Umbridge still found them.

"Oh George I'm so sorry," she said embracing him as tears started to fall from her eyes again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Somebody snitched to her," he said. Alicia held on to George tighter. She was mad. She was just tortured and still didn't tell. She couldn't believe that anyone would betray them like that.

"Didn't you say that you had detention with Umbridge?" he asked. Alicia loosened her grip on him and looked up to lock eyes with him in confusion.

"What are you trying to imply?" she asked. He broke contact and shrugged.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally tell her, but is it possible you let something slip?" he asked. Alicia's jaw dropped.

"I didn't tell her anything and I can't believe you would actually think that I would," she said completly letting go of him.

"Well I mean I don't know who else would have had the chance and it kind of does add up," he shrugged.

"Why? Because I'm a Slytherin? I'm sure that is what your brother thinks," she said crossing her arms. How dare he accuse her of this?

"It isn't like that and you know it. I don't care that you are a Slytherin," he said raising his voice.

"I can't believe you actually think I would tell that monster woman anything about the DA!" she yelled.

"Look if you say you didn't say anything I trust you," he said softening his voice.

"If you trusted me then you wouldn't have accused me!" she yelled back.

He looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry," he said. Alicia let the tears fall freely from her eyes. She wanted to see how much his accusation hurt her.

"Well sorry might not be enough George," she said. He looked back up at her.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"You hurt me and I don't think I can be with someone who thinks I would actually do something like that. You obviously don't think very highly of me to think I would let it slip. I think what I'm trying to say is maybe you should just consider yesterday a favor," she said breaking eye contact. He went back up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Alicia please," he said with tears creeping up in his eyes.

"No George. After everything I have been through in the past two days there is nothing that has hurt me more than realizing that you don't trust me. I won't let myself be with someone who hurts me like this," she said shaking. She pushed him off her and ran out of the Astronomy Tower. She wiped the tears off her face and started to walk to her dorm.

So this is what heartbreak is like? It is horrible. She would rather face the wrath of the cruciatus curse a thousand more times then feel this. She just could not believe that George thought she would actually spill the truth to Umbridge. Believe it or not she actually cared about the DA. She loved what it stood for. Honest, Truth, and Justice. At first she only joined for George, but by the end she realized that it was so much more important to her than that. Even though there were a few, like Ron Weasley, who did not trust her intentions she really felt at home in those meetings. Derrick and Harry did a great job teaching them to defend themselves. She would never do anything to let them down. She was tortured and she still didn't tell Umbridge anything. Alicia felt the tears creep back up and tried to stop them from falling.

"Alicia?" she heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Josh Hotz.

"I didn't tell Umbridge anything so if you are going to accuse me then you can just shove it," Alicia said pushing him out of her way.

"I wasn't going to accuse you. I just heard about you and George actually," he said. Alicia stopped and turned to face him.

"There is nothing to say. He doesn't trust me and that is that," Alicia said.

"What do you mean? He was the only one defending you when Ron was attacking you," Josh said.

"Well I guess whatever Ron told him got to him because he seemed to think that I was the one who turned you guys in," Alicia shrugged wiping the tears from her eyes. Unfortunally the tears seemed to come harder. Josh sighed and embraced Alicia.

"Is something else bothering you?" he asked.

"I love him Josh and he can't even trust me enough to think I wouldn't turn you guys in. She tortured me and I still didn't tell and when I needed him the most he accused me," she sobbed.

Josh pulled Alicia away slightly so they could lock eyes.

"Torture you? What do you mean?" he said. Alicia sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"She used the cruciatus curse on me. It was horrible, but I still didn't tell. I swear," she promised.

"Alicia we have to tell someone. She can't do that," Josh said.

"Nobody would believe me. She has too much power. I would probably just be expelled and have my wand destroyed for accusing her," Alicia said. Josh hugged her again.

"And when I needed him the most he accused me. Hermione is one lucky girl to have you. You were there for her when she suffered this curse," Alicia said. Josh sighed.

"Yeah well I'm glad you see it that way," he shrugged.

"You're a great guy Josh. That is why you were my first crush," she admitted through her tears. Josh gave her a sweet smile and gave her a friendly kiss on top of the head.

"You were my first crush too," he said.

"It is funny how much things have changed since we left Westchester. You became a Gryffindor nerd and I'm a Slytherin rebellious princess," she chuckled. He chuckled back.

"Well we may not have the same attraction that we used to, but I wouldn't mind being friends again. I kind of miss that," he said.

"That would be nice," she smiled.

After giving Josh a friendly hug she walked back to her room. The sting from the breakup still hurt just as bad, but it was nice talking to Josh again.


	67. The real traitor

Josh

Josh could not believe Umbridge actually used an unforgivable curse on a student. She knew she was bad, but that crossed a line. When he saw the look in Alicia's eyes he saw the same fear he saw in Hermione and Kristen's eyes after they suffered the curse, but there was something else there too. There was the look of heartbreak. Josh hurt for her. Although they aren't as close as they used to be, at one time she was one of his best friends. At one time he had a huge crush on her. Although he still finds her attractive the two of them have changed way too much to ever work out. They are not the same people they were back when they were kids.  
Though apparently George didn't understand that because later that afternoon George stormed into Josh's room and slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell man?" Josh asked.

"Don't you still have a girlfriend?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? What is going on with you?" Josh asked. This wasn't like the fun-loving prankster twin he knew.

"I saw you with Alicia. I just admitted to you that I had feelings for the girl and you go after her. I wonder how Hermione feels about that," he said.

"George? What are you doing?" asked Derrick who was entering the room with Harry, Landon, and Ron following.

"George you've got it all wrong. I'm not into Alicia," Josh said.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you with her and I know all about your little crush on her," George said.

"You mean when I was ten?" Josh asked.

"Calm down George. This isn't like you," Derrick said.

"She isn't worth it," Ron said. George dropped Josh and shot a look to Ron.

"Don't say that about her. You need to get over your dumb ideas about all Slytherins. She isn't like them," George glared.

"She turned us in," Ron said.

"No she didn't," Josh and George both said before locking eyes again.

"Well it's nice to see you believe her now," Josh said.

"Well if she didn't then who did?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I do think that Umbridge is going to be more of a problem than we thought," Josh sighed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Josh sighed.

"She used the cruciatus curse on Alicia to get information from her," Josh said.

"What?" George asked raising his voice.

"Yeah. She didn't tell her anything, but I wouldn't have blamed her if she did," Josh said. George sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I messed up, didn't I?" he asked. Josh sighed.

"Yeah you did," he said honestly. George looked up and looked crushed.

"You know everyone thinks that I am nothing, but a prankster who will never amount to anything and can't be taken seriously, but she saw past that. She believes in me. We were actually going to go public with our relationship today, but I guess that will never happen now," he shrugged.

"She still loves you man. You are just going to need to give her time," Josh said.

George sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Who would have thought that someone like George Weasley could act this way about a girl. Honestly after seeing the flirt-tationship that Fred has with Angelina, Josh just assumed that George would never be anymore serious than that with any girl.

Although he wouldn't admit it out loud Josh was kind of jealous. Ever since he was a kid Josh and Cam were the romantic types. All five of the soccer boys were girl crazy, especially Derrick, but Josh and Cam were the two most likely to be in a serious relationship throughout high school, marry young, and have tons of children. Cam was on his way to that type of life, but Josh couldn't imagine doing something like that with Hermione. Hermione was way too independent and ambitious to be happy with that type of life. Maybe that is why Josh was so insecure with Hermione's feelings for him because she wasn't the type to make her feelings well known. She isn't the type to make romantic gestures to show her love. Maybe Josh just needed a little faith.

At that moment Hermione ran into their room with Ginny following behind.

"Boys we have something to tell you about who turned the DA in," Hermione said.

"It wasn't Alicia if that it what you are trying to say," George said.

"Actually I wasn't going to say that. You see at the beginning of the DA Kristen and I bewitched the sign up parchment so that if anyone broke the oath of loyalty and secrecy that the word "sneak" would appear in pimples on the betrayer's face," Hermione explained.

"You did?" Josh asked.

"Yes. We didn't tell anyone, but the jinx did work," Hermione said.

"And it couldn't be Alicia because her skin was perfect," George said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped," Josh said kind of surprised that Hermione didn't let him in on the secret. This was the type of thing that the two of them would usually do together.

"Kristen and I were able to handle it. Besides it did work like I said and yes it wasn't Alicia. It was Marietta from Ravenclaw. You know Chris and Cho's friend," Hermione said.

"Marietta? Who saw her?" Derrick asked.

"Kristen did. Kristen noticed that Marietta wasn't there that day so she went and looked for her and sure enough the pimples had formed. Let me tell you she is livid," Hermione said.

"She should be. Marietta is a traitor!" Harry exclaimed.

"And I am a twit. I need to talk to Alicia," George said getting up before Josh stopped him.

"Give her time mate. She is pretty broken up and needs to calm down," Josh said.

"After everything she has been through I need to be there for her," George said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

The room fell silent. Ron who had a sudden look of guilt on his face spoke up.

"Alicia was hit with the cruciatus curse by Umbridge who was looking for information on the DA. Apparently she must have known that Alicia knew something," Ron said. Hermione gasped.

"That woman. She is evil," Hermione said with the look of horror in her eyes.

"I have to beg for forgiveness," George said. Hermione put her hand up.

"Later. I think I should go talk to her. As someone who can actually relate it might be best that she talk to me," Hermione said.

"I'll go too. She was my friend at one time and I also know the feeling," Derrick said.

"Promise you won't fall for this one?" George asked cracking a small smile for the first time.

"I'll try my best," Derrick said sarcastically. Josh knew that Derrick was still upset about the whole Olivia situation, but was at least trying to convince people that he was fine. Josh has heard Derrick and Harry tossing and turning every night recently. It has gotten so much worse since Christmas. Josh wishes that there was something he could do for his friend, but until they are ready to open up Josh doesn't know how he can help. He wants to be their for his friends, but they are so determined that nobody is going to risk their life for them that they keep all their concerns bottled up. Josh has noticed that when Harry gets back from his Occulmency classes with Snape that he always looks defeated which makes Derrick look like somebody has punched him in the stomach. Derrick seems even more concerned than Harry about his success with Occulmency, but Josh would never know for sure because both of them refuse to talk about it and Josh is afraid that this stress will kill them before Voldemort even has a chance.


	68. Ravenclaw The Break Up

Chris Abley

To say that Chris was furious did not even begin to cover the anger that he was feeling. Marietta was supposed to be his friend and she betrayed him and the whole DA.

"Chris relax," Cho said as Chris paced in his bedroom in front of Cho who was sitting on his bed. Roger and his other two roommates were in the library studying for their N.E. so the couple was alone.

"How can you relax? It was our so-called friend that turned us in!" Chris exclaimed.

"She is still our friend Chris," Cho said. Chris looked over at Cho with shock.

"How could you still want to be friends with her after what she did?" he asked.

"Try to think of this from her point of view. Her mother is in the ministry and she has felt a lot of pressure being in the DA," Cho reasoned. Chris's mouth dropped.

"The Weasleys' dad is the ministry and none of them turned us in," Chris pointed out.

"Honestly you should be mad at Kristen and Hermione for playing that mean trick and humiliating Marietta like that," Cho said.

Chris was feeling outraged. He could not believe that Cho was defending Marietta. She should be as outraged as he is.

"How can you even say that? Marietta is a traitor," Chris spat. Chris and Cho do not fight often, but even when they do Chris was never this angry.

"She is not a traitor. She did what she thought she had to do. I may not agree with it, but she is still my friend and she is about to recieve a lot of negativity for this. She needs us. Just think if it were Layne," Cho said.

"Layne would never do that because Layne believes in the cause. Don't you get it Cho? During times like these you are either with us or against us," Chris said

"Don't be like that. What about Roger? He openly supports the Ministry," Cho pointed out.

"How much do you see me with Roger anymore?" Chris asked. Cho crossed her arms.

"Well I am not going to ditch my friend because you are mad at her. Marietta has been an amazing friend. She was the first person to be nice to me when I started at Hogwarts and I am going to forgive her for this because that is what friends do," Cho said.

"We'll see if you are that forgiving after detention when you have scars on your hand from the blood quill," Chris said.

Chris noticed Cho start to tear up.

"Why are you being so mean?" she asked

"Honestly I'm disappointed that you aren't more outraged like you should be. I thought you cared about the DA," he said.

"I do, but in times like this I don't want to lose my closest friends over it," Cho said. Chris sighed.

"Well I don't think I can be with someone who could be friends with a traitor," Chris said looking away.

"You're breaking up with me?" she asked with a gasp. Chris bit his lip fighting back tears.

"I think I need to reconsider my relationship with you," he said.

For about a minute all Chris could hear were Cho's soft sobs. Then she finally spoke.

"Well fine Chris Abley. If that is the way it is going to be I hope you are happy all alone because when this war that is going to happen is over you'll be left with yourself," she said harshly before storming out. When she did Chris fell onto his bed.

He can't believe he just broke up with Cho Chang, the girl he has been with for about 3 years. The girl he wanted to propose to.

He knew that he couldn't be with a girl who doesn't understand how important this is and he doubts he could ever even be in the same room as Marietta again. That alone would tear the two apart. Though he knows that his feelings for Cho are still alive he knows that maybe he needs to realize that Cho is not who he thought she was.


	69. Ravenclaw Talk with Alicia

Kristen

Kristen hasn't been anywhere near the Slytherin dungeon since her second year when she drank the polyjuice potion to make her look like Massie, but here she was today with Hermione and Derrick waiting for Alicia to exit. They had to find another Slytherin to go in and get her out and now they were waiting. After Hermione found her to tell her that Alicia was also a victim of the cruciatus curse Kristen's heart broke. Nobody deserved that type of treatment, especially from a professor. Although Kristen was not as close with Alicia as she was when they were kids she could tell that Alicia was not a bad person. Even though most signs pointed to Alicia at first for being the one to turn in the DA Kristen never actually believed it. She could tell that Alicia was their for the right reasons. She worked hard and was actually a very successful member being one of the few to make a successful corporal patronus. Alicia was not the same blood purist brat she was in the first year and Kristen had a feeling that whatever thing she had with George Weasley was the reason for that. She could tell at the way they would give each other secret glances that there was something going on between the two of them. They had so much love in their eyes whenever they looked at each other or spoke to each other. She could tell that Alicia was trying to hide it, but Kristen knew better. Kristen also knows that Massie and Dylan would never accept Alicia dating a Weasley. Ever since they were kids Massie was all about image and it would not fit Massie's standards of being acceptable if there was something going on between the two. Dylan wasn't as bad when they were kids, but it is clear to see that she is at that level now that they are older and Kristen finds it a shame. Friends should accept it if you are dating someone that makes them happy, but does not fit into their social status. Take Neville for example. Kristen and Neville are very different in a lot of ways and some people don't see why the two are still a couple, but she would do anything for him and she knows that he would do the same for her. What people don't realize is that Neville is special person and is going to do great things. Neville doesn't seem to realize that either, but she knows that it is true. She can just sense it when she is around him.

When Alicia exited the dungeon Kristen noticed the red eyes filled with fear and heartbreak. The normally well put together Alicia Rivera had puffy eyes, hair was a mess, and her skin looked pale like she was going to be sick. Her arms were crossed as she looked at the three

"If you guys are here to blame me for everything that happened you can save your breath. I don't need to hear it from you," she said trying to keep a steady voice.

"That isn't why we are here at all. We know what happened during your detention today," Hermione said. Alicia looked down at her feet.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she mumbled.

"You don't have to lie to us. We aren't here to try to convince you to turn her in because we know better. We are here because we can relate. We know what it is like," Kristen said softly. Alicia looked up at Derrick.

"Is he going to shove his tounge down my throat?" she asked. Derrick winced at the jab.

"I deserve that, but no. I'm just here to support you," he said.

"So how many people did Josh tell about this?" she asked.

"He told us because he was worried about you. We're worried about you too and so is George," Hermione said.

Alicia quickly looked over her shoulder and back at them.

"Why should I care about him?" she asked coldly as she started to walk forward motioning for them to follow.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

Alicia put up one finger to tell them to be quiet. She walked quite a way until she led them into an empty classroom.

"Ok listen closely. George Weasley is dead to me. Whatever little thing that we had is over and as far as anyone is concerned never happened," she snapped.

"You're lying," Kristen said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Kristen just drop it," Derrick said, but Kristen ignored her.

"I've noticed the way you look at him. I'm not really sure why you are acting like this right now, but you love him. I can tell even now and I can honestly say that he loves you too," Kristen said. Alicia bit her lip like she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"Do you mind if I tell her?" Hermione asked. Alicia shrugged and turned away.

"What happened?" Kristen asked.

"After the DA was found as you know many thought that Alicia was the one who turned us in. All of the accusations made George start to wonder if it was true and when he went to see her..." Hermione started before Alicia whiped around with tears in her eyes and interupted her.

"He actually believed that I was the one who turned you guys in. I needed him and he accuses me of doing something that I not only did not do, but was tortured for," she said. Kristen hated seeing her friend cry so she went up to Alicia and embraced her as she sobbed.

"Alicia you have to understand that George didn't know what happened and he was confused. He didn't want to believe that you would turn us in, but at the time it made sense. He defended you, but it wasn't enough to make him question it. He would never believe you would do that willingly. He didn't want to hurt you, but like many he was upset. There is a lot of emotions going through each DA member right now and he didn't handle it the best way, but when he found out what happened he wanted to run to be with you. If he could take it all back he would," Hermione explained. Alica let go of Kristen and looked over at Hermione.

"I don't want to talk to him. Like I said, he is dead to me," Alicia said.

"We don't need to talk about him. I'm worried about you Alicia. That curse messes with your mind and I don't want you to do something reckless out of anger or fear," Derrick said.

"How do you guys do it? How do you move on from that type of pain?" she asked. The three looked at each other.

"It isn't easy. We still have nightmares about it. But we also have an amazing support system who makes the fight worth it," Kristen said.

"We want to be that support system for you," Hermione said.

Alicia started to openly sob.

"You guys are so amazing and I don't deserve this after everything I've done to you guys in the past. I was so horrible to you guys," Alicia said.

"You aren't that person anymore Alicia. You were never a bad person, just misguided and now that you have found your way you have become not only an amazing person, but an amazing witch," Kristen said with a sad smile.

"And nobody deserves what Umbridge did to you. Unfortunally now she is going to have more power than ever now," Derrick said.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

"Dumbledore took the blame for the DA and has disappeared. And it looks like Umbridge is going to take his place as headmaster," Derrick explained.

"No," Alicia gasped.

"With the Ministry on her side, Voldemort on the loose, and Dumbledore gone we aren't safe anymore. All we can do is be ready for anything and everything," Derrick explained.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Alicia spoke up.

"She isn't going to stop with me you know. Eventually she will want to know something else. If she tortured for information once she will do it again," Alicia said.

"That isn't going to happen. If she tortures anyone else, it will be me," Derrick said.

Kristen looked over at Derrick who looked determined, scared, tired, and stressed. He looks like he could snap at any minute. He is trying to be a hero for everyone, but if he doesn't start worrying about himself and allowing other's to help him...Kristen doesn't even want to think about what could happen.


	70. Slytherin Broken Heart

Alicia

Alicia was wandering around campus trying to clear her head. She was in the library studying, but couldn't focus. She barely got any sleep the night before. With everything that happened the day before it was hard for her to relax. The little sleep she did get was filled with nightmares. In her nightmares Umbridge was torturing her and George was there just watching instead of helping her. That is probably what hurt her the most about the dream. She wondered if she would ever smile again. She see Kristen smiling all the time when she is with Neville, but Alicia doesn't have that rock anymore. She would do anything to run back into George's arms so he could hold her, but she couldn't. He hurt her and she will be damned if she lets him do it again.

Her thoughts were interupted by the quiet sound of sobbing. Alicia looked around and saw Todd Lyons sitting against the wall with his knees to his chest and his face to his knees. Alicia figured that he must have just gotten out of detention. Alicia sighed. The poor dear. Although he was very smart and talented he was still so young. The blood quill was not a fit punishmust for a kid who was barely thirteen. Alicia walked over to him and kneeled down.

"Todd, are you ok?" she asked. He looked up with wide eyes. Then he slowly showed Alicia's his hand. It was shaking, but Alicia could still make out the words "I will not disobey school rules". Alicia lightly traced her fingers over it.

"I feel silly, but it still hurts," he admitted.

Alicia shook her head.

"You're not being silly Todd, but the pain goes away. Look at my scars they are no where near as red as they were two days ago," Alicia said showing him her hand.

Todd continued to let the tears fall.

"It's going to be ok Todd," Alicia heard a voice say. She looked up to see the Weasley twins standing there.

"Yeah mine doesn't even hurt anymore," said Fred kneeling down. George joined him. Alicia kept looking at Todd not wanting to lock eyes with George even though she could feel him staring at her.

Todd covered his face in embarrassment. Alicia comfortingly wrapped an arm around the boy.

"It's ok Todd. We're all a little scared right now," Alicia said.

"But you're not alone," George said. Alicia slowly glanced up at George and saw that he was looking right at her.

"We're in this together mate," Fred said.

Alicia heard a high pitched voice clear her throat. Fred and George stood up protectively as Alicia looked up with Todd at Umbridge who was standing there with her signature grin. Alicia locked eyes with Umbridge and gave the coldest scowl she could manage.

"Is there something you would like to say Ms. Rivera?" she asked slowly pulling her wand out of her pink coat. Alicia noticed her glance at George and Alicia felt herself stiffen. She was playing with Alicia's emotions. She knows that Alicia was too proud to save herself, but would do anything to make sure nobody else felt the pain. Especially when that pain belonged to the person she is trying to convince herself she doesn't love anymore. Just when Alicia didn't think she could get any more evil.

"No," Alicia said looking down at her feet.

"That's right Ms. Rivera because deep down you know that you all deserved to be punished and one day I know you will see it my way," she grinned before walking away. Alicia shivered slightly. George and Fred glanced at each other.

"I think she just presented us a challenge Fred," George said.

"I was thinking the exact same thing George," Fred said.

Alicia sighed and gave Todd a squeeze.

"Stay strong honey. In the end the good guys are going to win," she said before standing up and walking away.

"Alicia wait," she heard George call out. Alicia stopped and turned around to see George walking towards her. When he got close she looked down. He tilted her chin up so they would lock eyes. His were filled with sadness. It took everything Alicia had to not fall into his arms and let her emotions flow freely.

"I-I have nothing to say to you," she said turning her head.

"Alicia please listen to me," he begged. Alicia bit her lip with tears threatening to fall.

"Just stop. I'm done with you," she said sadly pushing him away and speed walking away.

"I'm sorry," he called out, but she ignored it. Tears were falling down her face and she did nothing to stop them. If one of the Slytherins saw her she would probably just say that she recieved bad news from home. Maybe that her grandmother was ill. She couldn't bare to look back at him. The sadness in his face made her want to crumble, but she knew that she needed to be strong. She wanted to get over him and she told herself he wasn't worth the trouble, but she knew better.

She wasn't sure how long the heartbreak would last, but she did know that she would do anything to make it stop. Her life would be so much easier if she hadn't given George Weasley the time of day. If only she didn't tease him that day in third year after he started to ignore her. If only she had been able to reject his advances on that day. She would have never joined the DA and she would probably be either still talking with Viktor or dating someone like Blaise Zabani. Now those two would have been respected by her friends. They were perfect gentlemen who stayed out of trouble.

Why did she even fall for George Wealsey anyways? He lacked all academic ambition and his biggest dream was to open a joke shop with his twin brother. He found happiness in pulling these pointless pranks. His family was very lower middle class. He wouldn't have ever lasted in Alicia's hometown of Westchester. His robes were used and his broom was older than he was.

Alicia reminded herself of this as much as she could, but then she would remember his smile. The sweet words he would give her when they were in private. The moment of ecstasy she felt with they made love for the first time and he held her afterwards. The way he looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Not the sexiest or the hottest, but the most beautiful.

Alicia tried to shake her head of these thoughts, but that was harder than she thought.

Exactly how long does it take to mend a broken heart?


	71. Slytherin Massie takes two steps back

Massie

"I have hand chosen each and everyone one of you to be a part of the newly formed Inquisitorial Squad to bring order to Hogwarts. You all will have the responsibility to help me keep order and make sure everyone is following the rules I have put in place," Professor Umbridge said going down the line of students pinning a badge to each of their robes.

Massie, along with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Kemp, Dylan, Pansy, Millicent, Vince, and a few older Slytherin students, were chosen by the new Headmistress Umbridge to be a part of this team of students who have shown support to the Ministry to help implement school rules. She says that finding out about the students working to Dumbledore to overthrow the Minister of Magic she felt it was needed for her to have eyes and ears in the student population.

Although Massie was a little uneasy about Headmistress Umbridge after seeing the scars on Alicia's hands, Draco has explained to her that Headmistress Umbridge is under a lot of pressure and that the blood quill is not as bad as it sounds. He says that his father told him that the blood quill has a bad reputation, but in the end is quite harmless as long as it isn't overdone. Massie isn't one to say no to a leadership position. She has flouished as a prefect with Draco and she feels that this could be her next step into becoming a Head Girl her last year at Hogwarts. Headmistress Umbridge already adores her and Draco which is a nice change from the favortism Dumbledore had for the Gryffindors, especially Harry and Derrick. Massie can't believe that her parents never noticed that. They felt that Dumbledore just wanted what was best for the school and the magic community which is why they are a part of the Order.

It isn't that Massie doesn't believe that the Order had a purpose. She is proud of her parents for fighting against you-know-who in the first Wizarding War, but she just isn't sure if it is a good idea to be a part of it until there is actual proof that he is back. That is a sure way to get in trouble. Take Alicia for example. She would have never suffered the fate of the blood quill. Though Massie does not think that the punishment fit the crime Draco has helped her understand it more.

Massie admits that she started to think that Alicia was making sense, but Draco and Dylan helped explain to her that Alicia is letting her fear of Cedric's death cloud her judgement. Massie really worries about Alicia. Recently she has done nothing, but mope around. Massie has heard her whimpering in the middle of the night and Massie wishes that Alicia would just tell her why, but when asked Alicia says she doesn't remember.

When Headmistress Umbridge dismissed them they headed back towards the dungeons.

"Isn't this amazing? We officially own this school," Dylan smirked flipping her smooth, red curls.

"And now we will get the House Cup for sure," Goyle smirked.

"As long as Headmistress Umbridge is around we'll always get the House Cup, but I could care less about that. I'm more interested in watching those prideful Gryffindors crawl," Kemp smirked.

"Down boy," Dylan smirked patting the top of Kemp's head.

"Ugh will you guys date already?" Massie asked rolling her eyes and smirking.

"If we did we would take over as Slytherin's power couple," Dylan smirked. Draco put his arm around Massie.

"Doubtful," he said.

Massie leaned into Draco's chest as they walked back to the dungeon. She noticed Pansy rolling her eyes as Draco and Massie's affection for each other.

"Jealousy is not a good look for you Pansy," Massie said in a sing songy voice. Pansy blushed, but kept a scowl on her face.

When they arrived back into the Slytherin common room they all started to sit down.

"I'm going to go check on Alicia and see if she wants to hang out," Massie said.

"I don't see why you waste your time. She isn't the same girl she used to be. She has become one of them,"Draco said.

"Now now Draco don't be mean. Alicia is still our friend. She is going through an awkward stage, but it will blow over eventually," Dylan said.

"That is right and she needs us to help guide her in the right direction," Massie said and with that she kissed Draco on the cheek and went over to her room.

The first sight she saw when she entered was Alicia lying on her side with her cat curled up next to her.

"Hey Alicia we're all hanging out in the common room, why don't you come join us?" she asked. Alicia slowly turned her head to look at Massie. Massie noticed her bloodshot, puffy eyes.

"I'm tired," she said. Massie sighed and went to sit on the edge of Alicia's bed.

"Alicia I'm worried about you. What is wrong?" Massie asked. Alicia slowly sat up.

"Don't worry about it. I've just been really stressed out with the OWLS coming up," she said. Massie didn't buy it.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the markings on your hand, would it?" Massie asked. Alicia looked down at her hand and lightly brushed her finger on the other hand over the scars.

"I can't believe you guys could still support that woman after what she did to me," Alicia said.

"Alicia don't be like this. You did break a rule and Draco told me that your scars would fade and that the blood quill isn't as bad as it seems," Massie said. Alicia shot her a look and opened her mouth to say something, but then sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right," she said. Massie seemed surprised. Was Alicia really giving in so easily? Recently Alicia has been trying to argue with every thought Draco had.

"You aren't going to argue with me about how Draco doesn't know what he is talking about?" Massie asked. Alicia shrugged.

"I'm tired of fighting with my best friends. Look where it has gotten me. I just want things to be back to normal," she said. Massie hugged her friend.

"Me too," Massie said.

Massie was proud of Alicia. It looks like she was starting to come around faster than they thought she would. Maybe Massie could talk to Headmistress Umbridge about allowing Alicia to join the Inquisitorial Squad. It might be good for her and help her remember who she really is, a Slytherin Princess just like Dylan and Massie.


	72. Learning about the past

Landon

Landon, Derrick, Josh, and Ron sat in their room getting ready for bed. Harry would be back soon from his private class with Professor Snape. Since Dumbledore vanished life has been gloomy for the group. Umbridge started a little Inquistiorial Squad who have been taking advantage of their power. Today, for example, Landon got 20 points taken from him by Dylan because his shoes had a scuff mark on them.

Meanwhile Fred and George have been doing pranks non stop. Today, for example, they turned all of the Inquistiorial Squad's hair pink temporarily. Needless to say they have been in detention every day. Landon is pretty sure they will have permanent scaring from the blood quill.

"I can't believe it," Landon heard Harry say as he stormed into their bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Derrick asked jolting up. Harry looked so angry that he could cry.

"Our fathers were bullies. They taunted and bullied him. No wonder he hates us so much," Harry ranted.

"What are you talking about? Our fathers bullied who?" Derrick asked.

"Professor Snape. Them along with Lupin, Sirius, and Pettigrew treated him like he was some animal. He was right about them. They treated him the same way that my cousin treats me," Harry said. Derrick sighed.

"Harry calm down," Josh said.

"Yeah mate they were just kids," Ron said.

"They were my age. They were monsters," Harry vented.

"Harry our dads are human. I know my dad never claimed to be perfect and your dad wasn't either. They made a mistake, but it doesn't make them bad people," Derrick explained.

"You didn't see it Derrick. They were horrible," Harry explained.

"How did you see it?" Derrick asked. Harry sighed.

"Snape got into my private memories which made me angry. He told me that I was weak and arrogant just like my father. He attacked my father and it angered me so out of rage I attempted the legilimency charm that Snape has used on me before and I was able to enter his mind and see these memories come to life," Harry explained.

Derrick shook his head.

"Harry you can't let your anger overpower you. You should have never seen those memories," Derrick said.

"I couldn't help it. I've just been so angry all the time," Harry said slumping down into his bed.

"You have to push those thoughts out. That is what Voldemort wants," Derrick said.

"It isn't that easy Derrick. None of this is easy for me. We can't all catch on to things quickly like you do!" Harry exclaimed.

"Quickly? I know what it is like to struggle learning the skill that is needed to save your own life Harry!" Derrick yelled back.

"A spell that none of us are even close to accomplishing. We all know that you would probably have occulmency in a day. Maybe we should just Voldemort take control of me then you can kill me then you could kill him and be the hero," Harry ranted.

Before Landon or anyone else could react Derrick slammed Harry against the wall.

"Derrick calm down!" Landon said shooting up.

"Don't you ever say that Harry," Derrick growled.

"I-I'm sorry," Harry stuttered. Derrick relaxed his grip and sighed.

"Derrick are you ok?" Josh asked.

"Yeah we just don't need to be talking like that now," Derrick said running his fingers through his hair.

"You're right. I just need to talk to Sirius and Lupin," Harry said.

"How? The Ministry is monitoring all of the floo networks on campus," Landon pointed out.

"Not all of them," Derrick said. Everyone turned to look at Derrick.

"What do you know mate?" Ron asked.

"Well the reason all of the floo networks are monitored is because Umbridge is afraid of us contacting Dumbledore. But there is one person she doesn't have to worry about," Derrick said.

Harry's eyes grew wide.

"You don't mean?" he asked. Derrick nodded. Landon gave a nervous glance over to Ron and Josh. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Yep. If you want to talk to Sirius and Lupin without the Ministry finding out you are going to have to use Umbridge's personal floo network," Derrick said.

"Do you think we'll ever go a week without getting ourselves into trouble?" Josh asked.

"Doubt it mate," Ron chuckled.

This caused Josh and Landon to burst out laughing along with Harry and Derrick. It wasn't that funny, but Harry and Derrick were cracking up. Landon could not help, but smile at this. It has been a while since he has seen his two best friends actually look happy. It might be a while that he gets to see this again so he decided it would be best to just let them enjoy this moment.


	73. The Meeting

Derrick

Derrick stood by Professor Umbridge's office trying to look casual as he stayed on the lookout. Harry was next to him in his Invisibility cloak waiting for the right moment. They convinced George and Fred to make a distraction that would involve Umbridge. Derrick isn't really sure what they were planning, but by the look in their eyes they seemed to have an idea. Derrick wasn't sure if they would make it to the end of the year without being expelled, but doubted that they cared. Derrick saw Goyle running as fast as his pudgy legs would let him towards Umbridge's office so Derrick creeped behind the corner. Derrick watched him run into the office and about a minute later the two of them stormed out.

"There are cornish pixies everywhere!" Goyle exclaimed. Derrick couldn't help, but smirk. He didn't even want to know how those twins were able to round those up.

"Alright Harry here is your chance. I will send in my patronus when I see her coming back this way," Derrick said quietly.

"Thanks," he said from under his cloak. Derrick watched as the door to Umbridge's office opened slightly.

While Derrick was on the look out he let his mind wander to everything Harry said last night. Harry was so upset to find out that his dad bullied Professor Snape. Harry was a victim of bullying from his cousin so that is why it bothered him so much. Back in Westchester Derrick didn't have that problem. In fact it was quite the opposite. Derrick was known to pick on kids who weren't in his circle. Derrick is sure that if he were still in Westchester, never learning about his wizarding background, he would probably have been just like his dad was in high school. Hogwarts is what made Derrick change his ways. In his first year he was known as the son of two cowards who let Harry's parents die which humbled Derrick. Then after everything that has happened he just doesn't see why he would want to waste his time picking on people weaker than him. Unfortunatley his old friend Kemp did not have that attitude. Derrick tries to tell himself that it is because Kemp doesn't have the type of stress that Derrick has, but part of him believes that Kemp really has become an asshole. He takes the bullying to the next level. He picked on Derrick about his parent's death. Even Derrick would have never gone that low. Kemp always came in second to Derrick when it came to being a jerk to the weaker when they were kids,before Hogwarts, but it seems that now he is best friends with Draco Malfoy he has gotten so much worse.

Derrick is happy to see that Josh, Cam, and Plovert have at least changed for the better. Cam was always the nicest of their group and that doesn't seem to have changed. Cam was the only one who would actually befriend those who weren't in their circle. People were never really sure why Cam hung out with them, but it was really destiny. Cam's parents were Derrick's parents first muggle friends when they starting hiding out in Westchester. They were next door neighbors so they pretty much spent everyday together. Derrick's parents apparently knew that Cam had the gift of magic right away which made the families closer. Derrick's parents told Cam's parents about it when Cam and Derrick were four and Cam was sent home because he was covered in paint because his finger paints exploded after Kemp made fun of his mismatched eyes. Ironically because of Derrick, Cam and Kemp became best friends shortly after. Josh's dad was a squib so he was already pretty knowledgeable of the magic world so he caught the signs with Josh. Josh's family was the second family Derrick's family met and Josh's dad recognized them right away from the stories that Josh's grandparents and his aunt sent to them. Plovert, who is also a muggle born, lived next door to Kemp's family. Kemp's family befriended the Ploverts in order to keep their cover up. Before Derrick knew of their death eater background Derrick thought that the friendship was geniune, but according to Plovert, Kemp's family has ignored them since they arrived at Hogwarts in their first year. Plovert did not show the signs of his magical ability until they were about 7. Even then it was pretty suttle. Derrick's family was not even completely sure if Plovert would get a Hogwarts letter or not. Plovert has done great at Hogwarts though. His grades are high and he was a Ravenclaw prefect. Ravenclaw really was a great fit for Plovert, he has always been a little unique, but seemed to hide it when they were in Westchester. Now he is more himself and more accepting of those who are a little different. They all are actually, except for Kemp.

Derrick's train of thought was intercepted when he heard Umbridge grumbling about pixies.

"Expecto Patronum," Derrick whispered quickly. His patronus came from his wand and quickly ran into Umbridge's office. Right before Umbridge got to her door Derrick broke the concentration so his patronus would disappear. After Umbridge entered her office, Derrick held his breath. Where was Harry?

"Thanks mate," he heard a quiet voice say. Derrick turned around and saw Harry's head appear from under his cloak. He took the cloak off entirely and folded it up.

"Did you get ahold of them?" Derrick asked as they started to walk back toward Gryffindor tower.

Harry nodded.

"They say that the regret it and they know our fathers did too. They begged me not to let those instances define our fathers," Harry said.

"That is what I'm saying. Our dads did a lot of amazing things, including risking their lives for us. Nobody is perfect and I'm sure we'll all do something we aren't proud of, if we haven't already," Derrick explained.

"Have you?" Harry asked.

Derrick sighed. There are many things he has done that he isn't proud of. The way he treated his parent during his first year at Hogwarts, the way he picked on kids when he was young, and most recently not telling Harry that if he doesn't become successful in Occulemency soon that Derrick might have to kill him.

"Yes actually and as hard as I try, I will always regret it," Derrick admitted. Harry nodded, not asking Derrick for details which Derrick appreciated.

"Me too. One of the bigger ones was the way I treated you during our second year when I yelled at you for always saving my arse. You didn't deserve it and you were going through a rough time. It was uncalled for," Harry said. Derrick shrugged.

"It is all in the past and I was overbearing. I'm just glad that we can just be friends working together instead of me trying to be your parent and shield you from everything," Derrick said.

"I wouldn't have survive this long without you and we aren't friends. We're brothers. As far as I'm concerned the Dursleys are not my only living family. You and Sirius are my only living family," Harry said.

Derrick felt the pain of guilt in his stomach. Harry deserved to know what Alastor told him since he has everything to do with him. Family should not keep secrets from each other.

"Harry I have to tell you something," Derrick said stopping in his tracks. Harry stopped and looked over at Derrick. Before Derrick could say anything they were interupted.

"Harrington! Potter!" called out a voice of a certain ex friend of Derrick. They turned and saw Kemp coming towards them.

"What do you want Hurley?" Derrick asked crossing his arms.

"Oh that was a little rude. That is 50 points from Gryffindor and Harry I see that there is a scuff on your shoes so that would be another 20 points," Kemp smirked.

"There are no rules about that Kemp," Derrick challenged.

"Is that more backtalk? I guess that will have to be another 50 points and if you keep going so will I," Kemp said.

Derrick and Harry glanced at each other and sighed. The fact that this Inquistorial squad gets this type of power is ridiculous. They are the types to take advantage of it and they have been. Hufflepuff is already in the negatives because Ernie and Cam challenged their power when they first started deducted points for pointless things.

"Yes Kemp?" Harry asked.

"Headmistress Umbridge has requested that you both go to her office right away," he said. Derrick kept his cool, but on the inside he started to wonder if Umbridge knew that Harry used her floo.

"What for?" Harry asked probably thinking the same thing.

"Don't ask questions. Just do it or I'll be forced to take more points," Kemp smirked.

Derrick and Harry sighed and started to head towards Umbridge's office, but then Harry stopped.

"By the way there is a rip in your robe," he said. Derrick turned his head and saw Kemp inspected his robe.

"Damn pixies," he muttered. Derrick smirked to himself and they continued over to Umbridge's office.

When they arrived she was waiting for them with that toadlike grin.

"Just the boys I would like to see, please sit," she said. Derrick and Harry slowly took a seat in front of her desk.

"Did we do something wrong?" Harry asked innocently.

"Well as I am sure you know, some students let out a group of cornish pixies in the great hall today. Now I can't be too sure, but I have a slight suspicion that the Weasley twins are involved and I feel that you two might have helped them," she said.

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked.

"Well your opinion of me is no secret and I have had the suspicion for quite some time that you have helped those Weasley twins with all of their disruptive pranks that will lead them to expulsion if they continue," she said.

"If you have no proof I am not really sure why we are here," Derrick said.

"Well I must admit that this is not my only issue with you both at the moment. I have reason to believe that the two of you have not only been keeping contact with Dumbledore, but also with escaped criminal Sirius Black. I heard how the two of you helped him escape two years ago," she said.

Derrick kept a cool face.

"Where did you hear that?" Derrick asked.

"I have my sources," she said slyly.

"Well I can honestly tell you that we have witnesses that can back up that we were in the hospital wing during the time of his escape," Derrick said.

"And how would we be able to contact them without you knowing? All of the floo networks are monitored by the ministry thanks to you," Harry pointed out.

Umbridge cocked her head and grinned a wide grin.

"Listen hear boys, I will find out if you are lying to me and when I do not only will you be expelled, but your wands will be destroyed and you both will be sent to Azkaban for the remainder of your lives for helping two criminals," she said in her high-pitched voice.

Derrick stood up confidently and kept a cold glare.

"Well I guess we have nothing to worry about then," he said coldly.

Harry followed his lead and both walked out.

Derrick could honestly care less about Umbridge's threats. They have not communicated with Dumbledore at all. They have no clue where he is and they don't have constant communication with Sirius so there would be no way for her to find out. Besides Derrick has bigger things to worry about.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" Harry asked. Derrick looked over at Harry and opened his mouth to say something, but then the words of Alastor rang in his head as he saw the tired, stressed look on Harry's face. He sighed.

"I don't even remember. It must have not been a big deal," Derrick lied.

Why worry Harry about anything else? Especially since Derrick was going to do whatever it took to make sure that he would never have to kill Harry.


	74. Slytherin The Twin's final rebellion

Alicia

Alicia sat quietly during breakfast at the Slytherin table. Today was the day that the fifth year Slytherins and the fifth year Gryffindors were meeting with the head of their house to get career advice. Umbridge was going to be sitting in on some of them and Alicia was hoping that she wouldn't be anywhere near her session with Professor Snape. When Alicia was a kid she wanted to be a journalist and not much has changed. She would like to be a journalist for Transfiguration Today. Alicia loved Transfiguration and had a real knack for it. Another dream Alicia had was to play Quidditch professionally. She knew she was a very skilled flyer, but she also knew that Professor Snape would not be as supportive and helpful for that certain career. He never took Quidditch that seriously like McGonagall did for Gryffindor.

"Oh look the mail is here," Dylan point out. Alicia looked up to see a group of owls dropping off mail.

"Are you expecting mail?" Massie asked.

"I sent my mother a letter asking for some new robes," Dylan said.

"What's wrong with the robes you have?" Kemp asked.

"They are starting to look worn," Dylan explained.

Alicia fought to roll her eyes. Nobody is paying attention to Dylan's robes. Alicia is almost ashamed to admit that a few years ago Alicia had the same mindset as Dylan, but after everything she has been through she finds it hard to care if she has the newest robes anymore.

A letter dropped in front of Alicia. Alicia picked it up and looked at it. It was addressed to her, but Alicia wasn't expecting any mail.

"Letter from home?" Massie asked.

Alicia shrugged.

"I suppose," she said. She slowly opened the letter and started to read it.

_"Alicia,  
Since you refuse to talk to me I have decided to write you a letter so that I can speak my peace. I just hope you don't throw this away, although I wouldn't blame you if you did. I messed up. I messed up big time. I should have been there for you and trusted you. I know that you would never do something to betray the DA. You are too loyal and amazing and I was lucky to be with you. You are way too good for me. You deserve a man to worship the ground you walk on. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I know you will make someone so happy one day. I just hope he is more deserving of you than I am. I will always remember the time we have had together and I will always cherish the gift you gave my last Christmas, you know back when we were happy together.  
I guess I'm starting to ramble so I'll just get to the point. I am madly in love with you and I doubt that will ever change. I am sorry that I couldn't be the man you deserve. You should be happy to know that after today you will never have to see me again because Fred and I will be ending our Hogwarts education early to open our joke shop. If you ever do decide to forgive me, I would be honored to have you visit us, but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't.  
With all my heart,  
George  
PS: Take care of Amare for me. "_

Alicia felt tears creep up in her eyes as she put her hand in her pocket to stroke her little Amare.

"Alicia what's wrong?" asked a concerned Massie. Alicia looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just need to do something real quick," Alicia said standing up.

She needed to find George. If this was his last day at Hogwarts she needed to see him and tell him that she still loved him. The idea of him leaving her made her sick to her stomach. She has not stopped thinking about him since the last time he tried to speak to her. She wants to be over him, but every time she sees him in the corner of her eye she has an internal battle to keep herself from running into his arms. She should be happy that he plans on leaving so that she can move on, but the idea of it makes her sick. Maybe she doesn't want to move on. Maybe George is the man she is meant to be with and letting him leave without telling him how she feels may end up being the biggest mistake she has ever made.

"Where are you going?" Massie asked.

"I'll be right back," Alicia said ignoring the question.

Alicia started walking towards the Gryffindor table looking for that head of red hair.

"Ms. Rivera, what are you doing wandering around?" she heard a high pitched voice ask. Ever since Umbridge took over she has wanted everyone to stay at their table during meals. Dumbledore never forced them to stay at their tables.

"I'm looking for someone," she said glancing over the Gryffindor table.

"If you wish to speak with someone in the Gryffindor house you can wait until after breakfast, but for now please sit back down at your table," Umbridge grinned.

Alicia looked over at the Gryffindor table again, not seeing the twins. Before she could say anything there is a loud bang coming from the doors of the Great Hall. The Great Hall grew silent as everyone turned to look at the doors. There was another loud bang.

"Return to your seat Ms. Rivera," Umbridge said as she went to go inspect the source of the noise. She had her wand out protectively as she slowly opened the double doors.

At first nothing was seen, but then in a flash two wizards on their own broom zoomed in knocking Umbridge off her feet. The zoomed around the Great Hall catching everyone's attention. They had red and green sparks coming from their wands that looked like fireworks. Alicia caught the flash of red hair and knew that they were her favorite set of twins. Some people started to cheer them on as they began to send sparks towards the Inquistorial sqaud. Alicia could not help, but smile at their crazy antics. Fred came around her and flew around her causing Alicia's hair to whip around her face. Then he wrote the words "He loves you" with pink smoke coming out of his wand before winking and flying away to cause more chaos with his brother. Alicia started to chuckle and glow.

"Stop this at once. Professors help me keep order!" Umbridge commanded. Alicia looked over and noticed Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and other professors pretending to not hear her. Professor Flitwick was even smirking.

The two boys flew out of the Great Hall and Alicia ran out ot follow them along with the majority of the student body. When they reached the entrance of Hogwarts they landed and the student cheered around them.

"If anyone is interested in buying a portable swamp, like the one we set up outside Umbridge's office before making our entrance in the Great Hall, come to 93 Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Our new business!" Fred announced.

"We will offer special discounts for Hogwarts students who would like to us our products against this old bat!" George said.

Alicia pushed her way to the front.

"George!" she yelled. George looked over at her with a surprised look.

"Alicia?" he asked. All eyes were on her and she didn't care. She ran up to George, threw her arms around his neck and passionately kissed his lips. People around them gasped and a few cheered. When they separated she smiled at him.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked. Alicia smirked and brought her wand to her throat to ampify her voice.

"My name is Alicia Rivera and I am head over heels in love with George Weasley!" she yelled.

There was a mixture of gasps and cheers from the audience.

"I love you too," George smiled. They kissed again.

"You promise to write everyday?" she asked.

"You bet," he smiled.

"Enough!" screamed a shrill voice. They turned to look at Umbridge glaring.

"Oh there she is," Fred smirked.

"I have had it with you two disrupting the order I am creating for Hogwarts. Give me a good reason why I should not expell you?" she asked.

"No need. We are done with our Hogwarts education and we shall be off. Now our message to all of the Hogwarts students, staff, and ghosts, keep disrupting the order!" George said. He kissed Alicia once more before both twins flew off making a giant "W" in the air. Alicia was on cloud nine. She had smiled for the first time since being a victim of the cruciatus curse.

"Well Ms. Rivera I suppose you know that I will be forced to give you detention for the rest of the year for the public display of affection and disrupting the order I am trying to create," Umbridge said brushing off her pink skirt suit. Alicia looked over at Umbridge not letting her smile fade.

"Can't wait," she said before skipping away.

She wasn't about to let that horrible woman rain on her parade.


	75. Josh's Career Session

Josh

Josh sat in Professor McGonagall's office ready to start his career appointment. He was disappointed that Umbridge was sitting in on his though. He was kind of hoping that after everything that had happened that day with the Weasley twins and the swamp they created in front of her office that she would be distracted, but Josh supposes that she was so paranoid that him and his friends were still communicating with Dumbledore that she couldn't risk them doing it through McGonagall.

"I see you are still doing well in all of your classes Mr. Hotz," Professor McGonagall said looking over his current standing.

Josh nodded.

"They are slipping slightly though which concerns me," Josh said. Every year it has been getting harder for Josh to juggle his school work with his out of class life.

"I am not concerned. If you stay on top of your assignments you should recieve all Outstanding and Exceeds Expectations on your O.W.L.S," Professor McGonagall said.

Josh noticed the unconvinced look on Umbridge's face, but ignored it.

"I hope so. I really think that I want to be an auror and I know that I will need at least five N.E.W.T.S of no less than Exceeds Expectations to even be considered for Auror Training," Josh said.

"Well this is true. Now to be prepared for Auror Training you are going to need to be able to demonstrate that you are able to have quick reactions while under pressure and dedication which I know you have. It will mean having three extra years of studying after you leave school," Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm prepared for that," Josh nodded.

"I suggest that you pay extra attention to your Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions O.W.L.S," she said.

"Now Minerva don't you think you are wasting Mr. Hotz's time?" Umbridge asked cocking her head.

"Excuse me?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well the Ministry does a very thorough background check of everyone applying and they, under no circumstances, accept anyone with a criminal background," Umbridge said.

"I don't have a criminal record," Josh said coldly.

"Not yet," she grinned.

"How dare you?" Professor McGonagall asked with a gasp.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge asked innocently.

"How dare you tell a fifteen year old student to not follow their dreams? One of my best students at that," Professor McGonagall said with fury in her eyes.

Josh as seen that look before when a student is fooling around in class. Even though it isn't directed at him he still got the chills.

"The boy needn't be wasting his time Minerva. Mr. Hotz and his friends have done nothing, but caused chaos and distruction since I've been here," Umbridge said as if Josh wasn't in the room.

"With all due respect. My friends and I might have broken a few school rules, but our getting caught for our offenses wouldn't get us sent to Azkaban and we didn't do anything to hurt anyone," Josh said glaring at Umbridge as he made a jab at her use of the cruciatus curse on Alicia. The grin left Umbridge's face.

"You have no respect for authority Mr. Hotz which is why you will never make it at anything you muggle born know it all," she scowled losing her cool for a second.

"Headmistress Umbridge that is enough. You will not insult my students!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat and put the toadlike grin back on her face.

"Do not threaten my order Mr. Hotz. You and your friends are on thin ice as it is," she said with her evil grin.

"Mr. Hotz I don't want you to listen to a thing this woman says. I will personally tutor you and your friends everyday if I have to to make sure that you are able to fufill your dreams," Professor McGonagall said obviously still upset by Umbridge's words.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall," Josh said. Josh stood up and gave one last glare to Umbridge before walking out.

The nerve of that women. Josh isn't too surprised though. The woman is pure evil and will be the death of Hogwarts. Josh knows that she has to go, but he also knows that he has to be careful. He is going to be quiet. He is just going to study for her O.W.L.s and give Umbridge the feeling that she has won. Then when the O.W.L.S are over he will bring the DA back and they will stand up against Umbridge and save their home from that horrible woman.


	76. Slytherin Alicia is out

Alicia

Alicia took a deep breath. She has been avoiding the Slytherin Dungeon all day. Alicia was so happy that her and George were back together and that they were now public, but she had to admit that she was afraid to see her friends. She has been hanging out with Olivia all day; with the exception of when she had her career session with Professor Snape. He made a snide comment on her public display of affection with George, but she could see in his eyes that he was actually pretty understanding of her. He even said that he was going to talk to Umbridge about letting him run her detentions which Alicia was grateful for. She would way rather spend the day with gloomy, but brilliant Professor Snape than Umbridge anyday. She doubts that her friends were going to be as nice though.

As she entered the Slytherin Dungeon she noticed the lobby grew silent and all eyes were on her.

"Well well well it seems that the Weasel lover has the nerve to show her face. I guess I lost a bet," Kemp smirked. All of the Slytherins who were there, including: Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy, and Millicent laughed.

Alicia rolled her eyes and started to walk towards her bedroom.

"What is it like to have no standards Rivera?" Pansy asked.

"Shove it Parkinson," Alicia said dryly. It wasn't the best comeback, but Alicia didn't really care.

When she got into her room she saw Massie and Dylan sitting there like they were waiting for her. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Massie finally spoke.

"So is that how it is?" she asked. Alicia slowly nodded.

"I love him," Alicia said.

"How long?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Alicia asked.

"How long has this been going on?" Massie asked

"Almost two years I guess," Alicia admitted. Massie gave a humorless chuckle.

"I can't believe you would actually date a Weasley? You can have any guy you want and you pick a high school drop out prankster with no ambition," Massie said.

"That's not fair. He does have ambition. It just isn't one that you approve of. He is so good to me and he makes me happy," Alicia said.

"You're above him," Massie said.

"You don't know him. He is so amazing and he makes me feel beautiful. If anything he is way too good for me," Alicia said. Massie seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"You know I could almost get over the fact that you are dating this Weasley loser, but the fact that you didn't tell me or Dylan for two years is unacceptable," Massie spat.

"Don't call him a loser. He is not a loser. And can you honestly tell me that we would still be friends if I told you guys? Massie, you and Claire were attatched at the hip when we were young and you ditched her because she was a Hufflepuff and had one muggle parent. The same goes for Kristen and Dylan. Even if you guys didn't ditch me you would have gone out of your way to break us up and you both know it," Alicia said.

"A real friend wouldn't keep secrets like this from another friend, but I guess I'm not a real friend like Olivia. She knew, didn't she?" Massie asked.

Alicia sighed.

"I didn't tell her, but she knew," Alicia admitted. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she sighed. Massie turned to walk out.

"Massie wait. I need you to anwser a question for me," Alicia said. Massie turned and looked at her to continue.

"Can you honestly tell me that you would have not ditched me or tried to break me and George up if I would have told you?" Alicia asked. Massie opened her mouth, but then closed it. Massie looked like she wasn't sure what to think, but then the cool face reappeared.

"I guess you'll never know," she said cooly before walking out.

Dylan who stayed silent was now smirking at Alicia who looked upset.

"You are pathetic Rivera and I can't believe that I actually defended you against Draco. He was right. You are nothing, but a Slytherin princess wannabee. Now that we know your reign is over. I hope you have fun with Olivia and the rest of the Hufflepuffs because you no longer have friends in the Slytherin house," Dylan said smirking as she walked out.

Alicia felt tears fall from her eyes. She lost her friends just like she knew she would. She wanted to run to George, but she remembered that he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore.  
She ran to her desk and grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink so she could write a letter to George. He had only been gone for a few hours, but she already had the urge to talk to him and until summer this was her only way of communicating with him.

She wrote:

_My dear George,  
You have only been gone for a few hours, but I already miss you. I already cannot wait to be in your arms again. Olivia, Kristen, Derrick, Hermione, and the rest are happy that we have finally gone public. Even Ron acted a little warmer towards me. I don't think he fully accepts me yet, but at least he has shown more support than my friends in the Slytherin House. I have been made a social pariah by my housemates. My former friends have made it clear that I am no longer accepted by them and it breaks my heart that it has to be this way. I wish you were here with me to help me get through this, but I am still happy that I let the world know. This is going to be about as hard as I though it would, but you are so worth it and I would do anything to make this work with you. I love you with all my heart and I am counting the days until I get to see you again.  
I love you always and forever,  
Alicia_

She folded up the letter and put it in an envelope. She would give it sent it out in the morning. She lied in her bed with her cat, Belleza.

"You'll still be my friend right?" Alicia asked. Belleza purred and curled up next to Alicia. Alicia sighed. The semester was almost over. She was counting down the days.


	77. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

Josh

Josh was nervous. It was the day of the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor quidditch match and their teams best players were banned from the game. Katie Bell took Derrick's place and she is a good player, but had no where near the talent that Derrick had. Ginny took Harry's place, but she was newer to the game. She did well in practice, but the Ravenclaw team is really good. Kristen is a natural athlete so he knows she will be hard to beat.

Josh was starting to feel like Ron. Josh was never nervous when he played sports. Usually because he had more confidence in his teammates. Although he knew that he was strong and Angelina was a great captain; Ron still got nervous and the new beaters were no George and Fred.

"Calm down Hotz. You are starting to make me nervous," Ginny sighed.

"I know I'm acting like Ronald, aren't I?" Josh said. Ron shot Josh a look telling him to shut up which just made Ginny and Josh smirk.

"I think we have every right to be nervous. We have to win this game to win the Quidditch Cup and the Ravenclaw team is the strongest it has ever might even be as good as Derrick," Ron said.

"Don't let Harrington hear you say that," Ginny smirked.

Josh smirked back even though he doubts Derrick would care anymore. His eleven year old self would have, but Quidditch acted as more of a distraction for Derrick. It was the only time Josh ever saw him seem carefree anymore and Umbridge took it away from him.

"Alright team stay focused. I need my chasers to get their hands on the quaffles as much as possible, I need my beaters to stay on top of the Ravenclaws, especially Gregory. Ginny I want to to wait until we are ahead before you catch the snitch. And Ronald...try to block at least one goal," Angelina said sighing at the end.

Ron's shoulder slumped and Josh gave him a comforting slap on the back.

"Relax man. It is just a game," Josh said even though he wanted to win more than anything.

The group lined up and Josh got on his broom. He took a deep breath. It was showtime.

Josh flew out with his team as they did their were cheering loud and Josh felt himself get pumped up.

Josh saw the Ravenclaw team doing the same thing. He saw the cocky grin on Roger Davies face. Roger Davies was one of the two Ravenclaws that Josh could not stand. The other one was Marietta for obvious reasons. Roger was always such a jerk to him and his friends and from what Josh has heard he is still pretty cold towards Dempsey during their Quidditch practices. If it wasn't for the fact the Dempsey was a great beater and Roger is a fairly competitive guy Dempsey probably would not have made the team. Neither would Plovert or Kristen. He saw Cho Chang who looked very focused even after everything that has happened to her. Josh feels kind of bad for her. She is trying to be a good friend to Marietta, but in all honesty Marietta did not really deserve it after the way she betrayed them. Then when Abley broke up with her because of Cho's loyalty to Marietta she did not take it well. She has been seen moping around Hogwarts only speaking to Marietta who still has the scars from the jinx.

Kristen gave Josh a little competitive smirk as they came face to face to get ready to play.

"You're going down Hotz," she said sounding more American than she has in a few years. Every year the Westchester wizards have seemed to lose more and more of their American accents. Out of the group Todd is the only one who still has a thicker American drawl when he speaks. Josh's American accent only comes out occassionally and Hermoine has even mentioned that she barely notices it anymore. Derrick and Kemp's are completley gone now, but that is because Derrick lives with the Weasleys so he never hears that accent anymore and Kemp's parents are in fact British. The rest of the Westchester Adult Wizards will occassionally say things with a British accent since they have been surrounded by it for a good bit of their life, but they claim they regained their American accent when they moved back to the states after the First Wizarding War. Josh hopes that he never regains that accent. He loves the sound of his voice with the British accent he has developed over the past couple of years. He finds it charming and sophisticated.

"You wish Gregory," he winked. They both gave each other a friendly smile and the game began.

Kristen was quick to score a goal. Josh knew he had to be on his a-game. He was able to get his hands on a Quaffle and he flew fast as bludgers were hit towards him. He was able to dodge the first one that went his way, but the other hit him in the shoulder. He quickly released the Quaffle as Angelina quickly swooped in to grab it and score.  
The game went on for a while. The score was 200-190 with Ravenclaw in the lead. Kristen scored 18 of the goals with Roger scored the other two. Angelina scored 8 of the goals, Josh scored 8, and Katie scored one, but assisted many of them. Ron played better this time blocking goals. Josh was happy that he has improved.

Josh got his hand on the Quaffle and scored another goal. So they were tied. They needed to score one more goal so that Ginny could catch the snitch and they would win the Quidditch Cup. Kristen went to shoot another goal, but Ron blocked it which caused all of the Gryffindors to cheer loudly. Angelina scored one more goal and then Josh looked over to see Ginny and the Ravenclaw Seeker neck and neck.

After a final stretch Ginny caught the snitch and Gryffindor won! Josh pumped his fist in the air and flew over to Ginny to celebrate with the team. Roger had a look of defeat knowing that this was his last year as captain. After the team celebrated on the field they got their trophy and then went to the dressing rooms.

"Great game out there Weasleys," Josh said putting his arm around Ron and Ginny.

"This is great!" Ron cheered. Angelina walked up to them with a huge smile.

"We did it mates! All that hard work paid off and we were able to win the Cup without three of our starters," Angelina beamed.

"Couldn't have done it without you Captain," Josh smirked.

"Don't be a smartass," she smirked back. Josh chuckled and went to go clean up and then meet up with his friends.

When he exited the dressing room Hermoine, Harry, Derrick, Landon, Layne, Luna, Kristen,Neville, Plovert, Chris A, and Dempsey were out there.

"You guys were great out there," Derrick said slapping Josh's back.

"No hard feelings Ravenclaws?" Josh asked.

"Nah we'll just beat you next year," Kristen said.

"Doubtful," Josh smirked.

"We'll see about that," Kristen joked.

"How is Daives taking it?" Ron asked.

"Ugh I don't even want to hear his name," Layne shuddered leaning into Dempsey's chest.

"He's being a baby about it of course," Plovert said rolling his eyes.

"Honestly he wasn't always that bad, but for one reason or another he has a huge issue with Gryffindors now," Abley smirked.

"Hmm I wonder why," Landon smirked.

"I bet the Umbitch is livid that Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup," Layne smirked.

"I don't think she would be happy with any house winning over Slytherin. I'm sure she'll make up some rule that she gets to decide who wins the Quidditch Cup," Josh said.

"Which is why she needs to go," Hermoine muttered. Josh sighed and squeezed Hermoine's hand. He agreed, but he also knew that now was not the time. He has been talking with Landon, Layne, Plovert, and Dempsey about bringing the DA back after the O.W.L.S to overthrow Umbridge, but he has kept it quiet so that she would not over hear anything. He isn't too sure that Derrick and Harry would be on board because they seem distracted with other things which is why Josh is sure that he might have to do it without them and he is ready. He just hopes that when it is time for Derrick and Harry to deal with their problems that they will let him help them. He knows that they can't do it alone.

Ginny came skipping over to them still beaming from the win.

"Hey Ginny I thought you were going to hang out with Michael," Kristen said.

"Oh I dumped him," she shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. At this point Ron lit up.

"What? Why?" Layne asked.

"He was being a sore loser and I was tired of his moping. I think I saw him go over to comfort Cho," Ginny shrugged. Josh noticed Chris A tense up a little bit at the sound of Cho's name.

"Are you alright?" Layne asked looking over at her brother. He shook it off.

"Yeah it's good," Chris nodded.

Josh was surprised how well Chris seemed to take the break-up. Chris and Cho have been dating for a long time and nobody saw that break-up coming. Layne says that he is obviously upset about the situation and wants her back, but is too stubborn and cares too much about the cause to interact with anyone who would interact with the sneak. Josh feels for the guy because he would probably act the same way if it were him and Hermoine.

Though Josh has to wonder if he broke up with Hermoine if either of them would be as upset about it.


	78. Hufflepuff Hagrid's Departure

Cam

Cam cannot believe that O.W.L time has finally arrived. He has been having multiple study parties with Claire, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Susan Bones, Olivia, and even Alicia. She has been hanging out with them a lot lately since she became public with George. She is really the only reason why Olivia has been attending their study parties. She has fallen even deeper into her depression since the DA was caught. Cam is actually pretty thankful for Alicia for being firm with Olivia and making her study and leave her room. That is the big difference between Claire and Alicia. Claire is more soft spoken and worries more about Olivia's feelings whereas Alicia has that Slytherin stubborness that makes it hard to say no to her. Cam has already done most of his O. and has done very well. He knows that he completely aced his Herbology and DADA O.W.L. Especially since he was able to make a successful corporal patronus for extra credit on the DADA O.W.L. The look on Umbridge's face was priceless. She is obviously livid that the DA members all aced her O.W.L with no thanks to her.

Cam just finished up his History of Magic O.W.L. which he feels he at least passed and now all he has left is Potions, Astronomy, and Divination.

He met up with Claire outside the classroom so that they could go on a little walk together. Cam loved those little moments when it was just the two of them. Cam was always the type who appreciated the simple things in life. He would way rather go on a walk with Claire than go out on some huge extravegant date. He also loved that Claire was the same way.

When he walked up to Claire he noticed the sweet smile on her face that he could never get tired of. He quickly kissed the top of her head not wanting one of Umbridge's drones to see and get them in trouble.

"Hey babe how do you think you did?" Claire asked.

"Not bad. You?" he asked as they walked next to each other not even daring to hold hands not wanting to risk another Umbridge detention. The marks were still scarred on both of their hands. It was all the reminder that Cam needed to remember what an evil woman she was.

"Decent. I'm just ready for this year to be over. I never thought I would say that because this place was my home, but not anymore," she sighed. Cam nodded knowingly. This is not the same Hogwarts that it used to be.

"I know. It just isn't the same," he said.

"I'm just upset that Todd only got to experience one year of the old Hogwarts. I feel that he is being robbed of the experience," Claire said.

"I wouldn't say that was completely true. I mean it isn't our experience, but he did gain a family through the DA which is something," Cam said.

"I suppose you are right, but I wish he didn't have to gain his Hogwarts family that way. I mean you, me, Olivia, Justin, Ernie, and Hannah bonded over laughter, study parties, goofing around, and just having fun. Not with blood quills," Claire said.

"This is true, but at least he had one year. The first years from this year didn't even get that," Cam said.

"Honestly she is horrible. I don't even think I want to continue my DADA education even though I know I got an outstanding mark just because if she or one of the Ministry's people are teaching it it will just be useless," Claire said.

"I know. We can't survive another year with her," Cam nodded.

"I just don't know what we can do. The DA is dead and I doubt anyone is going to start it back up. Though I guess when you-know-who finally makes his attack it won't matter who is teaching what. I just hate that so many of the students here aren't going to be able to defend themselves," Claire sighed. Cam sighed as well. She was right. The only students who were anywhere close to be ready were the ones who were either a part of the DA or the ones who are in their 7th year and had 6 years of real teaching.

"Stay positive Clairebear. We'll get through this," he said.

Out of the corner of Cam's eye he saw groups of students running towards the forest.

"What is going on over there?" Claire asked noticing this too. Cam shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's check it out," Cam said.

Claire nodded and the two followed the crowd over to the forest. As they got closer they heard a lot of commotion. He saw Umbridge standing outside of Hagrid's hut with Ministry officials.

"If you won't come out willingly we will use force Rubeus," she said in her shrill voice. Cam looked over at saw Landon fuming with Luna, Hermoine, Josh, Derrick, Harry, Ron, and Kristen with him also looking furious.

"Cam!" he heard someone call out. He turned and saw Ernie and Hannah coming towards them.

"What's going on?" Claire asked.

"They are trying to banish Hagrid from campus, but he won't go," Ernie explained.

"That is horrible," Claire gasped.

"They want to arrest him for harrassment of a Ministry official because Lee Jordan released some nifflers in her office and she is blaming Hagrid," Hannah explained.

"Why is she doing it now? I figured after what happened with Trelawney that she would try to do it during a time where there wasn't a crowd?" Cam asked.

"Well I think she was hoping that she could have this done before the last round of O. , but when word got out the crowd formed," Ernie explained.

"Good. People should see what a monster she is," Cam spat.

The Ministry officials broke down the doors and Cam heard Hagrid's dog barking and Hagrid posting. Hagrid was beating them off him while some tried to hit him with some hexes.

"That isn't fair! He doesn't have a wand to fight back," Claire gasped.

"Stop this at once!" Cam heard a voice yell. He turned to see Professor McGonnagal storming in with her wand out ready to fight.

Professor McGonnagal did get most of them off Hagrid until 4 of the guards hit her with a spell at once and she went down. Claire gasped loudly. When Cam looked back up he noticed that Hagrid was gone. He had gotten away thanks to Professor McGonnagal.

"He got away," one of the guards said.

"Find him!" that shrill voice screeched.

"Aren't you going to make sure she is alright?" he heard a female voice yell. Cam looked up and saw Alicia Rivera running into the action up to Professor McGonnagal.

"She was somewhere she did not belong Ms. Rivera and now you are too," Umbridge said.

"She is injured. She needs medical attention," Alicia cried.

"Ms. Rivera if you do not return to your room you will be expelled immediately," Umbridge announced. Alicia looked livid at the threat. Cam noticed Professor McGonnagal lean up slightly and whisper something to Alicia, probably telling her to listen to Umbridge. Alicia slowly nodded and walked away defeated.

"Now you all need to return to your dormitories immediately," Umbridge called out. Cam shot her a cold look before walking away with Claire, Ernie, and Hannah.

"She can't get away with this," Claire whispered.

"But what are we going to do?" Hannah asked. Cam looked over at the other students, most of whom seem just as angry about this.

"I think the DA needs to make a comeback and soon," Cam said so only the four of them could hear. He could tell by the looks in their eyes that they agreed.

Cam knew that he could be expelled for even thinking of having a rebellion, but it had to be done. He had to save his home.

* * *

I know that this isn't exactly how it happened in the book, but I wanted to change it up a little bit.


	79. Ravenclaw Convincing Harry and Derrick

Layne

Layne looked at the scars on her hand as she got ready for breakfast. She finished her last O.W.L yesterday and she had 3 days left on campus. At the end of the days she would find out what her scores were and make her schedule for the next year with Professor Flitwick. Though she doubted she would be invited back next year if her plan fails. She has been talking with Dempsey, Luna, Plovert, Kristen, Chris, and Neville about bringing back to DA and having a final rebellion with Umbridge before the end of the year feast. She knows that this won't work if she does it alone. She needs for the Gryffindors to join them if she wants others to follow. She, Dempsey, and Plovert have already spoken with Landon and Josh about it so she knows that they are in, but she can't be too sure about Derrick and Harry. Layne thinks that if the two of them don't join them that she might be able to convince a few of the Ravenclaws and maybe even a couple of Hufflepuffs to join, but it will not leave anywhere near the impact it would if they could bring the whole DA back.

"You ready?" Kristen asked looking over at Layne. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail with a Ravenclaw blue ribbon tied around it. Layne could tell that she was ready to fight for her school by the serious look in her eyes. Their other roommates had already left for breakfast so it was only the two of them. Layne slowly nodded.

"I just hope that this works," Layne said softly. Layne was not the soft spoken type so the softness of her voice surprised her a bit. Kristen nodded understanding how she felt, but with confidence.

"I'm sure it will. Besides I can already tell you that Hermoine will want to join. I bet Ron will too and we already know that Landon and Josh are both in. Derrick and Harry only want to keep us safe from harm's way, but if we can convince them that as long as Umbridge is here that everyone here will be in danger we can probably convince them to leave. And if they don't join us then we will have to do it without them," Kristen said.

Layne sighed and nodded.

"Let's go," she said confidently.

Luna was waiting outside of their bedroom with the same dreamy look on her face, but Layne could tell that she was serious about this mission. They made their way to the common room without saying a word. Dempsey, Chris, and Plovert were there waiting for them. Dempsey grabbed Layne's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze and the two led the group out of the Ravenclaw common room. Neville was waiting outside for them. Kristen went up to him a grabbed his hand tightly. Layne and Kristen both figured that the first step of the rebellion was to stop following ridiculous rules in fear of getting another detention. The group walked to the Great Hall. They walked with looks of determination. When they entered the walked over to the Gryffindor table where the Golden Crew sat in silence. Josh said that he would wait for them to arrive before bringing up the revival of the DA to the duo. When she made eye contact with Josh she knew that it was time to make her presence known. She sat down next to Derrick who at first didn't seem to notice them arrive. Kristen sat next to Harry who took more of a notice.

"What are you guys doing here? You know Umbridge wants us to sit with our own houses," Harry said.

"We don't care. We have more important things to discuss," Kristen said.

"Is now really the time? We don't want anybody from the Umbridge Squad to see you," Derrick said.

"We don't have much time so we need to do this now. We have discussed this and since we are done with our O. we have decided that it is time to bring back the DA and overthrow Umbridge once and for all," Layne said.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked.

"Guys it isn't worth the risk and you will not only be expelled, but left defenseless if Voldemort tries to attack," Derrick said.

"We have to save our school Derrick. This is our home and she is destroying it. That is exactly what Voldemort wants," Josh said chiming in.

"How are you ok with this Chris? You are about to graduate. You really want throw that away now when you can actually be of use with the Order?" Harry asked Layne's older brother.

"Hogwarts will always be a part of me and I will be damned if I let the Ministry ruin it," Chris said.

Layne gave a proud smile to her brother. He has been pretty upset about his break-up with Cho, but she is proud that he is able to keep his priorities straight through this.

The two boys looked at each other and sighed.

"We know what you are saying, but you know a rebellion won't work. If it wasn't for the fact that George and Fred quit Hogwarts before they could be expelled they would have nothing to defend themselves with," Harry said.

Before Layne could respond more people showed up to the table. Layne saw Cam, Claire, Olivia, and Alicia walk up with serious looks on their faces.

"Guys Umbridge has got to go," Cam said sitting down with the group.

"She is ruining this school," Claire said.

"You guys too?" Derrick asked.

"Derrick listen to me. I know we aren't on the best terms, but this is more important. We are dishonoring Cedric by letting this happen to his second home," Olivia said sadly. Derrick looked into Olivia's eyes then shook his head.

"I'm sorry guys, but the Ministry won and Dumbledore is gone. The only thing we can do is be ready for an attack. Then after that it is Derrick and my battle. You just need to worry about keeping yourself safe," Harry said.

Layne was disgusted by their attitude. Before she could say something Hermoine jumped in.

"Are you both serious? This is your home. This woman is evil or have you forgotten about the scars on your hand?" she asked.

"Hermoine there is so much going on right now that Harry and I are going through that you wouldn't even begin to be able to understand and I can promise you right now that a rebellion is only going to make it worse. There is a dark wizard who wants to kill Harry and I and if he gets the chance he will go after everyone we care about and if you guys do this you won't be ready," Derrick said getting visibly upset.

"Derrick if we don't get rid of Umbridge then we are doomed," Alicia said quietly.

Before anyone could say anything else Harry's eyes squeeze shut and his hand goes up to his scar. He starts to cry out in pain. Layne notices Derrick grabbing on to his stomach, but was gritting his teeth so that he would not bring attention to himself.

"Something is wrong," Landon said putting his hand over Harry's mouth so that none of Umbridge's goons would notice them over there.

Layne saw the deep pain in both of their eyes and felt a wave of pity. As painful as the blood quill was she could tell by the look on their faces that what they were feeling was much worse.

When Layne noticed the two boys relax Landon removed his hand.

Harry quickly shot up and started walking out of the Grand Hall.

"Did you see what was happening?" Josh asked. Derrick slowly shook his head.

"I didn't follow it, but by the extent of the pain I know it involved Voldemort," Derrick said getting up quickly to follow. The entire group got up and followed.

"Harry what is going on?" Derrick asked as they all caught up to him.

"He's got him. Voldemort has got him trapped," Harry said.

"Got who?" Derrick asked. Harry stopped and turned to look at Derrick.

"Sirius. He is torturing Sirius and I have to help him," Harry said.

"Where were they?" Derrick asked.

"In that same room where I saw Mr. Weasley get attacked. It's in the Ministry," Harry explained.

"Harry this could be a trap," Kristen said stepping in.

"She is right. I mean maybe Voldemort figured out that you are connected and is trying to lure you in," Hermoine said.

"Possibly, but I can't risk it. Sirius is my only family left and I will not let Voldemort take him from me too," Harry said turning to storm away.

"Harry wait! Hermoine might have a point. Maybe we should try to contact Sirius first," Derrick said.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Harry asked stopping in his tracks again.

"The same way we did it last time," Derrick said. Harry seemed to relax slightly from his tense stance. Derrick turned to the group.

"You guys want to break Umbridge's rules that bad? You can start now," Derrick said.

Layne looked over at the group with a sneaky smile. She was ready for anything.


	80. Looking for Sirius

Derrick

"Ok I think the coast is clear," Derrick whispered to Harry as they hid under the invisibility cloak.

"We have to be quick. They can only hold them off for so long," Harry said as they tip-toed to Umbridge's office.

Derrick felt bad for letting his friends get themselves in trouble for something that really only involves Harry and Derrick, but Harry was obviously desperate enough to put himself into danger and Derrick wanted to help him stay safe. Derrick has a feeling that this could very well be a trap, but he knows that Harry cares way too much about Sirius to take the chance. Derrick knows that he would do the same thing if he had a vision of any of the Weasley family being tortured by Voldemort.

When they entered Umbridge's sickly pink office they took of the cloak and went to the Floo Network. Harry activated it so that they could connect with the House of Black Floo.

"Sirius are you there?" Harry asked.

Within the flames Derrick saw a figure that did not belong to Sirius, but to his house elf Kreacher.

"Why if it isn't the filthy blood traitors," Kreacher growled.

"Enough Kreacher. Where is Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Ah Harry Potter and Derrick Harrington look for Master. And Harry Potter and Derrick Harrington need for Kreacher to tell of his whereabouts," Kreacher said.

"Yes Kreacher. Please tell us where he is," Derrick begged.

"Why should Kreacher tell?" he asked.

"Because if Kreacher doesn't tell and something bad happens to Sirius then Kreacher will belong one of the Sirius Black heirs which as far as I know are Harry Potter and Derrick Harrington. His God sons," Derrick said. Harry looked at Derrick seemingly surprised that he knew this information.

"Hermoine told me after reprimanding me for being mean to him once," Derrick shrugged.

"Master is not here. He did not tell Kreacher much though," Kreacher said.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked.

"Where did who go?" asked a high pitched voice. Derrick flinched. He knew that they were caught.


	81. Trapped in Umbridge's office

Josh

"I think we've got the last of them," said Kemp dragging in Alicia and Olivia.

All of the active DA members were standing in Umbridge's office looking defeated as they were surrounded by Umbridge, Filch, Draco, Kemp, Pansy, Millicent, Goyle, Crabbe, Massie, and Dylan who had smug looks on their faces.

"Good," Umbridge grinned.

"They aren't involved in this. Leave them alone," Harry said.

"Oh Mr. Potter have I not made it clear that I do not care for your lying?" she askeed. Harry flinched slightly and Filch let out a chuckle.

"What are you going to do?" Derrick asked.

"Well if you cooperate it will be nearly painless," she grinned.

Josh looked over at Draco and Kemp who seemed eager to watch punishment.

"Now I would like for you to tell me where is Dumbledore?" she asked.

"We don't know," Harry said.

"You are lying to me! Now tell me what he is planning," Umbridge commanded.

"Nothing," Harry said calmly.

"You see I knew since the beginning that you were nothing, but trouble Mr. Potter. When I was told that I would be working at Hogwarts I did what I could to make sure that you would not be here to disrupt my order. I almost did it too until that annoying Albus Dumbledore got in the way," she muttered. Josh, along with the rest of the DA gasped. It was her. She was the one who unleashed the dementors on to Harry.

"You sent dementors after my cousin and I?" Harry asked.

"I only did what I had to do. Besides the Ministry will believe me way before they believe you trouble makers," Umbridge grinned.

Josh looked over at the three Slytherins that he once called friends. Massie's eyes were wide as if she was very surprised. She had a look of uncertainty in her eyes like she wanted to say something, but didn't dare. Dylan had a look of coldness on her face, like she had no emotion. That was not the same Dylan Marvil who laughed at the fart jokes that the boys would make in class. Kemp was actually smirking! He was actually enjoying this. Kemp was always a jerk, but at one time they were friends. He was never this bad when they were kids. This disappointed Josh more than anything.

"What happened to you Kemp?" he blurted out. Now all attention was on him.

"Shut it mudblood," Kemp sneered.

"We were your friends long before we learned about magic. How could you be ok with this woman doing this to us? Is there not even a little bit of humanity left in you?" Josh asked. Showing off the scars on his hand to make a point. Kemp seemed unfazed.

"That is enough Mr. Hotz. Mr. Hurley has just realized that the Ministry has his best interest at heart and just wants what is best for Hogwarts. His loyalty is with Hogwarts and not Dumbledore," Umbridge said. Josh scowled at Kemp who just smirked. Kemp was not his friend. He already knew that, but it was never as clear as it was right at that moment.

"Thank you Headmistress Umbridge," Kemp smirked. Umbridge smirked back and turned her attention back to Derrick and Harry.

"Now tell me what I need to know about Dumbledore," she said sternly with that same sweet voice.

"There is nothing to tell," Harry said. Umbridge clicked her tongue, walked to her desk, and put the picture of Minister Fudge face down on her desk. Then she turned to Harry and took her wand out.

"Since you are being stubborn you have left me with no choice Mr. Potter. Now I hear that Mr. Harrington feels what you feel so this will be a nice test for that. Let's see if the Cruciatus Curse loosens your lips," she grinned.

"You can't do that," Chris Abley said. Umbridge turned to him.

"What the Ministry doesn't know won't hurt them and desperate times call for desperate measures. They will take my side on this," she said before turning back to Harry and pointed her wand at him. Before she could do anything Alicia cried out.

"Just tell her!" she said. Josh noticed the tears running down her face. Josh remembered that Alicia suffered the curse at her hand. Another reminder Josh needed to hate this woman even more. Josh looked over at his ex friends again. Kemp was still smirking which disgusted Josh. Dylan still looked emotionless, but had tensed up a little. Massie, on the other hand, looked shocked and disgusted. Josh could tell that it was all starting to come to Massie that this woman was vile. Massie still did not say anything, probably afraid to, but she could at least see what an evil woman she was.

"Tell me what Miss Rivera?" she asked.

Alicia's eyes darted around as the tears fell. She had nothing to say because there really was nothing to say about this.

"About Dumbledore's secret weapon," Hermoine said jumping in. Josh looked over at Hermoine. What was she talking about?

"Excuse me?" Umbridge asked.

"Dumbledore is hiding something that could help him overthrow the Minister. I could show you if you'd like," Hermoine said.

Josh had no clue what Hermoine was talking about, but knew that his genius girlfriend had a plan.

"I'm going to need for Ms. Granger, Mr. Harrington, and Mr. Potter to leave their wands at my desk and come with me. I am going to need for the rest of you to guard the rest until I return," Umbridge said. Hermoine, Derrick, and Harry did as they were told and exited the room. He wasn't sure what his girlfriend was planning, but after locking eyes with Kristen, Layne, Dempsey, and Plovert he knew that they had to figure out an escape plan and fast.


	82. Attack of the Cenataurs

Derrick

Derrick was walking through the Forbidden Forest with Hermione, Harry, and Umbridge as they pretended to search for Dumbledore's secret weapon.

"Hermione, what's your plan?" Derrick whispered so only Harry and Hermione would hear.

"You're looking at it," she whispered back.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked.

Derrick had to agree with Harry. Walking through the forest with Umbridge was not a great plan. It was barely a plan at all. Hermoine put a finger up to signal them to be quiet then stopped in her tracks to look around. Derrick looked around as well and was familiar with his surroundings. This is where Hagrid had Grawp chained up. Landon and Hermione have been helping Hagrid take care of him, but at the moment he was no where in sight. Did Hagrid take him when he was banished from Hogwarts?

"Well Ms. Grainger where is it?" Umbridge asked.

"It is around here somewhere," she said looking around.

"Hey! You there! Get out of our forest!" yelled a deep voice. Derrick looked up and saw a group of cenataurs starting to surround them.

Derrick's postured stiffened. He didn't have his wand on hand and even though he could summon it to him it may not be quick enough if the cenataurs starting attacking. Landon had told him that the cenataurs have been angry because the Ministry has been reducing the size of their land and they were not very happy with Hagrid for hiding Grawp in their forest. They are also not happy that Firenze accepted a Divination teaching job at Hogwarts thinking that he is betraying them.

"I'll handle this," Umbridge said walking towards the cenataurs with her wand out.

"I don't think that is a great idea," Harry warned, but Umbridge ignored him.

"This is official Ministry business and I must ask you all to leave," Umbridge said.

"Don't do that," Hermione mumbled.

"Accio Harry, Hermione, and my wands," Derrick whispered focusing as hard as he could on the three wands while putting his hand out.

The cenataurs raised their bow and arrows then shot one at Umbridge who blocked it with a shield spell.

"How dare you!" Umbridge screeched.

At this moment three wands landed in Derrick's hand without Umbridge noticing. Derrick handed Hermione and Harry their wands.

"Thanks," Hermione whispered.

"Don't mention it," Derrick whispered back.

"Take this you filthy half-breeds. Incarcrous!" Umbridge said. Thick ropes flew through her wand and wrapped themselves tightly around the cenataur who sent the arrow her way. The cenataur yelled out in pain. Hermione ran towards the cenataur.

"Stop it! You are hurting him!" she called out. Hermione pointed her wand a the cenataur and attemped to use a non verbal spell to loosen the ropes.

"Where did you get your wand?" Umbridge asked with anger in her voice. She started to walk towards her and the cenatuar started to go towards Umbridge on the offensive.

Derrick felt vibrations on the ground and a few of the cenataurs started to run away. Derrick turned and saw Grawp walking towards them. When he arrived behind Umbridge he picked her up which caused the woman to scream.

"Put me down this instant! Do you know who I am? I will have order!" Umbridge screamed. A few of the braver cenataurs surrounded Grawp and shot arrows up at Umbridge. This caused for Grawp to yell out in anger.

"Stop yelling! He doesn't know any better!" Hermione yelled out. Grawp threw Umbridge to the cenataurs to get them to stop and they began to carry her away.

"Help me! Tell them that I do not wish to harm them!" Umbridge begged realizing that she can't fight back.

"I'm sorry, but you told me that I must not tell lies," Harry said coldly.

The cenataurs dragged a screaming Umbridge deeper into the forest.

"We have to go," Hermione said grabbed Harry and Derrick's arms and leading them out of the forest.

Now that they have escaped Derrick and Harry need to find a way to find Sirius before it is too late.


	83. Ravenclaw We are in this together

Kristen

Kristen led the group out of the Hogwarts castle. They had to go help Derrick, Harry, and Hermione. Kristen was able to help the gang escape the Inquistorial squad using a few harmless attack spells and Puking Pastilles. Kristen was actually surprised how easy it was to get them tied up. Draco, Dylan, and Kemp were a little bit of a challenge getting tied down, but Goyle, Millicent, Crabbe, and Pansy were not quick enough for the DA. Then there was Massie who didn't even seem to attempt to fight back. That shocked Kristen the most. Massie wasn't the type to lie down and accept defeat, but it was almost as if she wanted them to escape.

"I noticed their wands flew out of the room during the fight so I think Derrick must have summoned them. Hopefully they were able to fight back," Josh said as they all exited the castle going towards the forest.

Kristen noticed Hermione, Harry, and Derrick run out of the forest so they went towards them.

"Guys! Where is Umbridge?" Landon called out.

"Don't worry about it. How did you guys escape?" Derrick said

"Ron took out one of Fred and George's Puking Pastilles from his pocket acting as if he was going to eat it. Obviously Goyle and Crabbe got hungry and took it from him both splitting it. It wasn't pretty, but it was able to distract the squad enough so we could use a tieing up spell," Alicia smirked.

"Ron, that was brilliant," Hermione said.

"Oh it was nothing," Ron blushed. Kristen looked over at Ron and back at Hermione, then she looked at Josh who also seemed to be observing the moment between the two. Kristen didn't see jealousy in his eyes though. It was more of a curiousity.

Derrick and I need to go help Sirius," Harry said grabbing Derrick's arm interupting the moment.

"Do you even know where he is?" Kristen asked.

"I know he is somewhere in the Ministry. I noticed he was in the same place that Mr. Weasley was when he was attacked. It isn't much, but it is a start," Harry said.

"You know if they find you you will be no help. They'll use it as a reason to send you both to Azkaban," Alicia warned.

"We have to try," Harry said.

"I think I know where he might be," Chris Abley said. Everyone stopped and looked at Chris.

"Chris, what do you know?" Harry asked.

"During Christmas break I heard my parents discussing Mr. Weasley's injuries. They talked about guarding something in the Department of Mysteries. I don't know what, but it is a start. Let me go with you and I'll help as much as I can," Chris said.

"You guys don't need to get involved. You've helped enough and we are thankful, but this is our battle. What you can do is try to contact someone in the Order and let them know what we are doing. We may need their backup if it is a trap," Derrick said.

"Harry Potter and Derrick Harrington! You are not doing this alone. I joined the DA because it meant something. It was not just a rebellion against Umbridge. We stand for something. Or did it really mean nothing to you?" Neville asked. Kristen looked over at her boyfriend with pride in her eyes. He spoke like a true leader. She grabbed his hand and gave him a proud squeeze.

"You both don't have to do this alone. We are in this together. We always have been and we always will be," Kristen said.

Derrick and Harry looked at each other and then back at the group.

"So how are we going to get there?" Harry asked.

"I think I have an idea," Luna said with a dreamy smile as she started to lead the group away. Kristen looked at the girl with curiousity. Where could she be leading them?


	84. Hufflepuff It is time

Olivia

Olivia followed the crew to the Thestreals, not that she could see them. Luna thought it would be the best way to make their way to the Ministry without being noticed by many people since the only people who could see them were the people who have witnessed death. Since Olivia did not actually see Cedric die, they were still invisible to her. The only people there who saw them were Derrick, Harry, Hermione, Kristen, and Luna.

"Expecto Patronum," Claire said. A white, transparent lioness appeared from her wand

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sending my patronus to my father to let him know where we are so he can send the Order in for backup just in case this is a trap," Claire said. Then she whispered a message to her father in the patronus and sent it out.

"Good thinking Claire," Alicia said.

"Thanks Alicia," Claire smiled, still a little weirded out with Alicia being nice to them.

"Come on Olivia you are going to get on this one. I'll help you out," Derrick said. Olivia looked at Derrick nervously. They have not really spoken to each other since their last incident. He had a nervous look in his eyes as she slowly approached him.

"So how am I going to do this?" Olivia asked not making eye contact.

"Olivia before you get on we need to talk," Derrick said.

"Is now really the time?" Olivia asked.

"Now is the only time we have. If this is a trap there is a chance that Pettigrew will be there," Derrick warned.

"Don't say it. You are not going to convince me not to get my revenge," Olivia said.

"I'm not going to try. Look I'm sorry for everything. It probably was not the best idea to try to kiss you and honestly the more I think about it, the more I realize that I wasn't really falling for you. I just felt a connection because I have also lost people close to me and its hard. I'm not going to try to stop you from killing Pettigrew, but you should know that once you kill someone you can't go back and it will change you forever. You may not like what you become," Derrick warned.

"I know, but it is something I have to do," Olivia said coldly. Derrick sighed and shrugged.

"Fair enough," he said as he knelt down so he could help Olivia on top of this invisible creature.

"Hold on tight. I know it is hard because they're slippery, but they won't do anything to hurt you," Derrick said.

"Thank you Derrick," Olivia said.

Derrick gave her a knowing look and nodded.

Olivia took a deep breath. This was it. She was finally getting the chance to avenge Cedric.


	85. The Battle has begun

Derrick

Derrick had a bad feeling about this. There were slight pains in his stomach to warn him that trouble was coming Harry's way. Harry wouldn't care though. He was too worried about Sirius. They were sneaking around the Department of Mysteries when they entered this dark chamber full of crystal balls. Some of the orbs were dull while other glowed this white, dim color. They all took out their wands and did the "lumos" charm so that they could see in front of them.

"This is all familar. We're close," Harry said.

"What is this place?" Alicia asked looking around.

"These are prophecies. Why would you-know...I mean V-Voldemort bring Sirius here?" Claire asked nervously.

Harry started to take the lead walking faster. Derrick sped up to keep up with him until they reached the shelf labeled "95".

"They should be here," Harry said looking around.

"Guys, this prophecy has both of your names on it," said Layne standing a few shelves behind them.

Derrick looked over at Layne with confusion and slowly walked over to her. Sure enough on the shelf in front of her was an orb labeled "Harry Potter and Derrick Harrington". Derrick locked eyes with Harry before reaching up and grabbing the orb. When he touched it it started to glow and speak.

"There are two with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord and they are approaching. Born to those who have defied him. One will be born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not." said the voice from the orb.

Derrick recognized the voice. It was the same voice that told him that all of his loved ones would die if Voldemort was not killed.

Derrick looked back at the DA members and saw the nervous looks on their faces.

"And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. That one is not the only one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. There is another who is connected with the one who will be born as the seventh month dies. If the former one is defeated by the Dark Lord then the other one. The Pure Blood American one will fight a final battle with the Dark Lord. The life of the Dark Lord is at risk as long as at least one of the chosen ones live." it continued.

Harry and Derrick looked at each other. At that moment Derrick knew that this is what Voldemort was trying to get his hands on. He wanted the prophecy that stated that Harry and Derrick were the chosen ones to defeat Voldemort.

"Guys we're not alone," Landon said. Derrick looked up and saw a man with a Death Eater mask walking towards them. Derrick quickly put his wand up ready to fight. The man slowly approached them and then waved his wand in front of his face to remove the mask. It was Draco's father.

"Where is Sirius?" Harry asked.

"You know you really should learn to tell the difference between was is in your imagination and what is real," Lucius smirked.

"We've been set up," Derrick said even though he is sure it is obvious to everyone by now.

"Bright boy this one is," said a female voice. Derrick noticed a head of red hair appear. He didn't have to look twice to know that it was Dylan's mother.

"If he is really bright he will hand us the prophecy and nobody will be hurt," Lucius said. Derrick looked down at it as the two death eaters started to walk closer.

"Take another step and I'll break it," Derrick threatened.

At that point Derrick heard a very familar cackle. The same laugh that has been haunted him since he was barely 12 years old.

"I just love empty threats. They are so much fun," said that evil voice.

"Bellatrix," Derrick said as his skin paled. He closed his eyes for a second and saw a flash of her torturing his parents. She was supposed to be in Azkaban. How did she get out?

"My my my haven't you grown Mr. Harrington," she smirked.

"It's you. Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville said in a shaky voice.

"Oh my it is Neville Longbottom. How are mummy and daddy?" she asked cruelly.

"Better now that they will be avenged," he said whipping out his wand before Kristen grabbed his arm to stop him from doing something irrational that would end up getting them all hurt or killed. Bellatrix had her wand out and was ready to fight.

"Now let us calm down for a second and deal with this like adults. Nobody needs to get hurt," Lucius said.

"Lucius you know they won't give up that easy. We can take these kids without even breaking a sweat," Meri-Lee said.

"Just give us the prophecy and everything will be alright," Lucius said ignoring Meri-Lee.

"Why does Voldemort want this and why did he want to lead us here?" Derrick asked.

"How dare you speak his name? You dirty, American blood traitor!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Now calm down Bellatrix. He doesn't mean harm. He is just confused. Dumbledore has done his best to keep him and Harry out of the loop," Lucius explained.

"We are wasting time," Meri-Lee said in an angry, sing-song voice.

"The only ones a prophecy will speak to are the ones which the prophecy is about," Lucius explained.

Derrick looked around noticing that more Death Eaters had appeared and were starting to surround them.

"Don't you want to know why the two of you are the chosen ones? Don't you want to know why the Dark Lord needed the two of you to be able to revive himself?" Lucius asked as they started to close in. Derrick looked at Harry nervously as if to warn him to be ready to attack.

"More than anything," Derrick whispered.

"If give it to me I can show you everything you need to know. I can show you how to truly see everything," Lucius promised. Derrick locked eyes with the blond man. He was lying. Derrick knew that.

"I've had so many questions for a while now, but I guess it couldn't hurt to wait a little longer... Stupefy!" Derrick yelled. The rest of them followed, but were unsuccessful because the death eaters are apparated away. The gang took off running. Death Eaters were appearing and disappearing all over the place to confuse them and separate them.

"Stupefy!" Derrick yelled.

He ran in one direction with Alicia and Josh. They had to get out of there fast.

There were more Death Eaters than people.

"Everte Statum!" Josh yelled out pushing a Death Eater back.

Derrick saw Kemp's father getting close to them.

"Stupefy!" Alicia yelled hitting Kemp's father with the hex.

They kept hitting hexes at the death eaters until they ran into the rest of the crew.

"Where are they?" Ron asked looking around. Derrick heard a noise so he turned his head and saw a death eater zooming towards them.

"Reducto!" Kristen called out. This helped fight off the death eater, but caused the shelfs to be knocked down shattering many other prophecies.

"Run!" Derrick commanded. They all ran as fast as they could to the door to escape. When they got through it they found that the door lead to a drop. As they fell Josh quickly put out a spell to keep them from hitting the floor.

They all slowly stood up. Derrick saw an arch way with some sort of veil on the other side. He could hear quiet voices coming from it.

"Do you hear what they are trying to say?" Derrick asked.

"I don't hear anything," Josh said.

"It is just an empty archway," Landon said.

"No I hear it too," Luna said.

"Me too," Olivia said.

"We should get out of here," Hermione warned. Derrick didn't pay attention. The voices were just drawing him closer. They started to get louder, but Derrick still couldn't understand.

"Mum?" he whispered recognizing one of the voices. Derrick started to hear some whooshing behind him. He quickly turned and had his wand out. The death eaters surrounded them and tried to confuse them. When it stopped he realized that all of the death eaters had grabbed someone except for him and Harry. Meri Lee and Lucius came closer.

"Now just give us the prophecy and nobody will be hurt," Lucius said. Derrick looked around. All of his friends were in trouble.

"Don't do it!" begged Kristen.

"Shut-up," Meri Lee yelled.

"Let them go," Derrick commanded.

"Give it to us first," Lucius commanded.

Derrick looked around, then at the orb. He was stuck.

"Oh enough of this. Crucio!" Meri Lee yelled directing her wand at Derrick.

"Meri Lee no!" Lucius yelled. But it was too late. Derrick was hit with the curse. Derrick hit the ground in pain which caused him to throw up the orb. The death eaters all went after it, but it hit the ground and shattered before anyone could catch it. Since their friends were now free Harry hit Meri Lee with a spell to get her off Derrick. Derrick quickly got up still shaking slightly from the pain.

In a flash Derrick saw spells shooting everywhere. Derrick saw a hex from Bellatrix's wand come towards him so he blocked it with a shield spell.

"Stupefy!" Derrick yelled. Bellatrix dodged the spell and the battle began.

"My my you have become a way better fighter since I last saw you Mr. Harrington," Bellatrix said as she casted nonverbal spells.

Derrick ignored her trying to distract him.

"Much stronger than your parents were that day," she cackled. Derrick felt a growl escape his lips.

"Expelliarmus!" Derrick called out. The wand flew from Bellatrix's hand.

"Everte Statum!" Derrick yelled. The spell was a perfect hit and Bellatrix was pushed back. He couldn't lie. That felt good, but only for a second. Derrick saw Ron by hit by a spell from Mr. Hurley that slammed him against the wall and knocked him out cold.

"Ron!" he heard Hermione call out in fear. He saw her dodge spells as she ran to Ron's side to make sure he was okay.

"Stupefy!" Derrick yelled hitting Mr. Hurley in the chest. He ran towards Ron as well to shield him from any other attacks.

"Protego!" he yelled again when he was by Ron's side.

"We're out numbered," Hermione said with tears filling her eyes. Derrick looked around at everyone casting and dodging spells. He can't believe he let them come and fight their battle. He looked over at Ron who Hermione was trying to wake up.

"Ron, wake up," Hermione whimpered.

"Mmmm," Derrick heard Ron groan. Derrick sighed in relief. He was going to be ok. Derrick would never be able to live with himself if one of them died because of him.

"He's going to be ok," Hermione sighed.

"Get him out of here," Derrick commanded.

Derrick was going to do what he could to keep his friends safe. Before he could make his way over to help Landon and Luna he saw people apparating into the scene. He saw Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Kinglsey, Mr. Lyons, the Blocks, the Riveras, the Ableys, and other Order members appear. A few of the death eaters fled the scene knowing that the battle was more fair now, but a few stayed. Now that the Order was here Derrick knew what he had to do. He needed to get his friends out of there safely before anyone else got hurt.


End file.
